Choosey Lovers
by Blood Venom Tears0816
Summary: "All I wanted was someone to talk to and listen, all I wanted was someone to hold at night and say that they loved me, I didn't ask for this to happen at all. I never meant for things to get out of hand" B/A/L R/E E/J RATED M BEING EDITED COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**(Choosey Lover)**

**Bella/Alice/Leah**

**Rated M**

**/**

_Two girls..._

_One me..._

**I never meant for this...whatever it was to get to far, I never meant to hurt anybody. I was just looking for someone to hold at night and talk to but, it seems that showing my caring and gentle side attrated more than I attended. All the late calls and hush whispers at night, all the loving caress, touches and the I love you's that were exchanged will forever be embedded in my head as I toss and turn in my cold bed every night. Never will I see Alice's heart-stopping smile again or listen to Leah's amazing voice when she sings a song she heard on the radio. All these things I will missed dearly but, it doesn't come close to the warm of thier bodies as we made love... that will forever be a part of me, slowly wipping the tears from my eyes I heard a knock on the door. I didn't want to talk to anybody, I just wanted to sulk and wither away.**

**"Bella I know you're in there, open the door" I heard Angela say but, I didn't make a move to get up and open the door, plus she had a key. **

**"Bella, we know your hurting...just open up and talk about it" That was Ben, her boyfriend for three years said, I closed my eyes and cried even harder as I pictured Alice laying in bed with me and talking my ear off about the new prada bag that came out or Leah laying here while I massage her back because, she always loved when my hands was touching her. I felt arms circle around me, snapping me out of my thoughts resulting in making more tears fall from eyes**

**"Damn it Bella, what have you done" Angela whispered as she cadled me in her arms, the grip I have on her was tight but she never complained and I was thankful for that.**

**"It hurts so bad...Angela, I...d...didn't mean to do it, I swear...it just happened" I stuttered through, barely making any sense, I felt the left side of the bed dip**

**"We know that Bella, but Alice, and Leah don't see it like that" he explained, just hearing their names I felt the pain swell in my chest; suffocating me as I gasps for breaths. I felt my eyes start to roll in the back of head but I felt Angela shaking me and calling my name, I refocus my eyes **

**"I...I c...can't stop the pain, it hurts so bad" I choked out, there was nothing anyone can do to stop the severe pain I was in. I had to suffer and deal with the consenquences, and seeing the heartbreaking expressions on each of my babygirls faces was like two knives right into the heart.**

**"Come on, Let's get you clean up" my room was a wrecked, its been a whole week and a half since the big blow-out and I haven't left my room since. Glass was everywhere and papers, the couch was flipped over, while the dresser was thrown into the closet door, I never remembered throwning the dresser but hell I didn't remember most of what happened in those days but the pain. **

_Pain._

**It was the dominate emotion I felt for the pass week and a half, they didn't desevered the sadness or pain I have caused. I didn't desevere Angela help, I needed to be left alone to suffer for the demage I've done to these two innocent beautiful girls who just wanted to love me. Fuck! Every time I think about them the pain starts to bulit and wash over my body like a dark cloud, and the harder I try to get away; the harder the pain got. **

**"Bella...come on wake up!" I heard Angela tear filled cry of my name, but I was so far gone, I couldn't comperhend what she was saying as I looked at her I saw the tears fall out of her eyes at a fast speed.**

**"Don't cry Angela...Please it breaks my heart to see a girl cry" I whispered to her as she quickly tried to wipe the tears away, I let myself fall backwards into the wall and slowly slid down until my legs were resting lifeless on the tile floor of the bathroom, I wanted to say something but the words wouldn't come out. **

**"Bella...what's going through your head right now" Good fucking question. What was going through my head right now? Shit. My mind was blank like a paper without the lines, its like Alice and Leah was my mind and soul, without them... I'm fucking nothing. **

**"Angela, do you think they miss me" I asked in a small voice, my fucking throat was burning and icthy, it felt like I had a fucking cat crawling at my throat...that's what I get for trying to drown my pain with vocka.**

**"Who wouldn't miss you Bella, you have the most biggest heart and the most caring side that you try to mask with this hard badass attitude and you will kill for the one's you love...they would be a fool to not miss you" I nodded but it didn't make me feel any better; hell I don't think there's anything that will cheer me up other than my girls. I still can't believe I done what I did and got away with it for so long, it's been six months since I was introduce to my Alice and my Leah and that day was the best fucking day of my life. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I don't own anything.**

**Bella/Alice/Leah**

**Rated M**

**Chapter 1**

**Running my fingers through my messy hair, I signed heavly wishing I was anywhere but here, my mother Renee had dragged me to this get together with her friends and their daughters. My mother knew that I was some what anti-soical and she still begged and pled for me to go with her because, she didn't want to be the only one there without their daughters. I couldn't say no and now I'm here stuck sitting here surrounded by fake, bleach blondes talking my ear off about complete shit, at one point, one of the girl fucking grabbed my ass and that was it for me, I had to get the fuck out of here. Wanting to be polite and not disrespect a woman...not that I will call these girls here woman but I was rasied to always respect a woman regardless...even if they were acting like sluts. Making my way to the living room, where the old hags where gossiping I slowly made my way to my mother**

**"Excuse me for the interupt, but can I talked to my mother for a moment" I asked with a low husky tone in my voice, as expected all the hags fucking smiled and swoon over how polite I was...**_only if they knew_**.**

**"Yes, sweetheart you may" The leader of the hags said as my mother and I dissappeared from roaming eyes and nosy ears. As we were walking, I saw one of the girls I think her name was Nevia but I'm not sure look me up and down like I was some type of steak on the grill waiting to be eating. I shuddered and looked at my mother who was trying not to laugh but was failing.**

**"It is not funny" I mumbled but that just made her laugh even harder, the attention I gotten throughout the years hasn't been anything new for me or my parents, according to the teenagers around Jacksonville I was sex on legs. **

**"Awww, my poor baby scared of attention" she said as I rolled my eyes at her and folded my arms, just as I was about to open my mouth to talk, a girl came up to us all flustered and shy...**

_Here we go again!_

**_"_Can I help you with anything Miss" I asked, even when I'm annoyed I'm still a polite bitch. the girl looked like she was about to faint, I was worried that she wasn't breathing. I didn't have the time for people fainting on me, seriously I'm a nobody...a freak.**

**"..." Luckly her mother came up and save the girl a world of embarrassment, the girl signed in relief as her mother spoke**

**"Isabella right" she said, I wanted to smack the innocent look off her face but restrainted myself and kindly corrected her **

**"Bella, I perfer" she nodded and opened up aother boring ass conversation I wasn't feeling up to having, so I tried to get my mother's attention and tell her we needed to leave but she was acting like she was so into the fucking conversation as the girl kept eye-fucking me...I felt used. I was so into my thoughts I didn't hear the woman ask me a question.**

**"Bella, do you hear the woman asking you a question" my mother voice held a hard tone but soft at the same time, I quickly threw a smile to her and looked at the woman.**

**"I'm very sorry, Ms. Livingston I zoned out a bit, excuse my manners, what was the question again" I said making sure to give her the panty dropping smile my friends say I have. **

**"No problem, I asked that where you going to try out for the basketball team again, they really would need your talent. You're such a good student and a marvelous and well mannered young lady" she sure know how to stroke someone ego, I saw my mother rolled her eyes at her friend...she didn't know if she wanted to laugh or slap her for pushing up on her daughter.**

**"Don't forget, how beautiful her ass looks"turning my head to the new voice I saw the same girl who grabbed me in the living room, I was as red as the tamato, while the girl and ass grabber glared at each other, I quickly leaned down to whisper in my mother ear.**

**"I think we should leave before a catfight breaks out" I told her and she bust out laughing, making the three woman eyes travel towards us. **

**"We should probably go, I need to have dinner ready for Phil before he gets home so, I will see you guys next week". I signed and thanks who ever heard my prayers. I swiftly made my way to the closet to retreive our coats when I felt myself being push up against the coats as the door slammed shut.**

**"What th-" I was cut off by someone lips crashing into mines, I suddenly started to panick because, first I never kissed anyone before and secondly...I fucking never kiss anyone before and I don't know what the hell to do. Her tongue was trying to invade my mouth but I wouldn't let her after the third try she huff and pulled away.**

**"What's wrong, I thought you wanted this" she said rubbing her hands up my stomach, it felt nasty and dirty. I grabbed her hand but she quickly pulled it out of my grasp and bent down to unzip my pants, that's when I really started to freak out.**

**"W...Wait! I d...don't" I was stuttered my ass off, she had my zipper already down and reached her hand inside...and just when her hand reached inside my boxers I saw her face turn from delight to horror within two seconds, I felt the tears cloud my vision as I pushed her hand from skin.**

**"W...What the f...fuck are you" she asked scared, and That's why I don't like to socialize because, when they found what I am...there running to the nearest exit. Zipping my pants up and wipping the tears from my eyes and bust out the closet door on a mission to find my mother and get the fuck out here...**

**When we got home, my mother kept apoligizing and I kept telling her it wasn't her fault but she wasn't hearing it. I felt so dirty and ****vulnerable, I couldn't stop crying and Renee tried to cheer me up by buying my favorite ice cream but it wasn't working...nothing was going to stop me from feeling what I was. When Phil came home and heard about what happen, he was angry at Renee for not leaving when I told her early, and now we where in the garage fixing the battery on Renee's car.**

**"What did you feel like when she kissed you" I was whipping the windows down and signed, I didn't want to talk about this but I knew I had to, so I dropped the towel and sat down by his legs as his upper body dissapeared under the car.**

**"I felt like I was being fucking rape in the mouth, she wouldn't stop, she tried to push her nasty ass tongue inside my mouth and I wasn't having that shit...so I kept my mouth shut, dumb bitch, it took her two minutes of fail attempts to finally understand that I didn't want whatever she was trying to give me" I heard Phil give a booming laugh and pulled his self from under the car.**

**"What else happened" he asked he knew the rest of it was what made me upset and on the verge of having a panic attack.**

**"She had bent down and unzipped my pants, I never felt so scared and vulnerable in my life, I felt the tears well once again in my eyes, She fucking scarred me for life.**

_Fucking Bitch_**.**

**"S...She put her hand inside my zipper opening, I was panicking to the point that I was going to pass out. The look on her face made my whole body seize up and I pushed her...I never laid a hand on anybody like that, I was disgusted with myself...shit I still am. I was fucking crying my ass off after that, she asked what I was...like I was some type of freak" and that's when it fucking hit me right in the fucking face.**

_I was a freak._

**"Phil..." **

**"Yeah Bella" I was playing with my fingers, scared out my mind.**

**"Do you think I'm a freak" when he didn't answer, I felt my heart dropped as the tears fell out my eyes at fast pace, after all the late nights helping him rebiuld cars and having this bonding time with him all this time...he thought I was a freak.**

_I wonder if my mother thought I was a freak too._

_OH _

_GOD!_

**"Bella..." I ran, not letting him finish his sentence, I was hurt and I wanted my Dad, he was the only person I know who love me for who I was and never had to second guess it. I ran to my room, my mother kept yelling my name but I couldn't stopped, I wanted to be alone. Feeling the anger rise inside of me to the point that I punched a hole in my wall, All this time.**

**He was fucking playing his role as Daddy and all this time he fucking thought I was a freak, God that hurts so bad. I started to snatch all the toy cars we built when I was growing up as the tears flowed so easy. I heard my door open and I felt two strong arms wrapped around me **

**"I'm so sorry Bella, I don't think you are a freak. You're my daughter and always will be and I love you, can you forgive me...please" I want to so bad but, I knew deep down he only meant a small portion of what he just said, I snatched my self from and glared at him.**

**"Why did you take so long when answering my question" I asked wipping my eyes, I saw him look out the door and than shut it. He turned around and glared at me, I was shocked at the dangerous look that was on his face and his voice match it.**

**"Listen you fucking ugly ass he/she, your right I didn't mean none of that shit I just spilled to you. The girl was right you are a freak and nothing else, nobody will want you so I suggest you go kill yourself now, because Renee and me are tired of being embarrassed by you, now go to sleep and don't fucking open your mouth about this little conversation or that little dick of your will be cut off" he smiled and left, leaving me there shocked and scared out my mind but, the only thing that was running through my mind was calling my Dad.**

_I wanted my Daddy._


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for the misspelled words in this fanfic but, I'm trying to write this on a notepad because, Microsoft Words do not work at the moment...so bare with me...but other than that, I thank everyone and all the reviews I gotten already...**

**Enjoy!**

**Bella/Alice/Leah**

/

**Saying that Breakfast this morning was tense, is a huge understatement, I was scared out my mind that if I do tell my mother what had transpired in my room last night...he was going to do exactly what he said he would.**

**Shit...It would slove all of my fucking problem now wouldn't it.**

**"Bella" I swear I jumped like three feet in the air when I heard Phil call my name, What should I do? should I ignore him or should I answer him, I couldn't get the angry look and the threats out of my mind to make a decision. I tried to gather the strength to look up at him but couldn't.**

**"Bella, Phil is talking to you" I quickly looked up at my Mother and apologized to her and opened my mouth to answer him, my voice timid.**

**"Yes Phil" from the corner of my eye, I saw him smirk **

**"I was wondering if you wanting to come with me to the junkyard today, it could be a good father/daughter time" it took alot to get me as pissed as I was right now. How dare he call himself my father after what he said last night, at this point I couldn't care less of what he wanted to do to me...I will welcome it. **

**"Aw...is that right, last I checked Father's don't threaten thier daughter's Phil" I heard my mother gasp, I saw the angry look Phil was shooting me but I didn't care.**

**"You fucking bitch" before I could try to get out the way, Phil lunged across the table and fucking punched me right in the face, shit! that hurts, I fell out my chair and and felt him started to kick me. I was losing my breath to quickly as his foot slammed into my chest over and over, I could hear my mother screaming for him to stop.**

**"I told you, If you said any thing I was going to cut it off, you leave me no choice" I saw him turn around to grab the knife from the table, giving me the chance to scramble up off the floor and booked it to my room. I could hear him and my mom yelling at each other, I quickly ran to my dresser and started to pack...I was getting the fuck out here...and just when I was about to climb out the window my door bust open.**

**"Where you think you're going" He ran to me, I threw the bag out the window and was about to jump, when he fucking push me. Thank god! my room was only on the second floor but fuck! it still hurt. Getting up and grabbing my bag I took one last look at the house I grew up in, I felt the pain trying to ease it way up my body, but I couldn't dwell on that I had to get the fuck out here.**

**Dad I hope your ready because, here I come.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I felt bad that ch.3 wasn't as long so here's another chapter.**

**Bella/Alice/Leah**

**Rated M**

**Enjoy.**

**After calling my father and telling him what happen he booked a first class ticket for me to pick up at the airport when I arrive, my chest felt like I been rammed by a bull a couple of time. I couldn't believe Phil had hit me like that...like I was a fucking man or something, That wasn't going to heal anytime soon. making my way to the desk, I saw a woman in her mid-twenties or so**

**"Excuse me" I tried to get her attention but, it seemed that the guy to my right was far more important than helping me, I signed and hit the desk**

**"Excuse me, Miss. But I really need some assistance please" I hate being so polite but, I can't help it...that's how I am, even if this women was being a fucking cunt. She finally took her eyes off the guy and helped me, I was hungry, in pain and tired. As soon as I closed my eyes I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, I was scared to answer it...what if it was Phil? Or my mother, I couldn't bare to hear her crying, its just something about a woman crying that just breaks my heart. I pulled the phone out and saw that it was my mother who was calling, I felt my chest hurt even more when I pushed the ignore button...I couldn't handle it or her at the moment. I been sitting here waiting for two hours for my plane, when I saw A girl and guy walking over to me, at first I thought they were going to come over to me and speak but, the girl just put her ear bugs in her ear and sat down right next to me. The guy was just sitting down looking around, they both looked like they were Natives, The guys was like six feet and was a little whimpy looking but, that wasn't what caught my eye, the beauty who was sitting only a couple of feet away from me was striking beautiful. She was tall but, not too tall, she had a head full of black hair that was in a pretty ponytail. Her skin was this light brown sugary color that made her look even more exotic. I never felt this type of attraction toward anyone before and it was driving me crazy, should I talk to her? No, she look like she will fucking punch me for even suggesting it. I just sat there looking at her as she bobbed her head to the music she was playing...god! I would give anything to know what she was listening to, when her boyfriend caught me staring, I thought it was over for me when he didn't glare or charge at me... I was confused.**

_what the hell!_

**He got up and sat down on my left side, since his girlfreind was on my right, he smiled at me and spoke.**

**"So, where you headed" I was a little suprise he was even talking to me, people never talked to me...ever. I was a loner and people don't like loners**

**"Umm...W..Washington, Forks" I stuttered like a fucking idiot, his smile got even bigger and looked at his girlfriend, who was watching me.**

**"That's awsome, were going to Washington to, moving there with some cousins" I nodded, doing a little happy dance inside, I would hopefully see this beauty again...maybe I would get the balls to talk to her.**

**"I'm moving in with my Dad, He's the cheif of police there" I saw both of them turned to me shocked as the girl yanked her buds out her ear and spoke...her voice was smooth like silk, it did things to me I never felt before.**

_What the hell was wrong with me!_

**"Charlie Swan...is your Father" The girl asked but all I could see was her mouth moving, I wanted nothing more than to feel those lips against mine, to feel her tongue swirl with mine as-**

**"Umm. You still there, or did you space out on us" I heard the boy say, I quickly looke up and saw them both watching me, I felt my cheeks redden as I open my mouth to talk.**

**"Yes, he is...how do you know my father" and after that, we all talked for hours until our plane finally came we sat together and talked, they ask about what happen to my face, I made up some lie about getting into a fight with a couple guys and that's why I'm being sent to live with my Father. I was on cloud nine, I finally got the beauty name, her name was Leah and she was seventeen and lived on a Reservation with her mother, she was here to pick her brother up who I now realized was her brother and not her boyfriend. **

**"So I just going to guess that you didn't have many friends" Leah asked, I was fucking nervous sitting here so close to her and trying to talk to her at the same time. I saw Seth snickering as he watched me sqirm and sweat trying to talk to his sister, I was scared of plane when they took off, and now I was fucking having a full blown panic attack.**

**"Oh God please" I said closing my eyes as the plane started to shake as it took off, but suddenly all my fears and panic just disapeared. I opened my eyes to see what had made my panic go away when I saw that Leah and grabbed my hand and interwine our fingers. I was so shocked at feeling her hot fingers wrapped around mines, that I didn't realized that the shaking stop and we were in the air safe and sound. **

**"H...How" I was to stunned to say anything as she shrugged but didn't let go of my hand, Her touch wasn't like the girl's at the party, her touch was soothing and made me all mushy inside. **

**"I saw you freaking out, so I thought that holding your hand would help a little, I'm sorry if I step over any typ-"**

**"No! I'm fine, thank you I really don't favor riding airplanes...that was nice of you" I told her as her cheeks turn red as she looked out the window. I smiled to myself, this could be good to have a friend...but my heart didn't want to be her friend. I sat back and relax as I felt her thumb massaging the skin between my index finger and thumb. I was feeling so many things at once, but the most potent feeling was desire, I never felt this before but, it felt good so I embrace it...wrong move. I saw my front of my fucking pants get tighter and tighter, I looked down and saw a big bulge where my zipper was. I was panicking, what the fuck was that... I tried to push it down but it wouldn't move, why was this happening to me? Fuck those damn teachers for not teaching Sex Ed in school. I quickly looked over at Leah and relax when I saw that she went to sleep but, was still holding my hand.**

**"What was happening to me" I whispered to myself, I needed to do something but what? Slowly releasing her hand, I quietly got up and swifty made my way to the bathroom. I was almost on the verge of tears, what to do? I garbbed some tissus and place them on the top of the toliet...I didn't trust anything that wasn't mines. I sat down and unbutton my pants and pulled them down, I saw that it was bigger than it was this fucking morning when I went to the bathroom, I swear my eyes was about to pop out of my head. looking at it, I didn't think it was little..but, I never saw a average looking one so I can't compare it to anything.**

**"Should I grab it" I didn't know what the fuck to do, so I did what came to mine. I slowly grabbed it and gasp when I felt this electric feeling surround me, letting it go, it was almost painful how sensitive the skin was there. I tried again and held my hand there, I let my hand slide down to the base of it.**

**"Holy Shit" I whispered, it felt like nothing I ever felt before. I moved my hand up and down, I couldn't stop the groans and moans that escape my mouth as my hand rubbed up and down my length. I saw that the tip was oozing some type of white substance and I fucking lost it.**

**"HELP!" I screamed but no one heard me, I saw that my hand wouldn't stop moving, like I wasn't in control of it anymore and it was moving at a fast pace. I felt my whole body seize up and jerk, I gritted my teeth as a heavenly feeling burst from my stomch and all over my hand, I let out a gust of breath and I tried to clam down. It was white stuff everywhere, I quickly stated to clean it up...when I felt the tears in my eyes. I couldn't understand what that was or if I was indeed a freak...a disgusting freak. After looking myself over, I finally made my way back to my seat and saw that Leah was awake and listening to her music. When she saw me, she smiled and took a bud out offering it to me, I felt disgusting touching her when I just did what I did in the bathroom.**

**"Hey, I was wondering if you left me or not" she smiled and patted the seat next to her, I slowly sat down as she grabbed my hand again, I flinched at the contact, she let her smile fade.**

**"What's wrong" I didn't want to tell her what I was doing that exact same hand she was holding, I shrugged it off and let her do whatever her little heart desired with my hands. I finally find out what she was listening to, I never felt so happy just sitting here listening to music with a beautiful girl on a plane.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bella/Alice/Leah**

**Rated M**

**Enjoy….**

**The pilot finally announced that the plane was about to land, I started to freak out again when the plane shook but Leah held my hand all the way through. I was still on cloud nine, after having whatever that was in the bathroom and Leah holding and massaging my hand had me on cloud nine through out this whole plane ride. Seth finally caught up with us, after switching seats with me…..I have to remember to get him something. **

"**Hey! Bella, how about you and Charlie come over for dinner with my mom, Leah and I" I saw Leah frown at him, I felt my heart sink.**

_She didn't want me to come._

"**Thanks but, no thanks…..I haven't seen my father for a long time so I want to spend as much time I can with him" I explained, watching Leah face go from a frown to disappointed in seconds. I couldn't dwell on it for to long as I heard my name being shout to the whole world, I quickly turned around and saw my Dad holding the biggest sign with my name written on it. I quickly shot them an apology and bolt it straight to him, he caught and spun me around holding my tight to his chest.**

"**God! You don't know how happy I am right now to see you" pulling away I saw he smile quickly turn into a murderous glare as he examine my face. **

"**When I see him, I'm going to rip his fucking face off" I flinched feeling sorry for Phil, because, there was one thing people didn't do…and that was to never to piss Charlie Swan off. As we went to bag claim, Seth came running towards us, I saw a much older lady walking with Leah. **

"**Hey Charlie" My father gave Seth a side hug and pulled him into a head-lock just when Seth was about to get out I heard the woman speak.**

"**Let my son go before you break something" She laughed as Seth glared at her, mumbling something about lifting weights. I wanted to walk over to Leah and hold her hand but, I was scared and nervous as all hell. She was the replica of her mother; I felt my hands get sweaty as I looked at my father and back at the woman.**

"**Hi Ma'am, I'm Isabella Swan, Charlie daughter" I stuck my hand out for her to shake as she quickly did and looked at her daughter.**

"**Leah, you should hangout with her, she'll be a good influence on you" I heard Leah snorted and looked at me with those dark brown eyes of hers…..and smirked**

"**Oh! I'm sure she's very affective" the tone of her voice told me that we were not talking about behavior as my cheeks caught on fire, her eyes were telling me something but I didn't know what it was. We all finally left the airport, I was looking out the window, watching the trees pass by in blurs…. when my phone beeped in my pocket, I quickly grabbed it and flipped it open, I was shocked at who name and number came floating across the screen. I was nervous to read the message but curiosity won out.**

_I hope I get 2 see you again….hopefully we would be by our selves next time_

_ sort of got your number from your father…couldn't let you walk away. See u_

_Leah._

**My heart was pushing against my chest like some savage beast trying to get out its cage; I looked over at my father who was bobbing his head to some old ass music that was playing.**

"**You gave Leah my number" I asked still not believing this; he smirked and spoke with a hint of humor in his voice.**

"**Yeah, she asked for it…..I think she was scared to ask you up front so I saved her the time and gave it to her, I think she like you" groaning, I didn't want to talk about this with him. **

"**She held my hand during the whole plane ride here, and you know how petrified I am of airplanes….it was like her touch decease ever panic or bad feeling I was having at that moment" I didn't realize that I was day-dreaming as I was speaking, when I snapped out it my Dad was laughing his ass off.**

"**God! That was the corniest shit I ever heard" His laughs was booming through the whole car, I glared at him and punched him in his arm.**

"**I'm sorry, but you set you're self up for that one" I nodded laughing, we finally made our way home, it's been three years since I been in Forks. And now that I'm back there nothing that was going to take it away from me, taking my suitcase up stairs I quickly put the clothes away and made my way back down stairs to join my father in the living room.**

"**I called the high school, and they approved you…..your starting school next week so I suggest you start making my friends around here" Sipping his beer, I nodded and made my way to the kitchen, there was nothing to eat except for some nasty ass fish. I felt my pocket vibrate; I didn't look at the caller ID and spoke.**

"**Hello" **

"**Bella! Honey" I heard the stress that was lace in her voice, I felt the tears before they fell. Shit! What am I going to say? **

"**Hey Mom, I'm fine….I'm actually at Dad's in Washington" **_Three…Two….One_

"**WHAT! You're in Washington…how did you-**

"**MOM! Calm down…..Dad paid for a ticket before I got to the airport, I'm sorry but, Phil cross the line and I can't stay there anymore….I won't and plus I haven't seen Dad in a long time" I heard her sign and sniff, Holy shit! She was crying…..no…..no….No! I can handle a fist to the face but, I can't handle hearing or seeing a woman cry… it's just something about it that makes me fucking cringe.**

"**Mother please! Stop crying, you know I hate it when you cry….come on, I will visit or you could come up here…and we have phones, I will call you" She was still crying, and I almost felt myself go up stairs and pack my shit back up and bolted it back to Jacksonville. **

"**I threw Phil out on his ass, I've got the divorce papers already in the making…..son of a-**

"**Mother!" I said shocked, I didn't suspect her to do that but, I'm happy she did, my fucking face still hurts. I sat down and we talked about everything, from the time I started to feel bad about myself and what I was to now, we both cried and we both understood each other more now. I would miss her dearly but, Forks was my home now and I needed to stay under the radar until I graduate…..because**

**Dark secretes were always brought to light at some point….and I didn't want mines broadcast to the whole fucking world.**

**A/N: Don't worry….The Cullen's will be joining us shortly but I need some reviews to get my mine going and the words flowing..lol!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bella/Alice/Leah**

**Rated M**

_Buzz.._

_Buzz..._

_What the hell was that!..._**turning over, I saw my phone vibrating against the desk, Suddenly jumpping out the bed I quickly grabbed it...as Leah sexy voice came through making my whole body shiver.**

**"Did I wake you" I didn't want to lie but, I didn't want her to feel bad for waking me up either.**

**"Nope, I was just about to get up and the phone rung, good timing though" Listening to Leah talk, was like listen to waves crashing agaisnt each other...it was very soothing and sexy as hell. Leah and I had spent this whole week and weekend together, she showed me everything Forks had to give, I met some of her freinds...I didn't like Paul that much, it seem that he like Leah but she wouldn't give him the time of day, but the others were great. Yesterday, I finally got Leah alone with me...I never been so fucking nervous in my life. We had found this little hide out spot on the Rez, that was just beautiful, We sat down on the grass and talked for hours and I still didn't now who kissed who...but It happened and I'll be damned! Her lips were far the most softest set of fucking lips I had ever had the honor to kiss. One minute we were laughing and joking and the next, we were rolling in the grass making out.**

_Ah!...only if I knew what the hell I was doing. _

**She never said anything about it, deep down I knew she knew, that I'm so unexperience. I could feel her trying to guide me through the kiss and I was grateful for that, Now I can't stop kissing her...not like I wanted to anyways. **

**"Hello...is anybody there" Shit! I forgot she was still on the phone, Hey it was her fought.**

**"Sorry! I spaced out for a minute" **

**"For a minutes, you were gone for like five...what was you thinking about" I blushed but smacked my self, for being embarrassed. **_Should I tell her? hell no._

**"You" I could hear her eyes rolling, making my way to my dresser and just pulling out what my hands touched.**

**"Is that right, was it sexual" dropping the clothes from my hands, I fucking froze up. What was she getting at, Since I been here and since I met Leah, I been having these dreams, where we were doing things we weren't suppose to be doing and every time at the end I would wake up feeling so dirty and sticky...literally.**

**"Ummm..." choked up..once again.**

**"I'm just playing with you Bella, relax...but I kinda have dreams about you" I had to sit down for this one. "Some time, I dream about us just laying in the grass, I'm sittimg between your legs with my back to your chest. Your hands were rubbing and touching me" She let the sentence stop there...NO! keep going.**

**"And" Holy shit! I can't believe I just said that, I heard her let out a sexy ass sign and spoke again...this time her voice was low.**

**"Your hands were squeezing and massaging my breast as your lips were kissing my neck...it felt so good Bella, I wanted to cum for you so bad but, I woke up before I could..bummer huh"**

_Bummer yeah...Boner...fuck yeah._

**Now how the hell was I going to get this down, it took so long on the plane and I didn't have that much time to try.**

**"Bella" I was fucking sweating my ass off, I needed to say something...anything, I couldn't stop the words before they came spilling out.**

**"Leah your killing me here, I want nothing more than to sit here and talk about rubbing, licking, and sucking every inch of your body but I have to get ready for school" I heard her moan my name in the phone and that little noise she made, did fucking wonders making the bulge in my pajamas pants getting bigger and bigger...it was bigger than it was on the plane. **

**"That's not cool" I laughed as she grumbled something about a tease and hung up, Throwing the phone on the bed I quickly took a ice cold shower and got ready. Making my way down to greet my father, I fell down the stairs.**

**"Are you alright" laughing his ass off.**

**"Yeah" dusting myself off, I entered the kitchen and quickly ate a bowl of cereal, I was nervous about Forks high school gossip. Wondering what they knew or didn't...wondering if my father spilled the fucking beans; I hope not. **

**"I won't be home until late, so I advise you to eat out" he grabbed his shit and smacking my back like I was some football player and left. I think my father always forgets that I was still indeed a fucking girl regardless of the situation, eating my last spoon of Lucky Charms, I grabbed my bag and made my way outside to the Old Red and got in.**

_Here goes nothing_**.**

**/**

**Not even an hour could pass, I was already the main topic of conversations, I had people come up to me and ask if I was a boy or a girl...how was I suppose to answer that question, if I didn't even know. But overrall it was good, I didn't get any threats, walking through the hallway trying to get to lunch...not looking at where I was going I bumped into a body...a small petite body**

**"I'm sorry, Please excuse my ignorance...I wasn't paying attention" I quickly helped the tiny girl up and smiled when I saw that she was smiling at me. She was cute but she wasn't Leah, I saw that all her papers were scattered all over the floor, I bent down and gathered all her papers and pens. I stood up to give it to her but her hands were full already and the bag on her back looked heavy, I wanted to help her but I didn't want to seem like I was trying to hit on her...so I gave up and asked if she needed help and she nodded, giving me her bag and books as I gave her the papers and pens.**

**"I'm Angela by the way" I smiled and shook her hand, It wasn't uncomfortable but, it wasn't comfortable either but I dealt with it. Its like Leah touch has spoiled me for any other girl's...I wasn't complaining though.**

**"I'm Isablella but I like to be called Bella" she started to tell me about her boyfriend and if I would like to sit with them during lunch, since we both were headed to the same direction. Hell yeah! I would...I never was asked to sit with people during lunch, I always sat in the back and kept to my self. When we entered it was like all eyes were on us as we walked to a full size table.**

**"Everybody this is Bella, Bella these are my firends Mike, Jessica, Lauren, Eric, Tyler and my boyfriend Ben" I was lost after Jessica because, the girl kept eye-fucking me like the girl at the party...shivering in disgust, I quickly watch Angela and Ben cuddle into each other, I sign heavly Leah and I couldn't do that.**

**"So Bella why did you move from hot Florida to this cold shit" I felt the lie come out before I could stop it, As I answered Mike's question. **

**"Fighting" I didn't know what else to say, plus I was good at it...I was suprised, it was my sophmore year when I was just sitting there in the lunch room studying when all of a sudden, I looked out the window and saw a Girl smacking the shit out her girlfriend and all I saw was red. I didn't remember anything between me getting up to me on top of the girl punching the shit out her, I could hear the beat up girlfriend scream for me to stop. Til this day I still think they were still together...whatever, I felt horrible after, I suddenly remembered that I put my hands on a girl...even if she was in the wrong...I could never lay my hands on a girl. I was still feeling like shit about pushing that girl in the closet but I try not but it was still hard. **

**"Hey you guys have you heard, Alice and Victoria finally broken up...I think its for good" I heard Jessica say with determine, Angela rolled her eyes and spoke.**

**"Jessica when will it get through your skull, Alice do not...I repeat, do not want you" Everybody at the table laughed as Jessica glared at her, wait was Alice a guy?**

**"Alice Cullen, is like the most sexeist lesbian I ever had the pleasure of sharing a gender with" Jessica said in a dreamy voice...ah! that answered my question. looking around the room, I saw a table full of football players and thier girlfriends, I heard jessica gasp, I quickly looked at where she was gawking at and felt my whole world shift on its fucking axis. **

**"Who is that" I whispered to Angela, as she smirked at me.**

**"That Bella, is Alice Cullen" That was Alice! **_Shit..._

Abort!

Abort!

**ABORT!...**

**I couldn't stop myself it was like my eyes had thier own mind and it wanted to watch Alice ass as she walked, no... strutted to her seat and sat down. I can see now why Jessica was acting like a fucking goupie, the girl was fucking gorgeous. her body was so tiny...almost fragile looking, I could see the side of her face as she smiled and laughed with her friends. I wanted to do things that I wanted to do to Leah but, I seems like I wanted to make love with Alice while I wanted to fuck the shit out Leah for hours on end...I was confused. Just as I was trying to figure out my problem...she fucking looked up and stared right at me, I felt my whole body catchs on fire from her glaze, I could feel Jessica glare buring into the side of my face but I couldn't snacth my eyes from the goddess in front of me. She looked at me like she was trying to find my soul, I was getting flustered and was having a hard time breathing...what was she doing to me? I felt my phone beep inside my jeans, I quickly broke the eye spell she had me in and looked down at my phone and saw Leah name, and that's when the guilt and filt came shadowing over me. **

Hey u, I just wanted to see how you're doing for your first day of school... miss u :)

**I was the biggest fucking douch bag in the world, I felt sick. I saw Alice look at me and smiled, I quickly averted my eyes and looked down at my food...I wasn't going to do that to Leah. Plus Leah was a sweetheart...she might come off a little rude bitchy but she was a sweetheart... my sweetheart, I quickly texts her back.**

My day was pretty good, but It can get a whole lot better if you come and see me, Charlie working late...we could pick up where we left off this morning :)

**Not even a minute later she texted back.**

Fuck yes :)

**And those little words made even Alice Cullen dissappear, alone with everybody else as I couldn't wait until school was over. The bell rung snapping me from my thoughts, I still felt a couple eyes on me as I gathered my things and threw a quick goodbye at Angela and left... not once looking back. **

**/**

**I was pasing back and forth for like an hour now, she was late.**

**What if she wasn't coming, she wouldn't do that to me...she wouldn't lie. I took like three showers because, I was sweating my ass off, I hope my text didn't lead her on...I wasn't ready to tell her about my little problem.**

**Not that my problem was little...I went online and studied everything I could about sex and dicks and pussies, I swear the things I saw...**

_Ding Dong._

_Shit! Shit! Shit! She's here, What should I do? How about opening the fucking door dimwit...oh right yeah. I quickly looked into the mirror and ran my fingers through my hair and took a deep breath, be cool and just relax..._

**"Hey" She looked so beautiful leaning aginst the door frame like that, she had on a skirt and a black tight shirt that snugggled her breast. her hair was always gorgeous...she was just down right sexy...let's just put it that way. she didn't wait for me to ask her to come in, she just walked in like she own the place...fuck she could own anything in here if she wanted; including me. **

**"So were alone" I nodded and ushered us to the couch but she declined and looked up stairs, I felt my forehead sweat...why was she looking up there?**

**"I want to see your room" I couldn't deny her what she wanted, so we made our way up, I was behind her and I could see her black lace panties but I quickly looked away tyring to be respecful. We reached my room and she quickly threw her self on my bed and laid on her back...glup! **

_The internet didn't warn me of this..._

**"Bella" I tried to answer but all I got out was complete air, she got up and slowly made her way toward me. I feel my dick swell inside my pants, I didn't want her to found out like this.**

**"Leah...I really need to tell you something" I was damn near on the verge of tears...what if she found me disgusting like the girl did in the closet. I couldn't handle Leah rejection, I fell too deep for her already. she nodded and grabbed my hand guiding me to the bed as we sat down, her hands were running up my arms to my chest...I didn't have big breast; but they were there and when I felt her fingers glaze my nipple I felt two things at once.**

**I felt them harden as well as the moster in my pants, I saw Leah look down and saw it, her eyes got so huge they looked like they were about to pop out of her head. As the scene in the closet came crashing back, I quickly ran to the bathroom. Sliding down the door onto the floor, I covered my mouth and screamed as loud as I could as the tears were falling hard.**

**"Bella!" I heard Leah call my name but I couldn't answer her, I was too embarrassed once again. I felt the door push open as I moved and looked up.**

_She was still here._

**"Bel-" I cut her off by running pass her and falling on my bed, she was on my heels and sat down on the bed, I was still crying as she slowly flipped me over on my back, I can hear her saying something but I couldn't get the disgusting look that was her face out of my mind. I felt her push my shirt up and kiss my stomach, and just when I thought I gotten it down...it sprung right back up and I saw Leah once again looked down and watch.**

**"Please stop...I know you're disgusted" I said through my tears, but I could still feel her lips on my stomach, I felt her hand ghost up the front of my jeans and that's when all hell broke loose. I gasped so fucking loudly and jerked so hard that I almost made her fall out the bed **

**"Bella is that what I think it is" she finally asked the million dollar question. When I didn't answer she looked at me right in my eyes and unbuttoned and unzipped my jeans, I felt the fear creep but it wasn't like in the closet...I felt safe with Leah, she put her hand in never breaking eye contact with me. I felt a couple tears fall from my eyes as she finally touch it**

She fucking touched it...**bare**.** She grabbed the whole thing in her hand and just touched it with gentle and care, I couldn't stop myself from groaning when she moved her hand upward.**

**"Does that feel good" I nodded and fell back against the bed and close my eyes, she pulled my pants and boxers down to my kness as she let go and we both watched it sprung back smacking against my stomach. She was in complete awe.**

**"Fuck Bella...Y...you have a dick" I closed my eyes nodded signing. She just examine it, I was horny as hell and she wanted to look at my dick like it was on for a showcase or something.**

**"Wow! it big" WHAT! I sat up quickly and looked at her as she smiled and nodded.**

**"Really" I asked wipping my face from the tears, she nodded and grabbed it again.**

**"Definitely" I felt my face spit into this big ass smile as she laughed. "Look at you, smiling like you just won a million dollars or something" **Shit that how I felt.

**"Have you ever had someone do this to you" I shook my head no, but voiced it.**

**"No, You're only one who...r...really touched it, I was too afraid but even then I still wouldn't of let anybody touch me like this" I told her honestly. She smiled and started to slowly move her hands up and down, I quickly moaned out loud and fell back.**

**This was not how I planned my first day of school going at all.**

**A/N: Hey! I finally introduce Alice...that should earn me some reviews uh :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm sorry if some felt cheated with the last chapter, I know...but I didn't want Leah and Bella to be just a physical thing, I need it Leah to find found out...but that doesn't mean Bella and Leah are not going to get thier freak on! :)**

**Bella/Alice/Leah**

**Rated M**

_"Have you ever had someone do this to you" I shook my head no, but voiced it._

_"No, You're the only one who...r...really touched it, I was too afraid but even then I still wouldn't of let anybody touch me like this" I told her honestly. She smiled and started to slowly move her hands up and down, I quickly moaned out loud and fell back._

_This was not how I planned my first day of school going at all..._

**/**

**Sitting here, watching a boring ass baseball game with Charlie, I couldn't help myself from daydreaming about what happened in my bedroom five hours ago.**

**Flaskback:**

_**She was a fucking expert at this, it felt a little strange...because it wasn't my hand that was doing it but, after awhile it started to feel good...really good. She slowly slid her hand from the tip and made little circles around the length...it was driving me fucking crazy.**_

_**"Tell me how it feel" she asked but the only thing that came out of my mouth was a whimper as she started to pump faster, she ordered me to open my eyes...I saw that her's were dark with lust and desire...I lost control**_

_**"Leah! I...I c...can't" I try to say that I couldn't hold it anymore, its only been like a minute and I was already about to come and... before I could try to warn her I ejaculated everywhere. I couldn't stop myself it just kept cumming and Leah just kept pumping until it was all out. My body was shaking harder than a drug addict going through detox**_

_**"Shit!..I'm so sorry...I...I coul-" I felt her lips crashs against mine shutting me up, my hands were every where, as my tongue swirled around hers...trapping it inside my mouth..."Shhh..It's okay" she whispered in my ear as our mouths claimed anothers.**_

_**"Leah..." I said through the kiss, I wanted to make her feel like I was feeling at the moment...like I was high off the most strongest drug in the world. She didn't respond so I flipped her over as I was on top, I quickly pulled my pants up and button them.**_

_**"No!..I was still playing with that" she pouted and stuck her bottom lip out, I shook my head and spoke.**_

_**"It's your turn...and as much as I want your hands around me..again I want...no I need to make you feel what I'm feeling right now...that of course if you let me" I saw her eyes darken even more as she let her leg fall open,I was nervous again. What should I do? Okay the computer didn't say that much. about this...I let my shoulders slump in defeat.**_

_**"Leah..I don't know what I'm doing here" I heard her softly laugh and sat up on her elbows and grabbed my right hand, her eyes never leving mine.**_

_**"Just relax, and let your hands roam free" Okay...that was easy. Just relax and let my hands roam free. She guided both of our hands under her skirt, I wacthed as my hand disappeared, I felt how soft her thighs were.**_

_**"You have like the most softest skin I have every felt" She moaned and let her legs open wider,I decided to be bold and hike her skirt up more...I need it up to see what the hell I was doing. She open her eyes and smiled at me**_

_**"See you know what you're doing...just trust your instincts...I will help along the way" I nodded and got focus.**_

_Remove Shirt...check!_

_Remove skirt...check!_

_And_

_Remove lace panties...Holy Shit! she was bare__**, I thought it was suppose to be bushy. The ones I saw on the computer was gross...I'm glad she wasn't like that. I grabbed her knees and parted her legs, she was so pink and beautiful down there. I took a deep breath and let my index finger touch that little thing that was poking out...I didn't know what the hell it was but I touch it anyways.**_

_**"Mmmmmm" I snapped my head, and saw that Leah facial expression was different...was I doing this right?**_

_**"Leah..Please tell me if I'm doing this right" I was panicking**_

_**"Yes...you are, just stop talking and move your fingers" I laid down on my stomach to get a better view and let my finger slide up and down her opening...god! she was so wet. I dipped my index and middle finger in and watched her face change once again as a loud moan pass through her lips.**_

_**"Oh!...just like that Bella" I kept pushing farther and farther inside of her and let my two fingers expand thier curiosity throughout her virgina. Her hips were moving as her legs were shaking, she had grabbed my whole hand and thrust the whole fucking thing inside her.**_

_**"F...Fucccck" her moans were loud, I saw scared that the neighbors were going to here them, I push back and forth and twisted my hand round and round as hard as I could...I was getting a cramp but I didn't care...if it was making her sound like this I wouldn't mind at all. I could feel her heat clenching my fingers in a vice grip as her orgasm washed over her whole body.**_

_**"BELLA!...Ahhh Fuck I'm-" Her sentence was cut off by her screaming my name. It felt powerful to hear her scream my name like that, it felt good to know that I made her feel like this.**_

_I was the fucking man...I mean girl...I mean...whatever! _

_**I climbed up her bady and laid down beside her as I slowly rubbed and caressed her stomach. **_

_**"I swear you've done that before" I laughed and shook my head no. Helping her pull her shirt and skirt back on because her hands were shaking, we just laid there caressing each other.**_

_**"Bella...how did you know" **_

_**"How did I know I was different"**_

_**"Yeah" well I couldn't really pen point the moment but I could remember a bathroom inccident.**_

_**"I was six and I just learn how to go to the bathroom by myself, I never use the school bathroom because, my mother always told not to but I really need it to go. I was in first grade and we had bathroom breaks between classes and I thought that becuase, I had a penis I was a boy so I went to the boys bathroom and pulled my pants down, the boys were yelling and screaming for the Teachers. When the Teachers came rushing in and saw me they looked shocked and disgusted as like every other person who found out what I was" I felt Leah rubbing my arms trying to soothe me and it was working, "That was the most scariest thing I have every intercountered in my life...It scarred me bad, emotionally and mentally" **_

_**"I'm sorry you had to go through that, your speical and I like you just the way you are" I felt this huge rush come crashing over me making me lose every sense I had as I pushed my tongue so far down her throat and showed her just how much I appreciate her being here with me.**_

**End of Flaskback**

**"Bella" I suddenly felt myself being pushed off the couch, I landed on my ass.**

**"Dad! what the fuck" I glared at him, he gasped in shocked**

**"Your swearing now! oh what happen to my innocent Bella" I felt my cheeks burn, I didn't want to tell him what happen between me and Leah...he didn't need to know anyways.**

**"Shut up...and watch the game old man" getting up and making my way to the kitchen I quickly grabbed a beer for Charlie and some chips for me, I couldn't understand why he was so engrossed in watching guys hit a ball and catch it...it was pretty boring to me.**

**"So what did you and Leah do today" choking on the piece of chip I just put in my mouth, How did he know she was over here?**

**"What?..wait how did you know she was over here" I asked as he give me this shit eating grin...fuck!**

**"You just told me" **

**"Yeah and so what"I challenged him as he shrugged.**

**"Just be careful...I don't think Renee is ready to be grandmother this early" this time a choked on my spit**

**"We're not doing that!" **

**"Just checking...so how is little bella doing down there, I know we haven't been close but I am here to talk about that kind of stuff" oh! Now he says it when everything over and done with. **

**"I think I've gotten everything down" giving him his beer, I made my way upstairs and changed my clothes. I still couldn't believe what happen on this bed...my bed**

_I'm going to have one hell of sex dream tonight,but my question is... about who?_

**Dunnn Dunnn Dunnn!...who is Bella going to dream about? got to review to get the answer...:)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bella/Alice/Leah**

**Rated M**

**A/N: For all my fateful readers...I want to thank you for the reviews, My Mircosoft is still not working and its getting harder for me to write these chapters on this bulllshit ass notepad but, I want to know if the story is hard to read...should I stop bolding the letters or not...let me know!**

**Bella has falling hard for Leah already and she scared that Alice will fuck it up...her attratcion to Alice is physical, while her attraction to Leah is on a emoitional level but!...throughout the story their roles will be reverse.**

**Enjoy!**

**Gasping as I jumpped upright in the bed, I was sweating my ass off, trying to catch my breath. That was the third dream this week I've had of Alice and it was getting worse, it was like every time I saw her in the hallways or in lunch she was staring a hole in my head. I couldn't get the tiny little thing out of my mind...god! I bet she's flexible. Oh! I almost forgot...I finally got the pleasure of meeting Victoria!, she was a bitch and she wasn't all that for people to up her ass...Alice could do better, I didn't like or trust Victoria at all...she looked like the devil with ugly ass breast.**

**What have Leah done to me! If I was still in Florida I would of never said anything like that towards a girl...even if her breast was ugly ass hell. Leah was having a bad influence on me...I like it!**

**"Bella come down stairs...someone's here for you" I frowned, who could that be?**

**"Just a minute" quickly getting dressed and runing my fingers through my hair...apparently rocking the bed hair was sexy. Running down the stairs, my heart sped up when I saw Leah sitting at the kitchen table with Charlie and Seth talking. I felt my heart speed up when she turned around to look at me, and that's when I saw it.**

**Someone fucking touched her...someone had out thier hands on my Leah. I could tell how quiet it got, that my face must have looked muderous, I could feel the heat and anger boiling down in the pit of my stomach.**

**"Leah" I saw Seth backing up and Charlie did as well, I was fucking shaking...who ever did this was dead...fucking dead.**

**"Bella, it's not what it looks like" I didn't like that answer.**

**"Who hit you" **

**"..." I walked over to her and she flinched when I touch the swollen area on her face, the bruise went from her jaw all the way up to her cheek.**

**"I'm not going to ask again Leah" she signed and looked at me.**

**"Paul" **

**"Why did he hit you" **

**"Bella...I don't thin-**

**"Why did he hit you" she didn't want to tell me but Seth jumpped in.**

**"He tried to force himself on her and she beat the shit out him but, he did hit her a couple of times though...but don't worry I got his ass limping" all I could see was red...Blood. Paul was in for a world of fucking pain when I see him, I looked up and saw the three of them looking at me worried. I felt Leah hands under my shirt rubbing my stomach...and just like that the anger and redness was gone, I fucking melted right in her arms.**

**"Please Bella just forget about it..." nope! can't do that but I will not let it ruin our time together before I have to go to school.**

Fuck!...school = Alice and

Alice = trouble for Bella.

**"I will...just for now though, Paul needs to learn that he can't just mess with other people girlfriends" I didn't even think about what I was saying until it came out, I Seth eyes went wide and Charlie smirked. I covered my mouth and closed my eyes**

**"I didn-"**

**"I would love to be your girlfriend Bella...honestly I thought I was already" she kissed my lips and grabbed a apple from the bowl and made her way outside to my car swaying her hips as she went, I turned to Seth and Charlie and ran after her like some love-sick fool. After Seth jumpped in the back, we made our way to the Forks high school, I was nervous I didn't know why but I was. **

**"So...who's on top" Seth said smirking at us, Leah punched him in his chest as he laughed, saying something about Leah wears the pants in the relationship. I parked and we got out, Throwing my keys to Leah about to walk away but she had other plans, She grabbed the collar of my leather jacket and pushed me against Red and damn near swallowed my tongue. I quickly forgot that we were in a parking lot but, I didn't give a damn.**

**"HOLY SHIT!" I heard a guy yell, detracting me from my mission to suck Leah bottom lip off, She grind her self against me making my dick start to wake up...I panicked and pulled away.**

**"We should stop before everybody got a glimps of my secrete" I whispered in her ear, as she smiled and looked over at someone...I turned around and saw Alice standing there watching.**

Wait! was she there the whole time?

**"Yeah we should stop...I don't want anybody seeing my big thick secrete" she said taking my ear lobe in her mouth, I looked up and saw that Alice was gone...I didn't know if I was happy or sad about that. She let go and got in the car and left, I put my hands in my pockets and walked into the building, I was quickly ambushed by a big burly ass dude and a gay reddish bronze haired looking guy.**

**"Hey! You're Bella right...the hot lesbian chick" I had to laughed, the two was leaning on the lockers. I saw a blond guy come and put his arm around the bronze boy, I smirked at how easy and happy they look.**

**"Its good, to see...this" I pointed at the guys as they smiled at me, they weren't afraid of showing affection.**

**"Thanks...so that your girl" the blond guy asked, I nodded smiling like a fool.**

**"You guys were going at it in the parking lot..." they all laughed as I blushed bright red, I looked around the hallway waiting for the bell, I saw Alice and some blond girl walking towards us...I fucking froze up. **

**"Hey" Alice said to me smiling...she was standing too close for comfort. I could feel her breath on my neck, as she looked up at me, I stuttered nervously.**

**"H...Hey" Blushing my ass of I heard the blond sign.**

**"You are adorable...didn't I tell you Alice" the blond girl said wrapping her arm around the big guy waist, making them all laugh. According to the girls in Forks, I was hot shit and they wanted in...my pants that is. The only girl I could trust around here is Angela... Jessica and Lauren and all the rest of thier followers were on my shit everyday and all day. **

**"I'm Bella" I shook the blond hand, she was beautiful but, She wasn't my type...I'm more of a dark haired kinda of woman...go figure!**

**"I'm Rosalie and this is Alice" she bumped Alice who was glaring at her and looked at me...she was blushing. **

**"Nice to me you" She said slowly putting her small hands in mine and I damn neared had a heart attack, my heart was beating out of control. I gave her a smile that surely would've made even the straightest girl turn into goo, I knew how affective that smile was...Leah always told me that I was dazzling her all the time.**

**"Pleasure is all mine" even if I tried, I couldn't stop my eyes from raking down her body, when I finally got back to her face she looked like she was about to pass out, luckly the blond laughed...breaking us out of our little spell.**

**"Alright stop eye-fucking each other and get to class the bell rung already" I still had Alice hand in mines, I saw that she had her bookbag on her shoulders, I quickly grabbed it from her.**

**"Let me, carry this for you" I could see Angela frowning from the corner of my eye, her and Ben have been on double dates with Leah and I and I knew what she was thinking. Alice put her hand on my elbow and smiled, as I looked at Angela... she gave me that "What the fuck are doing" look I shrugged my shoulders and walked Alice to her class. Just as we got to the door of the classroom, Alice pushed her body against mine as she grabbed the handle of the bookbag...I had to shallow the groan that wanted to escape my mouth as I felt her breast crush agianst mines.**

**"Thanks" she whispered in my ear, I couldn't stop my hands, they made there way to her slim waist and rubbed the little flesh that was poking out from under her shirt. She smiled at my movement and let her hands run down my arms as she put the bag on her shoulders.**

**"No problem...anytime" She turned back and hiked one of her eyebrown up.**

**"Anytime?" I knew she wasn't asking about walking her to class again but...I answered her any way. **

**"Anytime" I smirked putting my hands in my pockets, looking her through my eye-lashes.**

**"I will hold you to that" and she disappeared in the class leaving me stumpped, this Alice girl was turning my whole world around...I fucking loved it. I felt my phone beeped singaling that I had a new message, I knew who it was and...for the first time, I ignored it and my way to class.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bella/Alice/Leah**

**Rated M**

**Enjoy!**

**Sitting here, minding my own business, suddenly Seth, Jacob, Embry, Sam and a angry Leah came busting in my room. I looked up from my book and glared at Charlie, I knew Leah was going to be mad but, I couldn't let Paul get away with what he did, forget my ass...he put his hands on the wrong person.**

**"Hi babe" I said, as Leah scoffed, I wasn't afriad of Leah but, she was scary sometime. She snacthed my book out my hand and drop it on the floor**

**"What the hell did you do" she yelled, I looked at the guys and my Father, getting up and picking the book back up I spoke.**

**"Can you guys give us a minute" they all nodded and left, Leah was pacing back and forth...why was she angry? I beat the shit out of the guy that tried to rape her and she huffing and puffing at me...talk about confusion. I tried to reach for her hand but she snacthed it away...that's when I really started to get pissed off.**

**'What the fuck is your problem! The way I see it, I save you from being attacked again so what the big deal" she rolled her eyes.**

**"Paul is young, and stupid...I saw him today and he look like someone bashed his face in...oh! wait someone did" I rolled my eyes I was confused, why was she so hell bent on arguing with me with that fucker, he lucky that's all Emmett and I did to him.**

**Yeah...I had help, I might be strong but I'm not that strong...I'm still a girl people!.**

**"What did you like that he tried to force himself on you...is that it! because, I'm a little confused about why you give a fuck" she pushed me...she fucking pushed me. she try to do again but I grabbed her hands and pulled her to me, She was yelling all kinds of curse words at me but I just held her and kissed her neck.**

**"Let me go!"**

**"No" I let my tongue slide down her neck to her collar bone and down the valley of her breast, she tried to fight but, she couldn't stop the moan that came out of her mouth. I picked her up and laid her down on the bed and pushed her arms above her head, trapping her.**

**"Why do you care what happened to him" she was caught off guard with the question as she tried to clear her mind from the lust induce state I put her in. I parted her knees with my legs and looked in her eyes...I wanting to know why?**

**"B..B...Because, I told... y...you" she was stumbling and I didn't like that. I narrowed my eyes at her and pushed her shirt up and bra, suddenly taking her nipples in my mouth...both of them. I grinded upward into her as she moaned running her fingers through my hair, I bit down on it as she hissed.**

**"Fuck!" I smirked and moved my hand to pull her pants down and quickly buried three of my fingers inside her, it was like I didn't have control. I bit down on her nipple again but this time harder...and thrust my fingers harder.**

**"Leah...have you and Paul ever done this before" I asked pumping my fingers harder, I was angry...pissed off. She let her eyes pop open and looked at me, I got my answer just by the way her eyes were watering. I kept my movement hard...to point that it was painful...for me not her.**

_Doesn't matter how angry she makes me, I would never hurt her._

**"Bella...I-" **

**"Shhhh, its okay it make sense now" I was so gone it wasn't even funny, might be becasue, there was Alice or becasue, I knew that If I told her the things Alice and I been doing would've made her feel what I was feeling right now.**

**Betrayed **

**Feeling her walls tighten around my fingers, I kissed down her stomach and moved my index finger upward and took her cilt into my mouth and gently sucked. She came a second after, waiting for her to calm down I grabbed my book and went back to reading. She pulled her clothes back on.**

**"Its not like that Bella, okay...me and him we go way back. He was drunk that night and felt like shit the morning after, but I never did anything with him...I promise" I looked up and felt my heart sink...she was crying**

**NO! **

**"Don't cry, Leah please I hate when girls cry" I quickly rubbed the tears away, she hugged me and kept trying to tell me that her and Paul was nothing...I didn't believe that but I didn't voice my opinoin either. We laid there holding each other until we went to sleep, just as I was about to close my eyes**

**My phone rung. **

**I looked at Leah and saw that she was fast asleep, I reached over and saw that I had a text message from Alice, I flipped it open. **

Hey! I need you...Victoria is fucking losing her mind again. P.S I miss u :)

**Looking from the phone to Leah I slowly pulled my arms from under her neck and quickly put my shoes on and jacket. kissing her on the lips I made my way downstairs. I saw that the guys was still here watching the game with Charlie, They saw me and Seth spoke**

**"Are you guys alright, we heard yelling" I nodded, grabbing my keys. Embry smirked **

**"Where's Leah" I looked at him and glared.**

**"Sleep..." I snapped and left. I was so fucking happy that Emmett and I did beat the crap out of Paul, fucker! she kept this from me for a month and an half, but its cool thou. Driving to the school I saw Alice and Victoria arguing...nothing new there. I looked and saw Emmett, Edward, Japser, and Rosalie all standing there just watching the couple hash it out, walking over Edward saw me first.**

**"Look Bella's here" I smiled and saw Alice roll her eyes at Victoria and looked my way and smile, Victoria didn't like that and grabbed Alice by her jaw.**

_What is with people in Forks!_

**I quickly grabbed Alice away from Victoria and stood in front of her. **

**"I suggest you move out my fucking way...this doesn't concern you" I smirked at her.**

**"Oh believe me it has everything to do with me" I let my voice get low, I was already pissed and angry...all I needed was to let it out on someone.**

**"You don't fool me,I've seen how you look at Alice...I'm not stupid" **

**"Are you sure about that...I heard that your IQ was non-existent" I heard Emmett laugh boom through the parking lot, I watched Victoria face turn from angry to furious. She tried to grabbed Alice from behind me and I blocked her and told Alice to move over there with Rosalie, Vitoria tried to hit me but I grabbed her hand and gently push her away.**

**I had to remind myself she was a girl.**

**"What your too pussy to fight me" I shrugged **

**"I don't have to stoop to your level...which is very low to prove a point" she tried again and missed, **

**"Stop moving you fucking freak!" **

**I froze.**

**"Awwww I hit a soft spot uh freak!" before anybody could say or do anything I punched her, she went down so fast but I caught before she could hit the ground. I saw all thier jaws dropped as I laid her on the ground and stood up.**

**"Bella! Shit! You knocked her out!" I felt Alice grab my hand and push us to my truck as she grabbed the keys and we flew out of parking lot, I was still looking at my hands.**

**"What wrong...you did nothing wrong Bella" I shook my head.**

**"I never hit a girl like that" she looked at me confused, she didn't know why. I was raised like boy, and raise to never lay a hand on a female what's so ever and I did. We were driving for awhile and she held my hand and kept telling me that it wasn't my fought, I finally believed her as we finally got to this huge ass mansion.**

**"This your house" I was in awe, her parents must really be loaded.**

**Her Parents! Why did she bring me here...oh my god! oh my god! oh my god!**

**"Bella breathe, okay everything will be fine" I scoffed **

**"How did you know" She shrugged and open the door.**

**"Your not Victoria" Good point. we saw the rest pull up and got out walking to the front door and Emmett laughed, smaking me on the back.**

**"Meeting the parents Uh!" I blushed as Alice put her key in the door as we all fill in, the house was fucking beautiful.**

**"MOM! Alice brought home another stray" Alice punched Emmett in his stomach, as a middle aged woman came out the kitchen and look right at me...I was about to piss my pants. **

**"Mom meet Bella, Bella meet my mother Esme" I stucked my hand out.**

**"Hi ma'am its a honor to meet you, your home is beautiful... I'm sorry for the sudden arrival but, something has came up resulting of me being here now" she smiled and looked at Alice with a look, and shook my hand.**

**'Oh! thank you and its very nice to meet you, wow Alice she's gorgeous" Alice and Rosalie laughed making me blush even harder.**

**"I know" I put my hands in my pockets as Esme ask if I was hungry, I politely decline as Alice took my hand and guided us to her room.**

**"You like" I looked around I was suprised, I thought that I would see everything pink. Her room was cool, she had colthes everywhere but it was still better than mines. She reached for my hand and lead us to her bed, I got nervous**

**Why were we going to the bed?**

**"Bella is no secrete that I like you...a lot" I nodded, I knew that. **

**"And I can't keep trying to deny it...you make my inside fucking shiver just watching you...like now" I reached out and softly touched her face, tracing her eyebrown with my finger... she signed leaning into my touch.**

**"I like you too, Your beautiful, sexy, and funny" she smiled and lean in, I should've back away but I didn't, her lips crushed against mine as she wrapped her arms around my neck, making the kiss deeper. She pulled us back until she was laying on the with me on top, the kiss was quickly moving from PG13 to Rated R in seconds, we were so into the kiss that we didn't hear Rosalie bust through the door.**

**"You guys couldn't wait uh!" I moved quickly as Alice looked like she was about to rip every strand of hair she had, I smiled and rubbed her back under her shirt...shit! her skin was soft.**

**"What do you want Rosalie" she shrugged and sat down, grining at me. I was a little uncomfortable under her stare...it was like she was trying to undress me with her eyes, I saw Alice glare at her and that made me laugh. **

**"I should be going" I said getting up but I felt Alice hand grabbing my thigh...very close to Bella jr, she stuck her lip out and pouted.**

**So fucking adorable.**

**"Noooo! You've just got here" I leaned down and kiss her, it was getting more easy to do that without feeling guilty, and slowly pulled back.**

**"I will come and see you when ever you want me too...just call and I'll be there" giving her a smile watching as she turned into mush. I gave Rosalie a hug as she squeezed the shit out of my ass and smiled, I rolled my eyes as we all made our way down stairs, I said goodbye to the rest and thanked Esme for having me here... Alice walked me out.**

**"Promise me that this...between us is good...no lies" I could hear the worry laced in her voice, since she haven't seen me with Leah since the parking lot and how we flirt so much...she always asked if we were still together.**

**I didn't say anything.**

**"Yes...this right here is real" I wasn't lying, my feeling for her was real...since I got to meet the real Alice, she was the main thought in my mind these pass several weeks. She wrapped her arms around my waist and put her head on my chest, I bent down and kiss the top her head, I gently lifted her chin and looked into her eyes.**

**"I know that we started off on a rocky start with Victoria but I'm here and I'm not going anywhere" She smiled. I let go and walked to my truck and before I got in Alice spoke.**

**"Bella Swan...you make it so fucking easy to fall in love with you" and she was gone, I was standing there as my heart bursted with joy...getting into the car my smile had slowly vanished.**

**Two girls, I knew I had to pick but I'm become an selfish bitch...Forks has change me for the worse.**

**I wanted them both.**

**And will have them both.**

**In time.**

**A/N: OH SNAP!...Bella is getting sucked into the world of douchebags...lol!**

**Review... :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:Hello my fellow readers! I want to shed some feeling that Bella is going through right now...**

**I know that Bella seem like she's acting like a guy but look at it from her point of view, Alice was treated like a bitch when she was with Victoria and Bella just wanted to show Alice how a girl should be treated...and fell for her in the process, Then you have Leah who she's in love with and would do anything and everything for her. Bella doesn't want to hurt them, she's knows that what she's doing is wrong but she's just want them to love her... don't forget Bella never had a person beside her parents to tell her that they loved her. Bella is clingy...when she finds girls like Leah and Alice she will cling and never let go, because, all her life she has been alone and doesn't want to be again...yes! she's going about it the wrong way but she doesn't have the heart to break their hearts.**

**Bella/Alice/Leah**

**Rated M**

**Warning! some time bounce and Alice has found out about Bella secrete.**

**SOME BELLA/? ACTION!... find out with who :)**

**Enjoy!**

**These last two months in Forks has been a world wind of fuckery since I came here, for the last two weeks Leah and I haven't really been talking or hanging out like we use to, we kept aruging about Paul and the guys, I didn't like that her freinds were all guys...then she had the nerve to blow up at me about some bullshit about Angela and that's when I got pissed and the yelling started and things were said. She haven't called me yet, I wanted her to cool down first...I could thats where Alice comes in, who basically throwing it at me every chance she got and I was falling for it every time, Alice and I had been hanging out a lot, she was different than what people say about her. Through these months, my feeling has changed with Alice, it went from being straight Physical to wanting to just hold her and talk...love her, but don't get me wrong I still wanted to...believe me I do but after the huge breakup with Victoria and Leah and I fights, we both needed that somebody. It was like Vicotria was a dark cloud hovering over her, now that she got rid of it she could breathe and not worrying about it. I was still a little bummed out aboout the fight, I missed her I tried calling her three time everyday, but she nrver picked up... like today,so I called Alice and one thing led to another...and here we are in her room with her on top of me.**

**"God! that feel so good" feeling her hands slowly rub down my bare back to my ass, I turned aroumd and watch the smile appear on her face as our eyes met. I just stared at her, she was a fucking mark of beauty...trying to memorize how her upper lip was smaller than her bottom one, and how delicate her neck looked...I wanted to mark her as mine.**

**"Bella" I looked into her eyes, I saw the passion and raw lust just swriling inside. I didn't want to pressure her into doing anything she didn't want to but After everything that has happened between us...I can't help but, she knew what I was carrying around, it was so sudden, we were talking in her room and I was just sitting there and she jumpped into my lap and I couldn't stop it from getting hard as her ass rubbed against it...she turned around wide eyed and wiggled her hips, I knew from the way her eyes went back to its normal size and her lips curl into a grin...**

**She knew...and she like it, and after that she couldn't stop asking me question about it...she even went on the internet.**

**" I feel like you have been the only reason why I want to wake up in the morning" She said, I was suprised that she even had a soft side like this. I always saw the bitchy side of her when we were together...well not to me but to other people, to know that she was willing to let her guard down with me just made me want and be with her even more. I sat up and softly touched her cheek and her jaw...massaging it in my hands as she closed her eyes, my feeling for her kept getting deeper and deeper...to the point that it was getting out of control.**

**"Everything about you Alice is worth getting up in the morning, your smile, your laugh, the way you scrunch your nose when you don't like something...I could go on and on about the reasons I wake up every morning, just to see you" I felt my chest cave when I spoken those words but my heart jumpped a million. I meant every word, and seeing her eyes shine like a Christmas morning... I would say it over and over until my heart stop beating. I could see that she never had people tell her how beautiful she is or how her smile can bring the most darkest person back to life, we were alike in someways and if things go as plan...I would be telling her every chance I got. I found out that she was very sensentive, and just mask it with the bicthy...these pass month just hanging out and talking, I found that she had both beauty inside and out...and people just took advanage of that fact. My feeling were so screwed up, I had dug myself a gaint ass Bella hole and was about to dive head first, quickly turning us over with me trapped between her legs I looked at her right in the eyes.**

**"Give me one reason why I'm here and she's not" It was one question I wanted to know.**

**Why? **

**She grabbed my face in her hands and kissed me, I closed my eyes and let her drown me in her passion. Pulling away she spoke.**

**"I wanted you since the first day I saw you sitting there at the lunch table, and because I want you here , you have this big heart and soul and just the sweetest fucking side of you that you try to hide but it comes out some times. Like when you open doors and pull seats out for any girl who walks by or help girls who are having a difficult time carrying their stuff to class...its like you don't even realize your doing it...you just do and I just couldn't stop the attraction even if I tried, Who wouldn't want you...you're everything a girl would ever want and more" she blushed getting embarrassed that she just spilled all that, A part if me screamed to leave it was wrong but...the lower part of me had rose to the osccasion...at her words**

**I was fucked.**

**"Bella"**

**"Yes Alice" it was silent for a brief moment until, I felt her hand grab me, I felt her lips on my neck, she sat up and turns us back around with her on top; still trapped between her legs...she was straddling me as her hair fell in between us.**

**"I want you to make me feel better Bella" the fear was creeping but seeing the hurt behind her eyes from that bitch Victoria made me want to make her feel on cloud nine as I possibly can, but It seems that she's trying to use sex as a way of trying to forget and I couldn't do that...it's was wrong.**

**"Alice..I...can't do that...its wrong and I don't want to take advange of you in this state" Trying to reasons with her but her fucking hand was making my mind all foggy and shit, she knew how to break me and that scared me...a lot.**

**"Bella...I want this...especially this in my hand that is hard as a rock, there's no confusing what so ever" holy shit! this was about to happen, I was about to lose my virginity.**

**To the wrong person.**

**I think?**

**She sat up and took her tank-top and bra off, as she laid back and shrugged out of her skirt and panties...she was butt fucking naked in front of me. I could see that her nipples were hard and I wanted to touch...fuck I wanted to touch but good things always come to a end as I heard my phone beeped loudly throughout the room. I reach up to grab it when Alice quickly pulled down my jogging pants and boxers...she gasped.**

**"Fuck Bella, your huge" **

**I know, I've been told.**

**She looked up at me and grabbed at it, the phone was now ringing as my ringtone for Leah came barrling through the room.**

**OH! Now she's wants to call...**

**I couldn't focus her hand was making me forget about everthing, just as I got the phone in my hands...she did the unthinkable.**

**She put me in her mouth...all of me. **

**"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH" I jerked up harshly, she moved her head back and forth as her tongue fuckinng wrapped around my dick and started to suck. I felt every bone in my body turn into jello as I just laid there and succumbed to her will, the phone was long forgotten as I felt familar tingle in my stomach but it was more intense...powerful, I couldn't stop myself from grabbing her hair and moving her head up and down my length, I watched her go at it like a pro, I didn't even recognize the sounds that were coming from my mouth...she was making me dizzy.**

**"mmmmm" She hummed and that resulted in making her mouth vibrate around me and that took the cake, I was about to explode.**

**"Alice" I gave a warning and she fucking didn't move, I treid to move away but she sucked me in even harder...it was too much and I had to let it go, my eyes rolled and my toes curled. I came so hard... I fucking saw stars and rainbows, after swallowing everything I gave her she moved up my body and let her core slightly rub against my semi hard-on. she moaned as I took one of her nipples in my mouth and sucked, my hands were every where on her as she grind her hips in a rotation that make my semi...hard as a fucking rock.**

**"Alice..its no secrete that I'm a virgin, I...I d...don't know what-"**

**"I can teach you whatever you want baby" she whispered in my ear, my phone rung again...this time I grabbed it and was about to answer it when Alice snacthed it from my hands and cut it off.**

**"We don't need any interruptions" my mouth went completely dry, I was scared again...fuck I thought after everything I have learned from Charlie and the internet you would've thought I would be ready and set. She moved upward until her legs were on either said of my haed, she smirked and lowered her self down but stopped when she saw my face.**

**"Just relax and let your tonuge do whatever it wants" finger fucking was one thing, but doing it with my tongue was a whole nother story...but she smelled so good, like apples and some type of fruity perfume. **

**"We don't have to do it if you don't want to" I quickly shook my head, I wanted to do it. I grabbed her legs and moved her on my face, she gasped when she felt my lips on hers. I let my eyes close and open my mouth, twirling my tongue, I was fucking making out with her vigina. She had her hands in my hair pulling it hard as she moved her hips up and down my face**

**"Uhhh...Bella baby use your fingers" I quickly did what I was told and inserted my fingers, I felt her grabbed me and started to stroke. Groaning into her, I felt her legs start to shake...as they closed in squeezing my head between them, she let go of my dick and graabed my face.**

**"Shittttt" she moaned extremely loud, by this time I was fucking suffocating as she shook hard, I had to hold her by her hips so she couldn't fall. I slowly pulled her down and on her back as I laid on top, her eyes were still close as she tried to catch her breath.**

**"Did I do that right" I couldn't help but ask, I thought I did it right, she looked up and smiled running her hands through my hair.**

**"Yes...you did that very well...subperb" I smiled down at her and kissed her lips, she wrapped her arms around my neck bringing me closer, I could feel her against me...ready.**

**"Do you have a condom" Freezing up...shit...fuck...damn it!**

**"No...I really didn't see this happening when I decided to come over here" She smiled and nodded.**

**"Luckly I'm on birth control, have been for some time now" I wasn't all that safe with that, but I trusted her and I know she wasn't ready to have any kids right now...I know damn sure I wasn't. She reached between us and positioned me and let go, spreading her legs out, I fell between even more.**

**"You do the rest" Signing and letting out a nervous breath, I grabbed myself and looked down, I slowly pushed...I heard her give a grunt so I quickly looked up forgetting that I pushing and pushed in...hard. She gasped and wrapped her arms around my neck and buried her face in my chest.**

**"Oh! Shit, did I hurt you...want me to stop" She quickly shook her head and moved her hips, it was very tight and a little overly sensitive...almost too much. She was so warm and shit! I was not going to last long, I just let my hips move, this animal feeling just came over me and before I know it I was drilling the fuck out of her.**

**"YES!...Shit Bella" her back was arched, so I grabbed her from her back and just thrust deeper and harder. her arms were around me as she whispered dirty things in my ear...I couldn't hold it anymore, thank god I felt her walls clench... she was coming over the edge with me, she just need it a little push.**

**"Fuck your so d...d...deep...I c...can't" that was all she got out, when I started to rub her quickly with my hand. She threw her head back and screamed, that tiggered my orgasm as we both flew over the edge. I slowly laid her down and pulled out, she whimpered from lost contact, I sweetly kissed her on her lips and forehead. We laid there for minutes saying nothing, and at that moment...I knew Alice had me.**

**My heart.**

**My body..**

**My eveyrthing...**

**After holding each other for some hours we finally got dressed and made our way down stiars, I checked my phone and saw three miss calls, I looked up at Alice who was dancing as she made our grill cheese sandwiches.**

**"Ali baby I have to go" I didn't want to go but, I been waiting for Leah to call for weeks now, and I wasn't about to miss the chance to patch things up.**

**"Now! you haven't ate yet...aren't you hungry" I smirked.**

**"I thought I already ate upstairs...I'm pretty full" She dropped the spatula, I laughed and walked over wrapping my arms around her waist. I kissed down her neck and let my hands roam up her stomach, she was trying to stop her hands from shaking I pushed her into the counter as she tried her best not make any sounds.**

**"I have to go" she quickly turned around and kissed me, telling me to call her, I quickly grabbed my jacket and left. The thirty minute drive back to the house was peaceful, I saw Leah car in the drive way, my father wasn't home, I got out and walked to the porch and saw her sitting there.**

**"Oh You decided to stop ignoring me now" I said putting the key in the lock and opening the door as she followed me in, I didn't feel like fighting with her...I could barely even look at her after what just happened.**

**"Bella, I'm sorry...I should've told you about Paul but I thought it wasn't important" I laughed bitterly.**

**"You thought wrong...You should've told me at the begining, not when we are a month and a half in this relationship"**

**"What was that going to solve" I glared at her**

**"A lot...and I would've know that you were bisexual" She rolled her eyes. **

**"Why does it matter I'm still with you and only you" **

**"I don't know that"**

**"Fucking great, now I know that our relationship is not base on trust I see" she doesn't know how right her words were. I could see another fight like last time coming on and I didn't want that.**

**We both went to my room, I started to undress and was about to go shower I told her to sit down and listen to some music while I shower. Ten minute later fresh and Alice clean, I sat down and opened my arms to Leah**

**"Look Leah, I'm not mad at you I'm just angry that you kept this from me, how do I know that you and Paul are not messing around behind my back"**

**"I'm hurt that you even think I would do something like that to you, Bella you mean fucking everything to me...I would never do that to you" Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! **

**She crawled on top of me and slowly opened my mouth with her finger and let her tongue invade my mouth, I was already worked up from the little kitchen scene at Alice's so I let her do whatever she wanted. **

**"Bella" **

**"Yeah" rubbing my hands through her hair.**

**"I want to make love to you" I looked up at the ceiling as I felt the tears swell, I shallowed the lump in my throat and spoke.**

**"Are you sure...Leah we can wait, I could wait forever if I have too" she looked up and kissed my lip gently and shook her head.**

**"No, I'm ready...right here, right now...I want to take your virginty Bella. That's the most precious thing you can ever give me"The tears were falling hard. she started to take her clothes off but I stopped her.**

**"Leah are you positive" she nodded.**

**"Yes, I'm positive" clothes were stripped off as she walked me through everything, I was positioned and ready, I looked at her and saw tears in her eyes.**

**"I love you"**

**NO! not now...not when I just fucked another girl not only two hours ago, I fucking broke down, we both were crying now...but for different reasons, she was crying because, she loved me I was crying because, I wasn't a virgin. I pushed in slowly, the animal feeling I had with Alice was not there...I felt like I had to take it slow and make love to her and I did.**

**"Uhh Bella" she was pressing her face to the side of the pillow exposing her neck to me as I thrusted in and out, I kissed her neck and collar bone softly as she grabbed my arms in a vice grip. I turned her so she was facing me and whispered for her to open her eyes, I kiss her lips like they were last lips on earth.**

**"Bella I need you to go deeper please" I grabbed her and pulled us into a sitting position and hugged her to me, she wrapped her arms around my neck. After a while my movements were getting faster and harder as we both got to that point, She held me in her arms as I thrusted.**

**"Your so beautiful...erotically beautiful" I whisper as she bounced, my legs were starting to shake as were hers, I fell back and let her ride me...slowly, we weren't fucking...we were making love...there was a big different.**

**"AAHHHHH! Bella I love you so much!" she was starting to yell and scream and I just held her and thrusted, our body were sweaty and wet as we moved against each other in passion, and just when she about to fall over I leaned down and whispered**

**"I love you too" that was all it took, she let her eyes closed as we both rolled our orgasm out together. I laid her down on top of me as I felt her tears drop on my chest as mine fell in her hair, we were silent...there was nothing to say.**

**A/N: WOW!...What will Bella do?...she lied to Leah about her virginity and she lied to Alice about being single. Bella is diggging a shit hole for her self.**

**Review to find out how she going to get out of this one :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bella/Alice/Leah**

**Rated M**

**Enjoy!**

The sun was shining bright this morning, slowly opening my eyes so I don't get blind by the light, I turned to my right and saw Leah sound asleep, I smiled and kiss the warm flesh of her shoulder and cuddled close to her... closing my eyes I suddenly felt another pair of arms touch me as I jumpped scared as I heard Alice voice ring in my ear.

"Good morning Bella" I was fucking having panic attack, what the fuck was she doing here? Oh God! if you love me at all please don't her wake up...Please!" I turned to Alice and grabbed her arm but all I got was air, I turned around and saw Leah and Alice glaring at each other and turn thier eyes on me.

"Who is it going to be Bella?" Alice asked as Leah looked heartbroken, I tried to reach out to her but once again all I got was air.

"You can't touch us until you answer the question Bella" I looked between the two, I couldn't pick...I just couldn't. The tears were falling hard as both Alice and Leah reach over and wipe them away I quickly tried to grab both of thier wrists but again nothing but air. I started to feel frustrated at Alice...this is her fault, what the fuck was doing here in the first place.

"I can't choose" I told them as Alice signed while Leah put her hand on her stomach and looked up at me with tears in her eyes.

"Not even for your unborn child Bella" my eyes were like suacers as she grabbed my hand and put it on her stomach...I felt it move.

My child... I jumpped off the bed.

"W...W...What" Alice put her hand on her stomach too, I got scared as she looked up at me.

"No! you can't be, you told me you were on birth control" I yelled at her as she grabbed my hand and put it on her stomach...I felt it move.

"Nooo this isn't real...I'm dreaming" I whispered to my self as they both started to fade away...I heard someone screaming...it was me. I felt someone trying to wake me but I was too deep in the dream.

**"BELLA WAKE UP!" I jumpped up as sweat and tears coated my face and chest, I let the sob break through as Leah wrapped her arms around me and rocked me back and forth, I put my hand on her stomach...but I didn't feel anything, not that I will this early but I need it to check.**

**"Leah" I choked out as she just stare at me...and then it happen.**

**Her eyes rolled as she screamed in pain, I yelled for her as I saw blood...a lot of blood everywhere on the bed.**

**"LEAH!" she looked up at me with this painfully expression as she clucthed her stomach, I yelled for my father but no one was coming... she was dying...my child was dying.**

**"BELLA!"**

**"BELLA"**

**I felt arms a lot of them around me as I screamed in horror as I saw Leah stomach cut open and bleeding. I felt a pair of lips on mine as they pried my mouth open as thier tongue slid inside, I felt the panic settle as I finally opened my eyes and saw Leah and my Father sitting on the bed holding me as I shook and was sobbing loudly...I quickly looked at Leah and crushed her to me.**

**"P...P...Please Leah don't let go" I said desprately as Charlie quickly left giving us some privacy, Leah pulled back and looked into my eyes and saw the utter terror that was in them.**

**"God! what were you dreaming about" I shook my head and buried it in her neck as she held me until I stop crying, I never wanted to sleep again...I felt my heart go back to its normal rate as I slumped in her arms tired. We didn't go back to sleep...well I didn't go back to sleep, I looked over at the clock and saw that it was six in the morning. I heard my Father down stairs...I really need it to talk to him, pulling away from Leah and making my way down, I saw Charlie bruising his self while trying to make coffee.**

**"Dad" I half whisper and half cried as he quickly turned around and saw me.**

**"Bella! are you alright, you scared the shit out me up there what's wrong" he hugged me as we both went to the couch and sat down, I signed and told him everything. After I was finish I finally looked up and saw that he didn't have a expression on his face at all.**

**"Dad I really need your help...what should I do" I was lost, he signed and looked at me.**

**"Bella...I can't tell you what to do only you can, but I will tell you this...you better make your choice before this whole mess gets even messer. Those girls do not need to be treated like that Bella and I'm very disappointed in you for stringing them alone like your doing" I glared at him and spoke.**

**"Hold on ! you says that I'm stringing them alone, I love them both and would kill for them...so don't sit here and tell me that I'm fucking stringing them alone...I'm not!" He put his hands up in surrender and got up and walked to the kitchen.**

**"Look you came to me for advice so I suggest you use it" Leaving me there to ponder on what just transpired, I signed coming up with fucking nothing. I made my way back up stairs and curled up against Leah and put her arm around my waist...I felt safe as I let my eyes close but I didn't go abck to sleep...I was too scared of what I might dream again.**

**/**

**Sitting at the lunch table, I saw Angela and the rest of the crew walk in laughing and joking I quickly got up and walked over to them. Jessica and Lauren both moved to my side and smiled, rolling my eyes I quickly pulled them both off me and looked at Angela.**

**"Can I talk to you" She saw that I was serious and I was, I missed her a lot, she kissed Ben and we walked out the cafateria and made our way outside to the bench. **

**"Look-"**

**"Bella what have you done" I was confused...I didn;t do anything.**

**"Excuse me" she glared at me.**

**"You know what I'm talking about...Leah, Alice are you trying to be a fucking creep" I was shocked and hurt, I never seen Angela so angry...I didn't like it.**

**"You don't understand" I tried to say.**

**"Make me understand" I signed and pull my jacket closer to me and explained.**

**"Alice, is not what people say she's is...she very sweet and sensitive, she funny and silly and I couldn't help but fall for her. I tried to ignore it but it was too strong...please Angela you have to believe me. And there is Leah, My sweetheart, my sole reason of living" **

**"If that the case then why are cheating on her with Alice...it looks like to me that Alice is just a fascination as Leah is your heart" No she was wrong about Alice!**

**"The feeling I have for Alice is not a fascination...trust me, its like I have falling in love with her this pass month and I can't seem to serprate the two anymore" I told her as her hard face soften, she hugged me and kissed me on the cheek.**

**"Just do what your heart is telling you" I looked up at her in pain.**

**"Its telling me to love them both" **

**"Then do what you have to" I saw Alice walking to her car with Rosalie, I saw Rosalie look over at Angela and I... nodding our way getting Alice attention. I saw the look cross Alice face and quickly let go of Angela, I could never get a break!**

**"Oh crap!..." **

**"Yeah" I signed as quickly got up and ran over to them as Alice got in the car, I grabbed the door before it could close and bend down and looked at Alice.**

**"Ali baby, you know me...don't do that" I told her as she glared at me, I reached and touched her cheek as she fucking melted...I smiled at her as she took a deep breath and smile back. **

**"I just don't trust her" I laughed.**

**"You do know that she's not gay and she does have a boyfriend" she scoffed and Looked at Rosalie.**

**"This bicth has a boyfriend and not gay but she still try to grab your ass every chance she gets" I looked at Rosalie as she smile and laughed, I rolled my eyes and looked back at Alice... suddenly the dream from two nights ago came crashing back to me.**

**"Alice" she looked at me.**

**"Yes Bella" I grabbed her and hugged her to me hard. **

**"I...I" she looked at me with wide eyes **

**"What is it Bella" I watched her eyes get watery. **

**"I...I Miss you this weekend" Great! you fucking pussy. She sadly smiled at me and nodded, I let them go and made my way back to the lunch room and saw Angela waving me over. **

**"I hope I didn't get you in trouble" I laughed and sat down.**

**"No...She just overreacted that's all" After that we talked and caught up, I really did miss our talks and watching Mike make an ass out of his self. School had went suprising quick for a Monday, I made my way to the house when I saw unfamilar car parked in my drive way. I got out and saw Jacob sitting on my doorstep...what the hell did he want?**

**"Hey" he looked at me with this hard look.**

**"Hey...can I come in for a minute I need to talk to you" I nodded and we both went in and walked to the kitchen, I asked if he wanted something to eat but he refused...that's when I knew something was wrong.**

**"I'm not trying to be rude but, Why are yo here" he quickly glared at me and jumpped out of the chair as it crased against the wall.**

**"You tell me..." he yelled, I was scared but I was pissed too...what the hell does he think he is yelling at me in my house. I put the knife in the sink that I was using to make a ham sandwich but stay close to it if I need it.**

**"First... tone your voice down and second...what the fuck are you talking about" He threw his hands up and walk closer to me, I quickly backed away putting distant between us.**

**"I'm fucking talk about you cheating on Leah with that bitch Alice Cullen that's what I'm talking about" I felt my blood boil when he called Alice a bitch, I gave him a muderous look.**

**"Watch that fucking mouth of yours boy ...and I don't know what the hell your talking about" I said pretending not know, he shook his head and looked at me in shocked.**

**"I thought when you came here that you was perfect for Leah, you were sweet and shy, she kept talking about you all the fucking time and to see you do this to her is fuck up...and on top of that you had the nerve to get upset about her and Paul when you are fucking that BITCH behind her back" I quickly black out and let the angry take over as we both flew over the counter when I lunged at him, I punched him in his mouth hard as he flipped us over, he punch me in my stomach but I quickly kneed him as he fell over. I quickly got on top of him and started to beat the shit out of him...I didn't even see his knee as he kneed the fuck out of me I screamed in pain as we both were laying there holding our selves I tried to breathe through my nose and calm down but the pain was too much.**

**"Didn't see that coming huh!" I looked at him as he laid his back to the counter still holding his self.**

**"H...How" I stuttered in pain and shock**

**"Charlie" Should've known, I finally got up and saw Jacob do the same thing I raised my fist ready but he shook his head.**

**"I don't want to fight with you...your still a girl. But I will say this" He walked up to me our nose were touching.**

**"You better tell Leah or I will" I pushed him away from me.**

**"Mind your own damn busniess Black" I spit out angry.**

**"Leah is my damn busniess...I will give you a week" I glared at him and told him to get out, I was so fucking angry...and scared. I slowly slid down the counter and sat there as I touch my side and flinched in pain.**

**Now what the fuck am I going to do?**

**A/N: Oh No! Jacob found out! what will Bella do now?**

**Review :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey! SORRY for the long wait...but school has been kicking my ass and I haven't had any time BUT! I have it now and here is chapter 12.**

**Bella/Alice/Leah**

**Rated M**

**Enjoy!**

**"What about this one" Alice asked, walking out of the closet wearing a short tight black dress that barely covered her ass, she twirled around as her breast bouced. We were in her room with Rosalie as they both tried on different dresses for the pass hour, I was hard as fuck and I was seconds from throwing Rosalie out and having my way with my little spitfire.**

**"Its beautiful just like the rest" I said, she rolled her eyes and asked Rosalie to unzip her...and that's when I fucking lost it, watching Rosalie fingers touch Alice smooth back as she unzipped her dress, I shifted and gluped. The dress fell to ground with a soft thud, she had on a red matching bra and panties...my favorite color.**

**"Rosalie I think you should leave" I couldn't even recognized my own voice as my eyes never left Alice, I could see the fear and desire in her eyes. Rosalie smirked and spoke**

**"I'll see you later" I shook my head and stalked toward Alice as she quickly took a step back...yeah you better be afraid, I turned my glaze to Rosalie.**

**"I highly doubt that you will see her later...if I got anything to do with it" Alice gasped a little as Rosalie truned a little pink and shook her head at Alice and left closing the door, I quickly walked over and locked it we didn't need any distractions...I was in full fuck mode.**

**"Alice" no answer. I smirked and walked slowly over to her, she was scared as hell but I didn't care she knew what she was doing when her and Rosalie were trying on dresses...she didn't fool me. **

**"Ali baby don't make me have to call you again" my voice was husky and low, I was getting turned on my voice, I heard her whimper and took another step back, I started to unbutton my shirt letting it fall to the ground as well as my under shirt. **

**"You can't go anywhere, your mines" she was looking every where trying to find a escape...she wasn't escaping until I got three to five orgasms out her. Unbuckling my belt as my pants fell down my hips I quicken my pace and trapped her against the closet door, Gentle and sweet Bella was no where to be found...fuck! it was always like this with Alice, she brings out the animal in me, her eyes were so dark and glossy.**

**She was gone.**

**"Alice" **

**"Yes" I could barely understand her, she all moans and whimpers and I haven't even touch her yet, pressing my body to hers, I grabbed her hand and pinned them above her head.**

**"Don't move them" I quickly ran my tongue from her ear all the way to her belly button, she shivered and moan. Pushing my fingers inside of her panties I slowly pulled them down and tossed them behind me, laying sweet open mouth kisses inside of her thighs, and finally I move up to my personally paradise. **

**"AHHH SHIT!" she shook, I felt her hands in my hair and I went off, I harshly grabbed my legs and hoist her up...slamming her against the door and thrusting hard into her.**

**"I told you not to move your hands..." I snatched her bra clean off and quickly took a nipple in my mouth, it wasn't nothing gentle about it...Alice was a mess, I quickly push my pants down and let my dick free.**

**"Bella please" I smirked and pushed against her as she screamed in frustration, I laughed.**

**"What's wrong baby girl" I whisper in her ear and finally buried myself inside her, she was so warm...I felt my fascade crumpble as I thrusts hard and deep, she arched her back all the way off the closet door, I wrapped my arms around her and whispered in her ear.**

**"Yes, that's it...arch that back for me" buring my face in her neck as she disobeyed me once again and moved her hands around my neck and squeezing the hell out of me, she was close...I could feel her tighten around me as she stuttered in my ear.**

**"B...Bella shit! I...I" I cut her off my rubbing her clit as I thrust in and out in a uncontrollable speed, I fucking saw stars as I flew over the edge as I heard Alice scream my name. I couldn't hold us up any longer and slowly trun us so my back was to the closet and slid down as Alice was in my lap, her eyes were still closed while trying to catch her breath. I grabbed her by her armpits and lift her up so I could pull out but she quickly sat back down shaking her head,**

**"No...stay like this" her voice was sleepy and just fucking adorable, I bruised myself trying to pick us both off the floor without breaking our contact, finally after three trys I moved us to the bed and let the sleep take us over.**

**/**

**Getting dress, it took all my will power to leave Alice in bed, I didn't want to leave but I got a text from an private number and it had picture attached of Alice and I at school, she was kissing my neck as I was smiling. I quickly called the number but got no answer, I told my self to not panic and calm down...It could be that bitch Jacob trying to fuck with me, rushing home I quickly ran to my room and was suprised at what I saw.**

**"Umm...Hey what are you doing here" I was confused as to why she was here.**

**"I need to talk to you" I nodded and put my bag down and took my jacket off and laying across my bed, she slowly walked over to me and looked me right in the eyes. **

**"What" I asked, she just looked at me. I signed about to walk to the bed when she grabbed my arm and kissed me, I was so shocked that I didn't pull away fast enough.**

**"Rosalie wha-**

**"I just thought that if you were going to cheat on Alice do it with someone who isn't trash" her eyes were deadly, I couldn't talk...Holy shit! I couldn't breathe**

**"W...W...What" she pushed me and pointed a finger at me.**

**"Don't fucking bullshit me Bella...have you been cheating on Alice and don't lie" Jacob was a fucking dead man. **

**"How did you find out...did Jacob tell you" I narrowed my eyes at her as she growled and pushed me again.**

**"Doesn't matter who told me...what you need to worry about is how you are going to keep me form cutting that fucking dick of yours off" she was fuming, I was at lost for words. She was waiting for some answers I didn't have at the time and will never have, what am I suppose to say?**

**Yeah I love ALice with all my heart but from time to time I fuck another girl who I'm also in love with...yeah that will go well!**

**"I should've never let Alice get so involve with you, your just like any other guy out here...just thinking with thier dicks" I felt tears threating to fall out my eyes, I didn't want to be like a guy...I just wanted to be love.**

**"Rosalie don't say that, I-" She cut me off as her fist came down hard against my jaw, I was so shocked and not thinking clearly when I saw her rush at me I grabbed her arms and threw on the bed...pinning her down; she need it to calm down. **

**"You better fucking calm down" she kicked and pushed but she was stuck, I looked down at her and spoke from the heart.**

**"Look when I first got here I met a girl name Leah and at first site I knew I liked her, weeks went by and we just fell in love-**

**"First of all I don't want to hear about some bitch your fucking and second get the fuck off me before I knee the fuck out you" I tighten my grasp and glared down at her.**

**"Let me fucking finish...when I started school and met Alice I thought she was funny and sassy...just fucking gorgeous and that's how I got torn between the two, I don't know what to do Rosalie...I'm fucking scared that I'm will lose them and thier are all I have, you know Alice and Leah are only people aside from my parents that told me that they love me. Do you know how much my heart sored when Alice told me she loved me-**

**"Why haven't you say it back, there were a couple of times she said it to you and you didn't say it back" I signed and let her go as she sat up.**

**"Becasue, if I do I know that I'll just be hurting her even more...but I want to so much" I felt the first tear fall, I felt her finger wipe my tears just when the door bust opened. **

**"WHAT THE FUCK!"**

**Sorrry for the cliff hanger... were finally getting to the juicy part... find out who came busting in like the cops?**

**Review :) :) **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello! My favorite readers...I want to answers some questions, first... Jacob found out by seeing pictures of Alice and Bella all snuggled up, Rosalie found some pictures of Bella and Leah so it seem like someone Bella knows and is taking these pictures and sending them to people she know. Where are these pictures coming from and more importantly who's taking them?... **

**Have to read to find out!**

**Bella/Alice/Leah**

**Rated M**

**Enjoy!**

**"WHAT THE FUCK!"**

**We both quickly turned around and saw Jacob standing there with a red face, it looked like smoke was going to come blowing out of his ears.**

**"That Short bitch wasn't enough, you had to go for her friend too...and you I thought we were suppose to be in this together but I see she fucking got her dick in you too" he spat as Rosalie rolled her eyes at him and stood up.**

**"What the hell are you doing here, I told you I will handle it" Jacob snort looking between us and how close we were.**

**"Yeah alright, she was seconds from ripping your clothes off" At this point I was gettig annoyed and Pissed that they were working together to fuck my shit up I had going. I stood up and shook my head...this was fucking crazy, only thing I could do was laugh, they both stop arguing and looked at me.**

**"And what the hell is funny" Rosalie ask but I couldn't stop laughing, I wondered if I had stayed my ass in Jacksonville would I be in a similar situation? I highly doubt it.**

**"You two, It's been what...three weeks since you found out and still here I am fucking both of your friends behind thier backs and you guys never once told them about it, I wouldn't be suprised if either one of them talk to guys again for not telling them earlier. But you see... you aren't going to tell them, because they both are in love with me and I'm them, I love them both with everything in my heart and soul and I'll be damned if I'm going to let some pony-tail looking faggot and some bleach blond wanna be take that away from me. So I suggest you guys just forget whatever you know and let your friends be happy, Paul never made Leah laugh or sing like I do...She lights up when she see's me and Alice I never seen her smile like I do now since I've been here. They both change becasue of me, and I plan on keeping them smiling until my heart beat for the last time...so If you want to take the best thing that every happened to them go right ahead becasue, your breaking thier heart not me, I know what I'm doing is wrong but loving Leah and Alice has be the right thing I've done in my whole life" they both was looking at me shocked with thier jaws to the floor, I felt a couple of tears fall but I don't regret anything I said becasue I meant every word, Rosalie spoke first breaking the sileance.**

**"Got damn you..." I could her breaking, I looked to Jacob and saw that he was deep in thought...I had them.**

**"Please...don't do this for me, do it for them. it's been six months already, I would've gotten caught by now" **

**"Shit you got a point there" Jacob said shaking his head.**

**"Bella what your asking us to do is fucking mess up, my friendship is on the line here...Alice is very-**

**"Sensitive and fragile, I know..." **

**"Please just drop it" I plead it, I need it them to understand...that when I got it!**

**"Leah...she likes all types of music but she secretely likes country...Alice love shopping but people don't know that she can draw and that sometime overpower her obsession with shopping...Leah liks to sing to me as Alice likes to just snuggle and talk...they both like walks no the beach...Leah favortie food is tacos...Alice favorite food is pasta, I could go on all night" they were shocked again, I know them both so well just for the small amount of time I been here.**

**"Damn!...Paul didn't know half that stuff"**

**"Victoria either" I put my hands in my pockets, trying to slow my heart down.**

**"Alright" **

**"What!" Jacob and I both looked at Rosalie, I would've thought that I would have to get through Jacob first.**

**"Think about asshat, I never seen Alice get so giddy over somebody before and more inportantly I never heard her say I love you to someone either, so I will agree but If this blows up...Jacob would my witness that if this blows up I will hunt you down and fucking rip your fucking insides out" after her threat she turned around and left, leaving me to try to convince hard head jacob.**

**Great!**

**"Your not going presuade me with some words and think I will forget about it" folding his arms I sign and shook my brain for something that will make him chnage his mind. I remember Leah telling me about her father and how abusive he was when her and Seth was little...bingo!**

**"It was a late Friday, pouring down raining and Leah and I was in my room just laying down in the dark...it was so quite all you hear was our breathing, I held her tight in my arms and she held me...you might not know this but Leah is scare of tunder. I told her everything about my life up and til now, how people bullied me and called me names but I was not ready for what Leah told me about her father" Jacob gasped.**

**"She told you that!" I nodded.**

**"It took some time to calm down and actually tell me, she told me about how he beat Sue right in fornt of them or how he would push and punch Seth yelling about how he need to man up...she told everything, Jacob she wouldn't of never told me that if she didn't trust me, I love her Jacob and that's all you need to know..." we both looked at each other for a long time until he finally spoke...asking the most hardest question I have ever had to answer.**

**"Who do you love more?" **

**How was I suppose to answer that?**

**"Um...I c...c...can't Answer that...your asking for to much, I love them both" shaking his head.**

**"No it's easy if you had the chance to pick who would it be" he was making me angry and pissed and...guilty.**

**"I CAN'T!" I yelled, he nodded his head and looked down, I fucking blew it he was going to tell her, I couldn't pick... it was like picking between your lungs and your heart without either one your going to fucking died.**

**"Okay" I couldn't hear him becasue he said it so low.**

**"What"**

**"Okay, I won't tell but Bella when this thing blows up...trust me it will, I'm going feel so sorry for you...out of all this, you are the one that will be along" He grabbed his jacket and left.**

**Falling back on my bed, I ponder at what Jacob said, if this does blows up...I will be along and heartbroken. Alice had Rosalie and Leah had Jacob and Emily...and I had no body. Sitting up in the bed I found a answer... I will work harder and not let it get to that point because, No Leah or Alice feels like Death.**

**Everyone knows without your Lungs you can't breathe.**

**And **

**Without your Heart you can't live.**

**Alice is my Lungs as Leah is my Heart...without them I'm a fucking corpse.**

**Wow! got a little intense there huh...lol! Well people Leah and Alice will not be getting any news any time soon...but that doesn't mean that who ever it is taking and sending the pictures won't give them a suprise! **

**review :) :) :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bella/Alice/Leah**

**Rated M**

**Enjoy!**

**Having two girlfriends, you would guess that all my time would be spent up but suprisingly for the past week I haven't heard from either Alice or Leah. Jacob and Rosalie had stuck to thier promise and didn't opened thier mouths but I was still confused as to how they knew? Rosalie hates Jacob and everybody else at the Res...so how did those two get to talking. I still haven't found out the person behind the pictures, the first person that came to mind was Victoria but, we haven't heard from her for awhile but who knows, I did think Paul because, Jacob could've told him and he started to follow me.**

**Well who ever it was better fucking stop or they were going to get a first class ticket to the emergency room.**

**"Yo! Bella are you still there...I told you to stop sniffing those markers" Emmett said as Jasper and Edward laughed, we were in the basement of my house playing with Charlie's pool table. Edward was beating our asses, I didn't want to be that clingy annoying girlfriend that bugs her girlfriend's brothers where the hell she was and why she haven't called...but fuck I am that clingy bitch.**

**"Um... guys, I'm not trying to be nosy or anything but-**

**"Alice is out of town with our mother to see our cousin, she's coming down here to live with us" Edward said answering my question, I heard both Emmett and Jasper snicker.**

**"It's not funny, I just wanted to know where she was" both Edwad and Emmett looked at me.**

**"She hasn't call you, I would've thought that she would've called the second she found out that she was going to Utah" I didn't want to feel like I was hovering but danm why didn't she tell me? I pulled my phone out and dail her number.**

**"Bella! baby" all of my angry suddenly disappeared as my inside turned into mush, I felt a stupid smile come on my face.**

**"Alice don't you have something to say to me" I looked up saw Jasper sticking up both of his thumbs up as the brothers glared at me.**

**"Awww Bella I know, but I do have a excuse...We left like right after mom told me and I should've called you but I didn't want to do that sad goodbye thing, don't be mad...I promise I will make up to you" **

**"Alright, what is this about your cousin moving here" she squealed and started to talk my fuckig ear off...shit it was better when she wasn't calling, an hour later and a bloody left eardrum she finally hung up, I looked at the guys and shook my head.**

**"huh...wish you never called her" I laughed and shook my head**

**"Naw...I love hearing her voice, it give me pleasure I could sit here and listen to her all day, Listen to everything that comes out of her pretty little mouth" I told them as Edward glared at Jasper.**

**"Why don't you be more like Bella" Emmett and I was busting up laughing at Jasper face, after trying to get back on Edward good grace we finish playing another round of pool and left to get some beers. We made our way to a store and walked to a reserved spot and sat down...Emmett opened his open and shocked the fuck out of me.**

**"So Bella I heard a rumor that was going around that you are carrying a third leg...is that true" I spit out my drink and coughed hard.**

**"H...H...H..How What" I looked at them, thier faces was neutral I couldn't see any emotions.**

**"Well I heard Alice telling Rosalie" Edward said **

**"And I heard from Rosalie and some people in school" I felt pissed off at Alice, I grabbed my beer and was about to get up when Edward grabbed my arm.**

**"Don't go, this doesn't change anything Bella...hell it makes it better actually" Emmett said I was confused,**

How is me having a dick makes it easier.

**"How is that." **

**"That's easy because, we all here have one and we don't have to consider your feelings anymore" we all burs out laughing at Emmett, I sat back and we had a long ass conversation about how I figured it out and how many girls I've been with before Alice. **

**"Wait...your telling me that your hanging low and you only been with Alice...holy shit! she took your v card" Jasper said shocked...yeah buddy I'm shocked too.**

**"Yup" taking swig of my beer, I felt my pants vibrate and quickly pulled my phone out and saw that Leah was calling...Hell yeah!**

**"Hey guys I gotta go but thanks for the beer" they nodded as I quickly walked away and answered my phone.**

**"Hey stranger" I said as I heard her beautiful laugh...god I miss her. **

**"Where are you" **

**"Out" that was quick and nice.**

**"Why don't you come over here, my Mom and Emily is cooking for everybody and I want you here with me" **

**"Are you sure, will Paul be there" Yeah I know, I'm a jealous bitch.**

**"Yeah but that won't change anything...please Bella I want you here...I need you" that got my attention, her voice got low and seductive and I couldn't fight with that.**

**"What time" she laughed **

**"Now if that's alright...I want to see you before people get here" **

**"Alright Leah" **

**"I love you" I felt my heart burst into backflips hearing her say that.**

**"I love you to so much" **

**"Then get your ass over here and show me" she hung up and I fucking bolted it to my house and got into the shower, making sure I showered with the Peach flavor soap because, Alice hate Peach but loved Strawberries scented soap while Leah loves the peach scented and hate Strawberries flavor on me. They were so different but the same and it was getting harder for me to separate the two, I was a little nervous being in close range with Paul after what he tried to do; I don't a fuck if he was drunk or high...I still don't like him, running down the stairs I saw that my Father was all dressed up too**

Aw hell no!

**"Don't tell me that you'll going to Sue's too" I asked as he nodded looking down at his self.**

**"How do I look" **

**"You look like your going to a fucking funeral Dad...God! take the damn suit jacket off" We finally left and made our way on the road, it was silent...well until he thought that making conversation was okay.**

**"Sooo...Your still bouncing back and forth" I rolled my eyes**

**"I'm not bouncing any where, I'm just in love with two people...damn why can't you get that" **

**"Because, it's wrong and your going to mess those girls lives up, what happen to you and Leah...you guys were so in love and happy"**

**"We're still in love and happy, I just found myself falling for Alice in the process"**

**"So Leah is your-**

**"NO! my love for Leah is just as much love I have for Alice...so don't try to choose" I glared at him, the car went silent again and I was glad, Shit! I getting real tried of people thinking that because, I met Leah first that I love her more...but it's not like that at all. We made to the black house with the red windows and I quickly got out of the car and slammed the door, my father caught up and knocked on the door and turned to me.**

**"Look I didn't mean-**

**"Don't worry about it" I quickly cut him off as Sue opened the door and saw my Father I swear her whole face broke into a hugh ass smile...Great!**

**"Oh! Bella darling its so good to see you, Leah is upstairs" I noded and hugged her making my way up and saw Leah was coming down and Holy shit!.**

**"Damn" I whispered to myself when I saw her coming down the stairs, she was rocking a tight black lace silk shirt that hugged her breast and some black painted on jeans that made her curves look so fucking ****delicious. **

**"See something you like" She smirked, I was losing it...I could see her nipples were hard and ready. She walked down the rest of the stairs and was now eye level with me, I quickly gripped her hips and squeezed.**

**"Yeah a matter of fact I do" I rubbed my nose with hers and she grabbed my collar and we both went flying to her room, I haven't been with Leah in a week and I felt like a crackhead in detox... I was craving. Locking the door she pushed me on the bed and smile that sexy ass smile that had me on my knees. **

**"You know that our parents is just down stairs and you know I can't keep quiet for shit" I told her as she walked to her dresser and pulled out a silk scarf and looked at me, I let my jaw hang as she made her way over to me and straddled my stomach, I watch her fold the scarf and gently put it over my mouth.**

**"Now, no one going to hear you...but I damn sure want to feel you" She whispered in my ear, making me harder than I was, she lift herself up and took off her shirt and bra, I quickly grab her breast but she smacked my hand away...I pouted and gave her my puppy dog eyes.**

**"No touching until I say" signing I nodded and let her take control, she bend down and landing gently on her knees between my legs and work my pants. I closed my eyes and just let myself swim in the pleasure of her touch, she was about to get my boxers off when a knock on the door broke us from our lust world.**

**"Go away!" Leah yelled but the knocking got harder and faster, Leah tried to ignore it but I was getting pissed and it was seriously ruining the mood. I gently smack her on the arm and nodded to the door, she signed and told me to not move, when opened the door I saw that it was Seth and he came up here to tell us that everybody was here.**

**"Hey Bella" Seth yelled into the door, I pulled the scarf down and yelled back as Leah slammed the door and made her way back to me.**

**"Rain check" I said as she snorted and dropped to her knees and quickly pulled my boxers down and took all of me in her mouth" I fucking forgot to put the scarf over my mouth.**

**"SHIT!" I arched off the bed and slammed back down, she was swallowing me whole...I was hitting the back of her throat, she was doing tricks and shit that had me fucking moaning and groaning...damn near crying.**

**"Fuck Leah...That's it swallow it all baby" I told her as she moan, I couldn't hold it any longer and blew my shit, she took it all in stride. she finally came up and smiled at me I saw two Leah's that how good her head was...she could fucking suck the brain out of somebody.**

**"Get your ass up here" I said, she shook her head and put her bra and shirt back on, I was confused.**

**"We don't have time" I nodded and got dress as she went to bathroom and brush her teeth, we finally made our way down the stairs and saw hell of people everywhere. I saw Paul and felt my anger rise but it quickly disappeared as I felt Leah's hand under my shirt rubbing my stomach. **

**"Leah" I heard a female voice yelled through the crowded room as Leah eyes lit up, she grabbed my hand and dragged us to the living room, I saw Jacob and the rest of the guys with the girl.**

**"Rachel" Leah said crushing the girl to her, I was feeling a little out of place, they were looking at me like I was some type of alien, luckly Leah grabbed my hand and introduce me.**

**"Everybody this is Bella, my girlfriend, Bella this is...well everybody" I waved and I was throw into a heated 21 question, I was sweating my ass off and was happy when Sue called and said that the food was ready. They had like ten tables full of food and cahirs, everybody sat down and joined hands...I had Leah's hand and another girl who name was Claire, she was massaging my fucking fingers with hers I wanted to snacth my hand but I didn't want to rude and mess up Sue Prayer. After the prayer was done I saw Claire watching through her eyelashes and Leah was also watching me...**

**I can never get a break!...**

**"So Leah are going to tell Bella the good news" Sue said excited, I looked at Leah and she blushed as most of the guys laughed.**

**"Thank mom, I did want to tell her in private but this will do" she turned to me and smiled I felt so happy that I was cause of that smile, she grabbed my hand and spoke.**

**"Guess what!" **

**"I'm not good at guessing so tell me" I really badly wanted to know.**

**"I'm going to attend Forks high next semester!...I got talking to my mom and I was so sad that you was going to a different school than so I suggested that I go to Fork High" She was bouncing and smiling as I sobbed inside.**

**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! That was not what I was expecting her to say.**

**Jacob had spit his drink out coughing hard...coking, we breifly looked at each other and my fear was transparent, my Father was silent.**

**"Bella aren't you happy...I know I am" I gave her a fake smile.**

**Shit just hit the fucking fan.**

**A/N: HOLY SHIT! Leah will be attending Fork is two weeks...how will Bella handle both of them at the same time...in the same place? Things are wearing thin for Bella...review and see what's going to happen :) :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Bella/Leah/Alice**

**Rated M**

**Enjoy!**

**Pacing back and forth in the bathroom, I excuse myself and rush upstairs and went into a full blown panic attack. I was going to hell, it was over...I was so fucking done, I heard Jacob knocking, I opened the door and pulled him in.**

**"Well...Well...Well, I'm so happy that I'm not in your shoe right now" **

**"Ha Ha Ha this isn't funny jackass" I glared at him, I was trying to come up with a plan about my plans but... was coming up with fucking blanks. **

**"I can't believe I'm saying this but, I do have a plan" I quickly looked at Jacob and studied him seeing if he was fucking with me or not, I shrugged and listened...what the worse that could happen.**

**"Go ahead I'm listening" **

**"Okay, Alice know that Leah is your ex right" I nodded **

**"Well, just play it by ear with that, when Alice is with you and Leah is in close range...you can tell Alice that Leah never got over the break up and is still in love you and if Leah is with you than you could say that Alice is a girl that won't leave you alone...but you know that you have to play it by ear and watch your surroundings and don't have them in the same place at the same time" I process what he said and felt my hope rise a little...that fucking bastard...it might work!**

**"Fuck! you're a genius" He smile and dust his shoulders off, I rolled my eyes and we made our way back down stairs and saw that Leah was gone. I looked everywhere but couldn't find her...I was getting worried because I didn't see Paul either.**

**"Hey" I tapped a girl shoulders**

**"Kim right" she nodded**

**"Um...I was looking for Leah, have you seen her" she shook her head I was freaking out and asked Sue, she told me that she last saw Leah was when she was arguing with Claire. I made my way outside and saw that all the guys was crowded around watching something...it was so loud with yelling I quicken my pace and saw the fimilar black hair.**

**"What the fuck!" I whispered to myself, I was running by this time and made my way through the crowd and saw Leah and her cousin Claire fighting. I moved quickly and grabbed Leah by her waist but that gave Claire a clear shot to punch Leah in the face but I turned and got the brute of the punch.**

**"BICTH!" Leah screamed and tackled the girl to the ground and started to beat the fuck out of her, thank god my Father and Sue finally came out and broke the fight up, I made my way to Leah and saw that her forehead was bleed but Claire was worse off, the girl had a broken nose and a black eye.**

**"Baby! are you okay, let me see" Leah grabbed my face in her hands and looked at my injuries, I felt like a child in her arms...I smiled up at her as she kissed my now red swollen eyebrown. **

**"I'm okay, are you okay slugger" I laughed as she signed and smiled down at me, we both got up and saw that Claire was yelling and screaming something I couldn't hear, when we got closer Claire turned to me and narrowed her eyes at me.**

**"YOU! she's a fucking lair...she's is cheating on you Leah...I saw her" I gasp and turned to Jacob who looked shock as I was, I looked at Leah and saw that she was Glaring...but not at me.**

**"Claire stop being so fucking jealous and just accept it...you will never be like me or have someone like Bella" I was now confuse as ever but luckly Billy broke everything up and everybody went back to the house to get thier stuff and leave, Leah and I made our way to her room and flopped down on the bed and snuggled.**

**"I can't believe her! trying to mess up my happiness because, she can't find anybody to love her...I saw how she was looking at you, she luckly that all she got was a broken nose and black eye" I closed my eyes and rubbed her back.**

**"Has she always been like this" I asked**

**"Yeah!" it was silent after that... I didn't like silent. **

**"Bella" I looked down at her and smiled**

**"Yeah beautiful" she quickly straddled my waist and looked down at me, her face was showing off her emotions...of insecurity.**

**"Y...Y..You wouldn't do t...that to me would you...NOT that i'm saying you would I just-" she asked scared and vulnerable. I looked into her eyes and my whole body jerked with so much hurt, that I was really about to lie to her right in her face.**

**"No...I wouldn't I love too much to ever do that" I said strong and clear as she smiled brightly at me, I lift myself up and captured her lips with mines and we quickly fel; into the lust and desire from a couple of hours ago. I stripped us from our clothes and slowly entered her without even thinking, she was so warm and tight...all Leah.**

**"Bella Baby...I...Fuck you feel so good" She moaned in my ear as I thrusted more slower and deeper, wanting to make love her. She groan in frustration, I lifted my head and looked at her confused, was she not enjoying this? what am I doing wrong?**

**"Baby I love you for wanting to make love but..." she let her sentence hang, I stopped moving and watch her face.**

**"Then what's the problem" I asked really wanting to know.**

**"I want you to fuck me" I went stiff and when I looked down I didn't see the black hair of Leah's...I saw the spiky hair of Alice, I heard her whisper it in ear that she wanting me to fuck and make her mines. I didn't answer her because I was scared that I was going to call her Alice if I opened my mouth, I was blinded my late nights with Alice and pulled out.**

**"You want to get fucked" **

**"Fuck yes! I want to fuck me so hard I can't walk tomorrow" I hissed in her neck and slammed deep and hard inside her, Leah scream was blood curling, I didn't give her the chance to adjust and went straight animal on her...I never did this with her; only with Alice...that's what made sex so different form them.**

**I fucking loved it.**

**"OH GOD...p...please h...h...harder" I was in disbelief, I was fucking going hard and fast, shit I was losing my mind and she wanted harder...shit.**

**"You really want me to lose my control" **

**"I want you to lose control...don't hold back" my vision went black and quickly pulled out and harshly turned her over on her stomach and plung deep and hard, I was not letting up, she was yelling and screaming I looked around the room and saw the scarf hanging from the desk by her bed, I reach over and grabbed it, I quickly tied it around her mouth and yanked at the end.**

**"Let me hear scream through that" I whispered at her and pushed her into the bed bu her neck and went crazy on her, my mind was only comprehending six words.**

**In...****a****nd ...Out**

**Hard...And...Deep**

**"MMMM!" I heard her scream into the scarf as her body convulsed, I grrabbed her by the neck and pulled her back until she was damn near bent by the waist and thrusted. I shifthed and we both was on our side and I grabbed her left legs and threw over my waist and lift it up so I could see the damage I was conflicting on her poor body.**

**"Shit! Leah you feel fucking devine" I hissed in her ear as she desprately tried to grab hold of something as I grabbed her arms pinning them to her back...she was fucking trapped and at my mercy.**

**"Mmmmmm...Ahhhhhh" she was trying to say something, so I pulled the scarf down a little and she fucking exploded...and that triggered my release at we both flew over the edge...very loudly. She went limp and I quickly tried to catch my breath, that was fucking earth-scattering...what got into Leah?**

**Well beside me.**

**"I...I c..c..can't...f..feel my l...le...legs" she was a shaking mess, I just held her in my arms and she pass out, I gently pulled her to me and whispered in her ear.**

**"I just want you to know that I love you...and if anything should happen I want you to know that what we had was real and I will cherish you for ever, even if you're not with me" I whispered in her ear and let my tears fall...I couldn't keep doing this, it was getting to much...**

**/**

**I got this sick feeling in my stomach and jumpped up and out of the bed and ran to the bathroom, I heard someone calling my name but I couldn't get the sick dream from my mind as I threw up. **

**"Bella!" I felt the warm arms of Alice holding me as I held her hard to me, Esme and Alice got back a week ago and we haven't been apart since, Leah has been blowing my phone up but I was stuck in Alice seductive ways. I stop vomiting and threw my head back aginst the sink cabinet and looked at Alice**

**"Alice" she turned the water on in the tub and filled it up, I was confused until I saw her take her clothes off and turned around to take mines off as well, I let her and we both got in the hot water, it feel amazing and I was feeling better as her body crushed into mines...it wasn't sexual; it was Alice way of taking care of her girl, I felt the words spill before I could take it back...not like I wanted to anyway.**

**"I love you" she gasped and turned around, her eyes filling up quickly and I grabbed her face **

**"Yes...Alice Mary Cullen I love you" I was feeling so weak and this felt like a out of body experience, I knew that my time with her was limited and I wanted her to know that I love her.**

**"Bella I love you to soo much" god her voice held so much emotion that I felt tears fall hard and I was full out sobbing as she cradle my head to her bare chest. **

**"I'm so sorry" I coked out as she shook her head **

**"No it's okay...just let it out" and that I did, she might not know the reason behind the apology but I felt good to pretend.**

**"Come on let's get out this water" I let her guide me to the room and she was going to the dresser to get some clothes for us but I shook my head and grabbed her wrist**

**"No..I...I w...want to feel you against me" she nodded and we made our to bed and she took her towel off as did I, our body was mush together, breast to breast, stomach to stomach, legs tangled together... after awhile, I pulled myself on top of her and laid my head on her chest listening to heartbeat I was still crying from the nightmare. It was horrible, Leah and Alice was taken away from me and I couldn't find them...I was going crazy trying to and just when I thought I found them the captor would leave me some reminder of them like a finger or a toe and that's when I woke up shaking and ready to vomit everywhere, I squeezed her to me**

**"Hold me" I whispered to her she held me but I wanted her to hold me like she will never get the chance again.**

**"Hold me like this is the last chance you have...please I need you close" I cried out to her, I felt her tears hit my hair and I felt like shit for making her cry. her grip got so tight and hard that I was gasping for air but I fucking loved it, she was crying and we just held on to each other. **

**"Bella please tell me what's wrong" she cried**

**"I had a nightmare of losing you...and it scared the hell out of me" I confessed as she wrapped her legs around me, I felt her hands between us and grabbed my limp member but it came to life the moment she touch it, she whispered how much she loved me and guided me to her entrance and pulled me in **

**"See Bella I'm right here, can you fell me pulsing around you" I shivered and nodded, I pushed all the way in and slowly moved in and out.**

**"Take your time and remember what I feel like...I'm here you can feel me" she held me to her chest as I thrusted, I looked up and saw the tears in her eyes and I wipe them away as she did mines, my eyes never left hers as our body moved up and down each other.**

**"Bella" she whimpered and tighten her grip on my head I tighten my grip around her waist as she arched us off the bed, I moved my knees up and thrusted deeper **

**"I...I..L...Love you" and she came hard as I flew on seconds after, we both held on and kept holding until we fell back asleep...**

**The next morning was a little tense, Alice wanted to know what last was about and I wasn't in the mood to talk about it and on top of that her fucking cousin who was living with them was eye fucking me from across the table, everybody was so fucking blind except Edward who kept glaring at her to stop, I shot a thank you look and ate my breakfast and had to run.**

**"Your leaving" Kate said as Alice turned around from talking to Rosalie **

**"Yeah, I have some food shopping to do, Charlie not going to feed himself" I laughed and looked at Rosalie who was glaring at me, I smiled at her and grabbed Alice dragging her outside with me.**

**"I'll see you later" I kissed her **

**"Will we talk about what happened last night or are you going to just act like it didn't happen" I signed and put my hands in my pocket**

**"Alice I told you it was nothing it was just a fucking nightmare okay...drop it" I let my voice get harder, she signed and gave me peck on the lips and said I love you and walked back to the house. ...great! now she's mad, I got into my car and backed out the drive way and drove away from Alice and her fucking whiny ass attitude. I felt my phone ring in my jacket that was in the passenger seat, fishing for it...I quickly flipped it open and answered.**

**"Hello" **

**"..." **

**"Hello" I waited for an answer but no one was there and just as I was about to hang up I heard a voice I thought I wouldn't ever hear again.**

**"Hello Bella"**

**"Phil"**

**A/N: Phil! didn't see that one coming but guess what...WE ARE FINALLY AT THE CLIMAX OF THE STORY...who will find out first and if you guess that Phil was behind the pictures your right...Shit is about to hit the fan, so sit down and strap in because it's about to get fucking crazy.**

**Rewiew :) :) :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Here's what we've been waiting for!**

**Bella/Leah/Alice**

**Rated M**

**Enjoy!**

**"Phil"**

**"Ah! Bella didn't aspect a call from your stepfather uh" I growled **

**"Ex stepfather" **

**"Yes that's right Ex...you really fuck up this time Bella, you took Renee from me, you took my home away from me and now it's your turn to lose something... how about Alice or Leah" I slammed on the breaks.**

**"Phil on my fucking life if you touch either of them I will kill you" he laughed...I didn't find anything fucking funny about this.**

**"Bella...Bella your threats are useless to me, so who do you pick...I think I will take Leah, yeah! you really care about her don't you? I've seen they you look at her and let me tell you...that little hardcore session you guys had yesterday was fucking epic" What the hell!...I wanted to throw up.**

**"You sick pervert are you fucking watching me" I yelled in the phone, I need it to call my mother and warn Charlie that Phil is here in Forks, turning the car back on I push the gas and flew down the road.**

**"I needed something to pass the time"**

**"You fucking lost your mind...I hope my Father put your ass in jail for life" **

**"I need a reason to get life and I just found one" I was confused until I saw a black car behind coming up fast.**

**"You Bicth!" I yelled and hung up, my old ass truck wasn't going to go any faster, I felt the car slam into my back and I quickly got control of the wheel and turned a sharp right and pressed hard on the gas. I looked back and I saw that the car was gone, my phone ranged I answered.**

**"Til next time" he hung up before I could say anything...what the fuck have I gotten myself into to.**

**/**

**Its been three weeks and no word from Phil, and Leah had been attending Forks high for three days now, I been having hella of good luck so far...with the help from Rosalie and Angela.**

**"Bella" Angela said in panic, I quickly looked up and saw both Alice and Leah coming into the lunch room...**

**"GO!" Angela yelled at me and I fucking bolted out the exit door and ran, I saw Jessica and Lauren coming from the Gym room, I didn't have a fucking choice so made my way to them.**

**"Hey!" I yelled at them and they turned around and smiled at me, I smiled back made my way to them. I grabbed a piece of Jessica hair and smirked at them.**

**"Bella" they both said **

**"I need a favor" they nodded thier head fast...fucking sluts**

**"I need you two to get Leah out of the lunch room, and tell her that Bella said that she wants to meet her in the Library" they frowned.**

**"What's in for us" I signed and moved closer to them**

**"Anything your little hearts desire" I was lying my ass off but I needed them to do this...I know I'm a dick.**

**"Okay!" they made thier way to the lunch room and I texts Angela telling her what Jessica and Lauren was doing and told her to tell Alice to meet me outside by the parking lot. **

**Here's goes nothing.**

**Walking in the Library, I saw Leah and smile, creeping up on her I quickly grabbed her waist and kissed her neck.**

**"Hey Beauitful" **

**"Bella! where have you been, I've been looking everywhere for you" I shrugged and sat down**

**"I had a test so..." she nodded **

**"Guess what...I met Alice and Rosalie today...they actually talked to me...well Rosalie didn't talk but she kept glaring at me" I frowned Rosalie better watch her fucking self.**

**"Don't worry about Rosalie, she's all bark no bite...and for Alice, I should've told you this a long time ago but she kept throwing herself at me and I keep my distance but the girl is obsess with me...but! don't say anything it just going to make it worse" Leah face was murderous, I smiled.**

**"Thanks for telling me...we should be getting going, the bell is about to ring" SHIT! Alice!**

**"Um...Okay I will see later than" I gave her quick kiss and ran to the parking lot and saw Alice looking at her nails, I snuck up on her and grabbed her waist and kissed her neck.**

**"Hey Gorgeous" **

**"I'm mad at you...where the hell were you during lunch...I saw Leah and she seem find"**

**"Yeah I hope so, the break up was not pretty and I just want her to be happy...but deep down I know she's still pending over it though" **

**"Poor girl...but I can't be sad that she let you go, its her fault... becasue if it wasn't for her... I whouldn't be with you" I smiled and she kissed me just as the bell rang, we parted ways and I felt the horse being lifted off my chest as I walked into class.**

**Another day success.**

**After school, I drove Leah home and made my way to Alice's, I felt like someone was watching me...I fucking hate Phil for turning me into a scared bitch that have to look over her shoulder ever two seconds. Knocking on the door, Esme opened the door and smiled at me **

**"Bella! hi come in Alice is up stairs" I hugged her and made my way upstairs and smiled the whole way and opened the door and saw Alice on her bed **

**"Ali Baby" I said jumpping on her and started to kiss her neck but she wasn't responding to me so I looked up and my heart shattered into a million pieces at the picture she was holding in her hand.**

**"Alic-**

**"Bella what the fuck is this" I couldn't talk, my throat choose the wrong time to close up on me.**

**"Well" I cleared my throat and spoke.**

**"Baby that was when I first got here, How did you get this" I lied so fucking smoothly... I felt like shit. She harshly yanked herself from me and glared with tears in her eyes.**

**"Don't fucking lie to me Bella...it has a date on it" I snatched it away from her and looked at the picture, it was me and Leah at the beach, I remember this. We were bored at home and decided to go out and go to the beach...that was two weeks ago.**

**"Alice okay...maybe we hung out after the break up...she was the only friend I had when I got here... and look I'm not even touching her" I explained but I wasn't ready for her to pick up a fucking box of pictures and throw at me...all the pictures flew everywhere.**

**"Then what about these" she yelled, I picked up a pictures of Leah and I naked in her room, another picture of us holding eachother at her school. I looked at Alice and dropped the pictures, and quickly reached out to her but she wasn't having it. I saw that she was trying her heardest not to break down, I quickly grabbed her and hugged her to me.**

**"Alice Please" I cried as she trash aginst me, she pushed and punch but I didn't let her go.**

**"Why! you promise...YOU fucking promise" she yelled and sobbed into my shirt, I cried with her. I felt my breath come out in short breaths as she pushed away and told me to get out.**

**"No! Alice plaese baby" I said scared **

**"Bella Get the fuck out, I don't want to see or talk you ever again...its over" shaking my head...no!**

**"I love you Alice please don't this...I know I mess up" she looked at me **

**"Have you slept with Leah since we been together" We looked at each other for a second and I lowered my head as she let out a heart shattering cry slash whimper and started to punch and hit me.**

**"I'm so sorry!" I didn't even try to stop her.**

**"You were fucking everything to me" she whispered and fell to her knees...we were eye level now and I saw the dead look in her eyes.**

**"Please don't say that...I'm still am, Alice I love you and always will" she looked up at me and reach her small hand to touch my face, I lean into her touch and close my eyes**

**"I love you so much Bella" I smiled and wipe her tears away**

**"I love you too Alice...you are my heart" I coked out to her, as she kissed me with so much emotion that it made me cry into the kiss...she finally pulled back and spoke with no emotions.**

**"Get the fuck out my house" I sat stunned as she stormed to her bathroom, It took me five minutes to get up, my body felt a dead weight as I walked out of her room and walked down the stairs. I saw Rosalie, she had tears in her eyes as Kate looked angry, my vision went black as I stumbled out the door to my car and went to the only place I could...I went to my safe place and that was Leah, when I got there I saw Jacob there and he looked livid, My heart sunk. **

**NO! not Leah too!**

**"Jacob" I asked low, my throat was sored form crying at Alice.**

**"You Fucked up royally" He said narrowing his eyes at me, I was so focus on Jacob that I didn't see Seth or Paul running toward me, they fucking knocked the wind out of me as I landed on my ass.**

**"You fucking Bicth!" Seth yelled kicking me and punching me in my side as Paul was just kicking, I saw Jacob trying to keep Leah from running out, I grabbed Seth foot and pulled until he fell on his ass and kicked Paul in his knee. I quickly stumbled to my feet and looked at Leah who got away from Jacob and raise her hand up to the guys to stop, she turned to me and spoke low and soft.**

**"Is it true" I flinch at the pain in my side as I reach out for her, she let me grab her arm.**

**"Leah" **

**"Yes or no...its that easy" she snacthed her hand away, first I lost Alice now I'm about to lose Leah too.**

**"Yes" she closed her eyes and was about to fall when Seth caught her, I was yelling and screaming for her to just listen but Seth ran her into the house...I was hot on his heels calling her name but Paul had grabbed me by my waist form behind and slammed me on the concrete.**

**"Yeah your not tough now are you" I just curled into a ball and welcome the kicks and punches, after getting my ass stumped, they left me out there. I was coking on my own blood as I kept trying to call Leah name, I need to tell her that I love her, I felt someone pick me up and put me in a car, the ride was short as the stranger pulled me out the car and carried me into a house, I opened my eyes and saw that it was Jacob who was helping me to my room and dropped me on my bed.**

**"I told you it was going to blow up...shit they fucked you up" I felt him undress me and wash my wounds.**

**"Hope you have a plan to get out of this one" I felt my vision blur, Jacob had left as the darkness and coldness of my room made the pain worse.**

**"Leah...Alice" I whispered as I finally pass out from the pain.**

**A/N: God! that so hard to write...Phil send the girl a box of pictures of the other with Bella.**

**Do you think Bella deserved the ass kicking she gotten?**

**Review :) :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I just want to point out that yes, Seth and Paul should feel like shit but they thought if Bella wanted to act like a guy and fuck whoever than she should get her ass beat like a guy...Paul was angry and wanted to get back at Bella for what her and Emmett did. Alice is hell bent on not having any type of relations with Bella but deep down, she's crying out for her as for Leah...she's worse off because, she wants Bella back but is so confused and angry.**

**Bella/Alice/Leah**

**Rated M**

**Enjoy!**

**"Bella"**

**"Bella" I could hear someone calling me but I couldn't open my eyes, my body was so numb but I could feel the pain...so much pain, I felt a hand pull me up as my body screamed**

**"AHHH! Shit stop pulling" I manage to say.**

**"Shit I'm so sorry Bella" It was Angela, I tried to open my eyes, I saw her and my Father trying to get me up without hurting me, I slowly moved and hissed...my ribs were shattered as well as my shoulder.**

**"What the hell happen to you" my Father asked I shook my head...as last night came crashing back to me, I looked at Angela and grabbed my chest. **

**"BELLA!" they both yelled, I clawed at my chest as my heart broke ever so slowly...every crack felt like a knife to the stomach... bullet to the head. **

**"Bella please! your scaring me" my Father said as I tried to grabbed the picture of Leah on my desk, Angela caught on and grabbed the Picture.**

**"Is it Leah, is she hurt" I shook my head and rubbed my heart.**

**"S...s...she f...f... o...out" I said as Angela sign heavy as Charlie shook his head and looked sad.**

**"Does Alice know too" I nodded and cried even harder hearing her name, Angela held me to her and rocked me back and forth ad Chralie left leaving us alone.**

**"Shhh its going to be alright" I shook my head because, it wasn't going to be alright...I lose everything that was important to me in my life.**

**/**

**"Leah please answer the phone, I'm not going to stop calling so I advise you to pick up before I break your voicemail box...I love you" Hanging up from the tenth time I've called, I told myself that I wasn't going to attempt to cal Alice, I was to scared that she will answer and I wasn't ready to hear her voice yet. My Father found out that Paul and Seth was responsible for my injuries and put them in jail for two days, he was going to keep them there for some weeks but I told him that I deserve it and more...for hurting Leah like I did, I was seriously debating to just cutting the shit clean off and sit there suffering in my pain for what I did. Jacob came over and saw me, as well as Ben and Angela for the past weeks, Seth had came over to apologize but he didn't stick around after saying somethng about...mending his sister broken heart. **

**"Wakey Wakey...Breakfast time" I groaned at Angela, as she came through the room holding a tray with some disgusting attempt of eggs and pancakes. **

**"Ewww...please tell me, that Charlie tried his skills at cooking again" I asked as the burnt smell tookover the room as I gagged.**

**"Yeah, but being the hot ass bestfriend I am, I brought you something to eat...I just had to bring up so I didn't hurt his feelings" We both laughed as I reached over to grab the bag of food when I felt my side rip with pain as I hissed and fell back.**

**"Shit! Bella stop moving, I'll get it" she sat all the food out and even fucking cut up my pancakes into little squares, I swear if I wasn't so hell bent over Alice and Leah or if Angela didn't have Ben, God I would be all over that. She been here for me since the whole fuckery two weeks ago, I felt the pain again as I remembered that its been two weeks since I've seen, talked or felt Leah and Alice. **

**"Angela" **

**"Yeah B" I smile at the nickname, I scooted up a little and grabbed her arm weakly but it got her attention, I wanted to express how greatful I was and How good of a friend she was.**

**"Thank you, I'm just stumped that you are even helping me. You tried to warn me but I didn't listen but hear you are caring and feeding me egg and pancakes" she laughed and pushed the plate to me.**

**"Nonsense Bella, I would be here for you regardless of your actions...even if they were stupid. But I do understand, you were just in love with two people...you couldn't help it" **

**Cue the waterworks. **

**"Get your ass over here and give me a hug" she reach over the food and hugged me to her, I held her with my good arm, it was hard to move with the banages I hugged her as best as I could, I didn't hear my bedroom door open.**

**"Wow two wasn't enough for you uh" I stiffed at the voice, I could never forget the smooth like silk voice of my Gorgeous Alice, I look up and saw that she was reading this moment all wrong...once again**

**"Alice" I coked and jumpped out the bed...very bad move. I screamed at the pain in my side as I fell back down at the weaknest of not using my legs lately. They both reached out to catch me, I pulled Alice to me hard not giving a fuck about the pain and inhale her sweet scent that I craved for the past two weeks.**

**"Alice" I whimpered, she was struggling if she wanted to push me away or crush me to her and never let go, I pulled away and grabbed her face trying to read her face, tears were rolling down her face.**

**"Bella really hurt me" her voice was quite and soft as a child, I felt the crack get deeper at her words. I saw Angela step out of the room to give us some alone time, I saw so excited that she was here.**

**"I know, and I'm so sorry and I-**

**"No, Bella sorry isn't going to fix this...you really fuck me up, emoitionally, physically and mentally" she said trying to get her emiotions in check, I wipe her tears away...wishing I could wipe her pain away as well. I didn't have words to say to that so I just laid there looking up at the ceiling as did the same, we just laid there in silent. Our breaths was the only thing we could hear, She reached over and grabbed my hand...I couldn't help but smile and feel like I just got shocked back to life.**

**"Alice please, tell me what I have to do to fix this" I turned to her, She shook her head as tears fell out of her eyes once again.**

**"That's the point Bella, I really feel like you can't fix it" I sat up ignoring the pain and grabbed both of her hands, I was going to win her back no matter what.**

**"Alice, i don't believe that...I don't believe that you came here just to tell me that I can't fix it" I told her.**

**"Yes, that's the only reason I'm here, I wanted to tell you how fucking hurt and disgusted I am...I trusted you, I gave myself to you" **

**"And I love ever precouis moment, I know you feel disgusted and repulse by me...I as well but I'm not going to sit here and let you walk away from me, I'm going to fight for you" Alice laughed but it was broken...sad laugh that clucth my heart in a death grip.**

**"God! you are really good with words you know that, I can't believe anything you say anymore Bella...I don't trust you" She was getting up and I knew that if I let her leave I would not wim her back.**

**"Alice!" Shit...I was fucking begging at this point; pleading...she took like two steps and turned around with this look on her face, she wanted to say something but didn't know how to say it.**

**"Say it" I told her, she bend down in fornt of me and looked me dead in my eye**

**"Leah means a lot to you don't she" I was not aspecting that, I looked into her eyes and nodded.**

**"You do too, Ali baby" she caressed my cheek.**

**"You say that you love me and I'm your world...but you were never mine's in the first place"**

**"Alice th-**

**"I get it now, I was just some ass to you...someone to fill those nights when Leah couldn't" I felt like I was punch in the fucking mouth at her words, it made me angry that she would think that she was nothing to me.**

**"Look... I know what I did was wrong but, don't you ever call yourself some ass I just wanted because, you weren't. I love you and always will no matter what you say...so don't think for a second think tha I didn't fucking care" I was red in the face after that as my ribs were screaming at me.**

**"See I want to believe that but I can't and I won't...you know you said Victoria was a coldheartless bitch but I say that you're worse, I didn't give my heart to her;I gave it you" I looked up my vision blurred with tears as she bent down and kissed my forehead, I could feel that this was the last time I would be this close to her, she stood up and turned to walk out when I stopped her.**

**"Alice"**

**she didn't turn around but she did stop, I closed my eyes.**

**"I can't breathe...without you, and I don't care if it takes me months or years to have you back; to have my air back... I'm suffocating" I could see her shoulders shaking, I wanted to reach out to her and cry with her. **

**I knew that this will be the last time I could tell her how I feel but I knew that it will just make things even harder, It had to get worse before it got better. **

**And worse it just got as Angela came in with a nervous look, I saw a shadow behide Angela and felt my thorat close up. After two weeks of no contact at all, she finally decide to come over...Fuck! my life. I saw Leah move from behind Angela and connect eyes with Alice, it felt like a front seat to a boxing match...so much tension.**

**"So this is Alice, I don't see anything special about her" Nothing good was going to come out of this if I don't separate the two.**

**"And you are?...I never heard her say your name not that she had the chance with my pu- **

**"Whoa! time out..." Angela said softly pushing them away form each other, Leah looked dangerous as Alice was fuming...I was fucking sweating bullets as I needed to detract them from trying to claw each other eyes out, I saw Leah take a step towards Alice so I hit my shoulder on the headboard.**

**"SHITTTTTT!" I yelled as they both ran to my side and fussed over me...any other time I would so be taking advantage of this situation.**

**"Damn it Bella, lay down" Alice told me as I did what she said as Angela came to side, last week I had no girl; now I have three fussing over me.**

**"It your fucking fault she's like this" Alice yelled at Leah who damn near took her head off but I grabbed her arm before she could swing.**

**"No bitch, Its your fault if you would have left her alone...and didn't corrupt her with your whoring ways, we would not be in this position right now, matter of fact why our you here?" I really needed to disarm this bomb called Leah and Alice before it fucking expolded. **

**But how the fuck was I suppose do that?**

**"Bella what the hell is going on in here" Thank god! **

**"Dad" he came in and saw Leah and Alice and quickly turned back around, I yelled for him but he was already flying down the stairs...fucking wimp.**

**"Bella, I came over here to see if you were alright...look to me that your Alice is taking good care you, I'm out of here" Leah said with venom lace in ever word she spoken, I shook my head.**

**"No...you got it all wrong Leah, she just got here" I tried to explain as Alice spoke.**

**"No, you stay...I'm leaving" I looked at Alice...shit! this was what I was afraid of, being fucking stuck in between.**

**"Yeah, you should go...you never mattered anyway" I saw Alice stiff but didn't turned around, I felt anger boil inside me at Leah but before I could say anything Alice swirled around and smirked.**

**"That's not what I hear, and if you were doing your job right, she wouldn't have had to come to me for...affection" I was so dead.**

**"Hey! lets calm down and talk about this" Angela...so sweet but this was not the time, I felt pain start and I hissed, I saw Alice looked at Leah and back at me.**

**"You are full of shit Bella" and she walked out and slammed the door behide her, I heard Leah grumbled under her breath.**

**"Look Leah, I'm been calling you for weeks and suddenly you show up after watching me get my ass kicked by your ex and brother" I said **

**"I didn't come here to talk, Bella I just came to see if you were alright and leave but I saw Alice and I just snapped...thanks for the blow to my ego, she a fucking midget"**

**"And your a bitch" she narrowed her eyes at me and got up from the bed, I signed and grabbed her arm stopping her.**

**"Hey...look I'm sorry I didn't mean that baby" she snacthed her hand away and turned around.**

**"Seeing that your well I'll be leaving"**

**"NO! wait" **

**"What" **

**"Can we just talk for a minute" **

**"No" It might of been the pain or just how pissed I was...I snapped.**

**"You know what Why don't you leave and when you're mature enough to sit down and talk why don't you let me know" I called Angela to come and help me up as Leah stood there.**

**"Fuck you! Bella..." I signed and turned my back on her, I heard the door slam and I looked up at Angela.**

**"You are so shit deep that I can't even see the top of your head" I wipe the tears away form my eyes and laid down, as Angela rubbed my back...this whole triangle thing was getting so out of hand.**

**A/N: Wow! Catfight...well almost, next time :) :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello everyone! **

**I hope you all had a good Thanksgiving, here's chapter 18.**

**Bella/Alice/Leah**

**Enjoy!**

**I've turned into a fucking catatonic mess, I didn't eat, sleep, shit having pissed since three days ago. I was withering away, Charlie and Angela were trying their best but it wasn't working…I needed Alice and Leah. I talked to Leah, we sat down and I told her everything….even about losing my virginity to her, she was so heartbroken when I told her that she wasn't the one, she asked who it was, I wanted to lie but, I knew nothing good was going to from that so I told her it was Alice and after I came home that's was the same day that we first made love as well. She cried herself to a catatonic mess as well; that's what Jacob told me, I wanted to get up and go to her but I couldn't. But I did do some thinking, Leah is the one, she's been since the beginning and Alice will just have to live with that, I can't just throw all we had away for some fucking infatuation I had with Alice at first…..until it started to grow on me until I started to fall in love with her as well. But I didn't have to fall for Leah, I already fell when I saw her in the Airport, I didn't need reasons to fall for her like I did with Alice, all I needed was her love and I took it for granted and now I was alone and hurting. Jumping out my bed and limping to the bathroom, I threw on a sweater and some pants, grabbing my boots….I was going to get her back, I didn't care if I got frost bites standing outside her window for days, I was going to tell and show her that my love for her was genuine and that yes I found myself falling for Alice but I couldn't do anything about that but show her that I finally picked. Running to my truck, I drove out the driveway and was on a mission….that was until I saw the yellow Porsche coming up.**

**What the fuck was she doing here?**

**I stopped and parked and got out, making sure I didn't hit my shoulder, I saw her spiky hair as she slowly got out the car. She saw me and stopped, we were like five feet away from each other, and I felt my façade crack…..shit! What the hell was it that always made me go back to her? I saw the tears and it was all over, I walked towards her and reached out, she slowly pulled away but I reached again and this she didn't move, I wiped her tears and caress her cheek.**

"**Bella….I…" she was shaking and crying, I quickly went into panic mode, I held her to me.**

"**What's wrong" she shook her head **

"**Alice please, tell me what's wrong, I can't help you if you don't say anything" I explained as she wrapped her arms around me tight, I grabbed her lags and hoisted them around my waist, I made my way back to the house. I felt my shoulder disagree with Alice weight but I ignored the pain and carried her upstairs, I laid her down in one of the guess room because, my room was messy…..I lied next to her and rubbed her back. **

"**Baby tell me what's bothering you" I asked softly as my hands massaged her neck to her back, I was just remembering how soft she felt…..**

"**I….I can't do it" Her words were all choppy and stutters; I pulled her on my lap and grabbed her face.**

"**You can't do what" I asked as she looked up and stared at me, her face was painful and readable to her emotions.**

"**I c…can't let you go, I've tried….God knows I've tried but, I just can't" I sat their stumped.**

"**I know that, I said that it was no way that you could fix this but I didn't say that I couldn't…..I want you Bella; all of you" she took a long breathe….. "Even if Leah's is a part of you as well, at this point I'm willing to do anything to have you back. You screwed me over but like I said you fucked me up mentally….emotionally" I couldn't stop myself, I crashed my lips to her, she let out a loud moan. It's been so long since I've tasted her lips, I laid her down and let my weight fall on her, she wrapped her legs around me and pulled me closer to her.**

"**God! Alice you don't know how much I've miss you" Kissing down her collar bone to the valley of her breast, I needed to slow down and take my time. I slowly took her Shirt off but before, I could even do anything the door slammed opened.**

**I quickly turned around and saw Leah standing their, she threw the movie she had in her hand at me and ran…. I looked down at Alice but all I could see was Leah's face.**

"**I'm so sorry Alice" I quickly ran down the stairs yelling Leah's name, I heard Alice behind me but I needed Leah behind me, in front of me…all around me. I grabbed the door before she could close it.**

"**Please wait! You've got it wrong" she turned around and saw Alice going to her car and driving off and looked at me**

"**You're going to let her go like that…you better catch up to your girlfriend" She spat out as tears filled her eyes.**

"**I don't want to chase her…..I want to chase you, I'm not letting you go, she could go all she wants" I told her and grabbed her hand that was on the wheel, her skin felt so hot and I was so cold…..I needed her so bad.**

"**Please….Leah, I've chosen, I want you and only you. Believe me or not, I was going to come over their and spill my guts out and was not going to leave until you took me back…see look at where my truck is" she looked out the window and saw that my truck was half way in the driveway.**

"**So why were you and that short bitch upstairs then?" I gave out a angry sign at her calling Alice a bitch.**

"**She came over to talk and at first I was just going to drive off but, I couldn't…..and we started to talk and she said something about, she couldn't let me go and all that and I couldn't just leave her here, I'm not going to lie I kissed her and she kissed back and that's where you came in"**

"**Move Bella"**

"**NO! Just please get out and come in just for a minutes" She snatched my hand form hers and slammed the door, luckily I moved and she drove off.**

**Shit!**

**Running back to the house, I really needed a fucking drink, I fished out Charlie's bottles and just drowned them all. I needed a escape form all the drama, making my way up stairs I grabbed both Alice and Leah's box I've always kept in my closet and opened them, I had everything in these boxes. **

"**I really fucked up this time" I said to myself and stumbled to the bathroom, I really needed to piss, pulling it out I looked at it and was disgusted.**

"**It's all your fault" I said to my dick, I must be really drunk or finally went crazy…..because, I'm standing here talking to my dick as I so missed the toilet. Shrugging my shoulder, I stumbled back into my room and felt the tears well….as I punched the bed.**

**Alice.**

**I fucking blew her off as she came here and spilled her heart to me, I felt so angry I needed to break something…anything. After breaking almost everything in my room and finally broke down and cried…not just crying; full blown sobbing my fucking eye out.**

**I wanted My Leah and My Alice**

**{THIS IS WHERE CHAPTER 1 COMES IN}**

Two girls...

One me...

**I never meant for this...whatever it was to get too far, I never meant to hurt anybody. I was just looking for someone to hold at night and talk to but, it seems that showing my caring and gentle side attracted more than I attended. All the late calls and hush whispers at night, all the loving caress, touches and the I love you'd that were exchanged will forever be embedded in my head as I toss and turn in my cold bed every night. Never will I see Alice's heart-stopping smile again or listen to Leah's amazing voice when she sings a song she heard on the radio. All these things I will missed dearly but, it doesn't come close to the warm of their bodies as we made love... that will forever be a part of me, slowly wiping the tears from my eyes I heard a knock on the door. I didn't want to talk to anybody, I just wanted to sulk and wither away.**

**"Bella I know you're in there, open the door" I heard Angela say but, I didn't make a move to get up and open the door, plus she had a key. **

**"Bella, we know your hurting...just open up and talk about it" That was Ben, her boyfriend for three years said, I closed my eyes and cried even harder as I pictured Alice laying in bed with me and talking my ear off about the new prada bag that came out or Leah laying here while I massage her back because, she always loved when my hands was touching her. I felt arms circle around me, snapping me out of my thoughts resulting in making more tears fall from eyes**

**"Damn it Bella, what have you done" Angela whispered as she cradled me in her arms, the grip I have on her was tight but she never complained and I was thankful for that.**

**"It hurts so bad...Angela, I...d...didn't mean to do it, and I swear...it just happened" I stuttered through, barely making any sense, I felt the left side of the bed dip**

**"We know that Bella, but Alice, and Leah don't see it like that" he explained, just hearing their names I felt the pain swell in my chest; suffocating me as I gasps for breaths. I felt my eyes start to roll in the back of head but I felt Angela shaking me and calling my name, I refocus my eyes **

**"I...I c...can't stop the pain, it hurts so bad" I choked out; there was nothing anyone can do to stop the severe pain I was in. I had to suffer and deal with the consequences, and seeing the heartbreaking expressions on each of my baby girls faces was like two knives right into the heart.**

**"Come on, Let's get you clean up" my room was a wrecked, its been a whole week and a half since the big blow-out and I haven't left my room since. Glass was everywhere and papers, the couch was flipped over, while the dresser was thrown into the closet door, I never remembered throwing the dresser but hell I didn't remember most of what happened in those days but the pain. **

Pain.

**It was the dominate emotion I felt for the pass week and a half, they didn't desevere the sadness or pain I have caused. I didn't deserve Angela help, I needed to be left alone to suffer for the damage I've done to these two innocent beautiful girls who just wanted to love me. Fuck! Every time I think about them the pain starts to built and wash over my body like a dark cloud, and the harder I try to get away; the harder the pain got. **

**"Bella...come on wake up!" I heard Angela tear filled cry of my name, but I was so far gone, I couldn't comprehend what she was saying as I looked at her I saw the tears fall out of her eyes at a fast speed.**

**"Don't cry Angela...Please it breaks my heart to see a girl cry" I whispered to her as she quickly tried to wipe the tears away, I let myself fall backwards into the wall and slowly slid down until my legs were resting lifeless on the tile floor of the bathroom, I wanted to say something but the words wouldn't come out. **

**"Bella...what's going through your head right now" Good fucking question. What was going through my head right now? Shit. My mind was blank like a paper without the lines, it's like Alice and Leah was my mind and soul, without them... I'm fucking nothing. **

**"Angela, do you think they miss me" I asked in a small voice, my fucking throat was burning and itchy, it felt like I had a fucking cat crawling at my throat...that's what I get for trying to drown my pain with vodka.**

**"Who wouldn't miss you Bella, you have the most biggest heart and the most caring side that you try to mask with this hard badass attitude and you will kill for the one's you love...they would be a fool to not miss you" I nodded but it didn't make me feel any better; hell I don't think there's anything that will cheer me up other than my girls. I still can't believe I done what I did and got away with it for so long, it's been six months since I was introduce to my Alice and my Leah and that day was the best fucking day of my life. I needed them back, my body was screaming at me, and I welcomed the pain….I needed to feel some type of punishment.**

"**Angela" I whispered.**

"**Yeah Bella" **

"**I love you" Angela turned around and smiled **

"**I love you too Bella, you're a good friend…..and It's breaking my heart to see you like this" I closed my eyes and got up and made my way to Angela, she helped me to the bed and undressed me but my stomach chose the moment to wake up, as I vomit everywhere including on Angela.**

"**Shit! I'm sorry Angela let me help you" I asked slurring, as she shook her head and guided me to the bathroom, she turned the shower head on and started to take my clothes off. **

"**Wait!" I yelled and stopped her from taking my clothes off; I never wanted to be naked in front of Angela.**

"**Bella come on….you need to take a shower so you can get better and personally this throw up fucking reeks" I lower my shoulder and let her take my clothes off, she finally got to my boxers and I had to say something.**

"**Please don't look it" She nodded and pulled my boxers down, her eyes were looking into mines and she pulled me up off the toilet and into the shower, the cold water sobered my ass up quick as I tried to grabbed the knob but Angela stopped me as I looked at her.**

"**Okay this shit is cold" after a long cold shower, we made our way to the room and she dressed me in a shirt and shorts.**

"**Thank you" she pulled the covers on me and kissed my forehead and left to take her own shower. It took a long time to fall asleep but I did and the nightmare I had kept reoccurring and I felt myself slipped into one.**

**/**

**I woke up and rolled over and felt nothing but air and…then the floor.**

"**Bitch" Getting up I heard a voice….a female voice, I quickly stood up and let out a relief sign as I saw Angela sleeping. I made my way to the bathroom and got wash up, stumbling down the steps I finally made it to the kitchen and started to look for something to eat but, wasn't shit here to eat, so I grabbed my keys and jacket. Walking into the living room, I saw Ben lying down on the couch…I really needed to get them something for helping me out last night. Getting into the car and drove to the nearest grocery store, and just as I thought things couldn't get any worse…they did. I saw Rosalie and Esme shopping, I quickly tried to turn around but, Esme called my name.**

**Shit!**

"**Hello, Mrs. Cullen, Rosalie" I greeted and Rosalie glared at me, I ignored her death glares and gave my attention to Mrs. Cullen.**

"**How are you doing dear, I haven't seen you for a while are you and Alice okay" I quickly looked at Rosalie who thought that the damn grapes were more important, I signed and just told her the truth.**

"**No, where not okay at this moment, I've done some unforgivable things and I've hurt her, I'm trying my best to see her but she doesn't want anything to do with me anymore so I have to respect her wishes but, please if you see her just tell her that people makes mistake and I know what I did was bad and hurtful but never did I not stop loving her and whatever happens I will always love her and her quirky ways, tell her that she was my world and I will miss her dearly" I saw Rosalie quickly turned her head as Esme wipe her eyes.**

"**What ever you did Bella, I know my Alice and I hope she considers it, I like you very much and would be devastated to not see you two together again" she said as Rosalie just stared at nothing, I needed to tell her that I thank her for what she did for me…..she didn't have to do it but she did.**

"**And Rosalie, I just want to thank you, I know me and you aren't close but, I did think of you as a good friend. You are am amazing friend to Alice and I thank you for it, Your beautiful and funny and I will miss that, as well as Alice's…..please, she talks to you and I just want you to tell her that Love doesn't have any type of manual for us to go by; no rules….So tell her don't doubt my love for her" I gave my quick good byes and practically ran out of the store before I started crying again. Getting into the car, I grabbed my phone and called Leah.**

"**Hello" I called private so she doesn't know that its me calling, I'm so scared that she is going to hang up.**

"**Hellooo! Anyone there?" I cleared my throat and spoke.**

"**Leah! Don't hang up"**

"**What do you want Bella" **

"**How are you doing" she sign and snapped.**

"**I'm doing great; Paul has been here trying to piece my broken heart back together" I cringed at his name, what the fuck! I couldn't even get mad because, I did the same thing to her and we weren't even broken up.**

"**Fair enough….look I just want to tell you that I get it okay you don't want anything to do with me anymore and I'm okay with that. And if Paul makes you happy than by all means but I just want to tell you that I was thinking about going back to Jacksonville, Leah I know you feel insecure and you thought that your love wasn't enough to keep me grounding but I want to tell you right now that, you gave me so much and I never once gave back"**

"**Bella" her voice cracked but I wasn't finished I needed to get this out or I was going to explode.**

"**I feel so disgusted with myself, in Jacksonville I was no one and when I saw you. I thought that you were so out of my league, that I was just dreaming; wishing for just a moment with you and when I felt your hand grabbing mines when the plane took off I was jumping for joy, my heart was doing flips in my chest. And to do what I did to you was unacceptable and I will take full responsibility for my actions, I don't want to keep you long…..I just want to tell you how fortunate I was to share a love we had, I was very fortunate to have you and I love baby girl…..always" moving the phone from my ear I clenched my eyes closed and let out a ragged breathe, I slowly put the phone to my ear.**

"**NO! You can't do that, you can say all that and suspect me to just let you go like that…..it's not that easy Bella. You screwed me up so much in the head, you fucking cheated on me for two months and I still love you and I c-**

"**What" I heard my voice cracked, she let out a frustrated scream.**

"**I can't do that" **

"**Can't do what" My heart was pounding.**

"**I can't fucking let you go!" and their it was…**

"**I don't want to hurt you anymore Leah….you know that I can't just let my love for Alice go like that" I told her as she signed.**

"**Bella please….just come here, I need you" she whispered, I felt my whole face break into a smile as I quickly started the car and sped onto the road.**

"**I love you" I needed to hear it….I needed to hear her say it, she hesitated for a long time.**

"**Bella after everything you did, I still fucking love you and that never changed" her voice was strong and clear I felt my tears well in my eyes, we hung up I was doing as much this old ass truck would let me. I was so happy and excited, I got my Leah back…..and I wasn't going to let anyone get in between us ever again. Stopping at a red light I saw that Angela was calling, I grabbed it out the passenger seat and was about to flip it open when all of a sudden a black car came speed head first at me, I didn't have to move, we collided hard. I felt my head smack the wheel as the truck went rolling and everything went black…..**

**A/N: Holy Crap! This chapter was very sad and tense…..Bella finally understood that what she was doing was wrong and sure she loved the both, she was hurting them as well. Alice and Leah is so in love with Bella, that they will do anything for her…..like they said, she fucked them up in the head emotionally and mentally. **

**Review :) **


	19. Chapter 19

**Bella/Alice/Leah**

**Rated M**

**A/N: The Pov's will change throughout this chapter…**

**Enjoy!**

**Alice POV**

"**Alice open the door, I need to talk to you" I heard Rosalie say but, I wasn't feeling up for any girl talk right now. I can't believe Bella fucking blew me off after I spilled my heart out to her, I done this ring around the fucking rosy with her.**

"**Come on I really need to tell you something" I signed and got up, wiping the dried up tears from my face I opened the door and saw Rosalie and Kate standing there, when they saw my face Rosalie opened her arms for me….I didn't want to cry anymore, she didn't deserve my tears. Walking into her warm arms, I held her hard to me as we made our way inside the room and sat down on the bed, I was so hurt and humiliated. **

"**What's wrong Alice" Kate asked me but I didn't want to talk about but I knew I had to, if I wanted to get over it…get over her.**

"**I….I went over to Bella last night" Rosalie gasped and looked at me.**

"**What! I thought you went shopping" **

"**I lied, you wouldn't of never let me go if I told you" She narrowed her eyes**

"**Damn right…..what happen, don't tell me she fuck up once again" I let a bitter laugh.**

"**I got there and she was about pull out the driveway but she saw me and got out, we started to talk and broke down, telling her everything…..spilling my heart out and she kissed me, I swear we were going have sex but her bitch came in and saw and she got pissy and ran. Bella ran after her…..she fucking left me there and ran after her" I really wanted to cry, as Kate rubbed my back.**

"**Alice…..now you see, she's just like any douche bag guy…she only think with her dick, I fucking told you that" I snatched my self from her and glared at her, I know I been screwed over by her numerous times.**

"**I know that Rose! You don't have to throw it in my face like that…you what I need some time by my self" I looked down at my feet as Rosalie signed.**

"**Look I didn't mean that okay, I just feel like Bella is playing you both like a guitar and you guys are not doing anything about it…..the girl got some serious game" Rosalie said as I rolled my eyes as Kate laughed**

"**What I'm hearing…the girl does has skills" **

"**You have no idea" I whispered to myself but Rosalie heard it and bust up laughing, I threw a pillow at her **

"**Now I see why you won't let her go, she got you totally dick whipped" my eyes went wide as I slapped her shoulder…I feel my face heating up as they both fell to floor laughing.**

"**Wait! You said you had something to tell me" Rosalie quickly sobered up and looked at me….I didn't like that look.**

"**Esme and I saw Bella at the store, she looked like shit…she started to get all heart to heart with us and made Esme cry, I'm not gonna lie she did get me to shed a tears or two" I fidget with the bottom of my shirt nervous.**

"**W..What did she say" **

"**The girl broke down saying how sorry she was for hurting you and that she loves you, she told me to tell you that love doesn't come with a manual…there's no rules to love" **

"**See! She always does that…..she does something to hurt me and she think that a couple of words are going to make everything okay but its not….but on the other hand I can't stop" **

"**What are you going to do?" I didn't have time to answer that, when Edward, Emmett and Jasper came busting into my room.**

"**What the hell guy!" Edward looked pain and Jasper walked slowly to me, Emmett was the silent and that's when I knew something bad has happened. **

"**Edward what's going on" Rosalie asked as Jasper grabbed my hands.**

"**Alice" I looked at the tree and saw the sad look in there eyes and they all were looking at me…..**

"**Alice Bella has been in a car accident" Blinking, I tried to understand what he just said…..I felt light headed as my eyes rolled in the back of my head….**

**Jacob POV**

"**Dude Slow down, I think there's a car crash" Paul said as I slowed down and we got closer.**

"**I want to see some guts" Seth said as we laughed and drove faster, when we got closer I felt my heart sink.**

"**That's Bella truck" I yelled as I got out the rabbit and sprinted to the scene, I felt Seth and Paul behind me as we saw the familiar brown hair that was covered in blood. Seth started to throw up as Paul just stood there shocked but the only thing running through my mind was….Leah.**

**Charlie POV **

**Hearing my phone ring for the tenth time I signed and looked at the caller, I saw that it was Mrs. Cullen…What was she calling me? **

"**Hello" **

"**Mr. Swan" **

"**Yes" **

"**I'm at the hospital with my Children and Husband"….Okay.**

"**Is there anything I can help you with" I asked trying to figure out where I fit in this.**

"**Your daughter Bella was in a car accident" Dropping the phone, I felt my hand shake as I stumbled out of my chair.**

"**Charlie! Are you okay" I couldn't hear anything but Bella had been in a car accident, grabbing my coat I ran to my cruiser and did ninety.**

"**I'm coming hunny just hold on" never in my life have I shed so many tears but I couldn't stop them as they fell like waterfalls.**

**I needed to get to her… **

**Leah POV**

**After hanging up, I felt eyes on me**

"**Leah" I opened my eyes, I looked at Emily, Kim and my Mom **

"**What is it does this girl has over you" My Mother asked, I couldn't answer that because, it was so much.**

"**Everything" I whispered as Emily hugged me to her, Bella had me doing the most stupid things….uh! So this is what love does to you.**

"**When I first saw Bella, she was so quiet and reserved and when we got on the plane she was so scared, I didn't even think about it and grabbed her hand. I knew from there on she was going to change my life….good or bad" I said letting my tears fall.**

"**Man, this girl got you fuck up" Kim said **

"**Kim Language!" My Mom said as she looked at me **

"**I agree with Kim but I think that you three should sit down and talk this out and come to a agreement or have her pick" I flinched at that a she apologize but she was right.**

"**No your right, she does have to choose and if she can't than…..I will have to just let her go" I coked at the last part because, I knew deep down that I couldn't let her go for anything in the world. **

"**What did she say on the phone" I signed and wiped my eyes.**

"**She fucking told me that she was thinking about moving back to Jacksonville and that she was so fortunate to have me and our love, that she was so sorry at what she did and that she will always love me…..and that's when I broke" Emily shook her head.**

"**Damn that girl know how to play it" I laugh and nodded.**

"**You know she told that the Midget-**

"**Her name is Alice Leah….." Kim said as I rolled my eyes**

"**She told me that Alice won't let her go and will do anything for her…..even if it meant that she had to share her with me" I said as they looked shocked.**

"**Wow…..talked about a hot ass threesome" Kim said as they laughed, I scrunched up my nose at that.**

"**Ewww no! She too small and a bitch…plus she tried to take Bella away from me" I told them as Jacob, Paul and Seth came in the room.**

"**Hey guys" I said as I saw Seth and Paul looked at the ground as Jacob came over to me and sat down.**

"**Leah, I need you to stay calm okay" I looked between the three guys and spoke.**

"**What's going on" I demanded as they looked each other and looked at me.**

"**Bella has been in car accident" I heard several of gasps as I felt the hot tears fall down my face**

"**Leah" **

"**Leah…can you hear me!" I finally looked at Paul **

"**Yeah that's it, come back to us" I heard him say as I tried to get my vision and hearing back as I felt my chest cave in.**

"**LEAH! STOP IT" I felt arms around me as I went crazy, I needed to get to her and fast, I pushed whoever it was grabbing and sprinted to down the stairs to my car but I was stopped and pushed into the back of car as I went stiff….cutting off all my sense as the only thing that was roaming my head was what could be her last words.**

"**I love you"….**

**Narrator POV**

**Everybody was rushing to the hospital, Esme, Alice, Rosalie and the rest was the first to get there, Alice snatched her self form Rosalie and made her way to the nurse at the desk.**

"**Excuse Miss, I'm hear to see Isabella Swan" She said as the nurse looked up and looked back down at her magazine as Alice snatched out from her hands.**

"**I'm here to see Isabella Swan" the nurse smack her gum and looked at all of them, and shook her head.**

"**I can't give information out if you're not family so….." Alice jumped over the desk but Emmett grabbed her before she could get her hands on the nurse.**

"**Emmett take her to sat down in the waiting room while I'll talk to the nurse okay" They all nodded and left, leaving Their Mom to it as Charlie came crashing into the doors.**

"**Charlie!" Esme yelled for him as he came running over to them.**

"**See Here is her Father, Charlie Swan" **

"**Miss, where is my daughter" the nurse rolled her eyes**

"**She's in the ER so you guys will have to wait" Esme was getting tried of the nurse and walked away with Charlie in tow, they made there way to waiting room and Charlie saw that Alice was mess.**

"**Is she okay" Charlie whispered to Esme **

"**Yeah, it was so sudden…..I just saw her at the store" Esme said crying as Edward quickly held his mother to him as Charlie sat down and did the one thing he hated doing in a time like this…**

**Waiting…..**

"**Mr. Swan" they all looked up and saw a policemen, Charlie got up and they walked away as Sue, Emily, Kim and Leah came running in the hospital with the rest of the Res behind them.**

"**Man this is about to get messy" Emmett whispered to Jasper and Kate as Leah looked over at them as they walked over.**

"**Where's Charlie" Billy said as Esme got up and shook his hand**

"**He's outside with the police" Esme told them as they all sat down, it was tense and painful as Alice and Leah was seconds from going ape shit on everybody…..thank god Angela and Ben came in.**

"**Leah…Alice" they both looked up and saw Angela, she walked over to them.**

"**What…is she okay, have you heard anything" they shook their head and looked back down, Leah knee was bouncing and that was sign of her about to explode. Charlie came back and sat down stunned…..**

"**What wrong" Billy asked as Charlie spoke **

"**The other car, was Phil" they all looked confused **

"**Phil" Esme asked **

"**Phil was Bella's Mother ex husband" everybody gasped in shocked, he told them about what happen and how he's been stalking Bella and Alice and Leah.**

"**Wait!" Alice said and looked at Leah**

"**He's was the one sending the pictures" Leah looked at Alice and closed her eyes signing **

"**He's behind all this"**

"**Not anymore…..he's dead" Charlie excused his self so he could call Renee and tell her what has happen, as the waiting room tension was getting the breaking point. Alice was getting worried as Leah was pacing back and forth, everybody else was silent waiting for it.**

"**Can you stop fucking pacing you making me dizzy" Alice said as Leah glared at her **

"**Why don't you shut the fuck up and leave this doesn't concern you" Jacob and Seth flinched and got ready to grabbed Leah if they needed to.**

"**It has everything do with me" As Alice got up and stalked towards Leah as Leah stalked towards her as well but Edward got in between.**

"**Hey, Bella is in there hanging by a thread and you guys are fighting, please just lets sit down" Leah looked at him like his was crazy as Alice glared at him.**

"**Sit your faggot ass down, this is between me and your midget ass sister" Alice pushed Edward away and was in Leah face.**

"**I see why Bella was always at my house, you're a bitch" Leah looked like she was about explode as Alice smiled **

"**What…..You thought that I was making that shit up uh, she always at house…always, when she tells you that she at the library she's at my house, she's lies just to get away from you and to me and bed" before anybody can stop her, Leah punched Alice in the face as Alice quickly recovered and pushed Leah as they both fell to the ground, punching was exchanged as hair was being pulled….it was nasty.**

"**Shit! Help me" Jacob yelled as the guys tried to break up the fight but Alice and Leah wasn't having it, Charlie had came running in and yelling.**

"**WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" everybody stopped and looked at Charlie, Alice was mess up as well as Leah, Alice couldn't hold it in and broke down as Leah covered her face and started to cry everybody just sat there watching with hung jaws and wide eyes as Leah punched the wall and slide down and buried her face in her knees and cried, they never seen Leah cry like that….. Sue ran to her daughter as Esme did as well. **

"**Look I know that You guy have some issues but, can you please put it aside for Bella, and try to help each other through this ….because, we don't know if she will come out of this, like it or not you guy are all you have" Angela said as Alice and Leah looked up with tears falling down their faces. **

**Angela was right they were all they had at the moment…..**

**But can Alice and Leah come together for Bella's sake?**

**A/N: Man that was a hard chapter to write but its done and what do think about the cat fight, they sure did pick a good time to fight. Phil is gone… Thank god, he was in the other car. Will Leah and Alice put aside their difference to be there for Bella or would it tear them apart as well as everybody else….**

**Review **


	20. Chapter 20

**Bella/Alice/Leah**

**Rated M**

**Enjoy!**

**Only Leah's and Alice's POV'S...**

**Leah POV**

**Shit! We been sitting in these hard ass chairs for five hours now and I haven't seen any doctor yet, looking over at Alice...I saw that the girl was barely holding on, I'm feeling like my life is that room trying to hang on. I don't even want to think about how she felt about all this, I wanted to go to her but the bitch in me told me don't do it. Remember Leah, she took Bella away from you, well tried...But the girl look heartbroken and scared out her mind, but so am I. Shaking my head, I looked away form her and ran my hands over my face, I felt My Mom arm around me, I smiled but it didn't reach my eyes as it use to. Bella Mother had came a few hours ago and her and Charlie talked, I was scared shitless...it was Bella's Mother I saw that Alice was in the same boat as I was regarding Renee. She finally looked up at us and walked over. We all sat down and talked, tears were exchanged and she told us to hang in there and just help each other get thorugh this. **

**"Leah!" I looked up and saw Rosalie, Kate and Emily looking at me.**

**"What" They all looked at each other and back at me, I saw that Alice wasn't with them...where the hell was she?**

**"I think you might want to come with us" Rosalie said as Emily and kim grabbed my hand dragging me to the Women's bathroom. When I walked in, I saw Renee, Esme, My Mother and Alice, I looked around and saw that thier faces was horrified as Alice looked scared shitless. **

**"What's going on" I asked as Alice paced the floor worried, I felt my heart clenched **

**"What... is it Bella" I asked panic as Esme put her hand on my shoulder, and shook her head no, I saw that all the girls were huddling around Alice.**

**"Alice"**

**Alice POV**

**Jerking out of the chiar, I ran to the bathroom...this was the thrid time I throw up today. I couldn't keep anything down, I was so scared for Bella...she couldn't leave me; not like this. I felt so tried and weak, My Mother tried to make me eat something but hours later I was throwing it back up so I just stopped trying to force my self to eat, Leah was a mess. I wanted to go over there and hug her but, she was a fucking bicth and I couldn't get over the fact, that she fucking hit me. feeling the bile rise, I got parpared...when Emily came in the bathroom and saw me.**

**"Alice! Are you okay...I saw you run in here and I wanted to see if you were alright" I shook my head no, as she rubbed my back as I threw up, this was going on for some time, when Rosalie came in and saw us.**

**"What the hell Alice, shit! Are you okay" I couldn't reply because, I was still empting my stomach into the toilet for the fifith time. I manage to tell them to get my Mother and Rosalie ran out the room and second later they all came busting into the stall.**

**"Alice Baby, are you okay" I started to cry as the bile came rushing again, I felt mutiple hands on my back rubbing, as they all started to talk and whisper, I already came up with a conclusion as to why I was throw up so fucking much. Finally I stopped and sat down, I put my hand over my face and just cried...fuck! how did I let this happen? I was on birth control, When did this happen? I was snap out if my thoughts by Renee.**

**"I think we should go to the store" everybody looked at her shocked then at me, I nodded as Esme let out a loud sign and bend down.**

**"Oh Alice" I wrapped my arms around her and cried, Rosalie and Kate went as the rest stayed in the bathroom...I was scared shitless. Tirrty minutes later they came back in and I took the test form and closed the stall. Reading the intructions, I did everything and set the time on my watch, I took a long breath and walked bakc out.**

**"So" Kate asked **

**"Have to wait" everybody was on edge as I looked around saw that Leah wasn't in here, call me crazy but I wanted her in here too...Hell! she desreves to know; it will effect her too. **

**"Can someone go and get Leah Please" they all looked at me crazy, I closed my eyes and spoke**

**"Like it or not...this concerns her as well" They all nodded and Rosalie, Kate and Emily went to get her, I was pacing as Renee spoke up**

**"Alice, Everything will be alright" I shook my head and felt the tears fall.**

**"How? Bella is still in surgery and I might be pregnant...what if she doesn't survive, I will have to raise this baby by my self" I cried as Esme and Ms. Clearwater tried to hug me but I didn't want that...I wanted Bella. Leah came in looking confused as nobody said nothing, it was so fucking quiet that you could hear a pen drop. I saw her look at everyone and then looked at me.**

**"Alice" she called my name and I felt my whole chest cave in as my watch ding! I looked at the stall and back at Leah, she needed to know.**

**"Leah...God this is hard" I said coking on my tears, I was suprised when she grabbed my hand.**

**"Whatever it is... just tell me" She said low.**

**"I think I'm pregnant, I...I wanted you here because, this concerns you too" I told her as she let go of my hand and went to her Mother. I closed my eyes and grabbed the test, just as I was about to open my eye I suddenly had a flashback...**

"Alice! I'm so going to get you for that!" Bella yelled running fast towards me as I ran as fast as I could around the park, I threw water inside her shirt while she was laying down on the blanket...she had suprised me with a pinic at the park. Not seeing the branch sticking out of the grass, I tripped and went flying. I closed my eyes waiting for the hard ground, when suddenly I felt a body under me, quickly opening my eyes I saw Bella under me smiling.

"Got you" she whispered as I smiled, I was going to kiss her when I looked up and saw a little girl playing by her self, all the other kids were playing with each other as this one was alone.

"Bella have you ever wondered if you can have kids or not" I asked as she looked up at me

"Not really...why?" I shurgged

"Just wondering" she smiled and spoke

"But I hope one day, God will bless me with a beautiful babygirl or boy with black spiky hair" It took me a second to understand what she meant and gasp.

"Really" she shurgged and smile up at me

"Really...why not, our kid will be beautiful"

"I love you"

"I love you too Angel"...

**Feeling my heart cry, I grabbed my chest at the pain...holding the test tightly in my hand I finally looked down as I saw the results.**

**"Alice" I dropped the test and slide down the stall...Oh! Bella. I heard the stall open as they all came in and saw me.**

**"Damn Alice" Rosalie said softly as she hugged me to her, I heard the bathroom door close hard shaking the whole bathroom, I didn't need to ask who that was...**

**Leah POV**

**She's pregnant...**

**Fucking pregnant. I was so angry, sad and scared**

**"Leah" I looked over my shoulder and saw Emily, I didn't need a talk right now.**

**"Not now Emily, I'm trying my best not to go fucking crazy right now" I told her as she nodded**

**"Its okay to go crazy, but that girl needs you" I laughed bitterly and looked at her with tears in my eyes**

**"Trust me she don't need my help" I spat out as Emily tried to touched me but I jerked away, she didn't understand.**

**"Leah I kn-" I cut her off by slamming my fist in the wall.**

**"You don't understand" I whispered **

**"What don't I understand" I looked up in her eyes and my tears fell.**

**"I'm pregnant"...**

**Alice POV**

**After sometime, I finally got up as My mom and Renee made a appointment for a nurse on duty to do a check up, we made our way back to the waiting room when we saw Leah and Emily hugging and crying. I quickly felt tears in my eyes, Sue had looked over at us with a pain expression.**

**"What wrong" Renee asked as Sue shook her head, as Leah pushed her self away from Emily and stood only inches away from me, her face was furious. **

**"Leah" I called but she just stared at me, I knew she wanted to say something but...what?**

**"How far along do you think you are" I was confused**

**"Um...I don't know, maybe two months...maybe more" I saw her eyebrow relax and she let out a relief sign.**

**"What do you ask" She looked up at me and smirked.**

**"Just wondering who Bella knocked up first...considering I'm four months pregnant" **

**What **

**The **

**Fuck!**

**"W...W...What!" I sputtered out and Renee had to sit down and put her head in her hands, I couldn't fucking believe it...Bella doesn't half ass things I see. **

**"You heard me, I'm pregnant and you're pregnant...Damn that girl has some serious swimers" I heard the girls laugh but this was not a laughing moment right now. **

**"This is crazy" she narrowed her eyes at me**

**"What your saying...I'm lying?" I quickly step back from her and shook my head.**

**"No...I'm saying that this all situation is fucking crazy and scary, what if she doesn't-**

**"Don't say that, she will be okay and she's going to be there...if she likes it or not" Leah said as I saw my father walking towards us, I didn't even give him the chance to come to us as I sprinted towards him...Leah was on my ass.**

**"Dad! Thank god, is she alright" I asked, Leah was getting anixous as well everybody else that came rushing over when they saw My dad walking towards us.**

**"Let's all sit down" I didn't like that.**

**"Bella is fine for most part" everybody gave out a breath of relief, Leah had grabbed my hand and squeezed it. I wanted to so badly cry and I saw that Leah wanted to do the same, he told us that she will need twenty four hour care, she broken a lot of bones and a bad head injury but with some time she will be back to her old self. **

**"So she's not awake yet?" Leah asked as My father shook his head no.**

**"The medicine is going to have her knocked out for the most part of her recovery so" We both nodded and smiled, she was okay...we we're all going to be okay.**

**"Can we see her" He looked up at me and Leah and then at Charlie and Renee.**

**"Only family" We both lowered our head, I felt the tears well as Leah let go of my hand, but I felt Renee hands grab mines and I saw her grab Leah too.**

**"Trust me, Thier family" I lifted my head up and looked at Leah who had the same dumb look on her face as I did, Charlie nodded as the four of us walked down the hall, I was shaking...what was she going to look like? **

**"Whatever your thinking stop it" Leah whispered to me as we made it to her door, I started to shake with fear...Renee was looking into the room and Charlie rubbed her shoulders. Leah was torn bewteen going in or helping me from not having a panic attack right here.**

**"Alice come on, you waited all this time to see her, and now you want to back out" I shook my head **

**"I...I...I can't d...do it" Leah sign and grabbed my face, I saw the tears in her eyes.**

**"Look, I know that you are scared but, Bella need us...and I can't do this alone" I looked up at Leah, we stood there looking into each other eyes for some seconds before she reached her hand out.**

**"Ready" I inhaled **

**"Ready" Grabbing her hand, we made our way into the room...**

**A/N: Sorry for the shortness but got some studying to do...but I will be back tommorow with a longer chapter, But beside that...Leah and Alice ARE PREGNANT! What the hell is Bella going to do?**

**Review :) :) **


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: **

**Hey! I just want to clear something up.**

**I just want to say that, yes this story has a lot of drama...BUT! if you read the summary, it clearly says **

**Hurt/Comfort and DRAMA!...**

**And Bella did choose...it was Leah.**

**Now that I got that out of the way, here's chapter 21**

**No POVS~ but might have a suprise!**

**Enjoy!**

**Alice and Leah slowly walked into the room with Renee and Charlie, they made there way to the bed where Bella laid...not moving. Alice was barely keeping it together; if it wasn;t for Leah, Alice would have been running back to the waiting room by this time. **

**"God she looks so pale" Leah whispered, as Renee held her white hand in hers and cried. Alice was looking a little green and Leah knew what was going to happen and quickly ran Alice to the bathroom, they barely made it as she emptied her stomach into the toilet. Leah held her hair and rubbed her back, Leah was confused and just stumped that she was actually helping the girl who her girl friend cheated on her with...must be the hormones. **

**"Okay" Leah asked, as Alice nodded but didn't get up.**

**"I'm scared" She whispered at Leah as she closed her eyes, trying to wish the tears away because, it seems that...that's all she been doing since they been here, Leah snniffed and let a shaky breath.**

**"I'm scared too, but I not going to freeze up and bolt...Bella needs us and I'm not going to lose her, I never will...she mean too much to me...even more now that I'm carrying her child" **

**"How can you even look at me, after everything I did...but to my defense I didn't know" Leah nodded and looked over at her.**

**"I know, I just felt hurt and insecure that she wasn't happy with me, that she had to cheat" Alice quickly butted in**

**"You know when we were together, I knew that she was still messing around with you even though she told me over and over that you guys were not together...and you guys must of got your wires cross because, she was so angry and sad...very sad all the time. She would just let me hold her as she cried...and that when I knew something was going on but, I didn't want to believe it" Leah saw the Alice was trying not to cry as she gently grabbed the girl hand and laced thier fingers together.**

**"I don't think you were just someone Bella wanted to use from time to time, I always wondered why she was so damn happy sometimes, why her face would just be shining like Christmas morning everytime I saw her...I thought it was because of me but now that I know...it wasn't" Alice looked at Leah and smiled sadly.**

**"This girl got us fucked up doesn't she" Leah laughed and nodded, they finally got up and Alice washed her mouth out, and suddenly looked at Leah stomach.**

**"How many months are you again" **

**"Four" Alice started to count in her head.**

**"It was our third time being with each other, she has some seroius swimmers" they both laughed and Alice was about to open the door when Leah suddenly close it, Alice looked confused.**

**"Look! I know we don't like each other...But when Bella wakes up, she will have to pick and I just want to say that whoever she picks...I'm not letting go so I just wanted to you to know that" Leah told Alice bluntly as she could as Alice nodded and spoke, opening the door.**

**"I was thinking on the same lines...may the best women wins" They walked out the bathroom and saw that the room was empty, they had Bella for the first time alone...together.**

**"Do you think she can hear us" Alice asked watching Bella chest rise and fall, she felt like a lion has been lifted off of her chest at that movement. Leah shrugged her shoulder and walked over to Bella and looked her over, Alice slowly made her way over as Leah rolled her eyes.**

**"Damn! Girl just get your ass over here, she's alive see" Leah pointed to the heart monitor that was beepping strong...it only relax Alice a little, they both just looked at her.**

**"Damn, she does look pale...this color does not agree with you baby" Leah laughed as Alice ran her fingers in Bella hair, Leah wanted to tell her to stop but something told not too...damn hormones, Leah suddenly grabbed Bella's gown and raised it up, looking inside as Alice gasped.**

**"LEAH!" looking up confused, Alice snatched the gown from her hands and dropped it.**

**"What! I was just checking to see if everything there" Leah said as Alice shook her head as they both sat down, they both had so much to say but didn't know how to say it with the other right across from each other... Alice decided to go first.**

**"Bella" grabbing the sleeping girl hand into hers, she was getting her thoughts together and pulled the girl hand to your face and closed her eyes, she didn't care if Leah was here...it was only her and Bella.**

**"You scared the crap out me yesterday you know, when I heard that you were in a car accident...I swear I thought my life was over, I know we had our differences and said somethings before but, I still stand where I told you and with the situation we're in...we need each more that ever. You can't leave me Bella...you just can't" Alice had lost her composure, Leah just watched with tearful eyes as this girl spilled her heart out.**

**"I love you and that won't change...I don't care who you pick; my love will not disappear because you decided to pick. Truthfully, this wasn't a fucking game to pick from, it was people lives you were playing with Bella and my heart is still cracked...but like they say, the only person who can heal a brokenheart is the one who broke it. So I need you to wake up so you can heal my heart, because I'm fading without you" Leah wanted to beat the crap out of Bella...she had this Alice girl fucking sprung, but she couldn't talk.**

**"I'm going to go and leave you two alone...I said what I needed it to" Alice quickly got up and ran out the room, a huge part of Leah was angry as hell as she looked down at Bella.**

**"You really did a number on her" she spat at Bella.**

**"I should kick your ass right now but, I need you to wake up so That will have to be pospone for another time, damn it Bella...you have really dug yourself a hugh ass pit of shit. Where is that sweet and shy Bella I met on the plane, uh I want that Bella back; not this wannabe that you are trying to portray...its not working. I love you; I really do but, seeing that girl damn near pass out from being afraid of seeing you just makes me want to beat the living shit out you. But I can relate...I swear you can make the most strongest girl buckled at the knees, your heart is so big and your not afraid to show your feelings. Your just lost and you need to find your way and I... no we need you to find it so you can be here for us and..." she felt it was hard to talk and she blinked her eyes trying not to cry but it was getting hard.**

**"Alice...I see why you fell in love with her, I know I've said some awful things about her but now that I got the chance to really know who Alice is, I do see why. The girl loves you, as do I and I want you to be honest and choose from your heart...if she make you happy; than so be it...but I don't want you to pick because of guilt, Please wake up and let me see those beauitful brown eyes of your" Leah cried as she grabbed her hand and kissed it, sitting for another five minutes, she suddenly started to sing her feeling to Bella hoping the girl would repsond to that.**

I keep on fallin'... in and out of love with you  
Sometimes I love ya, uhh, sometimes you make me blue  
Sometimes I feel good, At times I feel used  
Lovin' you darlin', makes me so confused

**Leah let her feeling go lose not knowing that Alice was behind her listening to her sing to Bella, Alice thought that Leah was singing the words right from her heart.**

I... never felt this way  
How do you give me so much pleasure,  
cause me so much pain,  
'Cause when I think  
I'm taking more than would a fool  
I start fallin'  
back in love with you.

I keep on fallin', in and out of love with you  
I never loved someone the way that I'm lovin' you

**Alice had walked over to Leah and put her hand on her shoulder, Leah didn't stop singing...**

I keep on fallin', in and out of love witha you  
I never loved someone the way that i'm lovin' you

I'm fallin', in and out of love witha you  
I never loved someone the way that i'm lovin' you

I'm fallin', in and out of love witha you  
I never loved someone the way that i'm lovin' you

**Bella POV~**

**It was like heaven waking up to Leah voice in the morning, she rarely does it but when she do...her voice was a choir of angel from above. Opening my eyes, I suddenly realized...that I couldn't, Trying to opening them I heard Leah voice stop as this beeping sound came through...NO Leah where are you? Where am I? Trying to move my hands and my feet...but nothing happened. **

**"HELP!" I screamed but nothing came out but a groan...that's when I heard Leah and... Alice call my name, Holy shit! if I'm not dead, I really wish I was...why was they together. There voices where getting louder and more clear when suddenly my eyes finally opened.**

**"Al..Lea" I was all groans and baby talk, they both looked at each other and then back at me, they both had tears in thier eyes and that's made me sad...my girls shouldn't be crying.**

**"D...Don't c...c...cr..cry" I whispered as they both lunged for me and hugged me...tight as I hissed in pain.**

**"Oh God! I'm sorry...shit Alice! why did you squeezed her like that" Alice rolled her eyes at Leah and spoke**

**"You were squeezing her too" I just looked back and forth between the two and quietly laugh but it came out as a hard cough as Alice ran out of the room and came back with her father, my Fater and suprisingly...my Mother too. I was shocked that she was here, I missed her so much.**

**"Mom" I coked out as she ran to me and hugged me to her and kept apologizing and telling me that she loved me" I was confused and asked the million dallor question...**

**"What the hell happen" my voice was not that loud but they heard and they all just stood there like some idoits but Carlisle finally spoke breaking the ice **

**"Well, Bella you were in a really bad accident and really I'm suprised that you are talking right now after the concussion you've had" I looked shocked...I was in a accident.**

**"Wait...I was in a car crash" they all nodded, I was just...shocked.**

**"Your left leg is broken as well as your shoulder and other broken bones...but other than that and the pain, you should be fine; it looks like that old rust bucket save your life" Carlisle joked as I nodded and looked at Leah and Alice, I turned to my parents and Carlisle and asked them to give us some time, they nodded and left.**

**"So" Leah didn't waste anytime.**

**"Yeah that's what I want to know...so" I shallowed my nerves and closed my eyes and looked at them both.**

**"I tried to do this for the last month and a half and I keep coming up with fucking blanks as to who I pick...but I did choose but I don't want to say" I explained as I felt Alice hand coming down hard on my cheek as both Leah and I gasped, she looked down at me with fire in her eyes.**

**"Hospital or not, I will make sure your ass don't leave this hospital, you fucking can't do that...your a fucking manipulating bitch who been having a hell of a time fucking with our hearts like some game of ping pong, this isn't about us any more Bella, so who is it going to be" I never seen Alice so pissed...I looked at Leah and she nodded her head and stood by Alice, I shook my head.**

**"It's been Leah since the begining" I wanted to so badly take it back as I saw the heartbreaking look on Alice face, Leah didn't look shocked but she did have tears in her eyes as we both saw Alice break right in front of our eyes, I saw her eyes roll as Leah caught her before she fell and screamed for Carlisle.**

**"ALICE" I yelled, gritting my teeth at the pain as Leah put Alice in the chair and put her hand on her stomach...but before I could say anything, people started to just bust into the room.**

**"What happen" Carlisle said as Leah spoke.**

**"She fainted..." **

**"We need to take her to a get a ultrasound" I felt my throat fall to my stomach as they rushed Alice out, I looked up at Leah.**

**"U...Ul...Ultra...Ultraso-**

**"Bella relax, your heart monitor is going wild, its beating too fast...baby please calm down" I shook my head and started to unhook the cords but the nurse ran in.**

**" You can't get up" I glared at her and yelled.**

**"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME" I needed to get to Alice...Oh God! She pregnant, I felt my eyes burn.**

**"Leah... I needed to get to Alice" I told her, she sign and put the covers back on me but I push them off.**

**"I will go and check on her, you stay here and don't try to move okay" I shook my head, struggling with her strengh, I looked up at her.**

**"NO! I need to go to her...she's carrying my child Leah, I need to be there" I yelled at her, I was getting pissed that she wasn't letting me go as she was struggling herself with something but...it wasn't importatnt than me getting to Alice and...my baby.**

**"Bella Please, she will be okay...I just told you that I will check on her" **

**"You don't even like her Leah, for once can you put your jealousy to fucking side...this is between Alice and I and our child" Her face got so red as tears fell down her face, she suddenly let me go and rushed to the door, but she stopped and turned around.**

**"Whatever...she's not the only one you should be worrying about" she yelled and turned the knob to walked out but I yelled...stopping her.**

**"What's that suppsoe to mean" she looked down and back up, I was not parpared for what came out of her mouth.**

**"Because, she's not the only one carrying your child Bella" she ran out and slamming the door behind her, leaving me there alone as I sat there looking at the door where both my loves and unborn children left in...leaving me behind with my on going pain...**

**A/N: Bella's is finally awake! and she knows that she's a Mommy to not 1 but 2 buns in the oven...God! Leah was so heartbroken at how Bella was so worried about Alice and her baby as she should but Leah was getting mad that Bella wasn't giving her that attention. And Alice...I feel so bad for her, but like she said in the bathroom, she wasn't giving up.**

**Until next time...**

**Review :) :) :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: I have my reasons to not move this story to a Leah/Bella section because, this story wasn't written to be a Leah/Bella fic...so just relax and enjoy the story...Gosh you guys are spoiling my suprise :)**

**Bella/Alice/Leah**

**Rated M**

**Enjoy!**

**"Bella you can't hide in this room forever you know" Angela said, walking around the hospital room trying to tidy it up, I haven't heard form Alice or Leah since the whole blow up two days ago. I begged Carlisle for info on Alice and the baby, he was hesitant at first but he saw the worry look I been sporting for the last two days worrying sick about her, he told me that they both was fine and healthy, I couldn't be more happy. **

**"I know, I don't know what to do" **

**"Well, first you need to go and see Leah, and show her that you are happy and excited that you guys are having a baby, the girl feel like you only worried about Alice and her baby and not hers" I sunk my head and curse at myself, I'm a fucking dick.**

**"I didn't even think" I said moving my good leg over the bed and swung my case over so I was in sitting position, Angela helped me up as we saw the nurse come in.**

**"Its good to see you up and moving Swan" I smiled at the nurse, they both held me up and I moved, my shoulder was still in a case so it was very hard to hold my balance, and just when i got the hang of it...Leah and my mother came busting through the door as I lost my footing and was falling backwards, Angela had grabbed my case and pulled so we both fell with me on top of her.**

**"Shit! Angela are you okay" I asked worried as she grunted, the nurse kept apologizing as they help us up. **

**"Damn your heavy" I shrugged and look at Leah who was staring at the wall, my Mother came over and hugged me but my eyes never left Leah...I needed her to look at me.**

**"Leah" I finally spoke**

**"Can you guys give us a minute plaese" I asked as they all exit the room, I pointed to the chair and she sat down and looked at her hands.**

**"I'm sorry, I didn't want you to feel that Alice and her baby was more important than you and yours, I was scared that something was wrong and then you told me that you were pregnant...I juat-**

**"Bella why me?" I shook my head**

**"Why you what?" She laughed but it wasn't a happy laugh either, it was almost a bitter laugh.**

**"You know damn well what I'm talking about" I slumped against my bed.**

**"Because, I love you"**

**"Yeah and you love Alice too" **

**"Yes...and so what?" **

**"So why me, and not her?" I was getting frustrated, shoudln't she be happy or some shit.**

**"What the fuck Leah...you said choose so I did, why are you doing this" I asked, I didn't want to talk about this.**

**"Look at me Bella" I looked up **

**"In my eyes Bella" I signed and looked at in her eyes, I saw the conflicting emoition that was on her face.**

**"Tell me one reason why you didn't pick Alice" I held her glaze but didn't say anything, what was I suppose to say? Alice was a good choice...fuck was she, but I pick Leah because, she was the only friend I had when I got here.**

**"What because, I was only person to befriend you is that it, was it a obligation...tell me Bella, because, that girl is over the moon for you and I want to know why you didn't pick her" I suddenly didn't want to talk anymore and I fucking was trying my hardest not to blow up...she was pushing too hard.**

**"Leah" I warned her as she narrowed her eyes at me.**

**"I hit a nerve didn't I" **

**"Shut up" she got up and lean into my face**

**"Your fucking guilty..." I exploded at her.**

**"SHUT THE FUCK UP" she grabbed my face but I snacthed away.**

**"Un-fucking-believable" she said falling back in the chair, I was so angry and just fuming and I couldn't stop the words if I could.**

**"Yes...it was out of guilt, it was since the first time I slept with her. Everytime I was with her I felt bad that I was happy with someone else than you...now you know does that make you feel any better; hell I bet it does" my heart monitor was going crazy as the nurse and Carlisle came running in but that didn't stop me.**

**"I will say this one last time, I love you and I choose you so please fucking drop it...its over" Leah looed at the nruse and Carlisle and nodded, I laid back down.**

**"Um...Bella why don't you let the nurse change your bandages while Leah and I talk for a minute" I looked at Leah as she shook her head getting up.**

**"No, I was leaving" she grabbed her coat and we both looked and saw Angela coming in with food as Leah laugh.**

**"No matter what you do Bella...you will always have somebody there for you, I can't say the same for me" I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out but a gush of air. Angela looked at Leah back as she walked away and back at me, I closed my eyes and fell back...**nice fucking job Bella you manage to fuck shit up once again**.**

**/**

**Days went by no sign of Leah, Weeks went by no words from Alice, I was pulling my hair out and shitting bricks because, I needed to know if they were alright. I came home three day ago and the only person came to see me were Angela and Ben, it seems like I was becoming loner Bella all over again. I wanted to so badly go and see them but I couldn't fucking move so that was thrown out the window...but at this rate my despration was going I didn't fucking care about the pain or my injuries, I was going to see them; even of meant getting sick. I felt so sick to my stomach from the fight Leah and I had at the hospital, I never wanted her to know that I pick her because of guilt. Yes that was part of thr reason but the majority of it was because, I fucking love her to death. Alice was a sore spot, I didn't want to talk about it, I rather put that in case some where and bury it...I couldn't talk about that. I have been lying to myself and everbody around me, Leah is my heart but...fuck if I didn't need Alice. **

**I really think I made the wrong choice...I think**

**"Bella" I quickly snapped out of my thoughts when Angela came running in my room.**

**"What" I asked **

**"Alice" I shot up in my bed**

**"Is she alright! Where is she?" I yelled as Angela shook her head **

**"No...she's fine...she down stairs right now" my worries turned into fear as I covered my eyes with my good hand and took a deep breath.**

**"That's not all...Leah is down there as well" I let my head fall against the headboard.**

**"Well...let them up" I said, this was it...this was a make it or break it. I sat there waiting when I heard Alice heels it was like a knife to my heart with every tump I heard, the door swung open revealing both Leah and Alice.**

**"See I told you she was going to look like shit" Leah said as Alice nodded, they walked in and sat down on the end of the bed, the room was silent as hell so I decided to talk first.**

**"Are you okay" I asked, I been wanting to know that for the longest.**

**"Yes we're okay" I nodded and smiled but she didn't smile back, I looked at Leah.**

**"Yes, I brought her here becasue, I think we all need to talk...and really get to the bottom of this whole shit fest you made" Alice quickly jumped in not wasting anytime.**

**"I'm not here to talk about our relationship...I'm here to talk about our baby and what we're going to do" she said folding her arm as I quickly responded.**

**"I will be there-**

**"How? You don't have a job and from where I'm sitiing you can't even wipe your own ass" I felt my cheeks blush, man those hormone was going rapid.**

**"I know, but when I get better I will find a job and help" I stuttered as Leah spoke.**

**"Yeah and what kind of job are you going to get that will pay enough to support two kids" I felt gain up on and lash out.**

**"Hey! Don't come in here and start grilling me on shit...we are all in this together so don't come in here expecting shit from me...I'm fucking immoblie right now" I spat out **

**"Look...let's just slow down and talk one at a time" Leah suggested, Alice went first.**

**"How are we going to do this" that was a good question that I didn't have answer to.**

**"I don't know, but we will firgure it out" I told them as Leah spoke.**

**"I want you to tell Alice the real reason w-**

**"Leah I told you to fucking drop that" I sat up**

**"No I want you to tell her" Alice looked between the two of us.**

**"What is going on" Alice asked watching us glare at each other, why couldn't Leah fucking just leave it alone.**

**"Bella" **

**"Alice its nothing" **

**"No its not, Bella and you know it...don't you think you broken the girl heart enough" I gritted my teeth.**

**"Alice, Bella lied to you" I closed my eyes wishing I was anywhere but here.**

**"Bella" I hear Alice voice call my name, I didn't open my eyes or respond, I looked at Leah.**

**"Why are you doing this" I asked as Leah stood up and walked over to me bending down so she was level with me and grabbed Alice hand and mine, putting them together.**

**"You didn't see her, you didn't see the on going tears she cried when we were waiting for so news on you...seeing you laying there not moving, this girl would go through hell for you and for you to treat like you did...was fucking degusting. I didn't even feel that heartborken as she was, Bella I don't want to be reason for your unhappiness in the furture, and personally I don't want to see love like you two have go to waste, I know you feel like it was a force for you to pick me because, I was the girlfriend you cheated on...you didn't pick Alice because, you were scared that your and Alice love could be out of this world and ours was not...am I right" I felt my whole body shake, she fucking took the words right out my mouth, I was scared. Alice made me feel things I never felt with leah when we were out or just being together, as I think about it...Leah never made my heart skip a beat when I saw her for long period of time like it does with Alice, I did feel force and guilty...I pick Leah because I wanted to prove to her that I can be faithful and true to her and just let my love for Alice live in the back of my head, she was right...what if five or ten years down the line, I would've been happy but I wouldn't be fulfilled in life. Now that I thought about it, I felt my heart sieze in pain that I almost lost something so good, I looked at Alice and back at Leah who was looking it our laced fingers.**

**"You...I-" Alice stuttered to Leah who shrugged her shoulders.**

**"Like I said, you love her so much that its hard not to miss it, and my love for her is nothing compared to the love you have for her" Alice nodded and spoke.**

**"I felt like my heart was ripped out of my chest when she said your name, after everything we shared with one another...I knew you were going to win but I just thought just a little that she loved me more" I just kept quiet and watched.**

**"Plus I could never put that smile on her face like you do, trust me I've tried and she was so fucking happy" Alice laughed but I didn't say shit...it was like I was not here.**

**"Thank you" Alice said letting go of my hadn and pulling Leah to her as Leah wrapped her arms around the tiny girl, Alice pulled back and did the unthinkable...she crashed her lips to Leah, Leah was shocked at first but she quickly kissed back, I was stuck in shocked and felt my lower region spring to life as Leah pulled away and looked down at my tent.**

**"I see that still works" Alice turned he head and shook it at seeing my arousal...can you blame me, I been waiting for that since forever.**

**"I don't know what to say after that" I stuttered in shock as Leah stood up as Alice spoke.**

**"I'm sorry but I just was curious..." Alice said and Leah blushed**

**Wait! Hold up...Leah do not blush.**

**"Don't sweat it...well I should be getting going" I stopped her by grabbing her hand and pulling her to me as I pushed my lips to her in a world spinning kiss, i want to put all my feeling and love I had for her in that kiss.**

**"Shit" I heard Alice whispered, Leah whimpered in the kiss as I held her tight to me, finally pulling back I our foreheadx together and looked into her eyes.**

**"Remember your are my first love and never forget that... I love you" I whispered to her, as she kissed me again and stood up.**

**"I will call you with any information on the baby and check ups" I nodded as Leah looked at Alice and back at me and left. It could've been hour or days I stared at that door until Alice touch my hand.**

**"Bella" I looked at Alice and felt my pain disappear...she crawled up and laid her head on my chest, we didn't need words; all we needed it was each other.**

**A/N: Didn't see that coming...Hell I didn't even see that coming when I wrote it, I swear my fingers were just going and going. BELLA PICKED ALICE! she wanted too so bad but she was so guilty and scared so she settled for Leah and Leah knew and confronted Bella about it...Leah didn't want Bella hating her in the future and... that my friends you offically have Belice.**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: I just want to give a shout out to all my readers, thank you guys for the awesome reviews lately, and I just want point out some things.**

**Bella did not choose Alice (even though she wanted too)…..Leah just helped Bella open her eyes to what was right in front of her.**

**Bella relationship with Leah was not as strong as her relationship with Alice was, despite all the things Bella tries to convince herself otherwise. Bella was hell-bent on picking Leah because, Leah was the easy way out, she was the first girlfriend, the first person Bella every kiss (at will) and most importantly…Leah was Bella's comfort, she knew that Leah would always be there for her no matter what. As for Alice, it was Bella choice to get involved with her…while Leah, she needed someone to cling on; but don't get me wrong, Bella loves Leah…that she does, but Bella heart lies with Alice.**

**Leah role in this story was to show Bella what love could be like and throughout this story so far…..you could see that Bella had a deeper connection with Alice.**

**This story was prewritten…so if you don't like how the story is proceeding, you are not obligated to read; but I do appreciate everyone and their reviews.**

**Chapter 23**

**Time jump!**

**Enjoy!**

**Midnight craving is a bitch!**

**Back and forth, I jump from one pregnant house to another…Thank god, I finally got my cast taken off because, with all this walking and driving; I bound to fuck myself up again. I hear for hours is "**Bella Can you rub my feet"….. "Bella can you go out and get me some cheese puffs and syrup"….. "Bella my shoes don't fit anymore" **I was so ready to purchase a gun and shoot myself for not wearing protection; I love them both but…..damn a girl need a break. **

**Like now.**

"**Bella" Closing my eyes, I inhaled trying to calm myself because, I learned that getting a pregnant chick angry…..tears starts to form and I do not want that. I smiled and looked at Alice who had a jar of peanut butter in her hands; I couldn't help but turn into goo…she was fucking glowing.**

"**Yes Alice" she came over and sat down, Leah was half way through her second trimester and Alice just finished her first, Leah was glowing as well; just beautiful….I don't understand how men can just leave after getting a girl pregnant, I personally say a woman's beauty is more define when she's pregnant and I'm very lucky to have the chance to witness it twice. **

"**I need you to come with me, Kate and Rosalie to the mall" I quickly moved and shook my head.**

**"Oh no! I don't do shopping Alice…..you know that" **

"**Please Bella, I need you there" she was giving me serious puppy dog looks and I felt my self give in until I remembered Leah had a doctor's appointment today…thank god!.**

"**I can't, Leah has a doctor appointment today, and we are going to find out the sex of the baby….so sorry babe another time" I stood up, Alice looked down at her peanut butter and sniffed, rolling my eyes I grabbed a hold of my hair…so desperate to just pull it out.**

"**Alice come on! You know I can't miss this" She nodded and stuck a spoon full of peanut butter into her mouth, I sat down and life her chin up so she was looking into my eyes.**

"**Ali, you know that I can't miss this…." I told her kissing her lips and standing up, Rosalie and Kate came through the door and saw that Alice was crying and jump to conclusions. **

"**Why is it, that every time you're here; she's always crying" Rosalie point out as I glared at her.**

"**Leah has an appointment today and I told her that I can't make the shopping trip" Rosalie rolled her eyes and pushed me out the way so she could sit by Alice.**

"**How's my baby mama doing" I snorted at Rosalie statement and grabbed my jacket and keys, I leaned down and kissed Alice on her forehead.**

"**See you later, love you" **

"**Love you too, and you better bring some pictures back" I smiled and bent down to kiss her stomach and left.**

**/**

**When I arrived at the hospital, I saw Leah, Sue and Paul.**

**The fuck was Paul doing here?**

"**I was starting to think that you weren't coming" Leah said as I looked away from Paul and smiled at her.**

"**And miss the chance to see my child for the first time…..never" Sue spoke without looking up from her magazine.**

**"Oh ...I'm suprised your here****" I cleared my throat as Leah spoke.**

"**Mom! Please I don't want to get into that, let's just find out the sex and we all can go our separate ways" we all nodded to that as I sat down, I looked around the place and saw so many pregnant girls sitting by themselves; I shook my head….vowing that I would never leave Leah like that.**

"**Um…..So are you excited that we are finally going to find out the sex" I asked trying to break the ice, Leah eyes lit up as she went on and on talking about names and the nursery. It was very heart warming to see that smile on her face again….I miss it.**

"**Ms. Clearwater" the nurse said as I stood up quickly and held my hand out for Leah but Paul had grabbed her hand helping her up, I quickly put my hands in my pockets and looked at the ground.**

"**Well let's get this over it" Leah said tired as we all made our way to the back room as the nurse suddenly stopped us.**

"**I'm sorry but only the Mother and father can come into the ultrasound room" Leah looked pained as was I….but I'll be damn if Paul was going in there.**

"**Leah" I said putting my hand out there, she looked at her mother and back at me, I was getting pissed.**

"**Bella, don't you think-**

"**I think you better grab my hand, so we can go and see OUR baby….that's what I think" The nurse looked confused and shocked but I didn't give a damn…..I wanted to see my baby, the nurse didn't know what to do so she just let us all in the room and left.**

"**I will be more comfortable if Paul waited outside Leah" I said as Leah snapped her head up to me.**

"**I brought him here for a reason Bella" I didn't have a chance to say anything when the doctor came in.**

"**Hello Leah"**

"**Hi Doctor" She saw Paul and me and looked at Leah, I was too busy shooting daggers at Paul, I didn't hear Leah calmly name.**

"**Bella"**

"**Uh?" **

"**I ask you if you want to know the sex now because, I don't" I quickly responded.**

"**I can wait with you, I want us to both find out together" She smiled and the doctor put the cold gel on her stomach and the procedure began. I couldn't see shit, all I saw was black….then that's when I heard it.**

**Thump! Thump! Thump! Thump! **

**I looked at Leah, she had the same shocked look in her eyes as I did…..I felt the tears well as my heart swell with so much love; it overwhelming. **

"**Your baby boy is in excellent health" Sue was crying as well as Leah, I was still staring at the screen in disbelief.**

"**A boy" I whispered as Leah grabbed my hand, I couldn't stop myself from kissing it. She looked at me with a teary smile as I bent down and kissed her forehead**

"**A boy Bella! I can't believe it" **

"**Me either Leah, but I'm happy as hell" I said about to wipe my tear but Leah beat me to it, her touch was soft and gentle…I couldn't help but close my eyes. This was too much, the emotion that was swirling inside me was too much for me to handle.**

"**Bella" I was coking on words.**

"**I…..This is….I….I'm soo Happy Leah" I manage to get out as she hugged me to her as we both cried, Sue and Paul left us alone…..thank god, pulling back.**

"**Man! I can't believe I just broke down like that" I told her as she smiled.**

"**Well getting news like this will do that to a person" I sat down…..when it finally it me.**

"**What if I'm not a good parent" I asked scared, that question has been swimming inside my head for the longest….Alice told me that I shouldn't worry but I can't help but worry, Leah grabbed my hands and looked me in my eyes.**

"**Bella, you will be a good Mother, Father, Friend…everything this child needs. You have this big heart and you have room to love both of your children equally, I watch you read the baby books, you came to every appointment and been there for me every time I needed you, I never seen someone so in tuned with their child as you Bella….and he's not even here yet" I felt my heart sore, I hop she was right, the doctor came back with pictures…I couldn't wait to mail these to my mother. Leah got dressed and we made our way out to the waiting room where Sue and Paul were, I quickly grabbed Leah hand and looked at her.**

"**I know it's not any of my business but, Why is he here" I asked her, she looked at Paul and back at me.**

"**Like you…..I needed to open my eyes to see what was right in front of me all along as well" I felt my heart break but, I didn't show it though…. She wasn't my girlfriend so I couldn't get mad, I fake a smile.**

"**That's good" She looked at me.**

"**Is it?" **

"**Y….Yeah why not, you guys have history and you love him don't you" she shrugged her shoulders **

"**I think I do but I'm not sure yet, I'm still trying to heal and I don't want to jump into another relationship so quickly" I looked down in shame but I felt her fingers on my chin lifting it up so I was looking into her eyes.**

"**I will get there Bella, might take me some time but, I will get there" She said as I nodded, we made it to Sue and Paul.**

"**Well, I should be getting going then" I said but Sue spoke.**

"**Why don't you and Charlie come over for dinner, we can all sit down and talk about the new addition to the Swan-Clearwater's family" I smiled.**

"**I would love to but, I promise Alice that would have the crib up and the nursery half done" Leah smiled faded as Sue cocked her eyebrow up.**

"**Aw….um okay then, well I'll see you later than" I wanted to say something but they were already walking away…..shaking my head, I walked out the hospital and got in the car.**

**After hours of slamming nails, and putting shit together…..I was spent. Alice, Rosalie, and Kate didn't get back until late; I had Emmett and Jasper help with the carrying and stuff. Edward still haven't forgave me, he and I haven't been on best of term lately so….**

"**Bella" I heard Alice call from downstairs, I gently put the dresser down and stretched; Alice and the rest came through and saw the nursery.**

"**Wow…..at least the girl can do something right" I glared at Rosalie and smiled at Alice, I was so excited to show her the pictures, and she walked over and wrapped her arms around me and signed.**

"**What's wrong Baby…..did Rosalie over work you" I shot Rosalie a death glare, Kate laughed.**

"**No, I'm just tired that's all" I nodded and picked her up so her legs were around my waist as she laid her head on my shoulders, I walked us to her bedroom and closed the door. Laying her down, I fished out some jogging pant and shirt for her to change in and quickly undressed her…..she wasn't wearing a bra; its been two month since I been with Alice…..hell with anyone. **

"**Bella, can you give me a massage" I gulped as she turned on her side, putting the pillow under her stomach. **

"**I….I don't think that's such a good idea" I stumbled as she looked over her shoulder with this innocent look on her face.**

"**But Bella….I'm all tense and tight" I quickly moved off the bed as she laughed…she had the nerve to laugh**

"**It's not funny" I glared at her as she turned on her back, her nipples were hard as rocks. **

"**Okay….Okay I'm sorry, just come back over here please" She begged, I didn't want to rush things.**

"**Alice"**

"**Bella" I walked to the bed and she pulled me to her, she crashed her lips to mines; I felt myself give in but quickly pulled away.**

"**No! I don-**

**I was cut off by, her swinging her self up right I heard her sniffed. **

"**You don't want me anymore" I shook my head repeatedly.**

"**No…No it's not like that Alice, I want you…believe I do; I just don't want to rush things" she turned around and attacked me.**

"**I really do appreciate you caring….but I'm horny and pregnant" I closed my eyes at her grabbing me; it didn't take long for it to spring to life.**

"**Are you sure" she grabbed my hand and put between her legs.**

"**Does it feel like I'm sure" I swallowed hard and just gave in; she was so ruff….I didn't want to hurt the baby.**

"**Alice you are going to have to be gentle" she rolled her eyes, as I sucked one of her nipples in my mouth and rub her clit until she was dripping in my hand.**

"**Oh Bella…..Fuck I miss this" I nodded and quickly shed my clothes and was ready to go, I looked at her nervous.**

"**Bella you not going to hurt the baby okay" I pouted **

"**How do you know" I could see that she was getting pissed.**

"**Because, I know…..now get your ass in there" I sign scared out of my mind, my trusts was so slow and gentle.**

"**Bella don't make me hit you" I felt her pushed down as I was surrounded by her walls, I let out a breath as I moved deeper and harder. Her hands were everywhere, as she arch her back and moaned.**

"**Yes…..Right there" I buried my face in her neck as she held for support as we moved against each other, her whimpers were getting to me and I was going blow my shit any moment.**

"**Alice" I whispered as I turned us over as she moved her hips in a sexy ass rotation that had me seeing stars, I felt her tighten as she shook on top of me. **

"**B…..B…Bella SHIT!" her screamed vibrated off the walls as she came undone before me, feeling her tightness I couldn't help but yelled out.**

"**FUCK!" she collapse on my chest as I rode orgasm out, now just thrusting in slow motions, I wiped her wet hair away from her face and kissed her sweaty forehead.**

"**God have I missed that" she said through short breaths, I laughed and rubbed her back, she looked up at me and gripped my lips with hers and kissed me…it was a hot passionate kiss.**

"**I love you" I held to me and smiled.**

"**I love you too Angel" …..**

**A/N: Awe! Bella is having a boy; **

**Review :) **


	24. Chapter 24

**Bella/Alice/Leah**

**Rated M**

**"Shit" I hissed as the damn bacon grease popped me in my lip, I was trying to make breakfast but it wasn't going as I plan. The eggs were good but, the pancakes were not what I would call ihop ready. I could hear movement upstairs...my Angel is finally awake, I quickly put all the food on the table and her favorite juice. Running up, I saw that she was trying to bend down to pick up her sock that dropped.**

**"Damn it!" I quickly turned back around to escape the tantrum that was indeed about to explode, but didn't see the fucking desk and tripped...she quickly turned around.**

**"Bella, I can't reach my sock...I'm so fucking fat" I smiled and picked the sock up for her but she snacthed it and threw back on the ground.**

**"Did I ask you to pick it up"**

**"I ju-**

**"You just what?" Wow! tallk about Hormones.**

**"Alice I'm just trying help" She narrowed her eyes and push me...she fucking push me.**

**"Get out my way, I get my own fucking sock" I wa so confused and pissed.**

**"I just gave you the damn sock but you snacth it and threw it on the floor" I yelled at her as she flinched as I closed my eyes.**

**"Look, I made you breakfast...so why-**

**"Why you don't leave, so I can have my space" I bit my lip from saying something I would regret later, I shrugged my shoulders and grabbed my clothes and started to put them on...I heard her sniffed as I cursed out.**

**"What the fuck Alice! Why are you crying now" **

**"I didn't think you were going to really leave" she sniffed as I quickly put my boots on and grabbed my jacket, I walked over to her and bent down laying a gentle kiss on her forehead.**

**"I'm going to leave, I'll be back...you need to chill because I like seconds from doing something I would regret later so I'll see you later; love you" I didn't even stick around to hear her say it back as I made my way down stairs and saw that Emmett had damn near detroyed everything on the table.**

**"You do know that I didn't make that for you"**

**"Sorry" **

**"I'll be back" he looked up at me and saw the pissed off looking I had.**

**"What's wrong, last night you guys were okay...because, we all heard" Rosalie and Kate came down.**

**"Nothing I'll be back"I quickly left aand drove home, I was tired and angry...I know that she's pregenant and that shit fucks with her emotions but lately she been just snapping for no reason and that shit hurts...the things she says. I got to my room and I was scared shitless when I saw Leah knocked out on my bed, I shook my head and pulled the covers over her but the movement woke her.**

**"Bella" her voice was sleepy and low, it made my body tingle a little but I quickly ignore it.**

**"Yeah sweetheart its me...go back to sleep" I told her as she nodded, I took my jacket off and made my way down stairs and saw Charlie and Sue sitting down and all cosy.**

**"Bella I didn't even hear you come in" My Father said as I looked at Sue.**

**"Hello Sue" She nodded, I give her that, I did break her daughter's heart. I walked to the kithcen and grabbed a water.**

**"Has Leah ate" Sue looked up at me suprised, I rolled my eyes at her; she was making look like I do nothing for Leah, I heard movement upstairs so I quickly excused myself and made my way up and saw Leah strecthing...I shirt had rose and I couldn't help but look.**

**"I can see you" I cleared my throat and walked in, I fell down on my bed and watched her.**

**"Not that I mind, but what bring you by" I asked as she closed her eyes and gave a big ass angry sign.**

**"I'm like so embarrased to even say it" I was confused.**

**"Just say it" she looked up at me.**

**"I need you to do something for me" I hike up a eyebrow **

**"What" she was fiddling with her shirt and looked out the window**

**"God! why is this so damn hard" she yelled at her self as I laughed **

**"Its not funny, I need you to..." **

**"To?" She fell backwards and covered her face with her hands and quickly spoke.**

**"Ineedyoutohavesexwithme" it so jumbled up that I couldn't hear it.**

**"What I couldn't hear" I grabbed her hands as she kept her eyes closed.**

**"I need you" **

**"I know"**

**"You know" she looked at me as I shrugged my shoulders.**

**"I need to finished painting the nursery right, I was going-**

**"Bella"**

**"What"**

**"That is not what I mean" I looked at her...and really looked at her and gasped...jumping out the bed, walking back and forth shaking my head.**

**"No! Leah...what...I...I c...can't do that" she huffed and sat up.**

**"Come on! I am in fucking pain" she said.**

**"What about Paul" God that made my stomach hurts just saying that.**

**"Hell no! I said I would see where things will go with that...I don't need to rush it because I'm horny as all hell and I need dick now; and your perfect" she tried to grab my shirt but I dodge her attack and ran into the fucking door.**

**"Bella please, I need you so bad...fuck! I bet Alice is all dicked out from you" I laughed, I had to; who the hell say dicked out; she has been cranky and what not.**

**"Alice" she rolled her eyes.**

**"Duh! I won't go behind her back like you two did me" I felt my heart crack as she looked at my face and quickly stood up.**

**"Shit! Bella I didn't mean that" I shook my head.**

**"No...Your right; What we did to you was so fucking mess up and I apologize Leah" she pulled me to her and we fell back on the bed...that was not a good idea, I felt her hands on my legs and I freaked.**

**"Leah" I warned her as she moved her hand and sat up.**

**"Bella! You were mines first" she sniffed **

**"I know and I will always love you for it but-**

**"But what? I'm so far gone that I'm really not caring about Alice at the moment" she leaned over and crashed her lips to mines, I pulled away and stood up...I wasn't going back down that road.**

**"I'm sorry Leah but I can't" I told her as she jumped off the bed and shoulder checked me and left, I wanted to go after her but that would judt make it worse. **

**Even when I'm trying to do right...I always find a way of doing it wrong**

**/**

**"She said out of her mouth that she wanted to have sex with you" Angela said as I shook my head.**

**"No, she said I qoute...I need you and somthing about Alice being dicked out" I heard Angela coked on her drink on the phone.**

**"Wow! I still don't know how you manage not one but two pregnant girl" I laughed **

**"I do this" I joked, I saw Alice standing in my doorway as I jumped...dropping the phone.**

**"Shit!" **

**Alice walked in and closed the door behind her, I could hear Angela on the phone; I picked it up and spoke.**

**"Hey sorry, I dropped the phone"**

**"Who is it" **

**"Alice" I was shocked when Alice snacthed the phone out my hand and closed it.**

**"Why y-**

**"Shhhh" She pulled her self in my lap and kiss me, I closed my eyes but suddenly reopened them.**

**"No I'm still mad at you" I told her as she moved down until she was on her knees between my legs.**

**"I know and I'm sorry for being a bitch and I want to make it up to you" she was a fucking expert at unbuttoning and unzipping in one motion, she pulled my pants and boxers down as my dick sprung to life. She put her hands behind her back and use her mouth...only.**

**"Ohhh Shit!" I slipped down the chair but that only made me slip more into her mouth, she was a fucking pro at this...her hands were lace behind her back, she moved her mouth up and down and release me and sucked the length of me...I was so fucking gone.**

**"Mmmmmm" she moaned around me and that took the cake, I shook so hard that I was inches from falling out the chair as she release me and just put the head in her mouth and sucked so hard that I was stuttering.**

**"A.A...Al...Alice" I suddenly felt her hands on my nuts and I jerked hard as she used the other hand to grab my dick and moved her hand up and down as fast as she could as she kept her sucking to a high speed...I couldn't hold any longer.**

**"SHITTT..." I blew my shit for at least a minute, she kneed there taking everything in stride, I finally stopped and slumped in the chair.**

**"I c..c...c...can't" She put her finger on my lips to silent me.**

**"I'm sorry for this morning and any other morning, I have been acting like a bitch to you and I'm sorry baby" I didn't hear anything she say but I nodded any way and smiled pulling her to my lap as she laid her head on my chest, I picked her up and laid her down on the bed when she suddenly jumped up.**

**"Why do your pillow smell like peaches Bella..." my throat felt like it was on fire, I looked at her; she looked at me.**

**"Well..." **

**"Well what, you know I hate the smell of peaches" I sat down **

**"Leah came over; but she was already here when I got here and was sleep...she was so peaceful I didn't want to wake her up" Alice studied my face trying to see if I was lying or not.**

**"Alright"**

**"That's it...alright?" I asked as she nodded and pulled me to the bed, I rubbed her stomach and laid gentle kisses around.**

**"Leah had ask me for something today and I refused"**

**"What did she ask you" Alice said half sleep**

**"Well...she asked if I could you know" Alice cracked a eye open and spoke**

**"She asked you that...wow!" I nodded.**

**"I wasn't going to be mad...the girl pregnant Bella of course she horny" I moved and looked at her in shocked**

**'You serious...because I will call her right now" Alice shurgged her shoulders, I quickly jumped out the bed but was stopped **

**"Nun uh...she's not about to get you before I do" I felt myself being pushed back to the bed and Alice showed me for hours on end that pregnant sex was the most best sex you could ever have.**

**A/N: Well we're getting to the end of the pregnancies...Next chapter we will find out what Alice is having; stick around might be a suprise!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Bella/Leah/Alice**

**Rated M**

**A/N: Leah is seven months as Alice is five months.**

**Enjoys**

**Watching Alice sleep so peacefully, was like watching an angel, her stomach was so beautiful. She was naked, as the sheets barely covered her; I could see her rosy nipples watching me...taunting me. Gently pulling the sheets down more, I took her bare form in and felt my mouth water, her breast was huge as was her thighs and I couldn't help but touch them. Squeezing her thighs, I pulled them apart as she moved and sign...I moved down until I was between her legs. Looking up to see if she was still sleep, I slowly started to rub the inside of her legs and letting my lips ghost across the skin of her left hip. **

**"Bella" her sleepy voice ran through the silent room, I quickly put my hair in a pony tail because, and I didn't need it in the way of me and my Ali cat. Getting in position, I lowered my mouth to her sweet clit and twirled my tongue inside, she taste so fucking good. She thrust her hip into my mouth as she moaned in her sleep, I knew she was half way woke cause she was moving her hips against my face as I felt her fingers grip my pony tail.**

**"Shit Bella!" she cried out as I bit down on her lips, she was gushing so early; I fucking loved it. Spreading her legs wider as I grabbed her ass in my hand...pulling her closer until my face was completely covered, I thrust my tongue once again into the sweet taste of just Alice.**

**"MMMM!" she whimpered loudly as her hips went wild, I could see her eyes rolling as she started to fold up...it was a site to see. **

**"BELLA! Oh my God!" she screams, as I felt her muscles clench around tongue, trapping me inside her. I couldn't move because, during her thrusting, she had wrapped her legs around my neck...and her grip was getting tighter as she rode out her orgasm. **

**"A...A...Al...Alice" I struggled to say as she lifted her self off the bed shaking...fuck! This was the longest orgasm in history, I was seeing stars at this point and I had to do something before she kills me.**

**"A...Alice!" my words were being muffled by her pussy; who by the way was trying to swallow me whole, I tightly grabbed her tights and pulled hard. I gasped when I escape, inhaling and exhaling; trying to catch my breath...I looked over and saw that Alice was in tears...oh shit! I hope I didn't hurt her.**

**"Baby is you alright, did I hurt you" I asked frantic, she shook her head and opened her eyes.**

**"N...No, I'm just trying to pull myself together after that" I moved but, hissed in pain as my erection grew bigger and bigger...making it more painfully to bare, Alice saw it and quickly grabbed it her hand. **

**"I don't think you could top that orgasm...what the hell was that by the way" I was struggling to speak as she stroked me up and down.**

**"I...I just w...shit! Wanted to make you feel good this morning and you know how much I love tasting you in the m...morning" she climbed on my lap, and positioned me at her entrance and teased me a little. I pushed in without any warning as she gasped...just as we were about to get into it; there were a knock on the door.**

**"Don't stop" Alice whispered in my ear as she laced her finger together around my neck and grind her hips into mines as I slipped deeper in her with every thrust, the knocks were getting louder...it was pissing me off.**

**"Bella" I heard Charlie say as I stopped my thrusts as Alice groaned in frustration, I held her to me and kissed her lips as I lifted her up and pulled out. I quickly pulled some joggings pant on and a shirt and went to the door, when I opened it I saw Charlie standing there. **

**"Yeah" I asked impatiently as he looked inside the room and back at me, I saw his cheeks flame as mine did as well, he cleared his throat.**

**"Sorry if I interrupted anything but, your mother called" I felt like punching the shit out of him, he could have kept that to his self.**

**"You couldn't have told me that later...much later" I looked at him as he shrugged.**

**"Hey! If I'm not getting none; so are you" I coked as he laughed and went back down stairs, I walked back into the room and saw that Alice was dressed...not how I wanted her to be when I got back. **

**"Where you going" she signed and looked up at me, pulling her jacket on.**

**"I don't feel so good, I'm going home for a while" I quickly ran to her and put my hand on her stomach, she shook her head kissing my lips**

**"Its not the baby, I just need to lie down and eat something" I nodded, offering to drive her...after we made our way the car, I dropped her off and drove to Leah to see if she was alright and to finish the nursery. Pulling into the drive way, Jacob and Seth came out greeting me, Seth and I haven't gotten our friendship back to how it was but it was there...**

**"Well...Well...Well if it isn't Bella, been a long time since I saw you around these parks" Jacob said as I glared at him and made my way inside the house, I saw Emily, Kim, Sue, and they rest of the females that lived on the Rez. I walked over to Leah and saw her lying down trying to balance a soda on her stomach.**

**"Wow! look Leah its Bella" I rolled my eyes, "I know I haven't been present lately but I'm here now" I said bending down, moving the soda can and pulling her shirt up and scattering loving kisses all over her stomach. I always done it to Alice and I wanted to share something with Leah as well; I felt her go stiff under me as I pulled back and kissed her cheek.**

**"How you feel, do you need anything, are you hungry" I asked in a rush as they all laughed as Leah grabbed my lips and pushed them together.**

**"Bella, I'm found and I'm not hungry...in fact I just ate" I nodded and sat down.**

**"That's good, well I should finishing painting that nursery" I stood up as she reached her hand trying to get up, I pulled her up and we both made our way to the nursery.**

**"Jacob and Paul put the crib together" I wasn't to happy about that but, I was grateful. I walked into the room and took my shirt off so I wouldn't get paint on it; I feel Leah's eyes on me but ignore them and bend down to get the paint.**

**"So you said you wanted it to be blue and gold right" I asked mixing the blue and taping the corners when suddenly I felt myself being pushed to the ground as Leah got on top of me and crashed her lips to mines.**

**"Shit Leah" I got out but she thrust her tongue in my mouth and bit down on my bottom lip, I could feel my self giving in as I grabbed the back of neck pushing her to me as she moaned. **

**"Le-" I quickly pulled away and ran my hands through my hair as Emily looked between me and Leah, I went back to the paint as Leah sign and walked over to Emily.**

**"Um...I was just coming up here to tell you that we were about to go but I see you're busy so..." Leah quickly nodded.**

**"You should go, I don't want you to inhale this paint" I told Leah as they both nodded and left me to my thoughts...**

**Walking down the stairs paint everywhere on me, I saw Leah lying down on the couch eating some ice cream with ranch dressing; I flopped down on the couch.**

**"The nursery is finally finished, how you feel" I asked her as she groaned.**

**"You know how I feel Bella" I closed my eyes, I wanted to help her...so bad but, I don't know if Alice was serious about what she said yesterday. I could see that Leah breast had grew, they were just sitting there...she didn't have on a bra so I could see her nipple clearly through her shirt.**

**"Leah I want to help you, I do but Alice and I are good and I don't to mess that up" Leah nodded.**

**"I know Bella, but she doesn't have to know...just this one time" I couldn't respond because, she crashed her lips to mines and fell into my lap. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her back, she opened her mouth to me and I quickly sucked her tongue in my mouth.**

**"Fuck Bella, you don't how much I missed this" she whispered as I laid her down but she jumped up.**

**"No let's go to my room" I nodded and we both struggled to get up stairs because, she decided that grabbing my junk in her hands was a good idea, when we finally got to the room, I quickly laid her down and trail kisses everywhere I could reach. She pulled her shirt up and off as I sucked a nipple into my mouth and massage the other.**

**"Bella" she moans as our clothes hit the floor, we both were finally naked, and our bodies were moving against each other as our sweat meshed together.**

**"I-**

**"Don't say it Leah, Just enjoy it" she nodded as I nudged her entrance as she licked her lips waiting, I thrust and was in she gave out a long moan as she moved her hips.**

**"Leah slow down...I want this to last; I want to make you feel" she arched her back as I went deeper and harder, one thing I knew...Leah was so fucking wet, I grabbed her hips and lift her so I could go deeper as she yelled out.**

**"AHHH Bella that feels so good" I was thrusting so hard and fast, she was matching every thrust with her own and I could help but fall into it even more.**

**"Shit Leah" I groaned I her ear, as she held me close to her, grinding her hips faster as I felt her walls clenching, I quickly turned us over as she was on top. I let her go all out, she went fucking crazy on me as I tried to steady her by grabbing her ass.**

**"B...Bella" she started to convulse, I just held on for the ride, her breast were bouncing everywhere as her nails dug deep into my shoulders as she let a scream rip, I couldn't hold on any longer and let go.**

**"God! Leah...I" I couldn't speak; we were both a shaking mess; as well fell over the edge together.**

**/**

**Sitting here trying to keep my eyes open, I was half listening to the teacher and the lesson, wishing I was at home with Alice in our bed. Letting my head fall to the desk, I felt Angela push my shoulders trying to get my attention. I looked up and saw my Dad at the door, I looked on confused and stood up, and I looked at Angela as she shrugged her shoulders.**

**"I'm sorry for interrupting but, I need to talk to Isabella right away" I was already walking towards him, we walked into the hallway and I quickly spoke.**

**"Dad" **

**"Bella something happened and we need to get to the hospital now" I quickly felt the tears well, as we made our way to the car and got in. **

**"Dad Leah...Alice are they alright" he didn't respond quickly for me and I felt my whole chest cave in painfully.**

**"Dad please!"**

**"It's Alice" shaking my head as I yelled for him to go faster, when we finally got to the hospital, I didn't wait for him to park as I jumped out the car and ran into the hospital, I saw everyone including Leah, Emily and Sue. I went straight to the desk but was stopped by Emmett and Edward, they told me that their not giving any information out and all we had to do was wait...I couldn't wait.**

**"What the fuck happen" I asked barely keeping it together as Esme came up to me and put her hand on my shoulder.**

**"I don't know, one minute we were eating in the kitchen and talking and the next she's on the floor screaming in pain" I fell into the chair as I put my head in my hands and let the tears fall, I felt a hand on my shoulder and I harshly shrugged it off and glared at whoever it was.**

**"D...Don't touch me" I turned around and saw Leah, I wanted to apologize but I was feeling so much and was so confused, I saw Leah and Emily walk off somewhere...I didn't care because Alice was the only thing that was on my mind at this point and our baby. **

**"Dad" I looked up and saw Carlisle walking to us and jumped out of seat and ran to him, he signed and looked up at me.**

"**She not out of the woods but, she is okay….she is on strictly bed rest" I let out a gush of air; it felt like an elephant was on my chest.**

"**Can I go see her?" **

"**Yeah, I hoping you was here, she wants to know the sex and she wasn't going to do it until you were here" I nodded as we; well I ran to the room, I saw my angel…..she was crying and looked heartbroken.**

"**Alice" I said as she wiped her head towards me and cried out for me, I ran to her and hugged her to me.**

"**Ali baby, everything will be okay….I promise" she shook her head.**

"**You can't make promises you can't keep" I sadly nodded and pulled her to me harder, the nurse came in with the ultrasound machine and got to it, I was nervous and excited to finally find out what we were having**

"**You guys ready" I nodded as Alice squeezed my hand, the doctor put the gel on her stomach and not even seconds later we were granted the beautiful sound of our baby heart beating through the room.**

"**His heartbeat is strong" the doctor said as I spoke.**

"**That's good…..Wait what?" the doctor smiled at us and confirmed us that we were having a baby boy. I looked at Alice and saw that she was staring at the screen with amazement and love, I bent down and captured her lips with mine and whispered how much I loved her.**

"**A boy Bella" I nodded but my heart fell as reality came crashing back…..she was in the hospital.**

"**Alice I'm so scared" I felt the tears as she hugged me to her as she started to tear up as well.**

"**I am too; I don't know what happen; but I do know that I will do everything I have to…..to keep this baby; our baby boy healthy" I slipped in the bed and held her to me, I was petrified and that was not going to go away until I see my Baby in my arm….**

**Safe and healthy as can be. **

**A/N: BABY BOY! Awe isn't that cute, Bella is having two boys…OR is she? Have to stay tune to find out; the next chapter will be a birth….**

**Review :) :) :) **


	26. Chapter 26

**Bella/Alice/Leah**

**Rated M**

**Enjoy!**

**Its been almost four weeks since Alice was warned to stay off her feet and stay in bed, she didn't like it but I'll be damn if anything happen to my kid because, she was sick of lying in bed all day and doing nothing. She was cranky as all hell but, I didn't mind, I would be too if the only thin I had to do was watch TV and read all day, Rosalie and Kate stay with her from time to time but, me….I didn't want to put myself in that predicament, first time I tried to stay with her I got a shoe to the face; so I stayed clear away and just went in there when needed. Leah was ready pop and I was bouncy back and forth from house, I really needed to keep my eye on Leah, she was eight months and was huge….not that I would tell her that. Driving into the drive way, I parked and got out; I flew up the doorsteps and ranged the doorbell.**

**"Hey Bella" Emily said to me, as I hugged her and walked in, I looked around to find my Leah when I saw her laying on the floor; I looked Emily confuse as to why she was on the floor.**

**"I don't know, she was lying on the couch and suddenly she's on the floor" I shook my head and crawled over to her; she looked up and saw me hovering over her and glared at me.**

**"Hey my sexy baby mama" I smiled at her as she snorted.**

**"I am not sexy; I look like a fucking hippo" I moved some her hair from her eyes and spoke.**

**"No you don't Leah, your pregnant and one beautiful pregnant chick at that" she popped her self up on her elbows and looked at me.**

**"Are you just saying that to make me feel better" I looked at Emily and back.**

**"Yeah" she gasped as I quickly hugged her to me; laughing.**

**"I'm just playing sweetheart, your beautiful and don't let anybody tell you different" she grabbed my ear and squeezed the fuck out it as I screamed in pain…they both started to laugh at me.**

**"Don't do that again" I quickly nodded, as she let go as I ribbed my ear…..shit that hurts as Leah saw my pain face she felt bad.**

**"Awe baby does it hurt" I nodded and turned away from her, Emily was cracking up but I wanted her to feel bad.**

**"I'm sorry, let me see" I shook my head as she grabbed my face and kissed my ear, I poked my lip out as she gently laid kisses around my ear.**

**"Feel better" I smiled and grabbed her and tickling the shit out her, she was fighting trying to get away but I was too strong for her, our playful banter was cut short when Paul, Jacob and Seth came through the door and saw Leah and I on the floor.**

**"Wasn't expecting this, when I walked in" Seth said as Paul was staring at my hands, who by the way was just inches from her breast, I moved and helped her up as she pushed me away from her.**

**"You don't tickle a pregnant girl, especially when she has a six pound baby crushing her bladder" she ran up stairs as Emily and I crack up, she wasn't going to make it. I turned back to the guys and Paul was glaring at me, I turned my eyes to Emily and spoke.**

**"I'm going to see if she made it" Turing to make my way upstairs I felt a hand grabbed my shoulder, I saw Paul standing next to me.**

**"You aren't going no where up there, I'll see if she's okay not you" I glared at him and shook his hand off my shoulder.**

**"First of all….don't touch me and second…I can go where every I fucking want in this house, she's carrying my child; not yours" he nodded and moved to the stairs.**

**"Yeah, she's carrying your baby…..that's all you are here for, tell me if she wasn't pregnant will you be here now…I don't think so" I took a step towards him but was held back by Jacob.**

**"Don't do it, just go up there and see if she's okay….and Paul stop being so fucking jealous all the damn time, Leah and Bella are just friends now" I snorted at that, but they didn't say anything, I smugly walked by Paul and made my way upstairs and saw Leah pulling on some jogging pants…she wasn't wearing any underwear.**

**"Well, I see you didn't make it to the bathroom" she cursed at me and lay down, and looked at me….patting the bed next to her. I quickly sat down next to her as she snuggled up to me and signed heavily, I softly rubbed her hair and let my fingers get tangled in it…..that was one of my favorite things to o with Leah when we were together, to just lay here and snuggled as my fingers were in her hair. We laid there in silence until she scrunched her nose up and looked like she was going to be sick, she quickly snatched her self from me and covered her nose.**

**"Fuck Bella you stink" I narrowed my eyes at her, I smelt fucking terrific.**

**"What"**

**"What do you have on, it smell like Strawberries….I told you I loathed the smell" I forgot, shit! I quickly went to her bathroom and saw her peach lotion and quickly rubbed some on me and hope that it covered the smell of strawberries, I made my way back and she still had her nose covered.**

**"Alright I think it's gone" I laid back as she nodded snuggling back into me; I wanted to talk to her about something.**

**"Have you thought about names yet" I shrugged my shoulders at that.**

**"No not really…..but I know you have some good ones" she jumped up and smiled.**

**"I have three, you want to hear them" I nodded and laid back as she fiddled with my shirt, she looked nervous.**

**"Why you look so nervous" I asked**

**"I thought that um…..Henry could be a good one But-**

**"Hell no!" I lift my self on my elbows and glared at her she nodded and spoke.**

**"I really liked that name not because; it was my father's name but-"**

**"But nothing Leah, we're not naming our child after an abusive douche bag" she closed her eyes.**

**"What about Lehn or Belen" I nodded**

**"I like Lehn"**

**"I was hoping you say that…..I like that name too" I looked at her.**

**"Why did you come to the hospital when Alice was admitted?" Leah stiff up**

**"I don't know, Kate told me and I found myself rushing to the hospital…I know I don't really like the girl but I do care" I smiled and hugged her to me.**

**"Awe isn't that sweet, Leah is going soft on me" after our banter, I finally left and made my way home….god! I don't think I can call this home anymore, I'm never here. Opening the door, I saw Charlie and Billy watching the game and drinking beer.**

**"Hey Dad…..Billy" they turned their head but their eyes were still on the screen, I laughed and grabbed a beer, making up stairs to my room I saw that my room was scattered with pictures of Leah and I, wow! I know I haven't been up here for so long cause; those pictures were taken sooo many months ago and I haven't been here to take them down.**

**"Glad Alice doesn't come over here often" I took my jacket off and popped the cap off the beer and took a sip, just as I was getting into my relaxation time my fucking phone rings.**

**"Hello! This is Bella" I said taking another sip but this one was long….as Rosalie voice came shouting through the phone.**

**"BELLA! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU! ALICE IS IN LABOR" I spit out the beer as the bottle dropped from my hands.**

**"WHAT! How? I….I just-**

**"Doesn't matter, get your ass over here now, she can't go the hospital yet because, she's not having bad contractions yet" I quickly grabbed my jacket and shoes and flew down the stair…bad move. I went flying down as everything went flying as well; I heard movement as Charlie and Billy was standing there looking at me.**

**"A…A…Alice is in labor" Charlie eyes went wide and helped me up; I quickly grabbed the phone and put it to my ear as I heard laughter.**

**"Rosalie" She was fucking laughing at me, this was not the time.**

**"Bitch! Stop laughing and tell me what's going on" she quiet down and spoke**

**"We have her on the floor surrounded by pillows right now as Esme and Kate is waiting her hand and foot" I nodded as Charlie got his coat and keys.**

**"I'm on my way now" she hung up as I quickly ran to the car, Holy Shit! I'm about to become a parent to a infant….I felt my air just vanished as I struggled to breathe, luckily Charlie saw and ran to me.**

**"Damn it Bells Get it together, Breathe" I nodded as I saw Billy snickering I glared at him.**

**"I hope you're not like this when Leah pop" That made it worse, as I gasped loudly while Charlie glared at Billy.**

**"Not helping Billy" I coked out as we got into the car as Billy went home, Charlie was driving so damn slow.**

**"Got Damn! Dad can you go any slower" I yelled at him as he rolled his eyes and looked at the speed.**

**"Bella, we're going seventy"**

**"Well go eighty, Alice is in labor…..DAD! LABOR! What am I going to do" I was freaking out, he spoke calmly.**

**"That's easy…..you be there and support her and my grandchild" I saw this shiny look in his eyes when he said that, just by seeing that it clamed me down a little, my heart jumped as the house came in view I opened the door and jumped out, I lost my balance but quickly ran to the door and knocked like some crazy person. The door came swinging open and I flew inside, I looked everywhere yelling Alice name as I finally saw them in the living room as Alice looked like she was about to die.**

**"Alice" she looked up and saw me and glared at me, I flinched away from the hard look and looked at Rosalie.**

**"How is she?"**

**"In pain, she's only like two cementers" I signed, I read the baby books and being two cementers was not a good cementer to be, she had a long way to go. I took my jacket off and got down on the floor with her, she quickly grabbed my hand.**

**"Where the hell were you, I was calling for you" I saw tears in her eyes, I quickly wipe them away and rubbed her hair.**

**"Baby I was at home, when Rosalie called me" she closed her eyes and screamed, I was terrified and scared for her, I saw Esme looking at her watch and spoke.**

**"Okay she's at three, we should started getting her to the car, Rosalie grabbed the bags…..Let's move!" everybody was running and moving as I just sat there dumb founded as Edward pushed my shoulders.**

**"Bella! Dude snap out of it" I shook my head as got up running to the car, getting into the back with Alice and Kate. My Father had taken Emmett, Edward, Jasper in his car. We made it in record time and Carlisle was waiting on us with a gurney and two doctors and nurses, I helped Esme and Rosalie get Alice out and we put her on the gurney as Alice grabbed my hand and was basically pulling with her as one of the nurse push me back but Carlisle stopped her.**

**"She's can come with"**

**"But-"Carlisle looked at the nurse as Alice was seconds from pulling her hair out.**

**"No buts, she had all excess to see this patient and the baby" The nurse nodded as the we all finally made it to the maternity ward.**

**/**

**LeahPOV~**

**Suddenly feeling something wet between my legs, I slowly turned and that's when I felt the pain.**

**"MOM!"**

**A/N: I'm a bitch for that cliff hanger but I have to do it…lol! Bella is about to get a double surprised tonight.**

**You don't want to miss it so…**

**Review!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Bella/Leah/Alice**

**Rated M**

**A/N: I'm sorry if things weren't explained clearly in the last chapter, I want to give a brief summary... Leah's is eight and half month pregnant as Alice is six and half; they are two months apart. Alice is in pre mature labor and Leah is just in labor, Wondering how Bella going to be with both girls at the same time...**

**Enjoy!**

**"Alice baby just calm down and breathe" I said for the fifth time as she harshly grabbed my shirt and glared right into my eyes.**

**"Why don't you shut the fuck up and get this baby out of me" she screamed as I signed and ran my hands through my hair tired, This been going on for three hours now and I was getting tired and pissy, the fucking doctor's don't want her to push yet because, after all she is premature and everything is okay right now and we want it to stay that way. **

**"Where is my mommy!" Alice yelled as another contraction hit, she at five already going on six as I felt my phone vibrate...I was really thinking about putting it on slient and focus on Alice but a feeling in my stomach told me to answer it and Alice went off.**

**"I KNOW YOU ARE NOT ON THE PHONE WHILE I'M TRYING TO BARE YOUR CHILD!" I was frozen as Jacob voice sceamed into the phone, I quickly drowned Alice out and yelled at Jacob.**

**"Jacob! what's going on" I saw Alice stop ranting and watched me with worried eyes as she did her breathing excerises.**

**"Bella! Bella!" **

**"Jacob!"**

**"Bella! Thank God! Leah is in labor Where are you!" I fell back...thank god there was a chair there, my mind was going a mile a minute. **

**"Bella" I looked up at Alice, she looked scared and worried I shook my head and jumped up.**

**"Jacob where are you now" **

**"We're on our way to the hospital now" I heard Leah scream come through the phone and felt my heart sink.**

**"Jacob give the phone to Leah"**

**"Hell no! she's going to crush my phone like she did Seth's hand" I gritted my teeth and half whispered and half yelled at him.**

**"If you don't give the phone to Leah. I'm going crush your balls" I heard the phone being handed over, I heard Leah heavy breathing.**

**"Bella!" she was crying, her voice was thick and horse.**

**"Sweetheart are you okay" I asked as I looked up at Alice who was looking at the covers as suddenly a contraction hit and she screamed as I quickly grabbed her hand as held the phone tightly to my ear.**

**"Bella! it hurts so much" I quickly rubbed Alice hair and softly spoke into the phone.**

**"I know Leah but you need to get to the hosiptal as fast as you can okay" she sniffed **

**"Okay" **

**"Give the phone back to jacob for me Sweetheart" Jacob quicky grabbed the phone.**

**"Yo" **

**"Yo my ass, get my girl here before I kick you so hard in your nuts that this will only birth you'll see" I told him as he said that they were around the corner, I quickly hung up and looked at Alice.**

**"Bella" I didn't answer at first.**

**"Bella! is it Leah" **

**"She's in labor as we speak and is around the corner, how the fuck am I going to be there for both of you" running my hand over my face.**

**"Bella why don't you go and see if Leah okay and come back" I shook my head, I wanted to soo bad.**

**"Al-**

**"Go, she is your first baby mama" I looked at her stomach.**

**"I don't think she will" Alice looked at the screen and laughed, I heard comotions outside the door and I quickly ran to the door but stopped and ran back and give Alice a heated kiss and ran out the room just in time to see Seth and Sue rushing a pregnant Leah down the hall. **

**"WAIT!" I yelled as Leah, screamed my name as I quickly ran ro her and bent down, she quickly wrapped her arms around me.**

**"Bella! Oh god I'm so happy to see you" Sue said in worried as Leah was crushing me.**

**"The girl hasn't stop yelling your name since her water broke" I hugged her to me tight, Carlisle came rushing over.**

**"It hurts Bella" she whimpered to me as I nodded and rubbed her back as we made our way to her delivery room when I suddenly shouted.**

**"WAIT!...can she be put in Alice room" I looked at Carisle, it would be very helpful and easy.**

**"Please, I don't want to miss the birth of my child...either of my children" He signed and turned us around as I grabbed Leah's wheelcahir handles and we quickly made our way to the room, I heard Alice screaming as I ran into the room and quickly pulled her to me.**

**"Hey...I'm here Babe...and we have company" I told her, as she looked over and saw Leah and gasped .**

**"Wow! you just can't to do anything the easy way I see" Alice said getting her breath back as I quickly turned around and saw that Leah was already changed and in the bed, while Sue was at he side. I felt a little peeved that she was at Leah side, I wanted to push her away and tell her to get her ass in the waiting room. **

**"Bella" I smiled as Leah called out for me, I grabbed Alice bed rail and pulled hard until they were only four inches away, This was so fucking surreal.**

**"Are you both okay" I asked as they both nodded, I moved a chair between them and we all waited, I was scared and excited...I was about become a parent twice today; Holy shit!**

**"Bella, Alice" Carlisle spoke softly as we both turned to him, a couple of nurses and doctors came in and started to set stuff up.**

**"Carlisle what's going on" **

**"Alice will need to have this baby by c section" **

**"Why" I asked him as Alice was quite as well as Leah.**

**"Its too risky to give birth naturally" he left it at that as they started to the precedure, they pulled the sheet around us, giving Alice privacy. **

**"Bella I'm scared" I held her face in my hands.**

**"Me too, but we have to be strong and be there for Alex" She smiled when I said that, it took us forever to fing a name but we did, it was actually Emmett who suggested Alex and stuck with it. I did the stupid and looked over and damn near pass out, her whole stomach was open.**

**"Shit" I whispered as my vision blurred but a screamed knocked me out of it, I looked down at Alice she nodded to sheet and I quickly pushed it back and ran to Leah.**

**"Leah"**

**"BELLA! THIS SHIT HURTS" I saw Carlisle yelling at another Doctor to cover Alice as he rushed to Leah, I looked at Alice and grabbed her hand as we both heard the beautiful music of our baby boy cries, it was so loud and strong, I suddenly looked up and saw him. He was so tiny, the doctor lifted him up in the air so Alice could see him.**

**"Bella" Alice whispered in shocked and love, I was fucking crying my ass off as well as Alice, the nurse quickly took Alex away I swear I felt my heart rip from my chest, I felt Alice pulling my collar.**

**"Bella snap out of it...you do have another baby that's seconds from coming into the world" I swirled around and ran to Leah, she was sweating and screaming.**

**"FUCKKKKK!" I flinched, as I grabbed her hand and whispered gently words in her ear as she pushed and pushed.**

**"That's it baby, you doing great" Carlisle told her to give one last push, she did and it wasn't long before I heard the most beautiful sound in the world, my baby boy cries, Carlisle lift him up to show us.**

**"He's beautiful" Leah said as I smiled, kissing her forehead as the nurse bundle our little boy and gave him to Leah, I softly rubbed his head, he had a full of hair and had some color to him.**

**"Well I see where he gets his skin color from cause, I'm white as a sheet" Leah laughed as she cooled over the beautiful baby.**

**"Alice" I called out to her as I saw the sheet being pulled, it been three hours since Leah was in labor, I sat down on the end of the bed and gently grabbed the sleeping boy and made my way over to Alice. She gasped when she saw him, I was so fucking happy and proud that I made this little bundle of joy...suddenly my heart cracked as I felt tears in my heart.**

**"He's so handsome Bella" after a while I gave Lehn back to his mother and went to see about Alex, when I got to the baby nursery I saw that Alex was by his self and hooked up to many cords and wires...I quickly flipped.**

**"W...What's going on?" I asked as the nurse quickly grabbed my shoulders but I snatch it off and looked at my boy, he was just fine.**

**"Bella" I turned around and saw Carlisle I was seconds from going ape shit in this fucking hospital.**

**"Carlisle what's going on...why he is hooked up to all these wires like this" I said scared to even touch him, he was so little but strong.**

**"He's okay, he just a little on the small size and we are just keeping a eye on his breathing" I looked at him...really looking at him to see of he was lying.**

**"You sure"**

**"Yes...Bella he's going to be okay, get some nutritions in him and some iron and he will be strong as ever...and get his weight up" I nodded and felt my tears fall, I slowly walked over to him and saw that he was sleeping.**

**"Hey" I touched the glass softly, I was nervous for some reason.**

**"Um..I'm your...well I really don't know what I am actually, I think of myself as your father, and I really want you to be okay so I can break you out of here with your bother, yeah you have a brother who birthday is today just like yours. He really wants to meet you and your Mother, Gradmother, your Grandfather...both, your Uncles and Aunt. There's alot of people who are here to see you little guy so get your sleep and get strong so we can bust out of here" my throat was hurting after that, I tried my hardest to keep my tears at bay but I couldn't, it hurts to see him in there and see him so small like that. I quickly left, I couldn't handle seeing him like that...I made my way back to the room and saw that Sue was teaching Leah how to breast feed, I smiled at them but I they both caught on to the look I had on my face.**

**"Bella" I heard Alice call me as I looked away form Lehn and Leah, and made my way to Alice.**

**"Hey" I said walking over to her and sitting on the edge of the bed, she had dried tears on her face, I slowly wipe them away.**

**"Where is he" **

**"He's in the baby nursery, he's being watched over cause, his weight" she looked up at me.**

**"What" I cleared my throat.**

**"He's a little underweight but Carlisle said that he just needs iron and nuritions and he will be strong as ever" I assured her but I saw tears.**

**"He's not okay" I quickly shook my head.**

**"No..No, he's find baby" she shook her head and started to sob as I quickly felt my tears, I felt my chest cave as I couldn't breathe...I needed to get out of here.**

**"Al-**

**"No! Bella he's not okay...Oh god!" I felt her push me off the bed and sobbed harder, I tried to hold her but she kept pushing me as I snapped.**

**"FUCK! Alice I'm trying to be here for you" **

**"I don't need you to be here for me, our son is fighting for his life...he is the one you should be trying to help" I stepped back and shook my head.**

**"You always do this"**

**"Do what" **

**"You get all bitchy when things aren't going good...you shut down" she looked away from me, I just fucking turned around and walked away, I wanted to be there for her but she always makes it so hard to, I saw Sue holding Lehn. **

**"Bella" I looked at Leah with sad eyes.**

**"Come here" I wasn't in the mood.**

**"Leah I-**

**"Come here" I signed and walked over to her and she pulled me on the bed and Sue walked over with Lehn in her arms, I started to shake. **

**"Hold your Son Bella" Sue said as I closed my eyes and bit my lip, I could still hear Alice crying.**

**"Lehn needs you too" Leah said as I quickly opened my eyes and looked at him, I felt so much love so fast for this little boy that it was scary. I gently reached out for him as Sue gave him to me as I pulled him to my chest close to heart, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. **

**"He needs you too, and I know that you are scare but, You have to be positive and hope that everything will be okay" Sue said as she walked over to Alice as Esme came in and ran to Alice, I was so torn but looking into my son's brown eyes...I sudenly felt calm and hopeful, that his bother would come out on top and we can all be a big happy family...**

**A/N: There you have it, the birth's of her baby boys, the next chapter, will be a time jump, they will be out of the hospital including Alex...wondering which one isn't in fact a boy; well have to read to find out.**

**Review :) :) **


	28. Chapter 28

**Bella/Leah/Alice**

**Rated M**

**(Time jump) ...Alex is out of the hospital.**

**Sitting here in the rocking chair with Lehn in one arm and Alex in the other, I looked down at them in complete love and devotion. I'm still reeling from all of this...being a parent to not one but two little human being, every time I see them or holding them makes my heart cry out in happiness, they were my world and it is my job to be there and protect, to always love and care, they were permanently written on my heart forever. Knowing that I was apart of making such angels was liberating, I felt like a real woman...or man...whatever but beside that, I feel like I finally have a purpose in life; Finally I'm not alone in the world anymore. Looking at Alex, it crushed my heart to walk away from him that day when Lehn, Leah and Alice was release from the hospital. Alice took it harder, she was a mess...I didn't let the screaming and blame run me away, I knew she was hurting and jealous that Leah could take her baby home and she couldn't. I stayed by her side and loved her, after a month...we finally welcomed Alex Cullen Swan home. Alice was over the moon, she quickly turned into Mama Bear...no one was allowed into the nursery if said so, no body was allowed to hold him if not had permission from Alice...and most important! No one was allowed to be alone with him. Yes I say that Alice was a little over broad but, you have to see it from her point of view, her baby; her first baby was not all that great when coming out and was put on oxygen...so yeah I see why she did it. She let up though, it took her like two weeks to let Esme even hold him after he came home, It started to get out of hand when she wouldn't even let me see or hold him, I was too the fucking parent...I quickly shut that shit down and every since she stopped flinching whenever someone would pick him up or get too close. Just thinking about it made me laugh, she was reckless and too over protective but she had her reasons, looking down at them I spoke.**

**"Your mother is crazy" I told Alex and quickly looked at Lehn.**

**"Yours too" I smirked as they both were looking everywhere but me, there little eyes roaming around the nursery. I leaned down and kissed them both on the forehead, I heard the door open as I looked up and saw both Alice and Leah satnding there smiling.**

**"Awwwe now that's cute" Alice said walking into the room as Leah followed behind, I smiled and pulled them closer when Alice tried to reach for Alex.**

**"Nun uh...I haven't had alone time with them in forever, its only been an hour" I said as Leah rolled her eyes and sat down.**

**"Feels good doesn't it" I smiled down at them and nodded at Leah, I watched Alex little hand reach out and hit Lehn's it was so cute, until I saw a bright ass flash in my eyes.**

**"Fu-**

**"Language Bella!" Leah quickly cut me off as I glared at Alice who was smiling at the scene.**

**"We will have to work on your mouth Bella" My mind went straight to the gutter with that, and Alice saw my face and rolled her eyes.**

**"God! Bella does you mind live in the gutter" Leah shook her head and quickly scooped Lehn out of my arms before I could stop her and grabbed his bag.**

**"Your leaving already" I said pouting, I wanted some more time with him.**

**"Yeah, I'm tired but I will bring him over tomorrow for you, Bella this will be the first time without him tomorrow and I'm going crazy" I gave Alex to Alice and stood up.**

**"Leah, just imagine how I feel, not being with him twenty four hour a day, I feel like a part of is missing when I'm not with him or close. Everything will be okay, and before you know it he will back into yor arms in no time" I hugged her to me making sure not to hurt Lehn. She kissed me on the cheek as I leaned down and gently kissed his forehead whispering I love you to him and holding Leah face in my hands and kissing her on her forehead. **

**"See you guys" she waved bye to Alice and left, I watched her go in pain. I never liked it when she left, it scared me to death that she wasn't going to come back; I felt a hand slide into mines.**

**"Bella baby are you alright" I smiled and turned to them, rubbing Alex head I nodded.**

**"Yeah, at least I get to have one of my babies here with me" I said grabbing Alex and pulling Alice to my chest and holdig them both, I was so fucking emotional all of sudden. We made our way down stairs and Esme was the first to get up and take Alex out of my arms as Rosalie grumbled from the couch.**

**"Got to be more quicker than that Rose" I told her as she glared at Esme, I grabbed Alice hand and walked us outside to the porch swing, I wanted some Alice and Bella time.**

**"I love you, I don't think I tell you that often" I told her as she laced our fingers together and kissed me, I used my free hand to hold her in place as I opened my mouth for her. This kiss was heating up quickly and I was loving it, She moved her leg and straddled me in the swing and she grind...making the swing move back and forth.**

**"Alice...sweetie we should slow down" I mumbled against her lips, she opened her mouth and forced her tongue inside mines, I was losing my strengh fast, she pulled away from my lips and made her way down my neck and collar bone.**

**"Shit! Alice we really need to stop" I said shaky because, I was seconds from rising to the occasion. She shook her head no and started to rotate her hips around and back and forth, I groaned and harshly squeezed her ass in my hands and thrust into her. We were really losing control out here, her hand was up my shirt as I quickly pulled her skirt up and reached down to my second favorite place in the world...might sound corny but her arms are my first favorite place in the world. She was soaked and I was really trying to control myself but she was making it hard...literally.**

**"I'm seconds from ripping your panties off and plunge deep inside you" I grabbed her neck and whispered in her ear, she moaned and gripped the back of the swing and lift up...giving me complete ascess. I looked up at her in shocked that she really wanting to do this out here with her family right there in the house, where anybody can come out and see us...But I'll be lying if I said that it didn't turn me on even more; knowing that we could get caught at any moment. **

**"You really wanted to do this" she nodded, I pulled myself out and watched her eyes fill with lust and want, she reached for it but I held it back from her.**

**"Aren't you still healing" I asked as she shook her head and spoke.**

**"Nope...I was cleared last week" I looked into her eyes trying to see if she was lying or not, I didn't want to hurt her or fuck something up. She grabbed me and stroke up and down, I closed my eyes and threw my head back against the swing...letting her take control. She positioned me at her entrance and I quickly thought about something.**

**"Wait!" Alice looked murderous but she will thank me later.**

**"I don't know about you but, I don't want anymore little Bella and Alice's running around here until we're ready" I saw her face turn sour as she started to pout, Some would say I was the moat stupid chick in the world to cock block myself...I rather be cock blocked than having three small kids to take care of. She shook her head and told me that she started her birthcontrol once she was cleared, I really wanted to believe her but, I was burned before.**

**"Are you sure, Because, you told me before that you were on" I said.**

**"Birth control is not hundred percent effective Bella... at least I was doing my part" She said the last part quietly but I heard it. I nodded and rubbed her back, she leaned in to kiss me but I moved as the kiss landed on my cheek, she looked at me confused but I didn't look at her. **

**"What now" I gently pushed her off me and buttoned my pants, suddenly I wasn't feeling up to having sex anymore, she huffed in anger and looked at me. **

**"What the fuck is your problem" I stood up but she grabbed my hand and pulled me back down on the swing, I gritted my teeth together...the muscle in my jaw was flexing in anger. **

**"Nothing, let's go back inside its getting cold" I got up but once again she grabbed my arm and pulled back down and straddled my lap trapping to the swing. I licked my lips and looked everywhere but at her and it piss her off, she still hasn't figure it out and that pissed me off. **

**"Bella, did I say something wrong" I bit my lips and moved her so I could get up, she started to cry but, that wasn't going to work this time.**

**"Bella! Please whatever I said...I'm sorry" I shook my head and got up, I saw her about to reach for my hand but I glared at her and made my way back inside the house and went straight to Alex and kiss his forehead, I reached for my jacket but Alice came running in and snatched it from me.**

**"Alice I'm not in mood right now, give me my jacket back now" she shook her head and put behind her back.**

**"No, not until you tell me what I said wrong" I saw that everybody had stopped what they were doing and watched, I wanted to get the hell out of here.**

**"Rosalie can please take Alex upstairs...I don't want him to hear what's about to say" Rosalie quickly left, as I walked to Alice and reached behind and snacthed my jacket from her, my face was inches away from hers and spoke.**

**"I'll be by here tomrrow at noon and I want all his shit packed and ready when I get here, he's staying the weekend with Lehn and I, I don't want to hear shit when I get here either...considering it's my fault that he's here anyway" I could feel the fire in my eyes, she had the fucking nerve. I didn't wait for her to say anything and left, I needed some space from all this shit, it was getting to me now but they were my kids and I will always be there anyway and any how I can. Digging in pocket for my phone, I scan my contacts and called a number that I haven't called in a awhile.**

**"Hello" her voice was full with sleep, it was cute. **

**"Hey" I put my hand in my pocket and walked, her house was not that far from Alice's.**

**"Bella Babe" **

**"Yeah, look I need to crash and I-**

**"You don't have to ask, get your ass over here" she said, I smiled and hung up, a part of me felt that Alice didn't mean it like that but a huge part of me thinks that she blames me. Stopping at a gas station to get some ice cream, I fianlly got to the house and rung the door bell. She opened the door in some shorts and a tank top, I quickly smiled at her as she threw her self in my arms.**

**"Bella" I grin and hugged her back, her little body pressed against mines.**

**"Amanda" she let me go and grabbed my hand as she pulled me into the house...**

**A/N: HOLY SHIT! **

**Reveiw :) :) **


	29. Chapter 29

**Bella/Alice/Leah**

**Rated M**

**A/N: BEFORE YOU KILL BELLA...READ!**

**Enjoy!**

**"Its good to see you walking around and not cope up on a hospital bed" I smiled and fell on the couch, she grabbed the ice cream from my hands as I pulled my jacket off and signed. Watching Amanda disappear into the kitchen, I fell back on the couch and looked up at the ceiling...why would Alice say that? Did she think that Alex was a mistake? I felt my blood boil at the last one, I don't care if he wasn't plan...but he was not a mistake, I think of him as a gift that God trusted us to have, if he didn't believe that we were capable of taking care of a child; he wouldn't of gave him to us in the first place. Shaking my head, I didn't want to talk about Alice anymore, Amanda came back with the ice cream in a bowl and some Oreo's. **

**"You look like you need a ear" I gave her sad smile and took the bowl from her, so she can sit down, I gave her the bowl back and laid my head on her lap. **

**"Alright, Tell Amanda what's going through that pretty little head of yours" I closed my eyes and spoke.**

**"Well first off, Leah is going ape shit because, Lehn is spending the weekend with me and Alice basically said that Alex was my fault" I explained as she scooped a big chunk of ice cream from the bowl and gave it to me.**

**"Did she say that out of her mouth that it was your fault" I frowned and looked at her.**

**"Who side are you on" she laughed and spoke.**

**"I'm on your side always but, I think you are blwoing things out of porpotions" she said with her mouth full of ice cream, I let my head fall back and let what she just said sink in...shit!**

**"Looks like you just figure it out that you acted like a dick once again..." I glared at her and smacked the bowl from her hands as she gasped in horror.**

**"NO! Damn you Bella! Well at least I didn't buy it HA!" she said as I tackled her over the couch, and began to tickle her until she screamed uncle.**

**"Stop! Please I c...can't" her laughs was so cute, I felt my worries flood to the back of my mind as I straddled her waist.**

**"What I can't hear you" **

**"Please I'm going to pee myself" I laughed and kept going, We didn't hear the door open as a voice came through...breakin us from our playful banter.**

**"I always knew you were out to steal my girl Bella" I quickly turned around and saw Chris standing there, Amanda wiggled her self from under me and scarmbled up trying to get to her.**

**"No offense but, I have two already" I said as Chris smirked and opened her arms to a flying Amanda, they were a pure example of true love, I still remebered the first time I met Christina and Amanda, Chris was in the hospital for cancer and was on her four chemo threatment and Amanda was by her side everyday faithfully. After the all the surgeries and after I got a little better, I started to walk around the place and saw them two huddled in the single one bed, holding on to each other like they were each other life line...well I guess they were. Chris was very sick and I think that if Amanda was not there, I won't be here standing in front of her right now, Amanda is Chris life line...it was a beautiful site to see. Getting up, I walked over to them and hugged Chris to me, she felt so fragile but you could see the fight in her eyes, she wasn't giving up...not by a long shot.**

**"Why is there ice cream on the floor" I pointed to Amanda as she pointed to me.**

**"You know what, I don't even want to know...Bella what brings you by" we all walked to the kitchen as Amanda quickly grabbed a towel and went to clean up the mess...leaving me and Chris alone.**

**"What wrong" she asked as I looked up at her.**

**"Everything" I sat down, and put my head in my hands, I felt her hand on my shoulders as I looked up at her.**

**"What's the main problem and then we could go from there" I felt my heart speed up, I never wanted to let this secret out by I needed to talk about it before I explode.**

**"I think that I didn't really think it through when I chose Alice" I finally said it as Chris sign and went to pour us some coffee, I grabbed it and thanked her as she spoke.**

**"What's making you doubt your decision now" **

**"I don't know! I love Alice and Alice know that I love Leah too but somewhere inside me thinks that I rushed the decision, all Alice and I do is argue and fight...and when I ask for space she gets all bitchy and whining; and where do I end up...at Leah's after" Chris nodded.**

**"I feel that Leah was more calm and fun, Alice was like that too but she's been turning into a ongoing head ache that I do not want" **

**"You finished" **

**"Yeah" I laughed as Chris stood up and pulled the stool out that was beside me and sat down and grabbed my hands, looking into my eyes I saw this look in her eyes.**

**"Bella, I going to say this once and once only...life is too short, you have two amazing women who bared your children and love you, Alice is your soul mate Bella. Your my friend Bella and I love you but you are going destroy everything you have, so what the girl is whining; Amanda is too and you don't see me leaving her crying and heart broken. After everything you told me from the time in the hospital...I personal think that you choose right, Leah is a wonderful girl but Alice was it and I don't want to die knowing that you fuck it up over some pussy shit, Leah will always be in your life and that's doesn't give you the right to mess her emotions either...and you can't keep going back and forth between these girl, because one day you will end up alone" I bit my lips hard and quickly wiped my eyes, I saw her get up and grab a napkin from the counter and give it to me.**

**"Some are blessed to find true love, and you found it...don't give it up, they are your family now Bella and you need to love and protect them...like I'm doing now... trying to protect you from your self" she wrapped her arms around me and held me to her, that made the walls break as the tears came flooding down my face. She was right, life was too short for this shit.**

**"W...What should I do now" I sniffed as Amanda came through the door and wrapped her amrs around Chris.**

**"You go home and make sure that Alice knows how much you love her and how sorry you are for all the hurt you've cause her" Amanda told me as I nodded and spoke.**

**"What about Leah" Chris softly spoke, letting her eyes land on Amanda.**

**"I have a good feeling that she will find her true soul mate in time" her voice sounded low and almost painful. I got up and hugged them both to me, It was good to have friends to just talk with, I was going to miss the shit out of Chris but I didn't want to think about that...it was just going to make me cry even harder. **

**"Thank you" I whispered as we all pulled back.**

**"Just promise me that, one day you will marry that girl and treat her like she suppose to be treated" I smiled and nodded, I grabbed my jacket and ran...I needed to get to Alice fast.**

**/**

**Watching her sleep was better than any movie or TV show ever created, I could sit here and watched her sleep for eternity...and that's exactly what I plan on doing for the rest of my life. Slowly taking off my jacket and shoes, I quickly took off my pants and shirt and got into the bed, she moved but didn't wake up. I stopped at the drug store and stock up on condom becasue, I was planning on showing her how much I do love her, I kissed her forehead, moved down to her nose, I let my nose rub against her jaw line...she finally sign but didn't wake up. I gave her a open mouth kiss on the neck and that woke her up, when she opened her eyes, I saw that her eyes were red and puffy.**

**"Bella" I put my weight on my elbows and gently traced her face with my fingers.**

**"I love you" I had to get that out.**

**"And I'm sorry, for everything I've ever did to you. You are my heart and soul and I don't want to lose you because, I feel like being a dick" she opened her mouth to say something but I put my finger on her lips.**

**"Alice, life is too short for all this arguing we do. I don't want to spend a second with you angry or pissed, I want to love you and keep loving you until I can't anymore. I want to grow old with you and watch Alex grow up and fing his own girl to cherish and adore as I do you, I know I've made some pretty fuck up choices and hurt two people in the process but, I would do it all over again if I end up in your arms afterwards" I wasn't parpared for her to pounce on me and crashed her lips to mines, I felt her tears hit my face hard as she kissed me with raw passion that made tears well in my eyes. We kissed like this for a while until we both pulled back gasping for breath, I looked into her eyes and slowly wipe the tears away.**

**"I have you and I don't want to let you go" I whispered into her neck as she flipped us over so I was on my back and she was straddling my waist, she quickly raised up and took her shirt off.**

**"Make love to me Bella...please" I nodded and grabbed a condom from my jacket and quickly put it on, I flipped us back and hovered over her. **

**"Tell me...you love me" I asked as she grabbed my face.**

**"I love you..." she signed closing her eyes "So damn much" she whispered as I pushed in and stopped when I was all the way in...I wanted to feel her.**

**"Feel me" I whispered in her ear as she whimpered and spoke.**

**"I feel you" she moaned out as thrust deep but... slow, I didn't want this to be a fast or hard kinda sex, I wanted her to feel every inch of me inside her. I leaned back and pulled her to my lap as she wrapped her arms around my neck and buried her face in shoulder...I wasn't having that, I grabbed her neck gently and made her look at me as I moved us up and down. **

**"Bella" she whispered, I could hear her voice cracking...she was close.**

**"Just tell me what to do Angel" my voice was not far from cracking either as she started to moved faster.**

**"Hold me tighter" I held her painfully close and squeezed her to me and thrust harder, I moved her hair from her face and connected our foreheads and spoke.**

**"I want to make love to you forever" that must of tiggered something becasue, suddenly she started to convulse...badly so I held her tighter**

**"Come for me Angel" I ordered as she did what I asked and tighten around me, she squeezing so tight that it tiggered my relsease and we both rode it out, I was out of energy after that but, the night was not over. She was still shaking...holding me close to her.**

**"I'm sorry" she said, I looked up confused as she held my head to her chest and ran her fingers through my damp hair, I laid us back down.**

**"I'm sorry for saying that Alex was your fault, he's not a fault or a mistake...he's our son and I love him and you. You both are my family now and I will everthing I can to protect and love you two until my heart stops beating" I looked into her eyes and smiled.**

**"That's all I want" I told her as I laid my head back down on her chest and closed my eyes, I reached down and took the comdom off and quickly got rid of it, walking back to the bed...Alice grabbed me and pulled me back on top of her and pulled me back inside as well, I was about to say something but she spoke.**

**"I want to feel you when I sleep" I nodded and laid down on her chest, I could hear her heart beating in my ear...it was the most soothing sound in the world to me as I felt sleep take over.**

**A/N: One. Two. Three...AWWWWE! that was very hard to write but I manage to finish it though, throughout the chapters I will explained some more about Chris and Amanda...And shame you guys for thinking that Bella was cheating on Alice...again! See you next time.**

**Review :) :) **


	30. Chapter 30

**Bella/Leah/Alice**

**Rated M**

**Enjoy!**

**"Leah, everything will be fine...I promise" I told her for the fifth time within three minutes, she was really tripping...its not like Lehn was going with a complete stranger for god sakes. I grabbed the baby seat and the bag as Leah was wiping her eyes, and kissed him on his forehead for the tenth time as I made my way out the door to the car. Charlie had let me use the cruiser today as I picked Lehn and Alex up, he was excited to have his grandsons spend the weekend with him...even if he tried to act all manly when he knew he was jumping up and down in joy. After strapping him in, I waved at Leah and drove to pick up my other son, when I got there Alice had him all budle up and ready...I knew that this weekend was going to be hard and stressful but, I needed the pratice.**

**"Hey babe" I said, carrying Lehn inside as Rosalie and Kate attacked me.**

**"God! Get off his nuts" I said as they glared at me and took Lehn out of his seat and cooed at him, Lehn was a mini player already. Being two months, he knew when he was around females because, he would smile and laughed his ass off...showing his dimples and acting the part very well.**

**"I know one thing...Bella, you can make some gorgeous babies" I bowed and spoke**

**"Well...of course, look at me...but I can't take all the credit, I had some beautiful partners as well" I sadi as Alice smiled and reached up crashing her lips to mines.**

**"See!...that's how that one got here" Esme said as I quickly pulled back and blushed, I took my jacket off and sat down...resting now becsue, I wasn't going have any tonight. Rosalie kept saying Lehn was so pretty and gorgeous and it made me a little ithcy.**

**"Stop calling him pretty, he's not a girl...said hansome or something" Alice looked at me.**

**"She was just saying" **

**"No...I don't like people calling him that...everybody I know calls him that; even Leah and it pisses me off..." Esme spoke.**

**"Well...have you really looked at him he does have soft features, look at Alex" she told me as I shook my head.**

**"I don't have to look at anything because, I knew how my kids look like...okay he's features are a little softer than Alex's but that doesn't mean anything all babies look like that" I said and grabbed him from Rosalie and looked at him.**

**"Have you and Leah talk about that..." I looked up at Esme.**

**"About what" they all looked at each other back at me as Alice spoke.**

**"About if your genes had crossed over to Lehn and or even Alex" I looked down at Lehn and then at Alex and quickly gave Lehn to Alice and grabbed my phone...I had a call to make.**

**/**

**Standing here with Charlie waiting for my Mother's Plane to arrrive, I called her and made a round trip for her come out here, I needed her...bad. All this weekend all I could do was think about... If Lehn was like me. Charlie told me, Lehn was replica of me...and wasn't suprised if he was in fact a she, I blame him, because if it wasn't for his sister Diana...may her soul rest in peace, I wouldn't be in this situation right now. **

**"So...how's Mother...I mean Fatherhood coming alone" I glared at him.**

**"Very funny, its coming alone good, they know who I am so..." I saw his face get serious.**

**"Look, I know I'm your Father and I am suppose to be there for you and help you when you get your self into binds...like this one" I frowned but kept quiet.**

**"Bella I taught you things...right I gave you the speech about sex but...somehow you still manage to make a mistake" All I heard was mistake and I saw red.**

**"Are you saying my childrens are mistakes" he threw his hands up quickly, I could feel all the blood rushing to my face and my ears.**

**"NO! Not at all, I love my grandsons but, I'm just stating that you weren't as well parpared as you should''ve been...that's all" Calming down I saw the gates open as people started to file out.**

**'I know that, but I've been doing a hell of a job these pass months so..." he nodded.**

**"Yes...you have, I just want to say is..." he let the sentence hang as I saw him wipe his face and sign.**

**"I'm...t...trying to say is that...y...you are a better Father than I was and I'm Proud of you" I was shocked... Charlie Swan AKA Chief of Police was getting all emotional on me.**

**"Dad" I whipsered.**

**"You are and I have to thank your mother for that" I hugged him to me, just when Mom came running full speed to us. I felt her arms around me and squeezed, it felt good to be in both of my parents arms like this.**

**"Aw Bella...honey I miss you so much, and look...your not all bang up" I rolled my eyes as we gathered up all her bags and made back to the house, I had to go pick up teh guys from Alice's and told them I will be right back. Just as Alice opened the door, my phone rung, I quickly kissed Alice and answered it.**

**"Hey Amanda" first mistake...never say a girl's name that your girlfreind to not know about, Alice shoulders went stiff as she slowly turned around to look at me but I was lost into the phone as Amanda voice rang through.**

**"Bella! Something wrong with her!...She's so hot and sick, what should I do?" **

**"Is she throwing up"**

**"Yeah"**

**"Amanda you have to get her to the hospital now!" I heard shuffling in the background, I looked up at Alice who was standing with her arms folded...with a murderous look on her face.**

**"Bella I need you Please...I don't think I could do this alone" I felt my eyes burn with tears.**

**"Okay...just get her to the hospital and I will meet you there okay...everything will be fine, I'm here; I'm not going any where...I promise" She hung up as I closed the phone and spoke.**

**"Before you go all... oh no she didn't! She is just a friend I met while in the hospital, her girlfiriend is sick with cancer and she's not doing so well right now and I'm trying my hardest not to cry" my voice cracked at the end as Alice face completes crumbled.**

**"Bella...why didn't you tell me" she held me to her as I shook my head.**

**"I don't know, but I have to be there...I promise her that I wouldn't leave her alone, Chris is the only thing family she has" Alice nodded and told me that she will take the kids to Charlie and wait there until I get back, I made to the hospital in a record time and saw Amanda sitting in the waiting room...she looked heartbroken.**

**"Amanda" her head shot up and saw me, she flew from the chair and buried her face in my neck and cried, I sat us down and let her cry.**

**"Shhhh, I know..."**

**"You should've seen her, she was so pale and weak...she kept saying that don't morn her for too long, and that I should find my true soul mate. Why would she say that? she kept saying that my soul mate is closer then I think" she cried, I bit my lip and said nothing...What was there to say, some say...that when people know that they are about to go...they see things and say things that have us spinning.**

**"Do you believe her" I asked softly.**

**"No...she is my soulmate" I rubbed hr back and nodded.**

**"She knows that, but she wants you to love another as well...she doesn't want you to withering away alone because, she gone Amanda" the girl was not trying to hear that.**

**"No Bella...Chris is the one and if that's the case...then I might as well die with her" I just held her to me and whispered soothing things to her ass he fell alseep, Sitting here I couldn't help but be thankful for what I have. Alice wasn't sick or had any type of illness and that alone made me get on my knees and thankk god for the blessing he gave me, Looking down at Amanda I could easliy see Alice being in her position not to long ago as well as Leah, you don't know when someone you love will just go without saying good bye. Its been three hours and still nothing, I saw Carlisle and gently put Amanda in the chair and walked over to him.**

**"Carlisle" **

**"Bella, what are you doing here...is it Alex!" his eyes got wide as I quickly shook my head.**

**"No...I'm here with Amanda, her um girlfriend is here with cancer an-**

**"Christina" he said as I nodded**

**"Yeah" hopefully he will give me some answers.**

**"Bella...she died" No! it couldn't be, they wouldn've told us...told her.**

**"No" he put his hand on my shoulders but I angerily shrugged it off and looked at Amanda who was still sleeping...this was gooing to break her heart.**

**"Why am I just not finding this out" I needed to keep my voice down because, I was pissed...no stracth that... I was to the point of going ape shit.**

**"Bella Ho-**

**"That doesn't matter...what matter is, That girl been sitting there for five hours, not moving waiting for some news on her girlfriend and you telling me that she dead and nobody gave a rat ass to tell her that" I walked away and went to Amanda, Now how the hell am I suppose to say t her. I took her jacket and put it on her, gently picking her small frame up and ito my arms, I made my way to the car and sped off. I called Alice and told her what happen and asked her to get the spare room clean up for me because, I knew that I couldn't take he back home...to much stuff that will remind her of Chris, pulling up and getting out.**

**"How is she" Alice asked, looking at the girl in my arms.**

**"We will have to see" walking in, I saw Charlie and Renee holding Lehn and Alex...It made me smile, I felt Amanda stir and I got scared as hell, quickly I made my way up stairs and laid her down...taking off her shoes and covering her up. **

**"How are you" ...that a qestion I couldn't answer.**

**"I don't know, I only knew Chris since you and Leah been pregnant and now she's gone...the Cancer was bad but I didn't know that it was that bad" I sat down on the steps and Alice grabbed my hands and laced our finger together, she was really gone...**

Flashback...

Watching the nurse check my vitals, I sat up to reached the control for the TV but, she grabbed it before I could.

"Nope! There won't any TV on today...Today, you are going to start to walking again" I looked at her like she had three heads, I wasn't walking no where.

Ten minutes later...

"You doing good Bella" I was gasping for breath, being in bed for a month really does kill all the muscles, my legs feel like jelly. But after some pratcie, I finally got my legs working and muscles flowing again...It was nine thirty and Angela had left, I was bored so I got up and roam the hospital. I visit the children ward, That was fun...gave me some insight on what I should be expecting; considering I'm having two. I still can't believe they both are pregnant...both as in two...as in twice the diapers and twice the mouths to feed. As I was walking I spotted a couple...two girls huddled on the bed, it looks like the red head was sick as they tiny one held her...almost protectivly. Walking away, I thought about Alice and how just seeing that made me think of her...think of all the things we been through, But Leah is my heart and I love her...Walking around the whole fucking Hospital trying to get Leah and Alice out of my head when suddenly I heard someone call.

"Hey you" turning around, I saw this girl standing by the vending machine.

"Hey" I said back.

"Um...I was wondering if you can help us" us?...I only saw her and a wheelchair.

"Us?"

"Me and my girlfriend" that's when a red head came out of the bathroom, she had on a hospital glown similar to mines, she looked weak and fragile.

"Hey...I'm Amanda and this is Chris, my grilfriend" I smiled at them and spoke.

"I'm Bella and its nice to meet you" this Amanda girl, was having a hard time with the machine as I limped over to help when Chris spoke.

"What you in here for" I laughed.

"Murder" they laughed but I told them that was in a car accident.

"What about you" she smiled and grabbed the tiny girl's hand.

"Cancer" I noddded.

"That must be hard" they looked at each other and smiled.

"Sometime but we can handle it right" Chris said to Amanda who kissed her cheek and smiled, I got the snickers out and Amanda face broke out into a huge smile.

"Thank you" I turned around about to walk away when I heard Chris call my name.

"Bella"

"Yeah"

"Do you like monopoly" I laughed and nodded.

"Yeah" We all made are way to her room and played three rounds of Monopoly, I watched as Amanda scolded Chris on cheating...they were so open and happy considering her condition.

"You guys are cool, I'm happy that I got out of bed today" I told them as Chris had Amnada in a head lock.

"Its never too late to make friends...well in my case" I smiled and watched the banter go on for some minutes until Chris strated to get tired, Amanda sat there ran her fingers through the tall girl hair.

"My girlfriend use to do that too...its was so relaxing" I told her.

"Use to, what happen"

"I did something that broke her heart"

"Well, everybody is granted a second chance Bella" I laughed in bitter.

"I think I screwed that up too"

"Love has no Bounderies Bella...doesn't matter how many chances you get; love is endless" She said looking down at Chris with nothing but love and adore on her face, I felt like i was intruding on a special moment.

"You will figure it out...even if someone has to point you in the right direction to do so" Leaving the room, my mind was going a mile a miunte...when I suddenly remembered something Leah said when I was sleep.

"Where is that sweet and shy Bella I met on the plane" hearing her say that, made guilt ride up inside me ten fold...where is that sweet and shy Bella?

For once I didn't know the answer...

End of Flashback.

**A/N: Got some more info on how Bella met Amanda and Chris...and tears :( :( Chris is gone...I wasn't going to have her in here for much longer, I needed her to talk to Bella and help her get her head out of her ass. And don't be sad for Amanda because, as Chris said her soul mate is closer than she thinks...see u next time.**

**Reveiw :)**


	31. Chapter 31

**Bella/Alice/Leah**

**Rated M**

**Enjoy!**

**Standing here by the window, watching Amanda on the porch sitting motionless as it poured down raining, God! You should've seen her face when I told her that Chris was gone, her whole body just shut down as her face went neutral…No expressions…..no feelings. **

"**How is she" I felt Leah arms wrapped around me as, I hugged her to me. **

"**Only Amanda knows that answer, but I do know that she's really hurting right now and need some serious comfort" **

"**She has you" **

"**But I don't think that's enough, Leah you should've seen her with Chris….is was a cheese fest around them, all sappy and lovey dovey all the time" I told her smiling, as she hugged me from behind tight. **

"**I remember us being all lovey dovey once upon of time" she said as I stared out the window, turning around so we were face to face. **

"**Lea-**

"**No I'm just talking….you know you start to think about the what if's you know, Watching Amanda lose someone so special like that, I can't help but think about if I lose my special someone as well" I looked into her eyes and saw that she was dead fucking serious, I started to stuttered.**

"**Um...w…w...well Leah, I think about the what if's too but, Alice….." I let my sentence hang as a big smile spread across my face. Yes I have what ifs but I will never mess up what I have with Alice…again over some what ifs. **

"**Yes….Alice, you guys do make a cute couple" I smirked **

"**I know" Before Leah could let out a remark, I saw Amanda move and I was by door in seconds. She was walking back into the house; I met her at the door.**

**"Hey" she looked up at me and held her arms open for me, Leah had left to give us some privacy. I pulled her to me and we walked to the couch, I laid her head in my lap. **

**"Tell me what's going through that pretty little head of yours" I asked, Leah had Lehn in her arm when she came back into the living room, I saw Amanda eyes light up.**

"**Awe Bella is that-" I smiled **

"**Yeah…..that's one of them, Lehn Clearwater Swan" Amanda jumped from the couch and cooed over him. **

"**Told you Leah…chick magnet" we all laughed and watched Lehn bring Amanda back to life. **

**/**

**As her tongue swirled around my earlobe, I grab hold of her hips as we grind to the music that was playing in her room, After making sure that Amanda was safe at Leah's, I made my way to Alice's and now we were laying in bed listening to Music. **

"**Bella" **

"**Yeah Angel" I answered while sucking on her neck, her hips were moving to the beat of the song and I going crazy. She sat up and smirked at me, mouthing the lyrics to me as her hips rotated. **

"**Better stop before your mother hear you scream" I arched an eye brow at her as she rolled her eyes…daring.**

"**Is that right" I nuzzled her neck as I squeezed her ass in my hands and thrust hard into her.**

"**Defiantly" I stuck my tongue out as she sucked it into her mouth and the battle was on, I flipped us over so I was on top and made a trip fro her neck to her legs… I took every inch of clothing off her while doing so. **

"**What do you want" I asked but she was long gone, her eyes were all foggy and lust filled that she didn't even hear me, so I started off easy massaging her thighs while rubbing her soft lips. She was getting wetter by the second and it was mouth watering, I lower my mouth to her sweet spot and slowly licked around….teasing her as she buckled her hips and moan in frustration.**

"**What's wrong Angel" I asked letting the tip of my tongue enter her but quickly moved and kissed her thigh.**

"**Bella…..stop messing around and-**

"**And what…..I need to know what you want so I can" kissing her opening. "Give it" Grabbing a hold of her lips and pulling. "To you over and over" sucking her whole pussy in my mouth. "Until you scream for me to stop" I finished, letting go and pulling away so I can get my answer before I really get into it. She was having trouble making words to form a sentence but I wanted her to tell me what she wanted.**

"**Ali….what do you want" I played with her a little.**

"**Bella Please!"**

"**Please what?" she shook her head.**

"**Please I want you to taste me" Ah! Were getting somewhere….**

"**Angel I've already had a taste….are you trying to say that you want me to taste you until you fill my mouth is that it" I asked laying sweet kisses around her clit as my finger slowly rubbed around her opening. She was getting louder by the touch, all this teasing was going to have her busting quicker than I attended.**

"**Yes, I want you to make me cum" And that's was all I was looking for, making my way down south I suddenly heard a knock at the door. I felt Alice tighten her hold on me and spoke.**

"**Don't you dare answer that" I smiled and thrust three fingers inside her and kissed her neck, whispering in her ear.**

"**Yes Angel" I went back to my job, her fingers were tangled in my hair as I pulled her back into my mouth…and suddenly another knock was at the door, it was knocking me off my game.**

"**Alice" Shit! It was Esme, I looked up at Alice who stiffed up when she heard Esme voice. She was still moving her hip back and forth; I opened my mouth and sucked her in as she bit her lip from screaming as Esme knocked again.**

"**Alice" **

"**Y….Yeah" I quicken my pace as she held my face in place with her hands and rode my tongue as Esme voice came through **

"**Dinner is almost ready, are you going to call Bella and see of she's coming" I laughed against her, creating a vibration feeling as she gasped.**

"**I…I'll ask….SHIT!" Bingo!**

"**What's wrong?" Alice flooded my mouth, I licked her clean as she ran her hands over her face, she jerked for some seconds as I heard the knob turn and panic. **

"**Shit you didn't lock the door" I asked as Alice jumped up and push me on my ass behind the bed, she got off the bed trying to walk but couldn't.**

"**Alice" Esme said, as Alice quickly pulled her skirt down and cross her legs as Esme came in view, I was trying my hardest not to laugh but it was getting painfully hard.**

"**You okay" I heard Esme asked, Alice squeaked out a response.**

"**Yeah, I'll be down in a minute"**

**"You sure"**

**"Yes, I'm fine" Esme nodded and looked over at the bed and saw how mess up it look and saw how red Alice looked. I saw her face heated up immediately as she stuttered.**

"**Um….Okay I'll be going now" she made it to the door and stopped.**

"**Oh….and Bella, you can come out" I closed my eyes and grabbed the bed, I wasn't going to stand up because, I didn't want to scar her even more with my huge ass erection trying to fight its way out of my pants. She left and I fell and cracked up, my stomach felt like it was going to explode as Alice fell back on the bed and covered her face in embarrassment.**

"**Hey look on the bright at least she didn't come in when your legs were spread wide and in the air" I manage to get out through my laugh as she pushed me.**

"**It's not funny" I tried to stop laughing and grabbed her hands in mines.**

"**Okay, I quit. It's not funny…..it's fucking hilarious" I doubled over as she push me away and went to bathroom to clean her self up, I got up and saw that my erection went down. Wow! This will be the funniest and most awkward dinner ever…..**

**A/N: I know...short but I have mega shit to do and I wanted to give you guys something before the holidays YAY! fluff...I wanted to fluff/lemon this chapter because, well…..I wanted to do some fluff/lemon. And yes! Amanda is staying with Leah, because she can't stay with the Cullen and she can't stay with Charlie so Leah was the only options….. Until next time.**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS TO YOU ALL! **

**Review :) **


	32. Chapter 32

**Hey! I just got through rapping like a million gifts and now I'm bored so….I'm feeling really generous.**

**So here's Chapter 32 **

**Bella/Leah/Alice**

**Rated M**

**Enjoy!**

**When Alice and I made our way down stairs for dinner, I couldn't keep my self from laughing at Alice, she was so embarrassed...I grabbed her hand and kissed it.**

"**Come on! Alice it wasn't that bad" Alice rolled her eyes as we walked into the kitchen and saw everybody already sitting and talking, while Esme prepared the table. **

"**Hey guy! Looks who decided to come up for air" I coked coughing as Alice shook her head at Emmett.**

"**Shut it Emmett" I glared at him, as I pulled Alice chair out and kissed her forehead, suddenly Rose smacked Emmett in the back of head as Edward glared at Jasper. **

"**What" they both said as I shook my head at them…..they will never get it.**

"**Nothing" Edward said as Rosalie smacked Emmett again as Esme came out with the roast and when she looked up and saw us she almost dropped it.**

"**You okay Mom" Edward asked as Alice held her head down, I was going to die from holding my laugh in. I got up and to help Esme as she looked at me weird as I held my hands out.**

"**I washed them" I said as Alice signed loudly as I couldn't hold it in any longer and burst out laughing, Rosalie and Kate knew why I was laughing but they guys was lost and that was good, Esme gave me the roast and I sat it down and blew Alice a kiss…**

**/**

**Next morning, I made my home to spend sometime with my parents, I haven't spend anytime with Renee since she been here. Opening the door, I saw Renee playing with Lehn on the floor as he tried to roll over to get closer to her, it made me smile to see him….just saying that made me angry and sad inside, because I didn't know if he was in fact a him. **

"**Hey guys" I said as Charlie looked up from Alex and saw me standing there.**

"**Bella! Hey look guys…..your Mom is here" Lehn looked up but Alex was in his own world playing with Charlie tie, I walked over to them and sat down as Lehn tried to roll to me but was having some trouble.**

"**You know he's so smart for a four month old….they both are" Renee said as I nodded and picked him up.**

"**Thanks, so how's things for you" I looked at my Mother as she shrugged her shoulders and smiled.**

"**Take things one step at a time you know, one day I will find who I suppose to end up with" I nodded and watched my Father face crumbled a little.**

"**Well, Personally I think that you will, you just need to open your eyes a little" I picked up Alex and we all made our way up to my room, I loved these alone times…..just us three. I put them in their own cribs and quickly made a bath in my sink for them, I bundled Lehn up first because, he always was the first to get the bath so I quickly cleaned Alex up and wrapped him up and gave Lehn his bath, after getting them ready for bed….I heard my phone ring.**

"**Hello" **

"**Bella" I smiled and put Lehn my bed next to Alex as they both tried to grab one another.**

"**Hey Leah, what's up"**

"**It's Amanda" I sat up.**

"**What's wrong" she signed.**

"**She's so sad and always stuck in her room, I'm worried that she will do something and I couldn't get in there in time"**

"**She's just lose her girlfriend of five years Leah of course she's sad, but don't Sue has keys to all the door in the house" **

"**No not that one though" I signed and watched Alex roll over top of Lehn.**

"**Alex is trying to suck Lehn face off" I said as Leah laughed.**

"**How's my baby doing?" **

"**Well, I'm doing fine…thanks for asking" I can feel her rolling her eyes.**

"**Not you fool" **

"**Lehn is doing fine, just gave him a bath and about to warm his bottle up and put them both to sleep" I had to grabbed Alex off of Lehn and tickled his stomach.**

"**Hey! I want to know why she's staying here and not at yours"**

"**Well, because Charlie is here and Alice doesn't want her too" **

"**Alice that girl" **

"**you should've been there when I asked her could she stay with her, Alice like her but she doesn't trust me fully yet but I understand…..hell I wouldn't trust me either" I laughed.**

"**Well I'll keep you dated then" **

"**Leah"**

"**Yeah"**

"**Thank you, for doing this…..helping me."**

"**That's what people do for the one's they love Bella" I smiled.**

"**I love you too Sweetheart" **

"**Good night and give Lehn and Alex a kiss for me" **

"**Good night" I hung up and looked at Lehn and Alex and hugged them to me, I made my way down stairs and asked Renee to warm their bottle for me and went back up, not even ten minutes later she came up with their bottles.**

"**Need any help"**

"**Naw, I want to do this alone" she nodded and left, I held them both in my arms and fed them both…..damn! It was hard but I did it. After burping them I debated if I wanted them to sleep in their crib or with me, seeing Alex hug Lehn I got into the bed and cuddled them both to me and went to sleep.**

"**Bella" **

"**Bella" I cracked a eye open and saw Angela face hovering over me, I quickly looked to my right and saw Lehn but I didn't see Alex, I jumped up in horror by calm down when I saw Alex in Angela arms.**

"**I came over to talk and heard him crying" I sat up and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and smiled at her. **

"**Thanks, you wanted to talk" she sat down and Lehn like clock work woke up and smiled at Angela….I shook my head.**

"**Wow! Bella he looks just like you, Alex looks like you too but Lehn…" **

"**Yeah I know, he's a real ladies man already" I picked him up as Angela spoke.**

"**Okay so, you know Ben is going to NYU right" I nodded **

"**I was accepted as well and we had our whole future plan out…..and now his parents want him to go to Stanford now since he got in" I got up and put Lehn in his crib.**

"**Damn Angela, did you talk to Ben about how you feel" Angela shook her head no.**

"**Well, you have to, because he will think that its fine and that you are okay with it…when you not" I told her **

"**Bella…I'm terrified"**

"**Of what darling" **

"**Stanford Bella, Ben had been in love with that school since four grade, he's Father graduated from Stanford Bella….NYU and I don't stand a chance" I grabbed Alex from her and quickly put him in his crib and hugged Angela to me.**

"**Ben loves you Angela and I know he will make the right choice, how Ben looks at you sometimes…I swear that boy will follow you across the world and back" she smiled as I wiped her eyes.**

"**You thinks so" **

"**Ben just needs you" Angela nodded and hugged me.**

"**Thanks Bella, you are a life saver I love you" I dust my shoulder off and smirked.**

"**That's what everybody say" I said as she kiss my cheek and left, I got the boys dressed and fed as we made our way to Leah house. When we got there, I saw Amanda sitting on the couch with Leah…they were watching TV.**

"**Hey" Amanda neck turned as she jumped from the couch, I though that she was coming to give me a hug but she grabbed Lehn form me and walked away, I looked at Leah hurt.**

"**Okay…go for my Son right" Amanda laughed, I stiffed up and looked at Leah….she shrugged her shoulders.**

"**So Amanda, everything alright" I asked giving Alex to Leah, Amanda looked up happy and smiled at me.**

"**Everything is wonderful, I shed all my tears at the funeral, there's no time to morn anymore…..I want to live and be happy" She said all chirpy.**

"**Leah"**

"**Yeah"**

"**Grab Lehn, I need to talk to Amanda…alone" I said as Amanda laughed at something Lehn did, as I grabbed her hand.**

"**Come on, let's go to your room and talk" I told her as she nodded and jumped on my back, I smiled and held her legs tight, we made our way up stairs to the room as I threw her on the bed.**

"**Awe, Bella trying to get freaky…..alright" she started to take off her shirt as I stopped her and grabbed her face.**

"**Amanda look at me" she laughed and grabbed my belt.**

"**Amanda look at me…..now!" she did what I said and saw that her eyes were glossy and unfocused…I closed my eyes.**

"**Fuck!" I yelled.**

"**Yes fuck….that what I want to do" I shook my head and picked her up and walked her to the bathroom and turned the shower head on, I harshly grabbed her and threw her in and held her under the water. **

"**Damn it! Amanda why would you do this, are you fucking stupid" I yelled at her as she looked up at me and I saw her face crumble as tears welled in her eyes, I got under the water with her and held her.**

"**I'm sorry" **

"**No, Amanda I'm sorry for yelling at you…shit! I'm suppose to take care of you but you are making it hard, drugs are not your answer Amanda baby" I whispered at her as she wrapped her arms around me and cried.**

**I was livid, how the hell did she get drugs, when the hell did she leave the house? Making my way down stairs after putting her to sleep, I saw Leah on the couch with Alex and Lehn.**

"**Leah"**

"**Yeah"**

"**Don't fucking yeah me….how the fuck did she get the drugs" I asked **

"**Bel-**

"**Leah I'm not in the mood to play the name game with you" I walked in front of her and stood…..waiting.**

"**Bella, she left yesterday and didn't come back until three in the morning and I d-**

"**Why am I now finding this out?"**

"**Because I knew you will get angry and yell"**

"**Like right now" I spat out at her, as I ran back up stairs and looked every where for her a stash I knew she had to have hidden somewhere. After searching for hours, I finally found it and threw flushed it, Damn. This was not how Chris wanted me to take care of her…..letting her get high so she can forget the pain. I walked over to her and moved her hair out of her face and kissed her jaw and left, I felt like shit for yelling at Leah so I made my way to the kitchen and saw her sitting there looking at the wall, I grabbed her form behind and hugged her.**

"**I'm sorry" I mumbled in her neck as she turned around and hugged me.**

"**No…I'm sorry for not telling you" I nodded**

"**I found the rest and flushed it" I told her as I moved to let her go but she held me to her and signed.**

"**Wait…..just don't let go yet" I didn't ask, I just stood there and held her to me. She was squeezing me and holding me to her for dear life.**

"**Leah what's wrong" **

"**I just need you close" I picked her up and walked us to the couch, I sat down and laid her down on my lap and rubbed her back…..suddenly I felt the tears hit my shoulders.**

"**Okay Leah what's really wrong, your crying" I asked lifting her chin as I wiped her tears away.**

"**Its just that everyone has some body, Paul and I broke up last week and I'm just so damn lonely, yes I have Lehn but its not the same" **

"**Why didn't you tell me, I wo-**

"**You would've what, left Alice just to come over here and help me try to sleep at night" I felt my throat close.**

"**You can't be in two beds at the same time Bella, Its not romantic or anything I just love being close to you and having your arms around me that's all….it helps me sleep…it helps keeping the nightmares away" I felt like kicking Paul ass right now….but I wasn't in no position to do that; considering what I've done. I held her to me and rocked her.**

"**I'm here now" I told her as she nodded against my chest and kissed my neck softly, I threw my head back and closed my eyes, this day had been drama filled…suddenly I felt my phone rang.**

"**Yeah" I said as Alice voice came through.**

"**Hey Baby, where are you and Alex" **

"**Where at Leah's, Amanda needed me" **

"**When will you be back, I missed you….well my bed misses you" I smiled.**

"**Give me-"I looked down at Leah and looked at the phone and sign, I told her that I was here for her and I'm not about to break that over some sex.**

"**You know what, Alex just fell asleep and I really don't want to wake him, I'll see you tomorrow" she signed.**

"**Okay, I love you both and give Lehn a kiss for me"**

"**Love you too Angel" I threw the phone on the table and picked her up and laid her back down so I could get Lehn and Alex to their cribs, when I got back down, I grabbed her and took her to her room. Laying her down, I took her pants off and covered her up with her blanket, I took my shirt off and pulled her to me….spooning her to my chest. **

"**Goodnight Sweetheart" I whispered, closing my eyes…..a part of me screamed at me that this was wrong but another part of me wanted to be there for Leah anyway I can, I kissed her shoulder and hugged her to me harder and let sleep consume me.**

**A/N: ooooohhh bad Amanda! And Bella for lying to Alice, Leah is NOT trying to get with Bella, she just need some companionship right now…Paul broke it off because he couldn't do the baby thing so… But don't fret. Amanda will warm her bed up in no time! MERRY CHRISTMAS…AGAIN!**

**Review **


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: Hope you all had a good Christmas...**

**Bella/Alice/Leah**

**Rated M**

**Enjoy!**

**Hearing Alex crying, I slowly rolled over and reached for his crib but it wasn't there and hit the floor hard, I opened my eyes and saw that I wasn't in Alice room but in Leah's. I looked around and quickly touched myself and sign in relief when I felt that was still clothed, getting up and picking him up and rock him back and forth.**

"**Shhhh! Dude you'll going to wake Lehn up" I said as he quieted down, putting down and changing his diaper, I took my pants off and shirt…..and grabbed some of my shorts I left here before. Making our way down stairs, I saw Leah and Amanda making breakfast and talking. Amanda saw me and quickly looked away as Leah smiled at me; I sat Alex down in the baby chair and opened the refrigerator to get his food when Amanda grabbed me from behind.**

"**I'm sorry" I held her hands and turned around.**

"**We'll talk about that later but right now I want to feed my son" I told her as she nodded and Leah prepared the food on the tabled. **

"**Bella I made your favorite, chocolate chip pancakes and cheese eggs" I smiled but shook my head.**

"**Thanks but no thanks, I need to go…I spent to much time here already" Leah face dropped as Amanda looked at her food, after feeding Alex we both got dressed. Getting his bag ready, Amanda stopped me.**

"**What do you want Amanda" **

"**Look, Bella I'm sorry"**

"**I heard you the first time" she signed and looked at Leah who shrugged.**

"**She get's this way when she's angry" I glared at Leah.**

"**Bella-**

"**Look Amanda I know you had your reasons but drugs….really! You had to stoop that low" I asked her **

"**I wasn't thinking"**

"**You weren't" I grabbed Alex seat and kissed them both on the forehead and left, I quickly made my way to Alice's; when I got into the house I made my way up to her room and saw her lying down with Rosalie and Kate.**

"**Hey" I put Alex down and Rosalie and Kate attacked again, I made my way to the bed and fell down on it as Alice gagged.**

"**Eww! You stink" **

"**What" I smelled my self and looked at her confused.**

"**You smell like peaches" I quickly ran to the bathroom and took a shower, after the shower I made my way to the room with a towel wrapped around my waist, Rosalie and Kate was gone…..thank god, I let the towel fall and put some shorts on and a shirt and hugged Alice and Alex to me and fell back asleep.**

**/**

**Between school, work and the kids, shit was becoming too much for me, Renee has been down my throat about college….the truth I hasn't been thinking about college at all. Yes I'm sad but my kids needed me and I wasn't going to leave them, I got into NYU and WSU. Seeing Amanda cutting the corner, I stood up and motion her over to the table we were reserved at.**

"**Hey" I opened my arms to her as she hugged me and we sat down.**

"**Bella"**

"**Amanda" I smiled at her to tell her that everything was okay; I just wanted to talk to her and get some answers.**

"**When did it start" I asked **

"**Last week, I was going crazy sitting there in that house, and I did the wrong thing and went to the house and saw all her things there and broke, I looked everywhere for it…I just wanted to feel something else than pain, I'm sorry and it won't happen again"**

"**How do I know that?" she grabbed my hands**

"**I swear to you Bella, I don't want to do that Chris like that or to you" I squeezed her hands and kissed it **

"**That's all I wanted to hear" she smiled **

"**Well, I have to go" I told her**

"**Thank you Bella"**

"**That's what people do for the ones they love" I winked at her and left…..**

**AlicePOV~**

This is not good…

"**Alice" I quickly balled the paper up and stuff it under my bed and turned around, I saw Bella standing there watching me.**

"**Hey baby" I said and got up kissing her on the lips, I saw her eyes linger towards my pillow and back at me.**

"**What were you looking at?"**

"**What you talking" I fake confused as she pushed me out the way and made her way to my pillow, I jumped on the bed and grabbed the paper before she could.**

"**That" I looked down at the paper and back at her.**

"**Bella before you lo- she snatched the paper from my hands and read it, her face completely crumbled as she dropped the paper and looked up at me.**

"**Chicago! Really Alice…..fucking Chicago" I flinched and wipe my tears away and reach out for her.**

"**Bella you need to know that I-**

"**That you what, going to Chicago….." she gasped and narrowed her eyes at me.**

"**Your taking Alex away from me" my eyes went wide.**

"**NO! I would never do that Bella" **

"**Then what's with-**

"**BELLA! Please can I talk" she nodded folding her arms, I signed and sat down on the bed.**

"**When the whole triangle form hell blew up, I applied for a school in Chicago and wasn't thinking about anybody but myself and my education, Chicago is my chance Bella".**

**BellaPOV~**

"**Chicago is my chance Bella" I heard that float inside my mind, I looked at her.**

"**Why didn't you apply for Washington State University like I did, we could go there together and be a family…..Please Alice don't do this" **

"**Chicago is giving my full ride Bella….Washington isn't and don't want to spend my parents money" I walked away from her and ran down the stairs passing Rosalie…..knocking her down.**

"**What-**

"**Bella! Wait" Alice yelled but I needed to cool down before I did anything stupid, I felt Alice grab my arm…all I saw was red as I grabbed her shirt and slammed her to the door.**

"**Stay the fuck away from me" I yelled at her as Kate and Rosalie grabbed me, I pushed them off of me and saw Emmett, Edward, Jasper, Carlisle and Esme.**

"**Bella what the hell are you doing" Edward said as I turned to them and they saw how angry I was.**

"**Ask Alice" I let her go.**

"**I got accepted in a school" Esme smiled.**

"**That's great Alice"**

"**No it's fucking not" I said as Esme gasped as Alice flinched.**

"**It's in Chicago and I'm thinking about going" they all flinched as I grabbed the knob but Alice stopped me.**

"**Bella please, I want you to come with me"**

"**AND do what! What can I do in Chicago Alice? Not a damn thing" I pushed her out the way and snatched the door open.**

"**Bella can you just stop and listen" I turned around and closed the door…..leaning against it with my arms folded.**

"**Listen to what, how you planning out your future without me because…baby I'm not moving to damn Chicago and I'll be damn if you think you'll taking Alex with you" I saw the flicker of anger hit her eyes.**

"**You're not taking Alex away from me"**

"**Well, I suggest you think about it, because I will take your ass to court so fucking fast it will make your head spin" I saw a smile come on her face.**

"**And what are you going to say…that you want full custody of Alex because I'm going to Chicago, Bella remember, I'm the mother"**

"**And what's that suppose to mean"**

"**It means that, what ever I say goes…." I balled my fist up.**

"**I'm his mother too!" **

"**Are you sure?" I lunge at her but Kate grabbed my shirt.**

"**Alice" I said smacking Kate hand away from me, and looked at Alice.**

"**Bella just come with me" I walked pass her and bend down to Alex who looked up and smiled, I smiled back as he laughed and made baby sounds, I kissed him and turned to Alice.**

"**If you take him from me" I let my sentence hang and walked to the door, and put my jacket on, just as I was about to walk out I heard her speak.**

"**I love you" and wanted to say it back but the anger inside wouldn't let me as I kept walking…..**

**AlicePOV~**

**If you take him from me" hearing that made my chest cave, I didn't want to take him form her…..I wanted to just sit down and talk this out but she was not trying to hear it. She was about to leave and spoke.**

"**I love you" I told her as she stopped but she didn't turned around, it took her too long for me as I felt my tears well, I looked at Edward in pain as she walked away from me…..she walked away from me without saying it. When the door closed, Rosalie was the first to speak.**

"**Alice what the hell are doing?" I don't know…**

**LeahPOV~**

**Hearing a knock on the door, I turned and saw that it was twelve o'clock in the morning…who the hell could this be? Seeing if Lehn was still asleep, I made my way down stairs and opened the door.**

"**Bella"…..**

**A/N: Well shit just hit the fan! Do you think Alice is wrong or do you think Bella is not listening to reasons….I want to know what you think**

**Review **


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: I just want to say….. . Don't be too angry with Bella and put your self in her shoes, the love of her life and her child might be moving to Chicago. She's going crazy in the head…..hell I would too if my child is being rip away from me, but its not a excuse for pushing Alice like that but she wasn't thinking….all that was running through mind at that moment was Alice taking Alex away. But she will beat herself up about it, Bella runs to Leah because; she's an ear to talk to and listens….its not nothing romantic about it. And about Leah and Amanda that will develop so more through this chapter and some but I never said that Leah was Amanda soul mate….I just said some one that is close, Leah is a huge part of Amanda recover but is not the one to fully heal her. **

**Now that's out the way….here's chapter 34**

**LeahPOV~ **

"**Bella"**

**I felt my heart ram into my chest in panic….what the hell was she doing here? I could hear Amanda moving around up stairs in my bedroom, I quickly prayed that she didn't come down here because if Bella saw an undressed Amanda…it will be a shit fest waiting to happen.**

"**Can I come in for minute" her voice sounded weak and pain, I really looked at her and saw that her eyes were puffy and red, I moved and let her through and she fell down on the couch.**

"**Bella what's going on" she let out a throaty scream and punched the couch, I jumped in fear I never seen Bella so angry like this…..what the fuck did the Pixie do now?**

"**She's moving to Chicago and taking Alex with her" I was not prepared for that, I quickly watched Bella completely fall apart on my couch.**

"**Be- Bella phone cut me off, as she pulled it from her jeans and chucked it across the room as it crashed hard into the wall breaking, I could hear Amanda quickly running to see what was going on and I prayed she had on clothes. When she came down stairs, I signed and saw her run to Bella in concern.**

"**Bella what happened….why are you crying" Bella looked at Amanda and shook her head, jumping from the couch she started to paste.**

"**She's not taking him form me, I'm his parents as much as she is…..she just can't; right?" she looked at us as I coked on my answer not really sure how to answer that, but thankfully Amanda did.**

"**No she can't Bella, you are the parent too and she can't…..why is she?" **

"**She's moving to Chicago for school and taking Alex with her, she said something utterly fucking stupid about wanting me to leave with her"**

**Hold.**

**The.**

**Fuck.**

**Up.**

"**What did you say" I asked as Bella looked up...almost too scared to speak.**

**BellaPOV~**

**Holy Shit!**

**I can see steam rushing out her ears, I swallowed scared and spoke.**

"**She wants me to move to Chicago with her…BUT I'm not….I can't leave Lehn like that and I don't want Alex taking away from me" I explain as the pain in my chest spread throughout my body; making me numb. Leah had this look in her eyes that made me scared for Alice's safety but at this point I didn't care as the thought of Alex growing up without make a cry escape between my lips. **

**It was not fare.**

**AmandaPOV~**

**Laying here in bed, the light was off and the TV was on but it was all static and fuzzy, I turned and turned until I push myself off the bed and made my way outside to the back porch. I was itchy for a hit, the dreams were coming back….I don't think I can handle them, I needed Bella.**

**Bella.**

**When I first saw her limping through the hallway, I knew right then that she would be a very important person in my life as well as Chris.**

**Chris.**

**My world…well my heaven, where I soon to be reunited with her and tell her I love her, I didn't have the chance to when she got really sick, I was fucking panicking and didn't think if she will die and leave me. I barely got through the funeral, if it wasn't for Bella….I would've been fell apart but she kept me grounded and focus. The drugs was a stupid move and I will never do it again, I've seen too many family member succumb to that temptation and I won't be the next, watching Leah feed Lehn through the window…I walked in and sat down.**

"**Hey" she smiled at me, as I reach out and touch Lehn's hair, it was getting so long.**

"**Wow, he's hair is so long" she laughed, it made me want to laugh so I did.**

"**Yeah, he'll be the next Fabio" I really laughed then, as she burped him and gave him to me.**

"**Can you hold him for a second, I have to change my shirt" I nodded and grabbed him, he was so cute. You could see that he was going to be one of those pretty boys who will have falling over them selves to get to him; his skin was this cool caramel color and his hair was this reddish black color; it was so soft. Bella surely knows how to make some babies, I heard Leah moving around next to me and I looked and saw her pulling the shirt over her head. I gasped when I saw the side of her breast, I quickly looked back at Lehn and swallowed nervously….I must be losing my mind.**

"**Amanda" yeah I think I'm losing my mind, Chris hasn't been dead for that long and I'm looking at someone else breast.**

"**Amanda" I can't believe I just saw that, and I kick Bella in her nuts because, Leah had a rack on her…No! Amanda stop.**

"**Girl if I have to call you again" I jumped at her closeness, her face was only a few inches away from mines, her eyes were concerned for me…it made me smile inside.**

"**Um….I...Sorry" I fumbled as she looked at me like I silly and grabbed Lehn from my hands as I quickly threw at her something about going to the bathroom. I heard voices and heard the door closes; I got up and turned the TV off and lay back down but was interrupted.**

"**Hey" Leah was leaning against my door frame, I never really looked at Leah but I could easy see that she's beautiful and kind…..she did open her door for me, her Mother was almost never here and Seth well he just got himself a girlfriend so he was never here either…..just Leah and Amanda. **

"**Hey" **

"**Can I come in" I snorted.**

"**It's your house" I sat up and looked at her.**

"**Yeah it is" I smiled and patted the bed for her to sit down, she smelled like Peaches….I love peaches.**

"**So how are you" I signed.**

"**Better, after Bella yelled some sense into me" Leah ran her hands through her hair, I ache to do it myself, all of suddenly my bed wasn't so cold.**

"**She does have a way with words" **

"**Yeah I've heard" we both laughed, I looked at her but quickly looked away when she looked up…..not wanting to be caught staring, the room went silent so I decided to ask where Lehn was.**

"**Where's Lehn" Leah head popped up.**

"**What"**

"**Where's Lehn" she licked her lips and nods.**

"**Renee just came and got him" we were really alone. I saw that she was thinking hard about something but I didn't ask what it was but I did lie down and sign.**

"**What's wrong" she asked turning her head towards me, I looked at her and popped up on my elbows.**

"**Aren't you lonely in this house all the time" her face suddenly looked painful but quickly masked it with confusion, I felt like shit for asking but I wanted to know.**

"**What" I sat up and folded me legs Indian style and looked at her in eyes.**

"**This triangle mess that Bella put you and Alice in, you had her first but Alice gets the girl while you sleep every night alone, I'm not trying to scratch at old wounds but damn! The girl fucking screwed you over" I don't know why I say that but it was true, I love Bella but since I been living here I've seen how lonely Leah has been after Paul left her….he was a dick anyway.**

"**Because, I didn't want to stand in between love, I will find my true love but until now, I have Lehn and he's all I need" I nodded.**

"**Your bed must be really cold" I quickly put my hand over my mouth as she let her shoulders go lump, I grabbed her hand.**

"**I didn't mean that" she looked up at me.**

"**It's true….cold as a winter night" I felt my heart break for this girl; I really wanted to kick Bella in her nuts. I gently caress her hand, her skin felt soft and delicate to my touch, I let my finger ghost up hers as she signed.**

"**Amanda…..please don't open that door if you don't plan on walking through" she said as I moved so I was on my knees and put my lips to her ear.**

"**What if I told you I want…to be inside that door" she sucked in a breath and turned so our faces were touching, she wanted me to make that move and I didn't have a problem with that, I closed my eyes and suddenly saw Chris behind my eye lids and let out a shaky breath and connected my lips to Leah's…..**

**AlicePOV~**

"You reach Bella and if you are listening to this you really haven't, so do what you know and leave a massage and I will get back with you"** I screamed and threw the phone, that was my tenth time calling her and it went to voice mail. I really needed to talk to her, I needed her to listen and compromise….. But Bella doesn't fucking listen or compromise, I know springing this on her like that was wrong but, what I can I say. I applied long time ago when we were broken up and I thought for surly that we were not getting back together, I wanted far from this awful town. **

"**Alice" I turned and saw Kate walking towards me, I signed angrily…I really didn't want to be bothered right now.**

"**Yeah" **

"**I heard something crash in here are you okay" I swiftly turned around and glared at her.**

"**Do it look like I'm okay, stupid fucking question Kate" I said.**

"**I'm just trying to help y-**

"**I don't need your fucking help…..where's that bitch Trina, should you be sucking her tits somewhere" I turned back around.**

"**No! Trina and I broke up…remember, she did a Bella move on me, left me alone and hurt like Bella did you; cheater is always a cheater Alice and where do you think Bella is right now as we speak… ungrateful bitch" she said and walked away, slamming the door behind her, I flinch as the tears fell out of my eyes. Bella wouldn't….I know that Bella made some mistakes but I trust her; I trust our love, Do I want to move to Chicago? Do I want to up and leave my family? So many unanswered questions but the main important question of them all…**

**Was I ready to leave Forks behind...with Bella in it?**

**BellaPOV~**

"**I need to see her" I told them, we have been sitting on this couch for two hours and I was aching to get back to her but my bitchy ass conscience wanted her to hurt…..and hurt badly.**

"**No, I don't think that's a good idea Bella. You are angry and I've seen you angry" Leah said as I looked up at her.**

"**Then what should I do, let her think it alone and end up picking Chicago over me…you can suck dick with that" I said jumping up off the couch.**

"**Remember Bella, who came to who" Leah said glaring at me as I rolled my eyes.**

"**Sorry, I'm just so fucking mad and terrified"**

"**As you should be, but you do need to talk to Alice and TALK! Not yell and listen and hear her out...because you listen but you don't hear" Amanda said as I nodded and grab my jacket, kissing them both on the cheeks I got in my car and sped off…..she wasn't going to Chicago and that was fucking final.**

**A/N: Wow! Alice is channeling her inner Bitch and Leah and Amanda situation are mainly base on loneliness and Amanda wants to forget but they will develop a good strong friendship w/ benefits. Until next time**

**Review **


	35. Chapter 35

**Bella/Leah/Alice**

**Rated M**

**Enjoy!**

**BellaPOV~**

**Speeding down the street, only one thing that was running through my mind was….Alex. It was all or nothing today, she was or she wasn't; regardless of her choice Alex is affected and I wasn't having that shit. Snatching the keys from the ignition, getting out of the car and running up the stairs, I ran the doorbell. **

"**Thank god! I was getting worried you weren't coming back, Alice is acting like a douche" Rosalie said as I by passed her and into the house, Alice came running down the stairs. **

"**We need to talk" she says….like I don't know that. **

"**No shit" I put my hands in my pockets as we walked up to her room, when we got up there, I sat down on in her computer chair.**

"**I….I don't know where to start" was she fucking kidding?**

"**You can start by explaining why you're being a bitch and taking my child to Chicago" I folded my arms and looked at her**

"**Bella…please can you keep the remarks to your self for just a minute"**

"**Why, your trying to take my child away from me….sorry if I'm hurting your feelings, I'm just trying to stop my heart from bleeding to death" I knew I wasn't being fare but, fuck! I'm hurting here. **

"**Bella, Shit can you just listen for one second…Fuck! I haven't even made a choice yet" **

"**That's the fucking problem! You haven't" she looked at me and I looked at her, she couldn't have to choice…family comes first. **

"**It shouldn't be a choice for you Alice, Washington can give you the same education **

**and your whole fucking family is here, do you really want to move all the way to Chicago by your self"**

"**What are you saying if I do move to Chicago, your not coming with" I scoffed.**

"**Hell no!" she glared at me. **

"**Why not?" I looked at like she was crazy, was she really serious?**

"**Alice, the fucking world do not revolve around you….I have another child or have you forgot" her face looked pain. **

"**Yeah, if you took the chance to stop worrying about your self, you would've saw that, and believe me…I don't care who you are; I'm not leaving Lehn and Alex not leaving me so…" I let my sentence hang, she dropped on her bed and put her head in her hands and signed. **

"**I'm sorry" I shook my head laughing bitterly. **

"**I don't need an apology Alice…I need you and Alex here in Washington" I sat down on the bed next to her and grabbed her hand; my anger was slowly disappearing as I touched her. **

"**Chicago is my chance Bella"**

"**And you and Alex is my chance of a happy family…please don't do this; do let history repeat itself" I felt my tears well as she quickly looked up at me; I turned my head and wiped my tears. **

"**What do you mean…..history repeating itself" I jumped off the bed and glared at her. **

"**Alice, I don't us to end up like my parents…..I was four when I last seen my father; I don't want Alex to experience that…ever" **

"**I feel trapped here Bella! What do you suggest I do?" this conversation was not going as I plan. **

"**How do you feel trapped, am I trapping you"**

"**Might as well" **

"**What that's suppose to mean"**

"**I'm just saying" she looked to her bathroom as I grabbed her chin making her look **

**at me. **

"**You're not saying shit"**

"**Yes! You are trapping me…..Chicago is a life changing-**

"**Leaving me…will surely be life changing" I told her, my ears were flaming as my heart rammed into my chest like a crazed beast trying to escape…I wasn't acting like myself and I was really terrified for Alice safety at the moment. **

**AlicePOV~**

**I am not a person to get scared so easily but, seeing Bella face…it made me damn near piss my pants, she was far from angry; I don't think there's a word to even describe the utter fury that was on her face. Chicago was my escape but I didn't want to do it without Bella but Bella doesn't want to leave Lehn and I get that….I do but, Lehn's is not my problem.**

"**Bella calm down" she closed her eyes and took a deep breath and exhaled, I stayed close to the door in case I needed to run. **

"**Alice…why?" I hesitated for a second. **

"**Because, I want to have a life of my own and not have to be under you for the rest of my life; like my mother" she narrowed her eyes and took a step towards me. **

"**Your scared that you will become your mother…..that's fucking rich! I don't want to become like my father and you don't want to become like your mother! That is fucking epic" she fell back in my computer chair and laughed. **

"**I'm serious Bella, I want my own life. I want to have freedom" **

"**Well, sorry for making you feel like some caged animal, are you that disgusted of me that you have to move to a whole other State" I saw the tears.**

"**No Bella, it's not like that" I grabbed her face in my hands and lean in to kiss her but she moved her face as my lips landed on her cheek.**

"**Alice, we've been talking for at least an hour and I still having got my answer" I signed and let her go.**

"**Washington or Chicago?" there it was.**

**I looked into her eyes and spoke.**

**EdwardPOV~**

**Well, this is a fuck fest. I looked at Jasper and smiled, I wouldn't know what I would do if I lost him, I feel for Bella big time. Alice is not just taking her son…..she's taking her love too and I knew for sure that if Alice left, Bella would be dead inside. **

"**Do you think Alice will go" Jasper asked from the couch, I frowned at the distance that was in between us. it was like Jasper could feel my emotions, he got up and sat down next to me; pulling me to him.**

"**I hope not" this family will fall apart of she did, she was taking a daughter, a nephew, a grandson, a sister and a friend away from us. **

"**God! I pray she doesn't take Alex away from Bella; did you see her explode bro!" Emmett said as I nodded, angry Bella was something I never wanted to be on the receiving end of, the girl was a monster… I do see her point though; her child is being taking away from her….by non other than her love; her Angel.**

**It was heartbreaking to watch.**

**RosaliePOV~**

**Holding Alex in my arms, I looked into his chocolate brown eyes and felt my heart break; Alice was not thinking clearly about this at all. Does she know that she will be taking care of him by her self if she leaves? And Bella…I can't even describe the feelings that are coursing through her body….knowing that your time with your child is possibly limited. **

"**Rosalie" I looked up and saw Esme standing over me,**

"**I've been calling you for awhile, are you alright" I looked down at Alex who was smiling at me and playing with my blond locks.**

"**No…No I'm far from being okay" I said.**

**She wasn't taking Alex away from just Bella; she was taking him from all of us…**

**BellaPOV~**

"**I've already accepted there offer Bella" when she said that, I didn't scream…..I didn't go crazy like I thought I would but I did sign. Her face looks funny ass hell, she was confused as well as I was. **

"**Okay" **

"**Okay…..that's all you have to say is….okay" I walked to the door and opened it.**

"**I just want you to know that, Alex is not leaving Washington….I don't give a dick in the ass what you do, but my son is not leaving Washington" my voice was different….it was lethal; dangerous. I walked down the stairs and saw Rosalie with Alex, walking over to them I picked Alex up and kissed his forehead and pulled him to my chest and furiously will the tears away. **

"**Bella" I couldn't hear nothing but Alex's heartbeat in my ears, it was the only thing keeping me from losing my shit.**

"**I love you baby boy" I whispered to him as I let him go and looked up at Esme.**

"**She made her choice…..I want you to tell her that, I finally see that our love was not enough to keep her here" I zipped my jacket up and looked at Alex one last time and left.**

**AlicePOV~**

"**She made her choice…I want you to tell her that I finally see that our love was not enough to keep her here" the door closed behind her as I fell back on the steps and grabbed a hand full of my hair and screamed inside my throat, this was not going as I plan at all. **

"**Alice" I looked up and saw my Mother standing there, she was last person I wanted to see at the moment.**

"**Are y-**

"**No I'm not okay…..I just lost the love of my life" I told her as she came and sat down on the steps and hugged me to her.**

"**Everything will be okay" I snatched myself from her.**

"**No its not, Bella hates me and I'm sure Alex will too in the future"**

"**Alice don't say that" **

"**You know this is your fault" her face looked shocked and confused.**

"**H…How is this fault" I jumped up, at this point everybody was standing there watching.**

"**Of it wasn't for you being so weak, I wouldn't be afraid, dad trap you and you let him…..he goes to work everyday and you just stay here and clean and make dinner…..that half the time he's not here for" **

"**Alice!" I heard Edward yell my name but I was too fire up to stop, I needed to get this out. **

"**You're a bad role model; You know why I want to go to Chicago so much? because, I don't want to end up like you…..stuck" My eyes started to clear and I saw my Mother eyes and covered my mouth in shocked, her face showed no feelings as she stood up and walked away but stopped and turned around.**

"**I might be Weak…..a bad role model but I do know…..I have a husband; someone who will hold me at night and tell me he loves me, I summit because, I love him and our love is bigger than this world. Bella gone, you ran her away; and it's pathetic that you are trying to blame it on me than yourself" she got in my face and looked me right in the eyes and spoke. **

"**Tell me Alice, when you move to Chicago….what will you have?" She walked away; I saw Alex in Rosalie arms as Edward and Emmett shook their heads and walked away.**

"**Better be careful Alice, the hole your digging for yourself is getting to deep" Kate said as her and Rosalie walked away, leaving me scattered on the stairs.**

**A/N: Fuck! That was tense; I'm feeling so crappy because, I'm the author and writing this stuff. But its not over…..more heartbreak is to come before the healing….until next time.**

**Review :) **


	36. Chapter 36

**Bella/Alice/Leah**

**Rated M**

**A/N: Warning! Violence….**

**Enjoy!**

**LeahPOV~**

"**Nope, no answer" I told Renee and Charlie, Rosalie had informed us of what happen at the Cullen and we've been trying to reach Bella ever since. Alice was being a heartless bitch, why does she have to go all the way to Chicago to go to school…Washington has colleges; that's where I plan on going; but no! Alice has to be the dick in the situation. It took Charlie, Seth, and I to keep Renee from going over there and tearing Alice head off her shoulders….I see now, where Bella gets her temper from. I looked at Amanda and smiled as she blushed and looked away, Charlie jumped up and spoke.**

"**We can't just let the girl run away with him, that's kidnap" Renee rolled her eyes and signed.**

"**Its not kidnap if it's the parent Charlie" Sue said, as Renee paced back and forth mumbling, I tried calling her again but still no answer…..this was so fucked up.**

**BellaPOV~**

**Looking at my phone, I saw ten miss calls and five voice messages, turning my phone off and throwing it behind in the backseat….I drove. I didn't know where I was going but, I just drove to forget. Pulling into a Gas Station, I got out and made my way inside to get some gas, I saw that the clerk was a girl and looked my age.**

"**Hi" she looked up and gasped when she saw me, I smiled at her….making sure my dimples were showing, I leaned over the counter and grabbed a bottled of Vodka and pulled out some cash.**

"**W….Wait! Are you twenty-one" I lean into her face and let my lips glaze hers, she damn near melted right there.**

"**Does it matter Angel" I felt my heart crack at the endearment, it was Alice word….she was my Angel.**

"**I…I" **

"**Just ring it up and we both can by our own way, nobody have to know" I whispered at her as she did what I told her, buying the alcohol, I made my way back to the car and drove to the La Push Beach. Somewhere down in my heart, I knew what I was about to do was not right, drowning my sorrows in alcohol but, what else could I do? I didn't want to give in into my anger so alcohol was the next option. Getting out of the car, I walked down to the water and fell to my knees…**

**RosaliePOV~**

**Hearing Esme cry in her room, it took every ounce of me to not go in Alice room and beat the sense back into her, the girl was going crazy. Alex had went down a few minutes ago and I'm sitting here in the living room with Edward, Jasper, Kate and Emmett…while Carlisle was up there trying to console Esme. **

"**She's not taking him" Kate said.**

"**Alice is his Mother, we don't have a say in anything she does with him" I told her as Emmett shouted.**

"**Bella does!" **

"**Yeah, but I don't think they want to dragged him into all that, you know how long that will take and don't forget that he's only four months" I said as they all looked lost, it was not good all around the border for them. **

"**So….what? Alice is basically holding everything in her hands as of now" Kate asked, Alice had everything in the palm of her hands.**

**AmandaPOV~**

**Days went by, and still no Bella. I was getting scared that she did something stupid, when Bella was angry or drunk…. She did something stupid. Renee and Charlie was going absolutely crazy, Alice had barricaded herself in her room and Bella was no where to be found. Angela had called and heard about what happened and rushed over, she helped us and gave hope but, I knew even if we do find Bella…she will never be the same again. Lehn was crying, Leah was trying to get him to be quiet but nothing was working, his cries were heartbreaking…it was like he knew that Bella was gone and was crying for her.**

"**Try walking with him" I suggested as she did but, he kept screaming, Sue and Renee came rushing in and tried but nothing was working.**

"**He wants Bella" **

"**Well! She not here is she?" Leah said, I could see that this was wearing on her, I put the book I had in my hands down and walked over to her and hugged her to me.**

"**Leah, its okay to cry" **

"**I…..I'm just scared" she cried as I held her and watched Lehn cry for his Mother.**

**BellaPOV~**

**My heart jerked in my chest, as I jumped up in a sitting position…..gasping for breath. I saw that the bottled was gone, I rubbed my eyes as my head pounded like a hammer to a nail, I looked around and screamed when I saw Jacob sitting there watching me.**

"**You have a lot of people looking for you" he said as I sat up.**

"**I don't fucking care" I snapped as he pulled me up and yelled.**

"**You don't fucking care…..so you don't fucking care that your four month old has been crying for you since you left" that quickly sobered my ass up.**

"**What?" **

"**Yeah…Lehn hasn't stop crying for days now" I looked around in shocked, when I saw bottles and cigarettes packages everywhere….how long have I been out here?**

"**You been out here for two days, I'm guessing" I saw a jacket….that wasn't mines.**

"**Was anybody here with me" I asked him as he shrugged his shoulders and picked up the jacket.**

"**Were you with anybody before you got wasted?" I raddled my brain for any memories but nothing came up, I quickly touched myself to checked to see if all my clothes were still on.**

"**Well, if you're thinking what I'm thinking….I advises you to looked over there" I followed his finger and saw the condom wrap. **

**Shit!**

**AlicePOV~**

**My eyes hurt.**

**My heart is shattered, but it's my fault. **

**I've chosen. **

**I had two month and a half, two month and half to make Bella see my reasons and come with me. We could have a beautiful life together if she just come with me, I don't want to take Bella away from Lehn but, I didn't want to take Bella away from Alex. Kicking my desk over, I heard a knock on the door.**

"**Go away!" I yelled as the door came blasting opened.**

"**Rosalie, Kate I re-**

"**I don't give a fuck" they came in and sat down…..I didn't sign up for any girl talk.**

"**What"**

"**I'm like two second off your ass" Rosalie spat at me, I did not need this, I got up and walked to the door but Kate blocked it.**

"**What do you want from me"**

"**For starters, an explanation" Kate said as I narrowed my eyes at her.**

"**I don't have to explain shit to you…this does not concern either of you" Rosalie was in my face in a blink of an eye.**

"**I might not be family….yet, but damn if this doesn't concern me" I pushed Kate out the way and ran the stairs, I needed to get out of here.**

"**You can run Alice, there's no where to go" I grabbed my jacket but was stopped by Alex cry, Rosalie quickly ran to him but, I was quicker and picked him up. Looking into his brown eyes, made me wanted to cry all over again, those same eyes.**

"**I….I can't" I gave Alex to Rosalie and ran out of the door….away from all my problems.**

**BellaPOV~**

**Jacob volunteered to drive us to Leah's as I rack my brain for anything as suddenly everything came crashing back to me.**

Flashback~

After drinking the whole bottle of Vodka, I wanted another, so I made my way back to the Gas Station and saw that the same clerk was still there.

"Hey" I said leaning against the door, she saw me and smiled.

"Hey! You came back"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I….a gorgeous girl gave me Vodka" I push off the door and came in, she was blushing and smiling. She was cute, blond hair, blue eyes….completely not my type, but, that was the point.

She didn't look like Alice or Leah…just like I wanted.

"Um….I get off in a couple of minutes, would you stay and we can go and do something" I licked my lips grabbed her hand.

"I have nothing but, time for you Angel" I lifted her hand to my lips, I found out that a drunk Bella was a horny Bella. After she cleaned and locked everything up, I gave her money for two more bottles and we left.

End of Flashback

"**Damn It!" I punched the dashboard in anger, I was so fucked.**

"**Hey , don't sweat it…you and Alice are done for right?" I looked out of the window.**

**I didn't want to say it out loud because, I knew that if I did….it was true. We made it to the house and heard Lehn and rushed inside.**

**LeahPOV~**

"**Lehn baby….please" rocking him back and forth, I was running out of option. His cries were loud and painful, I would've thought that he'll cry his self to sleep but nope…..non-stop crying.**

**Bella…..where are you!**

**Suddenly I heard the door being pushed in, my mother and Renee screamed one name that I have been calling out for that past two days.**

"**BELLA!" I rushed out with Lehn in my arms, when she Lehn saw Bella…..he stop crying and reached out for Bella.**

"**Oh! Baby boy".**

**BellaPOV~**

"**Oh! Baby boy" I said as I grabbed him from Leah and hugged him to me.**

"**Never again baby boy…..I'm so sorry" **

**Never again.**

**A/N: This chapter did not come out like I wanted but…..hey! Next chapter will be a huge time jump; AND YES! Alice and Bella is officially over…tears tears.**

**Until next time.**

**Review **


	37. AN

**Author Note: Hey, **

**So I've been reading you guys reviews and thought about it, between chapters 33 through 36….. I don't know what happened, I had everything plan out and when I got ready to write…everything seems to just fucking disappear. It does seem like someone else has come in and wrote these chapters, but in all reality, it wasn't a good idea to write when experiencing Writer's block. I've been stuck but I try to write through it but reading you guys reviews; that it wasn't a good idea…..And I want to say that it big difference between giving criticism and being flat out rude and hurtful. **

**I want to give out a special thanks to all the readers that stuck with me through this, even though my writing has been sucking ass the past chapters.**

**So….I will be giving it a rest for awhile, I'm not leaving you guys hanging; I'm just going to take a few days…..maximum of a week and hopefully when I come back, I will be better.**

**Once again, I just want to say sorry and I will try my hardest to come back and do a better job. **

**BloodVenomTears0816.**


	38. Chapter 38

**Bella/Alice/Leah**

**Rated M**

**Enjoy!**

**BellaPOV~**

**Sitting here parked outside; twenty times….I drove around the house. Scared to get out and face my problems; scared to face my fears. **

**Karma was a bitch.**

**Feeling tears well behind my eyelids, I opened my eyes and let them fall; as well as everything else. All the lying and cheating was coming back on me, Karma was taking my life away from me. I watching the curtains move for the tenth time, I finally got the courage to get out and walk to the door, my heart was beating rapidly inside my chest. **

**This was it.**

**I had one last chance to change her mind.**

**Reaching for the doorbell, I ranged it and put my hands in my pockets. The rain was pouring down on me but, I didn't care; I need a cleansing anyway…a cleansing to rid myself of my mistakes and my wrong doing of others. The door swung open and revealed Jasper, he smiled at me and moved to let me in; I quickly scan the room for Alice or Alex but neither was spotted. Esme came out of the kitchen and saw me, she ran to me and hugged me tightly; I swear I felt something crack from the death grip she had on me.**

"**God! I thought I would never see you here again" I buried my face in her hair and smiled, I would never do that; even if Alice and I never spoken again, I would always be here because…they were my family as well.**

"**I would never forget family Esme" I told her as she wiped her eyes, the commotion had alerted Edward, Kate, Rosalie and Emmett from the kitchen. **

"**Bella took you long enough!" Emmett yelled, picking me up and swirling my around, when he put me down; I was quickly hugged by Rosalie.**

"**Glad to see you here Bella" I nodded and looked at Edward who smiled at me.**

"**So….where is she" They all looked at the stairs, I signed and looked back at them.**

"**Now or never" Rosalie said, I was so scared….I didn't remember being this terrified a couple days ago when I was here, I guess the anger I was feeling had clouded my judgment and now that the anger had passed; I was alone and scared.**

"**You are our only hope of making her change her mind" Edward said as I nodded, I needed to show her that Forks was the better choice, that Forks could be her fairy tale…..if only she give me the chance to prove it to her. I pulled my wet jacket off, as Esme quickly took it and disappeared in the kitchen. I looked up at the stairs again, my whole life was up there hurting and confused, I quickly looked at Rosalie.**

"**Where's Alex?" **

"**Your Mother came and got him, she wanted to get all her time in before any rash decisions was made" I was glad, I needed Alice to be along for me to try and change her mind, I walked to the first step and closed my eyes.**

**Now or never.**

**Walking up the stairs and making my way to her bedroom door, I reached up to knock…when suddenly the door was swung open revealing a shocked Alice.**

"**Bella" she gasped, shocked that I was really standing here. I looked at her and saw that her eyes were damn near swollen shut from crying, her face was red and her hair was all over the place…never have I seen Alice this fuck up.**

"**Can I come in" I asked, she just stood there looking at me, she reached out and touch my face…..almost like I was going to disappear when she reached out, I grabbed her hand as she gasped and whimpered. My tears were clouding my vision, I grabbed her and pulled her to me and hugged her to me, she started to sob as I quickly walked us both into the room and closed the door. When we reached the bed, I let her go and sat down in her computer chair, I couldn't think with her so close. She was fidgeting with her fingers; I ran my hands in my hair and spoke first.**

"**Alice do you love me?" her head shot up in disbelief that I actually ask that question, could you blame me? These pass few days, I've been seeing a total different Alice than the one I fell in love with. **

"**H….How can you ask that, of course I love you Bella" I signed.**

"**Then why are you trying to leaving me…leave us?" she got up and reached for my hand but, I pulled back; I couldn't handle physical contact at the moment. Her face fell at my actions, I knew one touch…..I was a goner.**

"**Bella, I don't want to leave you, this is killing me inside. We were finally getting better and then the whole Chicago thing sprung up and now everything is all messed up, I swear I didn't think that we will ever get back together Bella I swear" she cried, I ached to reach out and hold her, to comfort her but, once again my asshole of a pride got in the way. I stood up and paced the floor trying to form the right words to say to her.**

"**Okay…if you do go to Chicago, how are you going to take care of Alex? Or how am I going to see him, I don't want to miss anything that I shouldn't Alice" **

"**Chicago has daycare centers, and I signed up for work studies that will pay me for my service and there's web cams and-**

"**See! That shit right there!" I tried my hardest to keep calm, fucking Web cam! Was she fucking serious?**

"**Bella, I want you to come with-**

"**I told you Alice, I'm not leaving Lehn" I glared at her as she nodded.**

"**I know, and our only options are web cams and visits" I fell on the bed next to her and push my hands into my eyes trying to rid the tears from falling, I didn't want her to see me cry….she didn't deserved my tears.**

"**Why are you tearing our family apart, you should be happy that I'm trying to help, thankful that I'm trying to be in my child's life, I could have easily left you on your own and never look back. But I didn't…I'm not that type of person; you might not see it but you are turning me into that person" she wrapped her arms around my waist and buried her face in my neck; I gasped at the electric sensation that erupted inside my body at her touch. I swallowed deep and felt her hand caress up and down my sides, I was really losing my control fast….I haven't touch her in days. **

"**I love you" I closed my eyes at the words and felt my heart break, if she did love me; she wouldn't be leaving me. Her fingers had ghost across the side of my breast as I quickly pulled away and shook my head as the lust tried to take over.**

"**Alice" she got up and looked at me, I was like a deer caught in headlights. She pushed her body against mines and wrapped her arms around my neck and leaned in until our lips were inches apart.**

"**Bella….please" she let her lips touch mines as the walls I been building around my heart crashed to ground at the small touch of her lips against mines, I quickly hugged her to me and captured her lips in a heated kiss that quickly got out of hand as we ended up on the bed, with me on top of her. She spread her legs and I gladly fell between them as our hips grinded together, she moans and groans like every touch was going to bring her to an orgasm**

"**Alice" I groaned as her center rubbed against me, I felt my pants getting tighter by the second, I was so sidetracked by lust that I didn't even think about if she was trying to trick me by using sex as a weapon for making me forget….she unbutton my pants and reach down and grab me; and I did forget.**

"**I want you so bad" she whispered, as our clothes were shredded from our bodies, I let my whole weight fall on her as he whimpered at the full contact of our bodies touching. I kissed every inch of body, making sure that she knows what she will be missing if she left.**

"**Those lonely nights, I won't be there to do this" I took one of her nipples in my mouth and sucked as I played with the other, she moan louder as I let go and spoke again.**

"**I won't be there to make you feel like this" reaching down and rubbing her clit as she shivered in my arms, I made my way down her body as I spread her legs wider and kissed her thigh and her hip. Making sure that I kiss every where than where she really wanted me, I licked and suck on thighs, she was fucking coming apart right before my eyes and I haven't did shit yet.**

"**See, look at this…your gushing and I haven't did anything yet" she whimpered again, I was hard as a fucking rock.**

"**B…Bella P...Please baby" I leaned down and let the tip of my tongue swirl around her opening as she dug her heels into my back, I finally stop teasing her and sucked her into my mouth.**

"**SHIT!" it didn't take long for her to climax, just a few swipes and she was running, I was a little angry that all our arguing a fighting…..she was being neglected; as for me?**

**Well, I wasn't sober enough to remember…apparently.**

"**Fuck! Bella" I kissed up her body and laid on top her, I just wanted to feel her body…..to remember. She grabbed me and stroked, I let my eyes closed and gave into my lust, and she guided me to her entrance and put me in.**

"**I love you" she said, when she saw that I wasn't looking at her, she grabbed my face and told me to open my eyes; I did and saw the serious look in her teary eyes.**

"**I love you Bella" I gritted my teeth together and looked away from her and pushed in; I keep my pace slow and deep. She wrapped her arms around my body and squeezed me closer and closer until we couldn't get any closer. I thrust harder and harder as my anger started to seep through, my mind and eyes just shut down as I pushed even harder and even faster.**

"**Bella!" I didn't answer, I felt her push against my chest but, still I didn't stop. I finally let my tears give way and sobbed as I thrust deeper and harder.**

"**Bella baby! Please stop….Y...You're hurting me" I groaned damn near screamed, as I felt a powerful surge ripped through my body as she held me to her as I rode out my orgasm…she quickly gathered me into her arms.**

"**Shhh" I held on to her for dear life, she couldn't leave me.**

"**Alice!" I sobbed in her neck as she held me with shaky hands, we both were crying and hurting, I moved inside her more gentle then before as she signed. She kissed my neck as I moved in and out of her, this time I was softer. She quietly moaned in my ear and moved her hips to my tempo, back and forth….in and out we both moved in sync.**

"**Mmm…." She shook as I held her to me and looked at her right in the eyes and watched her fall over the edge…with me not far behind. I let my head fall on her chest; she ran her fingers in my hair as my hands were rubbing up and down her sides.**

"**I love you Bella" I let a tear fall between her breast.**

"…**..".**

**A whole week.**

**Five days.**

**I haven't heard a word from Alice; I called and called but no answer. I was sitting on my sofa with Leah and Amanda who was playing with Lehn, I tried again but nothing.**

"**What did you do?" Amanda asked.**

"**I didn't do nothing but love her and this is what I get in return…..fucking voicemail" I said as Leah glared at me about my bad language.**

"**She might feel guilty" **

"**Trust me, she's not guilty….she's just doesn't want to face her problems" **

"**Says the girl, who ran away from two days" I looked at Leah.**

"**Look, the girl is not changing her mind…..so what are you going to do?" I looked at my phone and back at Leah.**

"**I don't know" **

"**Are you taking her to court?" Amanda asked as I scrunched my face up in disgust.**

"**That will take fucking forever and beside….I don't want my son dragged through that shit" I was fucking giving up, I was giving her….her way out.**

**A/N: Well, there you have it….next chapter will be after Graduation. **

**Review. **


	39. Chapter 39

**Bella/Alice/Leah**

**Rated M**

**Enjoy!**

Graduation.

**The day, that will mold and shape the rest of our lives.**

**The day, when life really starts and decisions you make for now on are critical.**

**Well...this day to me, is a sack of shit. I fucking hate it, I hate everything about it, from the ugly ass gold gowns to the ugly ass gold hats.**

Graduation can suck my fucking dick**.**

**Graduation was taking Alice and Alex away from me, it was taking my future...not molding it or what ever shit they spill about how this day will change your life forever. Blah blah fucking blah. I folded my arms and just looked straight and didn't clap or talk, I had nothing to cheer for...okay I got my diploma; so fucking what.**

**If had the choice...I would give it up in a heart beat, just to have Alice stay here with me, I didn't need a future if I didn't have her to share it with. Alice was so happy, her face lit up like a Christmas tree when the principle called her name to come up and receive her diploma, her face portrayed no worries...while I was struggling to survive... barely fucking breathing. After that night we had, it was like; the end or some shit, she never called or when I came over to see Alex she's never there...ever, it pissed me off; that she wasn't being mature enough to face me and talk, shit! this was the first time I've seen her since that night.**

Crazy right? Fucking three weeks ago.

**I've already came to terms of her leaving, but to fuck my last weeks with her like that was...heartless. We could have been with each other but, she decided to spend her nights alone. After watching the rest get their diplomas, finally the boring ass ceremony was over. I wanted to get the fuck out of here, I didn't want to say goodbye to no one...I just wanted to be alone.**

Considering, I will be in two weeks.

**Yup! that's right, she wasn't wasting anytime getting to Chicago. She had her shit packed and ready to go...spiky haired bitch.**

**"Bella!" Ignoring the calls of my names, I scanned the parking lot for my parents, guess where they were?. Walking my sorrow looking ass over there, I was quickly pulled into a hug by Renee and Esme.**

**"I'm so proud of you" they said at the same time as every body laughed, I saw Alex in his seat and quickly un-tangled my self from their death grip and bent down.**

**"Hey buddy!" I took him out as he reach out and grabbed my bottom lip, standing back up...I saw Sue, Leah and Amanda walking towards us, she had Lehn with her. **

**"So Bella, how does it feel to be a graduate?" Charlie asked as I looked at Alex and smiled, I could feel Alice eyes on me but, I didn't look at her; all my focus was on the little body in my arms.**

**"Feels like another day" I told him, I gave Alex to Renee as Leah and Amanda threw them selves at me, the impact had us all flying back on the grass...as Leah knee went diving right into my jewels. **

**"So glad that's over with" Leah said smiling down at me, while Amanda was poking me with a twig she found in the grass.**

**"First off, you two bitches are heavy...and secondly, your crushing my fuc-**

**"Bella language" Esme said, they scrambled to get up as I glared at them, Amanda gave me a hand but, I smack it away as she laughed.**

**"Awe! Does Bella berries hurt...want Leah to rub them for you?" I heard three scoffs and Emmett loud ass busting up. I slowly got up, Leah had a sheepish look on her face as Amanda was still laughing.**

**"I'm sorry...I wasn't thinking" that made Amanda laugh harder, along with Rosalie and Emmett. I put my hand on Charlie shoulder trying to balance myself and get my mind off the pain.**

**"You okay?" he asked with a painful look on his face.**

**"No" **

**"Leah, you should kiss it better" Amanda said laughing again, I smirked.**

**"I have no objections to that" I said as Leah rolled her eyes, Esme and Carlisle invited everybody to the house for a graduation party, at first I didn't want to go but, I wanted to Alice as much as I can before she leaves...even If she ignoring me at the moment. When we arrived, Esme and Sue quickly started dinner as everybody else was seated in the living room talking and laughing. I had both Lehn and Alex in my lap on the couch with Leah, we kept switching them as they laughed and smiled the whole time.**

**"So Leah, what's your agenda for college?" Carlisle asked as she smiled at me and spoke.**

**"It looks like WSU for me" Emmett butted in looking at Alice who face looked murderous.**

**"Wait! Let me get this straight, your going to WSU and Bella is going to WSU...you both will be in WSU...together...alone" I shook my head as Leah smiled.**

**"Yup! and Amanda" **

**"Talk about...a hot ass threesome" Seven voice yelled at once as Alice quickly got up and left, I gave Alex to Rosalie and got up.**

**"Thanks Emmett...real nice" Running after her, I caught up and found her in the back, slowly walking towards her I could see that she was crying.**

**"Alice" she looked up and saw that it was me and turned around wiping her face, I bent down and lift her chin up so our eyes were leveled.**

**"Leah and I are just friends Alice" I said moving her hair out of her face.**

**"Doesn't matter" I frowned...what the fuck does that suppose to mean?**

**"What?" she wiped her eyes.**

**"It doesn't matter, I'm leaving anyway...so it really doesn't matter" I quickly step back from her, it felt like some one punch me in my stomach.**

**"H...H**

**"Bella, you can't fucking fool me, I know you two are fucking behind my back" my eyes went wide.**

**"Are you serious! I haven't touch that girl" I yelled as Alice looked up at me.**

**"So, your telling me that all this time we been apart...you haven't touched her at all" I bent down and looked her right in her eyes.**

**"Yes!...Actually her and Amanda has something going on I think" Alice face crumbled.**

**"I'm sorry"**

**"Where you angry because Leah and I was going to WSU together?" She nodded as I signed and pulled her into my lap, she wrapped her arms around my shoulders. I rubbed her back as she played with the hairs on my neck.**

**"Why haven't you call or talked to me lately" I asked looking at the grass; scared of her answer.**

**"Why haven't you told me you love me lately" I looked up at her as she looked right back, I quickly tried to remember.**

**"What are you talking about" **

**"I've told you damn near five times that night...even when we were in the middle of and still you choose to not say it back so, I thought that it was over"**

**"But aren't we over?"**

**"I don't know" **

**"Alice" I warned her.**

**"Look! Do you even want a long distance relationship?" I signed and grabbed her face in my hands.**

**"Alice, I would do anything for you...but I feel like you won't do it for me" **

**" How is that!"**

**"Well, for starters, your leaving me after I begged and pleaded with you to stay and you still consist on going to Chicago" She tried to get up but my grip was too tight.**

**"Let me go Bella" **

**"No, I don't want to...I'm sorry if I didn't tell you I love you, I just though that you didn't love me enough to stay here. I wanted you to hurt as much as I was..." **

**"Well you accomplished that, I sat up all night crying and thinking that you didn't love me anymore" I looked at her.**

**"That's how I feel everyday Alice" she reach out and traced my bottom lip with her fingers, I closed my eyes and pulled her closer. **

**"I feel like your love for me get weaker with every day that goes by and I'm going crazy" I whispered in her ear as she shook her head and squeezed my tighter.**

**"Never doubt my love for you Bella, just because, I'm moving doesn't mean I don't love you all of sudden...love just don't disappear like that; you should know that personally. **

**"Tell me this" I grabbed her face and made her look at me straight in my eyes, I wanted her full attention when asking this question...this question that will decides if she was right or not.**

**"Tell me...right now, does your love for me have any chance of changing your mind right now? Looking into my eyes, tell me, do I have any type of chance here" she held my stare for almost a whole minute until she close her eyes and sign, I kissed her forehead.**

**"I love you" I told her and let go, I stood up and dust my pants off and held my hand out for her, she looked at me and then at my hand. she took it and stood up, I was about to walk us back to the house when she stops us and grabs my waist.**

**"Bella, what ever happens...you are my heart and I love you forever; Chicago is just a bump that we need to get over to get to the other side...to get to the white picket fence house, to get to the dog and 2.5 kids" I looked down at the grass as the tears started to well.**

**"Chicago is my only choice, it may be selfish but, I'm going to take that risk" I quickly grabbed her hand and ran us to my car, I was on a mission...and that mission was to get to my house as fast as I could. When we arrived, she knew what was up and rushed us inside the house, we started to strip right there leaving trials of clothes on the stairs. We finally got to the room and fell on the bed, I reach up and slightly touched her lips with my finger tips, and drew out I love you on her right cheek as she let her eyes closed and open her legs to me...it felt like she was opening her soul to me, I felt this huge emotion wash over me as I thrust against her...**

**Feeling the blinding light of the sun beaming down on me from the window, I cracked a eye open and reached out for Alice...she wasn't there, I quickly jumped up and saw the bed empty. I scan the room for any clothes from last night, I jumped out of bed and ran to bathroom. When I found the empty, I ran down stairs and saw Charlie and Renee in the kitchen; the clothes were gone.**

**"Where's Alice" I asked running to the living room and back when I didn't see her there, I was going crazy...she couldn't have left?**

**"Alice was here?" I looked at my Mother and ran to the front door and put my boots on and grabbed my jacket, running to my car I raced to her house. I didn't even turn the car off, putting it in park, I jumped out and ran to the door and knocked. The door opens as, I saw a crying Esme, I quickly hugged her to me.**

**"Wh-**

**"She gone" my head shot up towards Kate who had...**

**ALEX!**

**I let go of Esme and ran to her and grabbed Alex, I looked at him and back at Esme.**

**"Please...don't tell me she did what I think did?" I asked, as Rosalie walked over with a envelop in her hand.**

**"She wrote two letters; one for us and one for you" Rosalie took Alex and handed me the letter, my hands were shaking as I opened it.**

Dear Bella,

This was not the way I planned on saying goodbye to you, truly I didn't want to do it because, I knew it was would be heartbreaking. Last night was what seal the deal for me, never in all the year and half have I ever felt that emotionally close to you than last night, I could feel and see that you let your self go with me last night...all of you. I know your wondering why Alex is sitting next to you, because... I've already broken you heart and to take the only thing you have of me away would just be cruel. It will be hard sometime and I will miss him but, I know he is with his family that loves him and will keep him safe; I don't think I was ready to care for him by my self...he is right where he needs to be; in your arms and around family...as for me, I will see you guys again. I will see you again, and hold you again, and feel you again...I hopefully I'm a better person for you and Alex, because you two needs someone who is strong and I'm not it. My tear are endless at this point as I'm writing this, my heart is in a coma...waiting for you to bring it back to life, my soul is lost...waiting for the time to return...return home to be reunite.

I've shed a thousand tears

And still...I'm crying you an ocean.

An Ocean of my love, I love you and one day...one day; we can get our happy ever after

Love with all my heart for life,

Alice Cullen.

**I had to read the letter again because, my tears were clouding my vision. Angry, love, pain, damn near every emotion an body could feel...I felt while reading this letter, I let the letter slip from hand as it flowed to the ground with a gigantic thud that shot right through my heart.**

**She was gone.**

**I felt the anger, it was there...waiting to be released and I unleashed it, grabbing the edge of the living room table, I flipped it over and just screamed out my frustrations and anger. I felt arms around but, it wasn't no good...only arms I wanted around was long gone.**

**A/N: Alice couldn't wait...she snuck like a thieve in the night, poor Bella...at least she gets to keeps Alex, and no Alice didn't abandon him, she just left him with family who will love him and care for him more than she can in Chicago. Next chapter will be a five year jump...So until next time.**

**Review :) **


	40. Chapter 40

**Bella/Leah/Alice**

**Rated M**

**Enjoy!**

**FIVE YEARS LATER!**

**BellaPOV~**

**Being woken up at four in the fucking morning was brutal, glancing at the clock; I had only three more hours to sleep until work. Slowly sitting up, I looked over my shoulder at Leah who was knocked out cold, I didn't want to wake her…..so I got up and made my way to the noise. When I got to the nursery, my heart broke at the loud cry that was escaping her little lungs, quickly walking to the crib; I pick her up and hugged her to my chest.**

"**Shhh! You have to be quiet, don't want to wake up mommy do you?" watching her brown eyes scan around the room, walking toward the rocking chair. Not even ten minutes went by, when I heard little footsteps, I saw the door slightly open…revealing Alex messy brown hair. He was carrying his favorite purple blanket, it was dragging behind him.**

**Not to self: steal that thing and wash it.**

"**Hey you" he giggled and walked over to us, looking down at the baby and back at me with his face scrunched up.**

"**Ewww, Why his he so little" I laughed and shook my head at him.**

"**Well, She is little because she's a baby…like you were when you was this size" his eye went wide as I smiled and reached my hand out to ruffle his hair.**

"**Why are you up, you have school tomorrow" **

"**I'm so extited" **

"**Excited"**

"**That's what I said" shaking my head, my smile got even bigger when I heard another set of little foot paddles in the hallway. Her long black hair was the first thing I saw as she came crashing into the room; looking scared and angry. Alex and I watched her put her little hands on her hips and glare at Alex, I was trying my hardest to not laugh but, I was having problem as she stomp her foot.**

"**I woke up, and you weren't there….I got scared" Alex looked at me; I shrugged my shoulders staying out of it, when Leah storming into the room and putting her hands on her hips.**

**Déjà vu anyone?**

"**I wake up and I find your side of the bed empty" I looked at Alex for help but, it look like he was in more trouble than I was. **

"**Um…the baby was crying, so I came in to check on her" Alex quickly jumped in.**

"**Yeah…Le Le, I was heping Mommy" Lehn looked at Leah seeing if she should believe us or not; it was always Lehn and Leah vs. Alex and I, it was so fucking cute and I wouldn't have it any other way. Leah took Isabel from me and started to breast feed, I took Alex and Lehn down to the kitchen.**

"**So, now that everybody in the house is up…..have any request for pre breakfast?" I asked, as they both started to scream shit at me as I held my hand up as they went silent.**

"**One at a time" Lehn didn't take long to shout out her request.**

"**Fresh toast!" **

"**You mean French toast baby girl?" she glared at me…..yeah, she fucking glared at me.**

"**I said that Mommy" I quickly apologized and looked at Alex.**

"**I wanted pancake but, Fresh toast would do" I didn't even correct him because as always, I was wrong….always. Cooking fresh toast, Leah and Isabel came down and join us in eating and before I knew they both was knocked out on the table, I carried them back to their joined rooms. Tucking Alex in, my eyes caught Alice picture on the dresser, my heart didn't shatter like I though it would every time I looked at a picture of her. It's being five years, a lot of shit has happen, kissing his forehead and doing the same with Lehn; I finally made it back to Leah and I room. She was lying on her back; I quickly jumped in the bed and hugged her to me. **

"**How's Isabel?" **

"**She's fine, just hungry" I nodded and kissed her forehead, she snuggled close to me as we both went back to sleep…seeing as I had to be up in two hours; but I didn't care. Having fresh toast with my kids and Leah was more important than sleep or a job….**

**LeahPOV~**

**After Bella left for work, I quickly got the kids ready for their first day of preschool. Bella was kicking the shit out of her self for missing it, I told her that it was alright but, Bella wasn't having it. I called Esme and Rosalie who was dying to come with me, I heard their footsteps running down the stairs and crashing into the kitchen. When we found out that Lehn was indeed a girl, I was crushed. All the things Bella had told me about how she was treated in school….I was scared but, I knew that Lehn would take care of her self because, the girl had serious attitude already.**

**Wonder where she gets that from?**

"**Hey Mommy!" they both yelled and ran to the table, my heart melted when Alex pulled the sit out for Lehn, I asked Bella where he got that from and she shrugged her shoulders but I saw the smile on her face. The boy was like mini Bella, throughout these five years…..the old Bella was resurfacing and I couldn't help but love every minute of it. At one point, I thought that Alice was the one who change Bella into this douche that didn't care for people feelings and got angry so quickly, but now…..she is fucking amazing. She never let her work come between her family, she never stayed late even when she did, she called like every ten minute; It was worse now that Isabel was born. **

"**Pancakes?" Alex asked, I looked up at him and nodded as Lehn scoffed.**

"**No! Fresh toast" I looked at her.**

"**No, you had French toast already, let Alex have his pancake" she rolled her eyes, god! That girl was so Bella's kid. She walks like Bella, roll her eyes like Bella but, her attitude was all me.**

"**I'm nervous" Alex whispered when I put his plate in front of him, his brown eyes looking scared. He looked so much like Alice that it was scary, Bella told me before Isabel was born that it was hard to looked at Alex at one point. When Alice left, Bella just went into shut mode, she didn't talk, eat, sleep. She was wasting away… and I wasn't having that shit. That spiky hair bitch might have left but, Leah was here and was fucking staying until wheel feel off. I told Bella that shit was real and she needed to really get her self together but, she had two kids, she responsibilities and importantly she had me. Slowly but, surely she started to come around and before I knew it, she smiling and laughing but, all that went straight to hell when we found out about Lehn. She took it hard, harder than I she would but, I couldn't related…only one who could was Lehn, But Lehn was so happy and didn't freak out when she figure it out…that girl was smart for her own age. I looked at Alex and moved his hair out of face and smiled.**

"**There's nothing to be scared of honey, and if any kids want to pick on you, you tell him your grandfather is a police officer" he laughed while they both ate and watched SpongeBob. Making my way up to the nursery, Isabel was a huge ass surprise, Bella and I wasn't together but, somewhere through these five years…..we had some relapses, and one night we both was drunk and didn't use protection. I never would consider her a mistake but, hell she wasn't planned either, But as always…..Bella made it work, and before we know it; we were a happy family. Considering that Bella and I aren't together now, we still make it work and the kids are happy, getting Isabel ready; I heard the door, walking down the stairs and saw the whole damn Cullen family outside.**

"**Um….Hi" I said as they all flied in, when Emmett yelled Alex and Lehn name….it didn't take one second for them to come flying through the living room.**

"**Uncle Emmett!" it always made my heart jump when Lehn calls them uncles or aunts and especially when she calls Esme and Carlisle her grandparents. Esme came to me.**

"**Wow! She's so pretty" Amanda came over and threw her arm over my shoulder.**

"**Yup! Leah and Bella can make some fine ass Babies" **

"**What is Alex….shop liver?" Emmett said as I rolled my eyes.**

"**Alex is the most handsome little man I've ever seen" I said picking him up as he laughed and smiled.**

"**Come on! School is waiting" Lehn said, as Amanda chased her around the living room, I quickly grabbed their coats, book bags, and lunchboxes and we all were off. **

**When we arrived, it was kids everywhere as Alex grip tighten while Lehn was trying to pull her hand out of mines. Everybody was standing around as I bend down at their level and pulled them both to me.**

"**Alright! This is it, your first day of school" **

"**I'm scared" I looked at Esme who was inching to come to grab him and run for the hills, I looked back at him and hugged him to me.**

"**Alex, baby boy…there's nothing to be scared about, you see those kids over there" I pointed to some kid who was balling and screaming.**

"**Your doing better than that kid, you're a Swan and what does Mommy say about Swan's" he whole face lit up, I quickly looked up and turned around to see what he was looking at. I saw the familiar Black Mustang pull up.**

"**Is that-**

"**Yup! That's Bella" Emmett said as Lehn and Alex both started to jump and yell, Bella stepped out of the car. Her suit jacket flew open as she swiftly walked toward us, her black button up was tight as her slack was showing off her muscle in her thighs, she was doing it…..I couldn't lie.**

"**You know Leah, if you stare a little harder she might just disappear" Amanda said as I blushed and stood back up as Bella quickly bent down as they both went flying into her arms.**

"**I though you were at work" I asked but, my smile was so big….I was so happy that she did leave her job for this.**

"**I couldn't miss this for the world….let alone some job" Esme smiled as well as Sue, Bella was a fucking super hero at be a parent, everything that involved Lehn or Alex she was there; I love more for it.**

"**Mom, what if the kids don't like me?" …**

**BellaPOV~**

**That's it!**

**Jumping from behind my desk, I quickly ran to my coat rack and snatched my suit jacket and flew out of the door. I wasn't going to miss their first day of school…..fuck that! I came to far to miss something as big as this, I ran to my secretary desk.**

"**Jean, can you hold all my calls until like another hour or so?" **

"**Miss Swan I ca-**

"**Please, my kids first day of school is today and I don't want to miss it" I gave her a smile as she blushed and cleared her throat…..works every time.**

"**Okay" I flew over the desk and kissed her cheek and walked out of the door and quickly got into my car, I was wondering if I fucking miss it….fuck ! If I did, I wouldn't forgive myself. When, I turned that corner….I saw Emmett's fat ass Jeep parked and felt hope, getting out and power walking across the street, I saw them. Finally making my way over, I saw the love and happiness in Leah's eyes, I knew I did the right thing by coming.**

"**I thought you were at work?" she said as I looked at Lehn and Alex.**

"**I couldn't miss this for the world….let alone some job" I saw everybody smile at my words, I saw that Alex looked a little shaken up.**

"**Mom, what if the kids don't like me?" I gasped.**

"**What! Is Alex Cullen Swan scared of some kids?" he quickly shook his head.**

"**No!" his little voice squeaked.**

"**Don't worry about kids not liking you, just be yourself and before you know it they will be fighting to be your best friend" Lehn came running over and put her little arm around his shoulders.**

"**No! Alex is my best friend Mommy, and if any girl tries to kiss him …can I push her?" Esme gasped as Emmett and Amanda bust up laughing.**

"**No!" Leah said as she bent down next to me and grabbed Alex hands.**

"**Your Mother right Alex, just be yourself…you're a Swan" Edward jumped in.**

"**Hey! Don't forget a Cullen too" they all nodded and hugged them, Leah and I walked them in. I though Alex was freaking out, Kids were clinging to their parents…..one point I saw one kids have a tantrum.**

"**Your right! Mom, I'm not the only one" Leah smiled and grabbed his hand walking him in as I looked down at Lehn who was jumping in excitement.**

"**Ready chicken feet?" I asked as she nodded and we went inside, after a teary goodbye from both Alex and Lehn, we walked out to the parking lot where everybody was still waiting. I grabbed Leah hand, making her look up at me…she sniffed, I quickly hugged her to me.**

"**Aww! Come on Leah don't cry, your gonna make me cry" I told her as she quickly wiped her eyes and looked up at me.**

"**Sorry, it's just so fucking hard" I nodded and walked us towards everybody as Amanda, Kate and Rosalie quickly ran to Leah as Emmett patted me on the back.**

"**Brutal huh?" **

"**Didn't know it was going be that damn hard" Esme hugged me.**

"**So now what…..we camp out and wait for twelve o'clock to get here" Jasper said as I laughed…..that sounded good to me right now, but I knew I had to get back to work.**

"**As much as I want to, I need to leave" Leah wrapped her arms around me and kissed my cheek.**

"**Well, have another nice day at work and we'll be waiting for you at home" I nodded and looked at Amanda.**

"**Don't have them around Amanda and Kate when there are all lovey dovey, I don't want them scarred for life" they all laughed, Amanda and Kate got married like three months ago and they were in that newlywed faze and didn't care where they were when affectionate. **

"**Gotca…." I kissed her forehead and started to walk back to the car when I heard Leah yelled.**

"**Bella!" I turned around.**

"**Yeah" **

"**I love you!" I smiled and blew her a kiss.**

"**I love you too! Sweetheart" she smiled and I got into the car and drove away….**

**A/N: Wanted the chapter to be a little fluffy….before all the drama start rolling in again, because it will be. AND! AMANDA AND KATE! I told you she will find her soul mate, and no Bella and Leah are not married or even together for that matter, they just feels normal in playing the family thing together. More shit will be explain but I'm going to have some chapters fluffy with Bella and the kids…..but Drama will be lurking in the shadows with spiky hiar.**

**Until next time….**

**Review.**


	41. Chapter 41

**Bella/Leah/Alice**

**Rated M**

**Enjoy!**

**BellaPOV~**

"**You know changing diapers were not my strong suit….." Hearing Leah laughter ring through the hallway, I looked down at Isabel who was sitting in a pile of shit. I was so happy when Alex and Lehn got off diapers and now; here I am…..again.**

**Changing shitty ass diapers.**

"**God! You're cute but your ass can make one hell of shit bomb" she smiled and kicked her legs…..making the shit spread everywhere, I couldn't do it.**

"**LEAH!" I took a step back from the shitter as Leah came crashing into the nursery laughing like a hyena.**

"**Bella…..this is nothing new, you've changed diapers before"**

"**Yeah…..and they weren't that damn loaded either looks at her! Playing in the shit" I pointed at her as Leah shook her head and pushed me, I smiled and smacked her ass.**

"**Thanks!" I yelled and flew down the stairs, Emmett and Amanda was with Alex and Lehn and the rest of the Cullen/Swan/Clearwater family in the backyard. When Lehn saw me, she got up from the grass where all the other kids were and came running to me; I threw up in the air and caught her.**

"**Hey chicken feet, what cha doing" she shook her hair making her braids come down; I heard Rosalie scream and ran over to us.**

"**Lehn!"**

"**Sorry Auntie Rose" I put her down and watched her run over to Alex and push him off the swing, I swear that girl was just like Leah.**

"**That girl hair is so fucking long" It was, but I couldn't cut it…Leah would have my ass.**

"**She is half white and half Native Rosalie"**

"**Yeah, I know but damn…that's just too long"**

"**Leah would blow my shit off if I even mention cutting hair" **

"**Hell yeah I would" quickly turning around, I saw Isabel and Leah.**

"**Awe! There's my baby" I said as Leah rolled her eyes.**

"**Yeah…now you take her, when she all clean and shit free" Rosalie laughed and she and Leah walked away, leaving me and Isabel alone to chat.**

"**So mini chicken feet, want to go bother your gramps" her hands reached out and grabbed my nose, I swear she was smart for a three month old. Walking over to where Charlie, Carlisle and Billy were, I sat down and not even a second…Isabel was being snatched out of my hands by non other than Esme. **

"**Wow, that didn't take long" I said as Charlie smacks me on my back.**

"**Damn! Dad you do know I'm still a girl you know" Emmett came running over with Alex on his neck.**

"**Could've fooled me with all these babies running around here" I glared at him as Alex spoke.**

"**Mom, where do babies come from?" I saw Leah spit out her punch and cough in surprised.**

"**Um….Uh…I" **

"**They come from god! They send them down to people who will love them and stay up and cook pancakes all day" I sent Amanda thanks.**

"**Sweet! Mommy! Can I have a baby" Lehn shouted from Edward neck, I felt all the air leave my lungs as I felt the tears well up. I cleared my throat and excused myself, running into the house and up the stairs to the room. I heard Leah behind me but, I shut the door anyway.**

"**Bella, open up" I ran my hands over my face, I sat up and walked over to the door and open it as she came in and shut the door behind her.**

"**Bella, she can still have babies…she just can't experience it literally" I looked up at her.**

"**I cursed her, I took everything from her….I took everything feminine about her away" Leah signed and sat down, she grabbed my hands.**

"**You Know, when I found out that she was…..**

"**A fucking-**

"**When I found out, I was crushed…..not because, she was different but, because, I didn't want her to go through the same thing you went through when you were little"**

"**But, she will"**

"**You and Lehn are different"**

"**No, were not! We have the same fuck up ass condition and there's nothing we can do about it" I bitched to her.**

"**Bella, don't make me smack you….you and Lehn are different because, god wanted you to be different" She grabbed my face and looked into my eyes.**

"**And, for the record…I love the way you are; all of you" she kissed the corner of my mouth and I smirked.**

"**Cutting it a little close is we?" her eyes went wide and gasped.**

"**Shut up!" I grabbed her and hugged her; letting her go….I grabbed her face and laid one on her.**

"**W...W-**

"**Just doing what you've would have done a second ago" I jumped up and dragged her back down stairs and saw Lehn looking heart broken, I walked over to her.**

"**Hey….Baby, what's wrong"**

"**I didn't mean to make you cry" Leah walked away giving us some privacy, I sat down in the grass next to her.**

"**No...No, I just needed to clear my head of something…..it wasn't your fault baby girl" she looked up at me.**

"**You promie" I laughed.**

"**Yes, I promise" she stuck her pinky out as I did the pinky promise with her and made our way back to the party…..**

**/**

**After the party was over, everybody started to gather there things and leave, Lehn and Alex was knocked out as well as Isabel. Getting them situated in bed, Leah and I cleaned up and sat down on the couch to relax, I had the remote in my hand and started to flick the channels when all of sudden, Leah straddled my lap…blocking the view of the TV.**

"**Well…..Hello to you too" I said as she wrapped her arms around my neck, I turned the TV off and dropped the remote.**

"**I'm horny" Well, I didn't see that one coming.**

"**Uh…." I stuttered.**

"**I know you are too… it been like months, and I know you haven't dipped out no where….haven't you?" I quickly glared at her.**

"**We might not be together….but, I won't do no shit like that to you" she quickly apologized and shifted her hips; I quickly grabbed her hips to stop her movements.**

"**Leah…..shit! I can't do this, we both promise to not go down the path again" she groaned **

"**Fuck! Bella, what ever I said….forget it" She, slowly started to grind her hips as, I pushed her off me and stood up; I was seconds from ripping her clothes off but, I quickly shook my head and thought about the little bundle of joy upstairs.**

"**I don't think you're ready to pop out another one are you?" I asked trying to make her see reasons but, that shit went to hell when she grabbed a condom from her back pocket.**

"**Got that under control….stole it from Emmett before he left" I smirked.**

"**You know I'm bigger than Emmett right" she looked at the crotch of my pants and back at me.**

"**Bella! I can't breathe…..your ego is suffocating me" she said sarcastic rolling her eyes; I took the condom from her hands and looked at.**

"**I don't like using these things, takes all the feeling out of shit"**

"**Spoken like a true guy" **

"**What! I'm just saying" she stood up and grabbed me by belt and pulled me to her.**

"**Aggressive much" I said as she guided us to the bedroom, she was focus and determine…..it was cute. Throughout the years, we only had several relapses, but were always influence by alcohol, this would be our first time since we broke up that we were going to have sober…agreeing…emotional sex.**

**I don't care what anybody say…..sex is emotional. And feelings are exchanged; sex couldn't possible be void of any type of feeling because, believe or not…..sex is a form of an emotion that two people share with one another. I knew that, after all these years, the buried feelings and love I had for Leah was rearing it's head but, I couldn't let myself go back down that road, there was a reason why Leah and I didn't make it and I do believe that. Feeling her unbuttoned my jeans, I succumbed to the feeling and let her do what ever she wanted…..**

**/**

**LeahPOV~**

**Last night was fucking explosive, God! Sex with Bella was fucking addictive. I knew having sex with Bella fucked up our little makeshift family, but…if I could, I would do all over again. Watching her sleep was very relaxing, how she always have her arms over her head and her left leg hitched up, I felt the raging feeling from last night come rushing back as I slowly pulled the sheets down and watched her morning wood come to life, just as I was about to give her the "Leah famous wake up call" the fucking door came crashing open, quickly pulling the sheet up…..Alex and Lehn came running into the room.**

"**MOMMY!" Bella eyes flew open, and kicked the sheets almost revealing herself; I grabbed a tight hold on the sheets and yelled.**

"**Don't! Come closer….stay right there!" I told them as they both stopped and raised their hands; I looked around the bed for any clothes. After finding my shirt and Bella's Boxers, I got up and looked over at Bella who was trying to get calm; I clapped my hands and looked at Alex and Lehn.**

"**Who wants French toast and Pancakes?" I asked as they both yelled and ran out the room, I signed in relief and looked over at Bella.**

"**You straight?" She signed and fell back, making my way down the stairs to make breakfast, we all ate and got ready to have a family outing at the Cullen's. When we arrived, Rosalie looked pissed as Edward was holding onto a crying Esme.**

"**What's going on?" I asked putting Isabel seat down, as Bella had let go of Alex and Lehn hands as they both ran to Emmett….who force a smile and picked them up. Esme looked up at us and spoke; I wasn't prepared for what she said nor was Bella.**

"**It's Alice" …..**

**A/N: Seems like Alice is making her way back into the story and she comes bringing hell of drama and is about to shake a lot of shit up….**

**Until next time...and see what's Bella reactions to the news.**

**Review**


	42. Chapter 42

**Bella/Leah/Alice**

**Rated M**

**Warning! Drunk Bella!**

**Enjoy!**

**BellaPOV~**

**When **_her_** name came out of Esme mouth, I stiffed up and stared at the floor. **

**What the fuck! I feel myself slipping…..slipping into shut down mode.**

**Slowly lifting my head, I looked at Emmett; face void of emotions.**

"**Emmett take the kids to get some ice cream or something" He knew I wasn't playing by the sound my voice and quickly round the kids up and left, I took my jacket off and rolled my sleeves up and sat down. Closing my eyes and signed loudly, I finally looked at Esme.**

"**What about her?" I asked as Edward cleared his throat and was about to speak but, I cut him off.**

"**Not talking to you….. Esme?" She sniffed and spoke.**

"**Alice is in trouble Bella" **

"**What kind of trouble?" they all were looking at me like I grown a third head or something at how calm I was, there wasn't any reason to get all fired up and pissed…..the pixie wasn't here.**

"**Well…she got herself in something, that she can't get out of without our help" I rolled my eyes and gritted my teeth.**

"**I don't have time for this cryptic shit right now!" I slammed my hand on the table and damn near lost it right there.**

"**Tell me what the fuck she got her self into" I asked lowing my voice because, at this point I was hanging on a thin rope, if she was in trouble than I needed to know…don't know why but I do.**

"**She got herself into drugs and alcohol and others things you could think of" I looked at Esme and for what seems like hours…..I laughed, it wasn't a little laugh or a snicker…..it was full blown laugh that made my stomach hurts. Finally, I got control over it and wiped my eyes, that shit was funny as hell!**

"**Wow! Didn't know the little bitch had it in her" I said serious at the end as Esme cried even harder.**

"**Bella! This is serious and she is very much in danger right now, this isn't the time for fucking jokes" I couldn't stop my mouth from spilling as I spat at Edward.**

"**Well, she should've thought about that before she snorted the shit up her nose; don't you think?" I said standing up, and grabbing my coat.**

"**Wait! You're not going to help?" Kate asked shocked and angry, I put my hand out for Leah to grabbed and she did.**

"**Mary Alice Cullen is dead to me…..and if she calls, tell her don't snort it so hard; nose bleeds are a pain in the ass" I grabbed Isabel seat handle and Leah and I walked away, but was stopped by Esme.**

"**She might have made many mistakes but, people deserved a second chance Bella and she is in trouble and needs you; she could die" I turned around and put Isabel down and glared at her….that took the fucking cake.**

"**She needs me! Where the fuck was she when Alex fucking needed her when he got the flu and hospitalized for two weeks uh!….no where in fucking sight so don't try to lay that bullshit about second chances on me because, That bitch had five chances!...FUCKING FIVE YEARS OF CHANCES!**

**I felt my eyes sting as I balled my fist up and let out a strangled scream in pure rage, I quickly moved from Isabel and Leah. No! I wasn't going to do this, I wasn't going to shed one tear on her; she put herself in that life style…she going to have to get herself out.**

"**Like I said….she dead to me, and for all I care" I stopped my sentences there and looked at every last one of them in the eye.**

"**She can go and over dose…..shit! She might have already; who knows" I didn't let the crushed look on Esme face break the hold I had on my emotions and told Leah to take Isabel to the car, I signed and looked back at them.**

"**Look! That was out of line…..I'm sorry but, I don't want anything to do with this. I'm sorry but she stopped being important to me when she left and abandons her child"**

"**But he's with fa-**

"**Doesn't matter…..she still abandons him, and I won't forgive her for that. What makes this so much fuck up, is that she went to Chicago to get an education and make something of herself and what does she do?...get fucking blazed" I spat the last part out in disgust, she wasn't my Alice and I didn't want nothing to do with this new Alice…nothing.**

"**This isn't Alice, I know my daughter and she wouldn't do something like that….someone she was with must've made her do it" Esme really tried to sike herself out to not believe that her precious Alice never did it.**

**It was a sack of shit.**

"**Alice has a mouth Esme….she knows how to use it! Trust me" I told her and zipped my jacket.**

"**Well! It looked like no family outing today…" I said as Rosalie snapped.**

"**You are being a real fucking bitch Bella!" **

"**Yeah, and your sister-in-law a druggie" I wanted to kick myself in the nuts after that one but, chose to walk away and make my way to the car as Emmett and the kids came back.**

"**So? You know?" he asked wearily, as I put both Lehn and Alex in their car seats, I patted him on his back and spoke walking over to the driver's seat.**

"**Yup! And don't care…see you later and oh! Good luck on the intervention" I said and watched his face crumble and I quickly got in and drove off, Leah didn't say anything and I was grateful because, I was so wired right now that I would say something's I would regret. **

**Like I don't have shit that I don't regret now….**

**LeahPOV~**

**Fuck! This wasn't good.**

**Bella had quickly turned back into the douchella when Esme uttered the one name I thought I would never hear again, it was like a light switch…..one Alice and boom!**

**Bitch Bella was out to play.**

**I felt bad for Esme, I wanted to so badly run to her and hug her tight to me, she was hurting and Bella just nailed her right the heart with the shit she said. There was a reason why nobody said her fucking name and now everybody saw what's happens when you speak that name anywhere near Bella. Watching her knuckles turned white, I finally got the courage to talk.**

"**Um…Your okay" she laughed but it was a happy laugh…this was a bitter laugh that cut right through my heart.**

"**I'm fucking fantastic Leah….over the moon!" I quickly looked in the back and signed when I saw that they were sleep.**

"**You know it's okay to show any type of feeling about this" I tried again as she smirked.**

"**I have no feeling what's so ever….looks like Carlisle being a doctor can be beneficial to her if she wants to get into pill popping" I fucking flinched after that one and felt anger…..didn't know why but did.**

"**Bella….okay that's enough! I know your hurting a-**

"**Leah…." She cut me off as I signed.**

"**Yeah"**

"**Not the time for one of yours heart to heart talks" she said closing the conversation there as I folded my arms and looked out of the window, she was really losing it. When we got to Charlie house to drop off the kids, Renee and Charlie quickly noticed something wrong and I just shook my head and gave Isabel to Renee as Bella had both the kid in both arms and walked them upstairs. **

"**It's Alice" I told them what happed at the Cullen's as Renee got pissed and said almost the same shit Bella said….now it makes sense.**

**God! I hope Isabel or Lehn don't get her temper.**

**Bella came flying down the stairs and walked back out to the car as I said my goodbyes to the kids and Charlie and Renee, I got into the car and she sped out of the driveway like a bat out of hell. She was going to fast and I needed her to slow down and fucking calm down, I put my hand on her thigh to get her attention as she looked down at my hand and back at me.**

"**I see you're getting comfortable in this **_let's play house bullshit_**" I quickly moved my hand and looked out the window, wishing the tears away I just let her be. I didn't wait for her to turn the car off; I stalked to the house and stormed in.**

**I was pissed…and she was pissed.**

**And nothing good came out of us both being pissed with no one here to break up anything that might get out of hand; I waited for her to come inside so we could sort this shit out.**

**I waited.**

**And waited…..**

**She wouldn't?**

**I quickly ran to the door and swung it open revealing an empty driveway; I ran down the porch and saw the tail end of the car turning the corner fast. I knew what she was going do.**

**That how she always deals with her problems…by drowning herself in alcohol, I walked back into the house and sat down on the couch and waited for her returned.**

"**This is so fucked up" I said falling back against the couch and closed my eyes…**

**BellaPOV~**

**I didn't know where I was going but, I just drove…to get away.**

**Away from fucking reality that, the love of my life who ditched me and my son to go to Chicago; and end up hooked on drugs. It was so easy to not believe it…until I see it for myself and I planned on doing just that. The pain in my heart came crashing back after Esme said her name; I didn't want to feel the rejections, the pain of not being enough for her….. So I masked my hurt with anger and lashed out. **

**Fuck!**

**I said some awful things but, at that point I meant every fucking word. She was a grown ass woman now; and she knows what **no** and **yes** stands for…I'm not trying to say that it was easy but, shit! I had drugs thrown my way in College and not one time did I hit the shit. I had children and I had…Leah to think about, I couldn't do that to her but, everyone's is different I see. I know someone had to pull it out in front of her and snort because, I knew Alice; well I thought I did. I knew she wouldn't do that, she was so head strong and determine to make it…it made me boil inside that someone she was with…..romantically had to force her to. Finally pulling into the bar, I got out and walked in, it was dark and smelled like booze and dirty ass people. Scanning the room, I saw a lot of woman but, that wasn't why I came here….I came here to drown.**

"**What can I get you gorgeous" female bartender…..joy pot!**

**I sat down and threw a small smile at her and spoke.**

"**Let me get the strongest drink you have….no chase" she hiked an eyebrow and prepared my drink; I took my jacket off and rolled my sleeves up. Had to get comfortable for the way I was about to loaded, the red hair bartender came back with my drink and tiled her self over the bar and put my drink right in front of me.**

"**Don't get too drunk…..I wanted to hold a conversation with later on" she said as I took a sip and felt the burn scratch down my throat, I smiled bigger letting my dimples show.**

"**No problem….it would take more than one cup of straight vodka and rum to get me fucked baby girl" I said as she nodded and winked going to the next customer, five drinks and two shots off the bartender stomach….I was finally fucked and the pain was gone.**

**The pain was gone…..**

**LeahPOV~**

**Five hours.**

**Five hours I stayed up sitting on the couch waiting, throughout the wait, Rosalie, Amanda and Kate came over. We all sat down and talked….until Rosalie brought up the million dollar question.**

"**Leah…..why do you do it?" I knew the second it came out of her mouth what she was talking about.**

"**I don't know" I shrugged.**

"**If Alice never left…."Rosalie left the sentence hanging there, there were a lot of what ifs but, I didn't want to think about what if?**

"**It runs through my mind all the time, if Alice did stay….Isabel wouldn't be here" I said as Amanda scoffed.**

"**I highly doubt that" I heard Kate and Rosalie snicker as I rolled my eyes.**

"**Okay….I don't know, she might be, but I know one thing if she does come back….Alex is mines and no one going to take him away from me" **

"**No o-**

"**You don't know that, she can better and realized what she walked out on, I see it everyday" I closed my eyes.**

"**I have these nightmares that, Alice will come and take everything away from Lehn, Isabel and I. You don't see it but, Alex and Bella is the fucking glue that is holding us right now and I don't want to let her go….I don't want to let Bella go yet. So much shit started to feel comfortable and feeling started to come back"**

"**Th-"I cut Kate off.**

"**She won't…she might say Alice is dead to her but, in her heart the girl has that shit on fucking lock down, Bella is a expert of masking her feelings when they concerns Alice" I stood up and looked out of window.**

"**She doesn't want the white picket fence with me; she doesn't want the two point five kids and a dog with me. We might look like the perfect family but, we're far from it, I'm just a baby mama who lives with her until she finds someone else" Rosalie quickly stood up and grabbed my hand.**

"**That is not true" I looked up at stared at her.**

"**Then what is it?"**

"**Um….She just needs….Amanda a little help here" she said as I smiled sadly and pulled my hand from her grasp.**

"**I'm just someone she can have whenever she wants, not once have I not giving into her…every time" I said as they all looked at me sadly, it made me want to stab my eyes out.**

"**Some time, it's not her who starts it….I so fucking paranoid and scared that she will find someone else and leave me with two kids and take Alex away from me, I try to use sex as a weapon to keep her here…..to keep her interested" I said, I never told anyone that.**

**Fuck! I saw Amanda face crumble in anger as Rosalie shook her head, I knew it was fucked up but, I had to do what I had to…..to keep my family afloat. Two hours went by and just as they were about to call it a night, I hear music blaring from outside loudly.**

"**If that's her, I swear I'm going to rip her a new ass" Amanda said running out of the house only to stop, I walked out to see why she stopped and saw a figure get out of the car…that wasn't Bella. The woman looked like she was in her twenties…early twenties. I felt rage and jealousy roll off me in waves, who the fuck was this?**

"**Um…..I'm looking for a Leah Clearwater's?" I walked down the steps and spoke.**

"**Yes, I'm Leah and who are and what have you done to Bella" I asked looking into the back seat and saw a drunken Bella trying to unlock the door.**

**Well, looks like the night finally begun…**

**BellaPOV~**

"**I'm so fucking drunk right now" I whispered in the girl ear, as she laughed and poured me another drink. I happily took it back and shook my head as they burn was gone…I was fucking numb, she kept my drink flowing and my dick hard but, I wasn't going to do anything.**

**I made a promise….and I was going to stick to it, but hell if I'm not going to flirt my ass off.**

"**Pisst!" I said to her as she turned around and walked over to me, I licked my lips and stared at her breast.**

"**Um….Bella, I'm up here" I didn't move my eyes but, I did smile.**

"**I know…..just admiring the view, they are so fucking huge" she tilted her upper body over the bar and her breast damn near spilled out of her little torn up shirt, I felt myself jerk against the bar.**

"**Is that better?" she said as I nodded and felt myself lean closer, just as I was inches from my new favorite place, some jerk off slapped the bar and yelled at her. She leaned up to my ear and whispered.**

"**Don't worry, I'll be back" Holy Shit! They were right there…inching from my mouth, I stuck my tongue out and leaned down but, was….once again interrupted.**

"**Hey! Lesbos's can I get another drink or do I have to wait until one of you nut to get a drink around here" I felt anger rise and didn't think, I got up and stalked towards the guy who say it and smacked the empty glass out of his hands. **

"**What was that….dick face" I said, the bartender had came from behind the bar and tried to break it up.**

"**Hey….Bella, come on! It's not worth it" I shook my head.**

"**No, he needs to apologize to you" he laughed.**

"**Apologize…..bi-**

**I didn't let him finish his sentence, as I punched him in the mouth and the gut. He went down hard because all the liquor and shit made his ass pass out from the blow, I went back to my seat and watched his boys carrying him out of there, and I got back comfortable and smiled at the bartender.**

"**So…..where were we?" she laughed and ran her fingers through my hair, another round of shot off the bartender…I was getting tired to referring her as the fucking bartender, so I asked her name.**

"**So beautiful, what's the name" she put her chin on her hands and looked at me.**

"**A bout time you asked" she slid another shot at me but, quickly put the small glass between her breasts and smirked at me.**

**If she thought I wasn't going to get it…..she got another thing coming.**

"**The name is Rain" I nodded.**

"**That's a unique name, I like unique"**

"**Oh really?" I leaned closer**

"**Yes" she leaned in, our faces were inches away as I look down at the glass and smiled up at her, I dipped my head down and wrapped my lips around the glass….making sure my lips glazed her sweet honey skin. She gasped and bit her lips, I knew shit was getting a little out of hand so I pulled back but, she had other things in mind.**

"**My turn" ….**

**/**

"**W...Wait!" I turned around and looked at Reni…Ran….what ever her name was.**

"**What" I said irritated, I was horny as hell and needed a release and she was going to give it to me.**

**No! I wasn't going fuck her…just a blow job or something, just to get over until I get home to Leah. She had ran to get her shoe that fallen off at our hasty departure, when we finally got to the car she pushed me to it and started to grind against me. I threw my head back and groaned, I wasn't even thinking, she grabbed the crotch part of my pants and gasped.**

"**W...What is that?" I looked at and just kissed her to shut her up, I unlocked the door and we both fell in the back.**

"**Bella, wh-**

"**Why don't you see for your self" I told her as she looked down and back at me, I gonna lose it, she finally pulled me from my pants and gasped again.**

**Damn how many times would this bitch gasp? **

"**You have a dick" I rolled my eyes.**

"**Wow! Is that what it is…didn't know that?" She didn't respond to my sarcasm and got down on her knees, she was the one still out side the car as I was laying across the back.**

"**B-**

"**More sucking….less talking" I said as she wrapped her mouth around me, I signed and closed my eyes at the sensation. She didn't waste any time, as she threw her best shit out and had my ass squirming against the seats.**

"**Fuck!" between her tongue and the alcohol, I was about to pass out. She doing combo's and shit and I was losing my grip and was about to cum all over her.**

"**S...Shit!" I yelled as she sucked harder and grabbed my ass….making me go deeper in her mouth, I hit the back of her throat and that did it. She swallowed everything and waited for me to come around but…unfortunately I fucking passed out.**

**When I woke up, I felt movement…like a car. I cracked my eyes open and saw that R...what ever her name was driving, I sat up and spoke.**

"**W...What the fuck" I was still slurring, as she looked at me trough the mirror and smiled.**

"**Your finally awake, I'm taking you home" I ran my fingers through my hair and shifted but, hissed at how sensitive my dick was…. what the fuck! I pulled I out and looked at it, to see if this bitch did something to it but finding anything, I put self away and spoke.**

"**Leah" **

"**Yeah, you kept calling her when I was-**

"**Yeah I know" I said rubbing my hand over my face, I was still drunk, and couldn't stop my head from spinning. We finally stopped and she got out, I tried to get out but, the damn door were locked and I had theses fuckers on child lock.**

**Shit! I had to piss.**

**I could hear voices and I looked up and saw an angry Leah who swung the door open, I cursed and stepped out and fell forward the second my feet touched the ground.**

"**Fuck Bella" she grunted as other small hands started to touch me, we all made it inside the house. I didn't see R anywhere as I quickly stood up to say thanks for the blowjob but, she was nowhere to be found.**

**That sucks.**

"**Bella" I blinked and stared at Leah, she had on some shorts and a small shirt. I licked my lips and reached out for her but, she smacked my hand away.**

"**Ouch!" I glared at her and turned to Rosalie who was glaring at me.**

"**Are you still mad at me, I don't like when your mad at me….it hurts; right here" I said rubbing my chest, Amanda bust out laughing and that made me crack up.**

"**Bye go guys! Thanks for waiting with me but, she's okay; you guys can leave" Ooooh! Leah was angry. The girls had left; I stumbled off the couch onto the floor, I heard her smack her lips and bent down to help me up but, my dirty ass had others plans. I pulled her down on me and flipped us over, quickly grabbed her legs and parting them, I fell between them and held them up.**

"**Well…lookie lookie, how did you get under there" I said smiling and as tried to push me but, I strong and the alcohol was making stronger.**

"**Bella let me up" I shook my head and grinded against her as she sucked in a breath, I had her.**

"**Leah, you know what's happens when I'm drunk" I grind again but, more harder as I grabbed the back of her neck and started a rhythm.**

"**B…Bella" she moaned as I let my eyes roll and quickly snatched her shorts off along with her panties, I pushed my pants down in a hurry to get inside but quick halter and stood up…..almost falling over.**

"**Wh-**

"**Need a condom…..be right back" I manage to get the condom from upstairs and quickly washed away the bartender from earlier.**

**I wasn't that damn heartless.**

**Sliding right back to where I was, I struggled to put the damn thing on as Leah smacked my hand away and put it on herself and let go, I was standing at attention hard and ready. I didn't even need to position myself …I slid right in with no hands and groaned.**

"**Mmmm" she moaned and we started our back and forth and in and out thrusts, one thing about having sex with Leah…she never just laid there; she thrust and rolled right long with me, I don't know how long we were fucking on the living floor but, at one point Alice fucking came crashing right in front of me and I screamed and shut my eyes.**

"**BELLA!" Leah screamed as she came, I felt tears well as I kept pushing and when I was at the brink…..I fucking did the unthinkable.**

**I yelled the wrong name.**

**A/N: I don't know what to say after that but…..DAMN! and Alice pov will be in the next chapter.**

**Until next time.**

**Review.**


	43. Chapter 43

**Bella/Alice/Leah **

**Rated M**

**Enjoy!**

**BellaPOV~**

**Well…..Bella you fucking did it again.**

**All night I laid there on the hard wood floor, scratching, yelling and crying by my bedroom door. For hours, I banged and scratched at the door for her to listen. **

**Finally the alcohol got too much and I pass out, the next morning I woke up at five and made reservations and order a dozens of boutiques of white and red roses. Called Amanda and had her planned a full spa day for Leah and the rest of them, I wasn't trying to but her forgiveness…I'm just trying to show her how sorry I was. The flowers had arrived at eight, I quickly searched the room key in my office and quietly scattered the flowers around the room, when I saw the dried tears stains that coated her face…I wanted to reach out and wiped them away but, was afraid of waking her. I put the biggest boutique on the bed with a note and left, I needed to go see Esme before I do anything else….she deserves a apologize, I didn't want to but, I knew how much Alice leaving had hurt her and to find out that her only daughter was in danger of losing her life; She needed a shoulder…**

**/**

**Knocking at the door, Esme face came to view as she opened the door and saw me, she looked shocked to see me.**

"**Bella!" she looked awful, her eyes were red and had bags under them, I walked in and hugged her.**

"**I'm sorry" I whispered as she held to me and cried, we made our way to the couch as I grabbed a tissue.**

"**Bella, you don't know how much this mean to me, that you're here" I nodded and took my jacket off and laced my fingers together and looked at her, this was so fucking hard….but it had to be done.**

"**Esme, I want to say that I am sorry for my hideous behavior yesterday and make sure that you know that I do still stand behind what I said….I can't get myself involved; I have kids to think about" she grabbed my hand and gave me this heartbroken look.**

"**Bella, you are the only one that can get through to her…..you are her only chance of surviving this illness that captured my baby girl. Don't do it for her…do it for me, for Alex" I snatched my hand away and glared at her, she quickly saw the wrong in what she said.**

"**Alex was no longer hers when she left" I told her as she nodded and wiped her eyes with the tissue.**

"**How did you find out?" I asked as she told me that someone had called from a hospital at Chicago, telling her that Alice was hospitalized for an overdose.**

**Now I really do feel like an asshole.**

"**It was her forth overdose, she found our number in her wallet and called"**

"**Did, they say anything else….like where she was living or any work places" she started to cry harder.**

"**She doesn't have a place, she doesn't work….she's fucking homeless and alone" I felt the tears but, they wouldn't fall…I wasn't going to let them fall.**

**She did it to her self.**

"**Did they leave a number?" she got up and grabbed a sheet of paper with the number, I took my phone out and dialed the number.**

"**I tried, but every time I tell them my name….they hang up" Esme told me as I looked at her and waited for an answer, as the phone rung.**

"**Hello…." I rusty ugly ass voice came through the phone, I quickly felt my insides boil as I squeezed the phone in my hand.**

"**Who is this?" I asked rushed as Esme jumped from the couch and grabbed my elbow in alarm.**

"**Who is this?…..you called me" I quickly opened my mouth to chew who ever this was out but, quickly calmed down and spoke.**

"**This is Bella" I heard voices as the phone was passed and shuffled around, I signed in anger as a more feminine voice came through the phone.**

"**Bella Swan" I quickly looked at Esme.**

"**Yes….ho-**

"**She told me about you"**

"**Look here, who ever you are…if I find out that you had anything to do-**

"**NO! I tried to stop her"**

"**How the fuck do I know that?" I yelled into the phone, I didn't even know I was pacing until Esme grabbed my hand.**

"**Look….Alice will be release from the ho-**

"**I don't give of fuck!"**

"**Then why did you call?" I didn't have an answer to that, because I did fucking care…I fucking cared a lot. **

"**Yeah…..that's what I thought, my name is Lena and I've been Alice friend since College but, when she started drugs….I tried to stop her but it was too late. She told me everything about you and Alex, Please I need your help" **

"**Lena, I've wiped my hands of Alice long time ago" **

"**But…..yet your still here talking to me"**

"**I can hang up" Esme shook her head.**

"**You can but you won't" I was really not liking this bitch.**

"**Because, I have Alice mother here and I'm doing this for her…..not me" the girl signed on the phone.**

"**I will mail you a plane ticket if that will get y-**

"**I don't need your help, I will have to think about this…..I can't just up and leave my kids, my job to go to Chicago to help a fucking junkie get clean" **

"**Bella…..I know somewhere deep down in your heart-**

"**You don't know shit!" **

"**Then help me…understand, help me; help Alice. I know you want too" I felt myself give in.**

"**Do she want help?"**

"**No" **

"**Then who am I to change her mind" I was about to hang up when I heard a voice, I don't now why…..but this voice made me shiver.**

"**Lena who are you talking too?" before I could say anything the girl quickly spoke.**

"**Bella, Alice is in big trouble and...remember the name Nicole"**

**The phone suddenly shuts off, I tried yelling into the phone but, no response. I shut my phone off and looked at Esme.**

"**The phone died" Esme signed and fell against the couch in tears, I copied her actions and put my head in my hands.**

**Did I really want to get involve in this?...**

**Yeah I do. Fuck! Once again this bitch manage to worm her way back into my life.**

**LeahPOV~**

**When I woke up, my nostrils were filled with the scent of Roses and peaches, I opened my eyes and gasped as I jumped out of the bed and saw that the whole room was littered with White and red roses pedals and boutique of the roses. I knew what she was doing and it wasn't going to work…not this time, my eye caught the end point of an note sticking out of a the flowers on the bed, I debated on grabbing it or leaving it alone all together…but my nosiness was too overpowering and before I knew it, I grabbed the note and opened it.**

Dear Sweetheart,

There's no words to express that amount of pain that is coursing through my body right now, Hurting you like I did last night….make my inside want to frizzle up and die. I can tell you a million sorry's and I could apologize a thousand times but, nothing will forgive me for my actions last night. I did things last night that I'm not proud of, the girl from last night was a bartender that I flirted with her and throughout the night the flirting escalated and things happened.

PLEASE!DON'T TEAR IT UP!

I'm telling you this because, I love you and I don't want to lie to you. I lied to you too much already and I don't want our relationship to be killed by the evil that seems to creep every time when thing starting to get better for us, I shouldn't of got drunk and I shouldn't have said what I did in the car…I love living with you, I love waking up in the morning beside you or smelling breakfast when I get out of the shower, I love having family outing with you and just watching SpongeBob with the kids with you.

What I'm trying to say is that…..you are my family.

Leah you are the heart of this family, the Mother…the fucking Queen of my house and nothing would change that.

I've made reservations at your favorite restaurant and a full spa day with the girls, you don't have to go if you don't want to but, I really would like you too. I want you to have a day to your self….away from me…..away from my fuck up's.

It seems that, that's all I'm doing lately…is fucking up and making you cry, I don't like seeing or hearing you cry. I didn't mean it…..and I want to you know that I love you and I will give you your space, I will be here waiting.

I'm always here.

Yours always,

Bella.

**The tears were rolling as I read the note, I felt the anger slowly disappear but it was still there and it would stay there until I saw her face to face. I took a shower and did what the instructions on the second note said, after finishing up breakfast, I met up with Rosalie, Kate, and Amanda. We all walked in and found out that Bella had fucking rented out the whole the Spa and requested all of us to get a full body everything. Throughout the massage part, my phone beeped…I quickly flipped it open and read the text.**

Hope you're having a good time, I will see you at home….Mom and dad is keeping the kids again.

I love you.

Love, Bella.

"**Who's that?" Amanda asked as I closed the phone and laid back down.**

"**Bella" Rosalie scoffed.**

"**I hope your still making her grovel" I laughed.**

"**Yeah, but after the flower thing this morning, I'm slowly letting loose of the rope around her neck" **

"**Flowers in the bed….classic" Kate said looking at Amanda, who blushed.**

"**I'm still surprised you even forgive her so easily"**

"**She was drunk"**

"**Yeah….and?"**

"**Rosalie leave the girl alone…if she want to forgive her than let her" Rosalie rolled her eyes.**

"**I'm just trying to keep her from getting hurt again….because ten out of ten she will" I closed my eyes and dropped my head in the massage pillow and completely drown them out as the tears flooded my eyes…**

**WARNING! Abuse.**

**What everybody had been waiting for!**

**AlicePOV~**

**So this is what my life have become.**

**Rushed to the hospital at three in the morning.**

**Cause: Overdose.**

**It wasn't like I did it on purpose….no! They made me like this, like a fucking uncontrolled junkie who couldn't get control of her life. I was a junkie.**

**I knew that….I embraces it.**

**I was a mess and no one wanted anything to do with me...except Nicole.**

**I always think about what if I stayed? Will Bella and I be married? Would we have another baby? Just thinking about those things made my body hurt.**

**Physically.**

**Emotionally.**

**Mentally.**

**I was broken and couldn't get fixed…..**

"**Well, Miss Cullen, it's good to see you awake" I showed no emotions to the nurse as the door slowly opened…..revealing my worse nightmare for five years.**

"**Alice baby" I swallowed the fear that was seeping through my pores as she walked through the door, her black long hair was pulled into a tight ponytail as her face and ears were littered with piercing as her body was with tattoo's. You could see the power and strength roll off her in waves, she was one feared motherfucker and I was hers.**

"**Nicole" my voice sounded weak and pathetic.**

"**How do you feel" she pulled one of the chairs out and sat down.**

"**Stupid" **

"**I told you not to snort it so fucking hard…..but like always, you don't listen" she reach out and touched my face with her callous hands.**

"**You should be getting released some time today, why didn't you call me when you woke up the first time" her voice was low and calm…Nicole was never low or calm.**

"**I…didn't think" she nodded and before I could do anything…..she grabbed the back of my neck and squeezed hard.**

"**Nothing new there, every time you end up here….what do you do when you wake up?" she lowered her head to hear me as I stuttered.**

"**T…T…To always call" **

"**So why do, I find Lena talking to some bitch called Bella-**

**Oh god!**

**No she wouldn't! Lena please…..Please God... I hope she didn't do what I think she did.**

"**Ali"**

"**Ali are you fucking listening to me!" I felt her squeeze my hair in her hand and yanking my head towards her, I hissed in pain as she grabbed my chin.**

"**Ali…..who is Bella"**

"**I do-**

**Slap!**

"**Don't lie to me, who is Bella?" I held my aching cheek and wiped the tears off my face.**

"**She must be Lena friend…..I swear I don't know a Bella" she smiled and kissed me, I quickly opened my mouth for her….easier to obey than getting a fresh bruise, she pulled back and hugged me to her.**

"**If your lying to me, I will fucking hurt so bad…that a hospital wouldn't even know what to do with you, and Lena will get a mouth full when I see her. I hope your telling the truth because, if I hear that this Bella chick is anything attached to you….I will find her and kill her" I flinched and closed my eyesm because, she was dead fucking serious.**

Bella...

**A/N: Well now you have some info on Alice…AND FUCK! ALICE, she put Bella in danger without her even knowing it.**

**Until next time.**

**Review. **


	44. Chapter 44

**A/N: Want to thank all the readers out there….I feel like I don't do that enough so…..**

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND SUPPORT.**

**Bella/Alice/Leah**

**Rated M**

**Enjoy!**

**BellaPOV~**

**Weeks went by and still no word from Lena, Esme and the rest of the Cullen's have been on their toes trying to figure out how to even approach this without anybody getting hurt. I was still a little hesitant, they knew my reasons and didn't push, I talked to Leah about it and she fucking went nuts….as I suspected. She said something's things that hit the heart and I knew I had to make a choice.**

**Risk everything I have here…including Leah to go and save Alice from herself in Chicago?**

**Or **

**Let God and faith take control and hope and pray that everything turns out good and no one's gets hurt?**

**I was fucking stuck between listening to my heart or my mind, the heart is telling me to save it….because, like it or not Alice still had a fucking vise grip on that shit and wasn't letting it go, as my mind kept yelling at me that she left.**

**She fucking left me**

**And not just only me either; she left her family. But here I was, driving up the driveway of the Cullen's house to talk and brainstorm. When I got out the car, Emmett came rushing out of the house, I quickly slammed the door shut and met him half way.**

"**What?" **

"**Lena chick just called" fuck!**

"**What did she say?" I asked as we both walked towards the house and went inside; everybody was sitting in the living room. I smiled when I saw Leah and the kids here, she told me that she didn't want anything to do with it but, now seeing her here…sitting down. It made me happy; walking over to her I bent down and grabbed her hands.**

"**I thought you didn't want to get involved?" she signed and ran her finger through my hair and grabbed the back of my neck.**

"**I don't…..but you're getting involved and when you're involved; I'm involved. That's how its works" I smiled and leaned up to kiss her but, quickly stopped…..we weren't together and I didn't have the right.**

"**I'm sorr-**

**I was cut off by her lips crashing to mines; I don't how long we were kissing when Emmett spoke up breaking up out of our little bubbles.**

"**Wait! I have to get my ca-**

**SLAP!**

"**Ouch! Rose" **

"**Stop being a dick and shut up" I pulled away from Leah and pulled her to my lap, I looked at Esme.**

"**So what is the plan?" she looked at Carlisle.**

"**Well….we thought that, the only thing that will get through to Alice is for you to go to Chicago and bring her back" I was about to object to that when Leah surprised the fuck out of me.**

"**You better be ready to send Emmett, Jasper and me alone because, she's not going anywhere by her self" my jaw was on the ground.**

"**Wait! You want to come to Chicago?"**

"**Why not….the shrimp needs help, we can chew her ass out after she back and safe here in Washington" I was going crazy, Leah was fucking serious. She really wanted to help Alice….well that's not true…she wanted to help me; protect me.**

"**Well, then when do you want to leave?" Carlisle asked.**

"**Soon as possible, she just got out of the hospital…..so she will be weak and won't put up a fight and she do then well, I will have to do what ever I need to get her back here safe" I said as the phone rung, I gently tapped Leah on the thigh…signaling her to move as I stood up and saw that it was Lena and answered it.**

"**Hello" I said, the other line was silent but a heavy breath was coming through, I quickly grabbed the phone tighter.**

**I knew that breath.**

"**Alice" I saw damn near all of them jump off the couch at the sound of her name, she was scared…I could feel it through the phone.**

"**Angel" that did it, she let out a shaky breath.**

"**B…Bella" I let my eyes go wide as I ran my fingers through my hair nervous, hearing her voice made things inside me fucking explode. She still sound like my Alice…but was everything else was?**

"**Are you hurt?" I needed to know.**

"**I ran away!...I'm so scared" **

"**I know….please Alice tell me where you are" she sniffed and I heard clothes rustling.**

"**I….I….I don't know" her voice sounded different but.**

"**Alice….are you high right now?" she whimpered at the harshness of my voice as I quickly softening my voice and asked again.**

"**Alice, I'm not mad at you….just tell me Angel" I put the phone on speaker as everybody crowed around the table.**

"**Yes…but, I d-**

"**Ali!" I heard someone yell as Alice gasped in complete horror; I knew if I was in front of her right now, I could see the sweat dripping from her forehead in fear.**

"**Alice…listen to me; give the phone to who ever that is" **

"**No! She too dangerous….I….I….I can't" **

"**Alice is that Nicole?" she gasped.**

"**H...How do-**

"**Lena told me, where are you in the house?" **

"**I'm in an alley right now" Esme broke into a sob as I cover the phone, I didn't want Alice to know that everybody was here listening.**

"**Ali! Wait to I get my hands on you!"**

"**B...Bella please! She will kill me if she knew I knew you…..I have to go"**

"**NO! Alice baby please…can you tell me anything?" I asked desperately.**

"**I ca-**

"**Who is this?" it was like someone had took over my body, I felt my teeth grind against each other as my face heated up in complete raging anger. The rage was getting to the point that I couldn't control it.**

"**Is this Nicole?" **

"**Yeah…who would like to know?" I balled my fist up but, quickly as the rage was coming I felt it disappear…..I looked down and saw that Leah had laced our fingers together and was rubbing my back.**

"**Put Alice back on the phone" I must have hit a nerve.**

"**Why? She has no business with you…she's mines" **

"**Look you fucking bic-**

"**Is this Bella?" she asked almost giddy, I debated on saying the truth….it might cost Alice her life, but my pride and anger got in the way.**

"**Hell yeah this is Bella, looking for me?"**

"**Naw…..just wondering, Alice told me she didn't know a Bella. Well you just cost her one hell of an ass beating" I grabbed the phone.**

"**If you touch her, I will kill you!" **

"**Ohhh! Is Bella angry….. Too late for that, I've been all in that shit, did you know she screams" I saw red, dear God wait to I get my hands on this fucker.**

"**I promise you! I will find you and when I do" I growled as she laughed.**

"**Do you know who you're talking to? I'm a fucking walking death dealer and…..you just made it on the top of my list Bitch" the phone clicked as I kicked the table across the room as it crashed into the wall. **

**It was so fucking on!**

**AlicePOV~**

"**Do you know who you're talking to? I'm a fucking walking death dealer and….you just made it on to top of my list Bitch" she yelled in the phone and slammed it shut, I closed my eyes and felt my body shake in what to come. She grabbed my hair and pulled me on my knees, they were digging into the concrete as my scalp burned from the grip she had on my hair. She drugged me through the alley by my hair and pushed me inside the car, I was debating on running but, I knew my legs were weak from being in the hospital for a week. She sped through red, green and yellow lights rushing to get home, to give me my punishment….to hurt me. I took the time to really look at her, she wasn't the same Nicole I met three years ago…**

**But as I think about…it was; it was just deep down inside her, screaming to let out…..**

Flashback…2008

"Alice!" I turned around and saw Lena and Gloria walking over to me, I smiled at them and waved them over. I was looking at Lena when suddenly I felt myself collide with something hard, I braced myself for the fall but, it never came.

"Are you alright?" I opened my eye and was met with two dark…..almost black eyes staring back at me in concern.

"I….I

"Are you alright?" she asked again looking me over, and that's when I felt her hands holding me to her…so close to her, I felt my self heat up at the closeness.

"Um...Yes, I'm fine" she smiled and I almost fucking fainted, she had one of the most beautiful smiled I have ever seen….well almost. That title belong to-

"Miss?" I quickly looked up and saw that she was still here; I saw Lena and Gloria come over.

"Alice!"

"I'm fine" the mystery girl had put her hands in her pockets and licked her lips….that's when I saw the shiny tongue ring and I felt my whole body rage on fire.

"Um…I should go" the girl said as she turned around to leave and I felt a pull to stop her…..so I did.

"Wait!" I ran to her and looked into her black eyes and saw pain…..a large amount of pain and something else I couldn't put my finger on.

"Um...thank you" yeah that's great Alice!

"Your welcome, I did run into you" her voice was so deep and some what scary.

But I was already sucked in, that anything she did wouldn't have made me turn around.

"My name is Alice" I stuck my hand out as she looked at it and smiled, something should've told to run by the way her smile looked but, I was rooted to my place by her paralyzing eyes.

"Nicole" she didn't shake my hand, I felt rejected and nodded. Turning around to walk away, I suddenly felt her behind me.

"What do you want from me?" she asked as I turned around and looked into her eyes, god! Her eyes were so conflicted.

I wanted to know what.

"Everything" I said as she pulled at her lip ring and stuffed her hand back into her pockets and sized me up.

"Am I being too forward by asking you for your number?" I felt like doing fucking back flips as I silently squealed in my mind and shook my head.

"No! No! I am glad that you asked" I pulled out a pen and looked at her.

"What"

"No paper?" I asked as she shrugged her shoulder and licked her lips again…that was going to drive me crazy.

"Here, give me your hand" I asked she pulled her left hand out, and I saw black ink covering her palm.

"Tattoo?" She nodded and looked at me, her glaze was so serious and it was making me light headed, I moved her sweater out of my way and saw the red angry scars and gasp, I quickly looked away and wrote my number on her hand.

"There" I said as she never blinked and nodded, I bit my lips and felt a feeling of fear wrap itself around me as she looked at me like I was some…target that she finally hit.

At the time, I didn't know…that I was fact indeed a target.

The target of her uncontrollable dark and twisted fantasies…

End Flashback.

**I knew something was off about her; and still I pursued and now look where I am…trapped and bound.**

"**Inside and strip" her voice was deadly, I knew disobeying would cost me a few weeks of the usage of my limbs. So I did what I was told and stripped, there was no reason for me to cry…I just fucking put Bella life in danger and damn near everybody else too. Her footsteps were like a hammer to my heart, the door slammed open as she walked in and didn't waste no time.**

"**On the bed" like lighting, I flew to the bed and laid down…..fully exposed.**

"**So…is this Bella chick an ex?" **

"**Yes"**

"**You told me you didn't know a Bella" I shook my head as the tears were falling hard and fast….soaking the pillow.**

"**I know…..and I'm so sorry" I begged as she started to undress herself, my body was shaking as she undressed, through the light from the bathroom, I see the red and dark angry scars scattered all over her body…alone with her twisted tattoo's and piercings. She lifted her head and just stared at me right in the eyes, I was so fucking scared that I was seconds from passing the fuck out.**

"**Fuck! After all these years…you still give me goose bumps when you're laid out like this for me; like a buffet" she licked her lips and hovered her body over mines, softly rubbing her nose down my neck and jaw. I closed my eyes and quickly thought about something other than what was happening now, I felt her hands on me but, I started to count to hundred in my head. Suddenly, when I got to forty….I felt a sharp pain ripped through my inside as I screamed as my eyes flew open.**

"**Why did you lie to me!" she yelled and thrust her finger harder with every word, I quickly tried to grab her hand from there but, she was too strong.**

"**Nicole! Please stop…." She grabbed my hand and pinned them to my chest….coking me and pushed my thighs father apart with her knees and pushed her whole fucking hand inside me.**

"**AHHHHH!" **

"**WHY! Did you lie to me!" I kicked…scratched….clawed but, nothing was hurting her….she was immune to pain.**

**As I wasn't.**

"**P….Please" I coked, as she just kept pounding and thrusting. She was scratching my inside apart, after all the screaming. I could feel it; the darkness weighting in and…**

**Finally I passed out.**

**BellaPOV~**

**My eyes flew open…..**

**Something wasn't right?**

**I could feel it.**

**After all this time…**

**Why now would this so called Lena girl finally contact us?**

**Four overdoses, why didn't she call when the first time it happened?**

**So many questions…so little answers.**

"**Bella what's wrong?" I looked at Leah.**

"**Something not adding up" **

"**What do you mean" I sat up in bed and looked at her.**

"**This Lena girl…I don't trust her" **

"**Bella, she gave Esme Alice back….how do you not trust her" shaking my head.**

"**Leah….think about it, five years…..why now?" that was the million dollar question.**

"**I don't know, she might have thought that she could help Alice but, couldn't and called" Leah said lying down as I fell back to the bed and put my hand behind my back.**

"**Might be….or she is trying to get Alice fucking killed" …...**

**A/N: Ooooooooooohhhhhhh! Snap! Is Lena out to get Alice? Or is Bella just paranoid?**

**Until next time.**

**Review :) **


	45. Chapter 45

**Bella/Leah/Alice**

**Rated M**

**Enjoy!**

**BellaPOV~**

"**For the last time Leah, I said NO!" Walking to the kitchen to heat up some left over's from Esme's; Leah had been trying to make me change my mind about her going to Chicago with me. After that phone call with Nicole, I wasn't having that bitch near Leah and that was final.**

**She already had Alice…and I'll be damned if she took Leah away from me too.**

"**Why not!"**

"**Well, because I don't want to lose you" she grabbed my hand stopping me from going to the kitchen. **

"**You're not going to lose me Bella, plus Emmett and Jasper is going too" I shook my head and left it at that, I heard her scream and stomp her foot but, that still didn't change my mind.**

"**Find then! Go! I don't care anymore" she yelled as I nodded and blew her kiss, she glared at me and flipped me off. **

**Angry Leah….was Sexy as hell, her black long hair was pulled into a ponytail, she had on some ridiculously small shorts on and a red bra.**

**Yeah….like she was going to get me to have a serious conversation with her looking like that, I was trying my hardest not to swell up when I saw her sitting on the couch with her arms folded when I came in from work.**

"**Bella" my eyes were trained on her breast.**

"**Bella, my face is up here you know" I nodded and went back to heating my food, I had only an hour until had to get back to work and she was ruining my alone time.**

"**Leah, I don't want to you get involved in this…..Please, your space is to be here with our children and keep Esme from flipping her shit" I told her as she rolled her eyes.**

"**Yeah….that all I'm good for, to stay at home and take care of the kids" I looked up at her.**

"**You forgot se-**

"**Don't you fucking say it" She glare at me and pointed a sexy finger at me. I leaned over and fake bit it as she pushed me, she was getting angrier by the second as I was getting hornier.**

"**Sex" I said biting my lips as she fucking lunged, I caught and we both fell to the floor. She had her legs on each side of my hips and pinned my hands over my head….she glaring at me with fire in her eyes, I slowly licked my lips and thrust up against her.**

"**Bella, I'm scared for you" anger Leah was replace with scared Leah, I rubbed her back up and down.**

"**There's nothing to be scared of sweetheart, I'm a big girl and I can take care of myself…thrust me" I told her as she shifted her weight and laid her head on my chest, and laced our fingers together above my head.**

"**We don't know anything about this Nicole girl, she's dangerous Bella" I scoffed, that bitch hasn't seen dangerous yet.**

"**I'm not worried" she squeezed her thighs.**

"**She could take you away form us…..she-**

"**She could pray that, when I see her….god has mercy on her soul because, after I'm through with her; she will have a first class ticket to the see God himself" I said as Leah lift her head and looked at me.**

"**And then what? You'll put in jail and the kids will never know you" I felt a sharp pain enter my chest at her words.**

"**Its call self-defense" she shook her head, I flipped us over and pinned her arms above her and smirked.**

"**Enough with the sad shit….let's talk about how I'm going to this bra off you using my teeth" I told her as she laughed and relaxed in my arms.**

"**Well, then…..make me naked" I quickly oblige to her request right here on the kitchen floor.**

**/**

**This was it.**

**Emmett, Jasper and I was ready, so everybody conjugated to the Cullen's for the goodbyes and shit. Esme, Renee, Leah and Sue was fucking scared out of their mines but, I didn't let it get to me….My mind was set.**

**Set to kill.**

**I wasn't playing any game with this bitches; I was still a little skeptical about Lena and was going to check her ass when I see her. Watching Rosalie saying good bye to Emmett, I never saw Rosalie so broken before, I felt arms around my waist.**

"**Hey" I whispered in her ear, as she hugged me to her chest. I pulled her hand to my lips and kissed it; I heard her sniff so I turned around.**

"**Leah, nothing going to happen Sweetheart" **

"**I hope not" I saw that everybody was done with their goodbyes and was watching us; I closed my eyes and pulled her hands to my face.**

"**Before you know it, I will back pissing you off" she gave a watery laugh as I kissed her forehead.**

"**Swear to God…..Bella" I cut her off by pulling her to me.**

"**I will come back….I promise" **

"**I love you" **

"**Love you too Sweetheart" I let her go but, she kept her grip on my neck as I gently pulled her arms away and looked her in her eyes.**

"**I'm coming back" I back peddled and made my way over to where Emmett and Jasper was, Fuck! This shit looked like we were being sent to war. **

"**All of you better come back" Renee said glaring at us, she was not happy with me going to Chicago to save Alice but, I told her…..I couldn't just not do anything. I gave Leah one last look and we all walked out and away from the house, we jumped in Emmett's jeep and finally put Alice's recue mission in motion. We got to the Airport and found out that Carlisle had booked three first-class tickets, when we got situated, Emmett finally broke the silent.**

"**I'm scared of what we're going to find when we get there" I didn't say anything as Jasper spoke.**

"**What ever it is, we can handle it and get Alice out of there….that's are main concern" Emmett nodded and looked at me.**

"**Bella, what do you think" I looked at him…..face rid of any emotions, my main concern was get Alice safe but, I couldn't help but think of the million ways I was going to conflict pain on Nicole and Lena.**

"**Alice is you guys concern….Nicole is mines" I said as Jasper looked at me.**

"**I…I don-**

"**She fucked up Jasper, she put her hands on the wrong one and now I'm going to put my hands on her" Emmett phone started to ring, he answered it as Jasper spoke.**

"**Why are you doing it?" **

"**What do you mean?" I asked.**

"**You said Alice was dead to you" I nodded.**

"**She is"**

"**Th-**

"**I'm doing this for Esme" he didn't believe me but still nods his head….hell I didn't even believe that shit.**

"**Lena called the house"**

"**What" I said angrily, I didn't trust that girl as far as I could throw her.**

"**Relax, they didn't tell her anything" I did relax, we were making a surprised visit to Chicago, she thought that we weren't going to come but fooled her ass. **

"**I feel like shit is not about to go as planned" I had the same feeling.**

**Rescuing Alice wasn't going to be a walk in the park….**

**/**

**One thing I knew as we landed…..Chicago was cold as hell.**

"**Shit! It's cold" Emmett said pulling his jacket tighter to him, my blood was pumping and I was heating up fast.**

"**Alright, first on my hit list is…Lena" they nodded, as we walked out the Airport and immediately spotted our rental car. I jumped in the driver's seat and turned the key, Jasper was fucking with the GPS so we could Lena's place as Emmett was praying in the back.**

"**Emmett?" I said grabbing the gear stick.**

"**Yeah"**

"**Don't bring God into this….because, what I'm about to do will surely upset him" I said and gunned the gas.**

**LenaPOV~**

"**Le Le" I heard her call and quickly stopped what I doing and ran to her, Nic and I known each other since middle school, she was the heart of black and was the sweet blood that kept her flowing. **

**Together, we were fucking unstoppable.**

**I would befriend.**

**She would gain trust. **

**And before you know it…..they were puddles in our hands. And then that bitch came.**

**Alice fucking Cullen, she was suppose to be a game but.**

**Nicole went fucking crazy for this chick, she actually spent time with her and bought her thing, she was smitten and I was fucking furious.**

**I was one number-one.**

**Alice never knew that, I knew Nicole and planned the whole bump into you introduction, it was comical really. Alice fell hard….as expected; have you seen Nicole. She was sex with two legs and one mean ass attitude, she could do things that I never though a tongue was capable of doing. But, now it seems that her and her tongue was only reserved for Alice.**

**Alice this….Alice fucking that.**

**I hated it. **

"**Yes Nic" she looked up from her phones and I saw the scratches were healing on her face and neck, I felt bad for Alice. The bitch couldn't walk for shit, it was sad to watch….but funny at the same time. I was so over the moon when she told me about her life in Washington and about Bella and Alex, I knew that they were going to be my way to bring Alice down and I will have my place in Nicole's heart back. **

"**Get the car ready, I'm going to take Alice to the house" What!**

"**I….I thought that you were going…..you know" I asked as she shook her head.**

"**I thought about it but, the fucking girl means too much to me" hearing her say that made my chest burn.**

"**So, what do you want me to do" she stood up and walked towards me, my heart damn near jumped out of my chest.**

"**I want you to call the Cullen's and tell them that Alice overdose again" **

"**Why"**

"**Keep them on their toes; if I'm correct about this Bella chick…..she will be taking the first flight here to save her precious Alice" I smiled and gasped when she rubbed her hands down my stomach.**

"**Where's Alice now" I asked, as she walked over to the couch and pulled her stash out and started to make lines.**

"**Got her ass tied to the bed" I nodded and sat down, and watched her snort a few lines and asked if she could snort one off my stomach.**

**Looks like the plan was falling right into our hands.**

**BellaPOV~**

**Slowly pulling up to the house, I looked back at Emmett and then at Jasper.**

"**Ready" **

"**What if that Nicole bitch is in there" I looked out of window and stalked the house, it was so surreal.**

**I was only like a few yards away from Alice.**

"**Don't worry about that bitch, she's mines…just look for Alice" I told them as they nodded and got out of the car, this was it.**

"**Look…if some should happen, if me and Nicole is fighting do not…..I repeat; do not interfere, I'm out for blood" they both slowly nodded and bumped my fist.**

"**Let's do this" taking a deep breathe, I knocked on the door. Three minutes, it took for someone to answer the door…when the door opens; I watched as a girl my height with tattoos scattered all over her body stood scared less. **

**I knew this had to be Nicole.**

"**Can I help you" I looked her up and down, seizing her up. She looked at Emmett and then at Jasper and finally she let her eye land on me.**

"**I heard around, that you sell" I quickly made up and saw her eye twitch a little, she didn't trust me.**

**Good girl.**

"**By who" her voice was ruff; she had scratches that littered her face and neck. I wondered if those came from Alice when she was struggling trying to get away from her that almost made me break my cover.**

"**That doesn't matter, do you sell or not….I can go some where else" I snapped as Jasper slightly bumped me in the back, signaling me to calm down.**

"**You got a smart ass mouth on you, do you know who your talking to?" here we go again with this shit, I wiped my face of all emotions and step up to her, I feel Jasper trying to grab my arms.**

"**No I don't, why don't you tell me" I said as she smiled and laughed.**

"**You got balls" she said.**

"**You have no idea" Emmett piped up, she looked at us and finally she moved and let us through, I licked my lips and walked through as the scent of alcohol and drugs floated through the thick musty air. **

"**Bella that was fucking brilliant" Jasper whispered in my ear as Nicole caught it and stopped us.**

"**What the fuck are you two whispering about?" she said, I wasn't gonna lie, the bitch fucking scared the shit out of me. She had at least sixty pounds over me; she was all muscle and anger. She had on a black beater that showed us how dangerous she was, scares and marks were everywhere on her body.**

**What the hell was Alice thinking?**

"**Nothing that concerns you" she pointed a finger at me and chuckled; I fake smiled at her and we all walked into the living room and saw two girls sitting on the couch.**

"**This is Lena…and the red head is Gloria" my nose flared in anger…..that fucking bitch.**

"**Nicole who is these people" Lena said standing up, her eyes had never left me as she walked over to Nicole.**

"**Some people who wants to buy some coke" she kept looking at me, like she was trying to solve a problem or something, I walked over to the couch and sat down as Emmett and Jasper stood behind the couch I was sitting on.**

"**So, is your shit fire or is it like every other bullshit out here" she shook her head and walked over to me.**

"**My shit will have your ass higher than the fucking moon…..I promise" I nodded and took the plastic bag from her and looked at it.**

"**Try it" I quickly looked up at her.**

"**It's not for me" she frowns**

"**Then who is it for?" I smirked.**

"**Like I said before…doesn't matter" I stood up and looked at Lena, she saw the look in my eyes and quickly looked away.**

"**I didn't catch your name" **

"**Mel…short for Melody" **

"**Well Mel, I'm Nic…..short for Nicole" I shook her hand, it took my love for Leah and Alice and everybody else for me let go of her hand and not twist that fucker until I tore it off her fucking shoulder.**

"**Let's talk over here" she pointed to the kitchen as I nodded to Jasper and Emmett, I pulled out a wad of hundreds and she smiled.**

"**I see you pack like a real fucking G" I smirked.**

"**Always, so tell me…..is that Lena your girl" I asked her as she smiled and fixed my stash up for me.**

"**What you want to hit" she asked snorting a line.**

"**Yeah" **

"**No problem but, that's going to cost you" I shrugged my shoulders, and she snorted another line.**

"**Do one" I shook my head but she gave me look.**

"**What…you don't snort"**

"**I like my drugs, like I like my woman…..wet" she laughed hard and nodded.**

"**Fuck yeah; I got some unused syringes in the back….if you want to get down"**

"**Can't got a wife at home waiting….I just want to get my shit wet"**

"**Damn! You doing it like that uh…well let me get her ready for you" she said giving me my stash as I gave her the money; we walked back into the living room.**

"**Lena" she looked away from Emmett and looked at Nicole…I could see the love in her eyes for this bitch.**

"**Mel here wants some alone tine with you" her eyes went wide, she looked scared.**

"**Couldn't help myself" I said to her as she stood up and walked over to me, my eyes caught Jasper who shook his head but chose to ignore it and grab the girl hand.**

"**Lena, give the girl one hell of a time…she tipped very generously" she said as I pulled down the hallway as I nodded at Jasper and rubbed my nose. When we got to the room, this ugly bitch didn't waste any time…..I grabbed her hands roughly and pinned them to her.**

"**I'm going to make you cum so fucking hard" she whispered in my ear as I grabbed her legs and hiked her up to my waist, she looked shocked at how strong I was and wrapped her arms around my neck.**

"**Is that right" I said gently dropping her to the bed and hovering my body over hers.**

"**Fuck yes…you are so fucking gorgeous, I'm so wet already" her eyes were closed and I attacked.**

**Nobody fucks with what belongs to Bella fucking Swan.**

"**Wh-**

**I cut her off by grabbing her throat in my hand and squeezing hard, she struggled as my grip got tighter.**

"**Stop struggling and I will release my grip" I said as she quickly stopped and looked into my black eyes.**

"**W…Who are you" she coked out as I rubbed my nose around her jaw.**

"**That's not your concern, you concern is persuading me to let you live" **

"**Nicole will kill you"**

"**My buddies out there already killed her" I told her as she started to cry.**

"**Where is Alice?" her eyes went wide as I smiled.**

"**Your B…Bella aren't you?" **

"**You fucking better believe it…..now! where's is Alice" the bitch screamed, I dropped my elbow to her face as she gasped in pain as I pulled her up and covered her mouth.**

"**Shhh…..one sound, I will kill you right where you stand, now Alice" she guided me to the room where Alice was kept captive as I pulled my phone out and called Jasper.**

"**Yeah"**

"**Where's Nicole?"**

"**She's right here, Bella hurry up…..she getting paranoid!"**

"**She's high as fuck…knock her out" **

"**I c….can't"**

"**Fuck! Jasper and your manners...just keep talking to her" I hung up and pushed Lena on her knees.**

"**When I have girl on her knees…..she's sucking my dick" I kicked her square in her nose as she fell back, Just as I was about to open one of the doors…I felt something hard smash against the back of my head as darkness came over me.**

**A/N: SORRY! I didn't mean to put a cliff but it just happened. Fuck! Jasper and he's manners…..Now they all caught. **

**Until next time.**

**Review :)**


	46. Chapter 46

**Bella/Leah/Alice**

**Rated M**

**Enjoy!**

**BellaPOV~**

**Fuck! That shit hurts like hell.**

**What the fuck was that? Feeling my self come back around, I slowly opened my eyes and saw that I was still lying on the floor…just as I was about to get up.**

**I heard a click.**

"**Make one more move, I will blow your shit back to Washington" closing my eyes, I froze. She came around with the barrow of the gun aiming right at my forehead, fuck! I was in deep shit.**

**Where the hell was Emmett and Jasper?**

"**You thought you could fool me, you thought that I didn't know who you were the second I opened the door….Bella" I slowly looked up at as she cocked the gun, I froze again.**

"**Don't move again" **

"**You feel real tuff with that gun in your hand don't you?" I said as she nodded and smiled.**

"**Hell yeah I do, knowing that your life is in my hands" **

"**Where are my men?" **

"**Their fine for now, what you need to worry about is me pulling this trigger between your eyes" I laughed.**

"**You won't" I said taunting her, I knew it was stupid but, I wanted to piss her off and make her lose her train of thought and attack.**

"**You must not about me"**

"**I know everything about you, you are a sick ugly ass bitch who hits woman because she's insecure about herself ….I bet your self-esteem is non-existent?" she raised the gun and swung it to my face; I quickly moved and slammed my shoulder into her stomach. We both went flying through the hallway, I got the upper hand and repeatedly bashed my fist into her face until blood started to leak from her nose and mouth, she got a grip on my neck and slammed me into the floor…..we both jumped up.**

"**Yeah….not so tuff now" I lunged as she took the impact and we fell into the wall, I grabbed her neck and pulled her off the wall and slammed her into it again harder. I don't know if she knew or it was just a way to get the upper hand but, her knee went flying into my crotch. **

"**Ahhhhhhhhhh!" I stumbled back and gave her a hell of an opening, and she took it. She quickly glanced at the gun and jumped for it as I did as well but she was quicker and aimed the gun and pulled the trigger…..**

**JasperPOV~**

**BANG!**

"**What the hell was that" Emmett said scared as I looked at Lena and gun that was nestling in her hands, I should've punched that bitch when I had the chance and now Bella might be dead.**

"**That was a gun shot…and nine out of ten you friend is dead" Emmett was freaking out, but I couldn't let him lose his composure right now…we need to help Bella.**

"**Dude! What if she's dead man…Fuck! I knew this wasn't going to go as planned and what the fuck is taking the cops so long" Emmett whispered as I nodded, we called like an hour ago and they still wasn't here.**

"**Hey you" I looked at Lena.**

"**What"**

"**So that's Bella uh"**

"**Alice never stopped talking about her….I can't blame her, she's fucking delicious" I saw that the black and purple bruise surrounded her right side of her face was turning yellowish and looked nasty, Bella got her ass good.**

"**Bella stopped talking about her the moment she left"**

"**And here, she is….risking herself to save a drug addict" I narrowed my eyes at her.**

"**You bitches turned her into a drug addict" I yelled as she hit with the butt of the gun, Emmett was itching to get a hold of her…..Emmett didn't care about manners; he would've punched the shit out of Nicole but before he could….that bitch Gloria had a gun aimed at both Emmett and I heads. This shit was going sour and I didn't even know if we were going to come out alive.**

**BellaPOV~**

"**She's coming around" I heard a voice say, I felt a pain piercing through my stomach and down my legs, that bitch fucking shot me!**

"**Bella!" everything stopped.**

**My mind stopped thinking.**

**The pain stopped.**

**Everything inside me froze as I let the angelic voice of Alice swarm over me.**

"**Alice" I said, I could feel her hands touching me…so soft.**

"**Bella! Come on. Wake up!" she begged as I moved and the pain came crashing back as I screamed at the excruciating pain.**

"**It hurts doesn't it?" I heard Nicole say; I opened my eyes and saw her sitting down on a crate, I quickly let my eyes catch Alice and felt my heart burst in joy.**

"**Alice" she sadly smiled at me and touched my bruised cheek.**

"**I…I never thought I would see you again" she whispered.**

"**Me either" I heard a clap and looked at Nicole.**

"**Awwww! Isn't this so sweet...Queue the tears" she said as I tried to get up but my stomach felt like someone was ripping my inside out, but I still sat up on the bed.**

"**Move again…you going to find another bullet in the right side of your stomach" I stopped moving and glared at her.**

"**You are so dead" I told her dangerously as she laughed.**

"**From where I'm standing you're the one that's dying" I put my hand to the wound to try to stop the blood but, it wasn't working.**

**I was fucking bleeding to death.**

"**Now, that you guys are reacquainted, do you have any last words before I shoot you both?" **

"**Yeah….have she ever whispered in your ear that she loves you" I said as I saw the anger and jealousy flash across Nicole's face.**

"**Or when she at her peak…..how her thigh would squeeze you tighter to her?"**

"**Shut the fuck up!" she aimed the gun again as I smiled.**

"**Guess not" before I could even blink, she was right there and grabbed my face in her hands.**

"**Doesn't matter…she's mines now, just see for your self" she said and turned my head at Alice directions and told Alice to turned around **

**And there it was.**

_Nicole_** written in fancy letters across her back.**

"**She's branded" I felt anger rise as she pushed me off the bed and aimed the gun at Alice.**

"**Did you know that Lena and I known each other since we were twelve? Yeah, she befriended because that's what we do….she befriends and I trapped" I looked at Alice who face crumbled in pain; you can tell that Alice really thought that Lena was her friend. **

"**No I didn't know that" her voice was broken as well as her body, she was naked and exposed to all to see….I took my jacket off and through the pain I still pulled my arms out of the sleeves and draped the sweater over her.**

"**Why are you doing that for…..? I've seen it all before"**

"**It's called respect….you should try it some times" I said as she pushed me off the bed, I fell on my arm and hissed at the pain that burned up my chest. **

"**You know...I'm feeling a little touching feeling all of sudden" she rubbed her finger through Alice hair and I sat up and slammed my back to the wall, she kept the gun aimed and started to grope Alice.**

"**Don't fucking touch her?" I yelled and used my back to lift myself up the wall, she laughed and shot another bullet as it hit the wall right where my ear was, I screamed and signed. **

"**Next time, I won't miss…shut up and enjoy the show" she order as I got to my feet and watched Alice struggle, I braced myself and exploded from the wall and charged but the bitch saw and grabbed my hair and kicked my legs from underneath me as I slammed to my knees.**

"**Are you that stupid" she aimed the gun at me and looked Alice.**

"**Say goodbye to your sweet Bella Alice" Alice looked at me and mouth she loved me as I closed my eyes and waited.**

**And I heard a click….**

**That always signal that the gun was out of bullets.**

**Thank you GOD!**

**I grabbed her legs picking her up and slamming her into the mirror that was hanging on the wall, she tried to pick up some of the glass but I stomp on her hand and listened to the cracking sound of her bones.**

"**Ahhhh!" I grabbed the gun and got on top of her and just let all the pain and anger go, cocking my hand back and slamming the butt of the gun into her face repeatedly. I heard screaming but I couldn't stop.**

**I didn't want to stop. It had to be minutes or hours until I stopped hitting her.**

"**Bella!" in mid swing, I looked at Alice who was crying and shaking on the bed. I looked down at a bloody fucked up Nicole and felt bile's rise in my throat.**

**Shit!**

**I quickly ran to Alice's and untied her as she wrapped her arms around me sobbed into my shoulder, holding her to me…I heard the sirens of police cars in the air. I took my shirt off and put it on her; I was left with my bloody beater.**

"**Bella, you're bleeding too much...slow down a minute" I shook my head; we need to get the fuck out of here.**

"**W….We need to leave" I coked out as I pulled her along; I quickly stopped when I saw that Lena was aiming a gun at Emmett and Jasper.**

**So that's why they weren't there.**

"**Put the gun down" I aimed the gun at her as she quickly moved the gun in my directions, Alice ran to Emmett and Jasper quickly got up and grabbed Gloria by the neck.**

"**Drop the gun like she said or I will snap her neck" Finally! Would've helped earlier.**

"**Where's Nicole?" **

"**Dead" I told her, as she shook her head.**

"**No! You're lying"**

"**PUT THE GUN DOWN!" I yelled as I grabbed my stomach as the blood was flowing faster as Jasper hissed when he saw it.**

"**Fuck! Bella" Lena cocked the gun, I knew if she pulled the trigger I was done for….I held her stare and waited.**

"**Lena…this doesn't have to be this way, just put the gun down "Alice said.**

"**You took Nicole away from me…I had to do it" She started to cry and Emmett let Alice go and snuck behind her.**

"**Lena, you have no one…..Nicole's dead she not coming back" I told her as she started to sob and quickly aimed the gun at Alice, Emmett lunged and I jumped in front of Alice and the fucking gun went off.**

"**OPEN THE DOOR….THIS IS THE POLICE!" I was on top of Alice as she screamed my name but, it sounded so far away. **

"**Bella! Fuck you better hold on!" Jasper yelled at me as I tried to nod my head but I don't think I did, I felt pain…nothing but pain. **

**The last thing that pass through my mind was…**

"I will come back….I promise"

"I love you"

"Love you too sweetheart" …

"Mommy we love you!"

**Everything went silent.**

**A/N: Shit! That was hard to write…they rescued Alice but at what cost?**

**Until next time.**

**Review.**


	47. Chapter 47

**Bella/Leah/Alice**

**Rated M**

**Enjoy!**

**BellaPOV~**

"Bella Open your eyes" I heard someone say, I didn't know that voice.

Who the hell was that?

"Bella can you hear me…if you can; nod your head" I nodded as the voice spoke again, it was familiar but I couldn't pinpoint that voice for nothing.

"Just relax and erase your mind of all thoughts" I did what the mystery voice told me, I found myself trusting the voice for some reason.

"That's it….now slowly open your eyes Bella" bright lights started to shine through my closed eyelids as my ears caught on to all the noise around me. My eye finally opened and saw nothing.

Just bright ass lights.

"Bella I'm over here" turning around to where the voice was coming from, I felt my heart seize in my chest.

OH GOD! I'm dead! I'm fucking dead!

"No! Bella you're not dead"

"Then how the hell am I here talking you then!"

"You're in a coma Bella…your hanging between living and dying"

"What!

"Do you remember anything" I racked my brain for any memories but only short images was coming to me, like Nicole and I fighting and Alice being tied to the bed.

"A little"

"Try to remember what happen last" Signing, a bang surrounded my ear like gun shot as I felt the pressure on my stomach and back.

"Fuck!"

"Yeah….you got shot twice, once in your side and another in your back; very close to your spine" I wanted to cry but, no tears were falling out of my eyes.

"Please…Chris I need to get back to my children" I told her as she smiled and opened her arms to me, I walked into them and closed my eyes.

"Ah! Yes the children, they are the most beautiful little kids I have ever seen Bella"

"Thank you" I said smiling, I damn proud.

"I thought I told you to marry the girl….not let her go to Chicago" I gave a sad chuckle.

"I know, she wanted to do what she wanted to do; I couldn't tell her otherwise" I told her as she shook her head.

"You always had a say, the girl wanted you fight for her and you didn't"

"I did fi-

"From what I've seen up here, all you did was yelled and screamed at her" I wanted to rebuttal that but I couldn't because it was true.

"You didn't give her chance to talk and decide on what she should do…what you both should do"

"I wanted to but, the anger was too much, she was leaving me Chris….what was I suppose to do"

"You were suppose to be support-

"No! Fuck that!"

"See….right there Bella, your let your anger blind you from seeing the true side of a situation" Chris told me as I signed and felt a shock go through my whole body.

"W…What was that?" she smiled.

"That's was how the past use to feel…when she touches you, just one touch could light the fire within your whole body" I shivered and looked at Chris.

"Alice"

"She never left your side"

"H…How long have I been in a coma?"

"I can't tell you that but….your family are on a plane as we speak" NO!

"Le-

"I'm so glad I'm not you right now, because she is furious and out for blood" I cringe.

"She going to kill Alice"

"She won't…she might mess her up a little but, she won't kill her Amanda will stop her" I quickly looked up at her and saw the pain and love in her eyes as she spoke Amanda name.

"She's happy right with Kate?"

"Yeah, Kate worshipped the ground that girl walks on" I smiled as Chris laughed.

"Yeah….I saw the wedding, what a mess that was" I laughed and sat down on the white carpet.

"When Amanda drinks; its' all over from there" she chucked and then got serious.

"I never wanted to leave her"

"She knows that, she had a ruff start but….she got through" Chris nodded and looked at me.

"Bella, you need to choose"

"Choose what?" I asked worried, this was scaring the shit out of me. Here I was talking to my dead friend about my relationship problems; when I was in a fucking coma.

"Choose who you want, you can't keep stringing Leah along…you are wasting the girl time"

"I'm not! I love Leah

"Yes, I know….I can feel it but, the love is not enough to make her happy. She knows that your heart belongs to Alice and it always has" she said as I shook my head not wanting to hear this.

"You're wrong; I can love her like she should"

"For how long? …until Alice starts to creep under your skin, you are weak when it comes to Alice and before you know it, you're cheating on her again and breaking her heart for the tenth time" I looked down and was about to close my eyes when suddenly I saw a pissed off Leah pacing the floor.

"What is this?"

"I'm going to show your Future if you choose Leah and then I will show you the future with Alice"

"I…I Don't want-

"You have to if you want to see your children again" I looked at Leah and reached out to touch her but, all I got was air.

"She can't hear you or see you"

"What is she doing?"

"Well…she waiting for you"….

_**Leah was pacing the kitchen floor with a phone in her hand.**_

"_**Bella if you get this message, please call me! You promise you where going to be there for Isabel play today…please don't make me have to tell her that her mother's not going to come." She hung up the phone and rang her finger through her hair and that's when I saw it.**_

_**A wedding ring.**_

"Shit! I'm married to Leah" I could hear the happiness in my voice as I smiled at Chris who gave a sad smile back.

"Yeah and you have another child together…..A little boy"

"Wow…..this doesn't look bad at all, I like this future" I told her as she shook her head.

"You haven't seen all of it yet….keep watching"

"_**Mommy! Where is she?" Leah bent down.**_

"_**She will be here I promise, why don't you go and practice. Everybody is out there cheering for you sweetie" she pouted and stomped her feet.**_

"_**Everybody but Mom" the little girl ran away crying as Leah pulled her phone out and dialed an familiar number. Making her way to the crowd, she saw Amanda and Kate sitting down with Anthony in their arms, Rosalie walked over to her.**_

"_**Where's the fuck is she Leah?" **_

"_**I don't fucking know Rose, I tried calling but she's not picking up her phone. She knew what today was….I'm going to kick her fucking ass when I see her.**_

"_**Alice" I moaned out as she moved her hips harder as I grabbed them and thrust deeper into her, sitting up quickly I held her to my chest as we both rode out our orgasms.**_

"_**Umm….Fuck I love you" **_

"_**I love you Angel"**_

"NO! I would never do that to Leah!" I shouted rubbing my eyes trying to get the image out of my head as Chris grabbed my face and made me look.

"No! I want you to look at what you will put Leah through if you choose to stay with her"

_**Leah was sitting down at the diner room table by herself, she was dressed up and had candle lit and dinner on the table as Soft music was playing. **_

"What was that?" Chris sat down next to me.

"That was your Wedding Anniversary" I shook my head, I couldn't believe this…..I wasn't that person.

"I don't want to see anymore"

"You have to…this is the last one" I signed and watched.

_**Isabel and Lehn was playing by their school.**_

"_**Le Le, I thought Mom was suppose to pick us up" little Isabel asked running through the grass with her arms out like airplanes, Lehn pulled her phone out and called her Mother.**_

"_**Lehn!"**_

"_**Mom, where are you?" **_

"_**I….I'm busy why"**_

"_**You were suppose to come pick us up remember? Mommy had to take Anthony to the doctors" **_

"_**Um….look, I know you know your way to Grandpa House don't you?" **_

"_**Yeah"**_

"_**Go to Grandpa House and I will come pick you from there" **_

"_**Okay….I love you"**_

"_**Love you too….tell Isabel I love her too" The nine year old hung the phone up and ran over to the little girl and grabbed her hand.**_

"_**Mommy not coming so we have to walk to Grandpa's house"**_

"_**Grandpa! I love Grandpa" the two little girl started to walk, when Isabel dropped her bunny in the street….she let go of Lehn hand and ran into the street to get the bunny. A car was coming down the street fast and the little girl wasn't even paying attention.**_

"NO! FUCKKK NOOOOOO! STOP STOPPPP ISBEL!" Chris was trying to get me calm but I couldn't, my baby.

My baby!

"NOW! You see, Leah was not meant for you Bella. Anthony was not meant to Leah's, you need to open your eyes and LOOK! At what you're doing to people lives! In this future you don't care about anybody but, yourself. Alice got you caught on drugs Bella…..DRUGS in this future, you manipulated Leah in marrying you…..you use her feeling against her. You are a bad Mother, I bad wife and just bad person in future, now do you want to see your future with Alice?" my sobs were loud and heartbreaking, seeing Isabel roll under that car made me want to claw my eyes out.

"Please Chris…..I can't see anymore"

"You have to"

"Chris...where was I?" she signed as her eye watered.

"You were having sex with your secretary" Fresh tears were falling as she showed me another future.

_**Everybody was sitting down at the table.**_

"_**I want to make a toast to both Alice and Bella for fighting and getting through the ruff patches life had thrown them, Alice it took awhile for you to get clean but you did and we all love you and very proud. You made mistake but, everybody does…..you stuck it out and pull through; and I am proud to call you my sister again" Rosalie said tearing up as everybody clapped and cheered, I saw my self stand up.**_

"_**Alice, there are so many words but only one can describe you and that's…..survivor. After everything you went through, you still pick your self up and dust herself off. I wanted to hated you forever but, I realized that we needed that space apart, to understand that love is not to play with or took for granted. Not many people find their true love; so they settle and not knowing that they are ruining that person chance at finding their own true love" I saw my self look at Leah who was holding hands with a mystery looking woman.**_

"_**Our love is made of steel. Doesn't matter what is thrown at us we never break…we might bend if what's thrown is strong but never will we break and I want to say right now in front of all of you and our family" I got on knee as I heard gasps.**_

"_**Mary Alice Cullen, my world, my reason…..would you marry me and make our family a whole?" not even a second later she threw her arms around me.**_

"_**Yes!" champagne was popped as people were cheering and congratulating us, but all I could see was my Angel….who fought her way back from the world's cruelest ways.**_

"Alice was born for you Bella, there's no running from it….yes you have all the right to be angry and furious with her but, don't mess up something that is beautiful. You saw that Leah found her love, you just need to let her go; fully and yes she might be angry and sad but, you are giving her a world of love and happiness in the end"

"It so hard…..I grown to love Leah like a wife, I was thinking about asking her to marry me if Alice didn't come along"

"And she would have one day and mess everything up, it's easy to blocking someone from your hear and mind when they aren't there but, Alice came back and wanted you back. She kept making passes at you, until you cracked and that's how the first future came out to be. Alice will need you these few months, drugs are nothing to be play with and she been using for a long time….it will take months or maybe even years to get her fully clean and sober, there will be ruff patches….believe Bella. I want you to be a fucking woman and step up to the fucking plate and do what you got to do to keep your family safe and keep your head up.

"What's going to happen?" my voice was scared.

"Just keep your head held high and love in your heart and you will be just fine" she started to float away as I grabbed her hand.

"NO! Wait…what's going to happen?"

"You will find out when you wake up…..just be positive and keep your love for your family in your head and heart…..I love you Bella"

"CHRIS!"

"Tell Amanda we shall meet again"

"Chris! Please don't leave…..I don't understand!"

"BELLA!"

"**Bella!"**

"**Bella!"**

**Slowly opening my eyes, I saw the two of the most beautiful faces I have ever seen.**

"**Mommy"! **

A/N: GOT TO LOVE CHRIS! This chapter damn near made me cry…

Until next time.

Review.


	48. Chapter 48

**Bella/Leah/Alice**

**Rated M**

**Enjoy!**

**BellaPOV~**

**Slowly getting up from the bed, I let my right hand grabbed the arm rest of the wheel chair and pulled it to me, I was getting good at doing things by my self. Being wheel chair bound was a pain in the ass; Leah had been here non-stop as well as everybody else; except the person I wanted here.**

**Alice.**

**She hasn't come by to see since I left the hospital, I wanted to be mad but, I couldn't. I knew that everybody had screamed and yelled at her, I couldn't do anything about it because; well I was fucking in a wheel chair.**

**I was in a fucking wheelchair.**

**The doctors told me that the second bullet hit very close to spine and mess up all my nerves, as the first bullet went straight through not hitting anything. So basically he told me that saving Alice cost me a great deal, I wasn't paralyzed…..I just needed to get the muscle and nerves back to working property and I would be back in no time.**

**Time went by.**

**Before I knew it a month went by.**

**Another month went by….and still no feeling in my legs, I didn't want to dwell on it but, it was nagging at the back of my head.**

**Was this what Chris was talking about?**

**To keep my head held high and love in my heart, to not blame but be thankful that I was here with my family? But it was getting to the point that I didn't want to keep my head high anymore.**

**I wanted to blame Alice so bad, at one point I wanted to hurt her.**

**But the love inside me made it so hard to do so; she put me in this situation way before this…..she already paralyzed by leaving to go to Chicago. **

"**Bella!" I heard Leah voice call me as I quickly pulled myself to the chair as she walked in and caught me, she always got angry when she caught me trying to get in the chair by myself.**

"**See! I did it" She smiled and helps me put my feet on the little metal plates as she buckled me in.**

"**Good morning" **

"**Good morning Sweetheart" she kissed me and asked if I needed to go the bathroom, when I told no….we made our way to kitchen. Carlisle and Charlie had built a ramp in the house for me to get up and down, we had to knock a wall down to fit it but, it still looked good.**

"**What do you want for breakfast" I shrugged my shoulders and held my arms out for her as she smiled and sat on my lap.**

**Not like I was going to feel it anyway.**

"**I love you…..you know that right?" I said as she nodded.**

"**I love you too Bella" we stayed like that for awhile, the door bell rang…breaking us from our little bubble.**

"**I'll be right back" I nodded and wheeled myself to the refrigerator, what should I eat today? Debating on eggs and grits, I suddenly heard yelling. I quickly wheeled to living room and felt my heart stopped, three months.**

**Three months.**

**She finally shows her face.**

"**Alice" both girl looked at me, Alice hand went to her mouth as she shook as she saw me wheel to her.**

"**No!" she sobbed, she didn't stick around when Leah and her family started to bash her, she left before everybody got the news of me being the wheel chair.**

"**Let her in Leah" Leah shot me glare of death.**

"**You got to be kidding me!" I shook my head.**

" **I j****ust want answers and she can be on her way" Leah scoffed and moved as Alice slowly walked in, she looked a mess…..she was at least ninety pounds.**

**Skin and bones.**

"**You looked like shit" I said as she nodded as Leah stormed into the kitchen and started slam pots and pans around, I ignore it and looked at Alice.**

"**Bella, I'm so sorry" I pointed at the couch for her sit, I wheeled to the table.**

"**It a little too late for that"**

"**I know….I did-**

"**That's not an excuse Alice….this is how you treat someone who took two bullets for you" I said in pain, her not being there for me was like another bullet but to the heart this time.**

"**I don't like you at the moment but, I didn't go Chicago for nothing Alice" she wiped her eyes.**

"**It was hard Bella, when you were in the coma….all they did was throw names at me and berated me like some fucking animal Bella! I tried to ignore it but you can't when it's your family. Leah was the most calm one out of everybody, I thought she was going to kill me but she just looked at me and Bella! I swear the look was pure emotionless….like all her feeling just vanish from her body" she told me.**

"**They wouldn't let me see you" **

"**What?" **

"**Yeah…..I had to sneak in, Dad was on my side and let me see you at night; even let me spend the night. He always been there for me" I wasn't surprised at that. **

"**That killed me, that you weren't there Alice…..when I woke up; I wanted to your face first but I saw Alex and Lehn's" I heard Leah drop a plate as I quickly wheeled back.**

"**I s…should leave" I was about to shake my head no but Leah came storming back into the living room.**

"**Yeah…you should and do everybody a favor and never come back" I saw Alice sadly nods as I yelled.**

"**No! Everybody calm down and relax"**

"**I don't want her in my house Bella, she's a crack addict" Alice flinched at the word as I glared at Leah.**

"**In the kitchen" my voice was low.**

"**But-**

"**Now Leah" she turned on her heels and left as Alice was walking to the door, where the hell was she going?**

"**Where are you going?"**

"**You heard her Bella, she doesn't want me in her house" I signed.**

"**This is my house and I want you here so sit down" I told her, she wasn't getting away that fucking easily.**

"**Sit down" she quickly obeyed and folded her hands, I looked at her.**

"**I want you to answer two question for me right now…..if you even think about lying I will kick you on your ass so fast; that it will make your head spin" she nodded scared.**

"**First questions, where are you living right now?" **

"**In a hotel outside of Forks, I walked here" Shit! What the fuck was Esme and Carlisle doing?**

"**What! I thought you were living with your-**

"**They kicked me out" and here's the next question.**

"**Are you using" she quickly looked down, I felt my self stiff up in the chair in rage…..she had the fucking balls.**

"**Are you!" **

"**I'm trying Bella! It's hard" I wheeled back.**

"**I'm done talking...you can let your self out" she looked up scared and grabbed my wheelchair and got to her knees in front of me.**

"**No! please don't turn your back on me, I'm trying I just need someone to help me through it….that's why I'm here; I need you Bella. I want to be clean; I want to be a better person for you and the family" I grabbed her face I my hands.**

"**I don't believe you" **

"**P…Please! I felt trapped and force to do things and now I'm free again and I wanted to be better, she scarred me; but I want to forget…..I don't want to be remembered as a dead junkie die by overdose" **

"**It's not that I don't believe you….I can't trust you anymore" I told her sadly as she put her head in my lap and sobbed, I laid my hand on her sweaty hair and felt her shake. **

"**The only way for me to believe you for you to move in here" two things happened.**

**First: Alice gasped.**

**Second: Leah ran into the living room and pushed Alice away from me.**

"**She is not staying here….sorry darling, you and find an alley dumpster somewhere; cause you ain't staying here" Alice looked at Leah scared and quickly ran to the door, I yelled her name but she was already gone and I couldn't chase her.**

"**Why the fuck did you that for?" I yelled turning around in the wheel chair at her.**

"**She's a drug addict Bella…why aren't you getting that through your stubborn ass head, she will mess everything up here. We have kids here" **

"**That's the main reason why I wanted her to stay; she wouldn't do that shit with kids in the house"**

"**You don't know that"**

"**You really need to back the fuck up Leah…..this does not concern you" she glared at me.**

"**HOW! This is my house Bella! My kids are here! I don't' want her here….end of discussion" **

**/**

**AlicePOV~**

**Running from the house, I fell and sobbed.**

**I knew they wouldn't believe me. I was ruin…no one wanting me, I was a mess and no one wanted to help. I tried to stop her but, she was so strong….drugs can be inserted in the body many different ways.**

**Nicole was a sick fuck.**

**Getting up, I started to feel the urge coming back. I wanted to ignore it but, it was strong at this point….their was nothing for me to stop for.**

**I put Bella in a wheelchair and my son didn't even know me.**

**I had nothing to live for; I should just end it all.**

**Waking to the hotel, I got there and saw a couple of people hanging around the entrance. I knew a drug dealer when I saw one and this guy with the blond ponytail was it.**

"**Hey" I said as he looked at me and smiled.**

"**Hello, beautiful"**

"**Do you have any on you" I asked he looked around and pulled me to the side of the building.**

"**Yeah why? You ready to do something for it" I pulled money out to show him, as he shook his head.**

"**I don't want your money sweet" I shook my head and step back.**

"**I…I don't do that" as he pulled a bag out and reached for it but he pulled it back, I looked between him and the bag.**

"**Yeah…..your one of those geeks uh! So I suggest you rethink that" I bit my lips….as Bella voice came back to me.**

"_It's not that I don't believe you….I can't trust you anymore"_

**Feeling the tears as I reached my hands out for him to grab, he smiled and kissed my lips.**

"**That's what I thought sweet" we made our way to the dump that I call my home for the pass months, he went straight to the bed as I went to the bathroom and slid down the door.**

"You are nothing but a whore"

"Let me hear you say it!"

"I…I…I'm n…nothing but, a whore"

"**You're a whore" I heard myself whisper as I got up and looked into the mirror.**

"**You're a whore" I repeated and walked out to the room and let the door close behind me…**

**A/N: Alice is walking down a dangerous road...Bella want to help her but, she's scared.**

**Until next time.**

**Review.**


	49. Chapter 49

**Bella/Leah/Alice**

**Rated M**

**Enjoy!**

**BellaPOV~**

**Here I was at her door.**

**Emmett had dropped me off, I needed to talk to her…..just us alone for me to get through her head. After she ran from the house yesterday, I couldn't get the heartbroken look out of my head and Chris voice out of my fucking heart.**

"Alice was born for you, there's no running from it"

**Balling my fist up to knock, the door came swinging open suddenly. She looked fucking sick, her hair was sweaty and matted to her forehead as her clothes were hanging off her, her eyes were pained and had big dark bags under them.**

"**B…Bella" her voice was a whisper.**

"**Can I come in" she nodded, wiping at her face. I wheeled in and saw that the room was a dump; there were clothes everywhere and trash. I frowned.**

**I though they were giving her money?**

**But, I quickly knew why they stop…. She was an addict and if given a large amount of money; the first place she will go is to a dealer. I get it now.**

"**Um…..not that I'm not happy to see you but, why are you here?" she asked, her shirt was so loose I could see her thin collar bone and her cheeks in her face was sunk in. **

**Was she eating?**

"**I'm here to help you get your shit together, you said you wanted help…..so here I am" I told her as she sat down on the unmade bed, this room smelled so fucking disgusting; I was having a bad time trying to breathe.**

"**But what abo-**

"**Don't worry about anything other than getting better" **

"**But I don't want to get between you and Leah" I signed.**

"**It's my house and I want you there, you can't get better if you don't have anyone backing you up. You need structure and love and I want to get that to you, Leah don't understand…she blinded by anger right now and hate" **

"**Y…You r...really mean that" I grabbed her hand and pulled her to my lap.**

"**You are my friend and I want to help you" she flinched at the word **_friend__**. **_

"**I don't deserve you" she whispered in my ear, I felt myself stir below….at least something was still working.**

"**So, get your shit and let me call Emmett-**

"**I'm scared" I frowned.**

"**What's to be scare of?" she shifted in my lap to face me.**

"**I've been on drugs for awhile and it's going to be hard…..I don't think I can do it"**

"**You remember Alex don't you?" **

"**Of course I do Bella" she looked at me confused.**

"**That's your reason right there…that's where your strength to beat this will come from" she wrapped her arms around me and buried her face in my neck, I can feel her hot tears hitting my neck.**

"**You really fucked me up when you left" I whispered in her ear as her tears started to fall harder, I hugged her to me.**

"**Everyday, I though about you, about us" **

"**A….Ali-**

"**No, I know I fucked up with you. I know I don't have a chance anymore" I closed my eyes and swallowed the lump in my throat.**

"**Alice…anything is possible if you believe in it and pray on it" I said as she looked up, our lips were inches apart. Her breath was hitting my face, I could see now from up close; all the little scars and burns on her face.**

"**You know, looking at your face, neck and everything else…I am glad that I killed that bitch" I said harsh as Alice shifted once again in my lap, I was wondering if she was doing that on purpose or not; trying to get a rise out of me.**

**Literally.**

"**She did a lot shit to me Bella" her voice quivered, as I rubbed her back.**

"**Well, she's gone now…she can't hurt you anymore; your home now" **

"**She will always hurt me Bella, inside and out….the things she did will always hurt me forever" I grabbed her face in my hands.**

"**Alice, tell me…..what did she do; your shaking" she shook her head and cried some more, this was fucking me up inside. I was going completely insane, because I didn't know what that sick bitch had done to my Alice.**

Your Alice?

"**I…can't, please don't make me tell you; I'm not ready" I nodded and shush her; she had all the time in the world. I wasn't going to push her; she needed to know that I will always be here for her when she does want to talk. **

"**Well, I will be here…Fuck! I'm always here" her face had scrunched up in thought as she moved again in my lap, this time she put pressure and her ass grinded hard into my crotch.**

"**Alice" **

"**I know, shit! I should've of done that….I'm sor-**

"**Don't…..I would be lying if I didn't feel the same way, but a lot of shit has happen and I'm not going to forgive you for what you did so easily, so get your things ready and let's get out of here" she quickly nodded and wiped her eyes…..I didn't know she was even crying.**

"**Wait...why are you crying?" I asked as she sniffed.**

"**Nothing I don't blame you, I'm dirty and ugly…..nobody want to fuck a coke up junkie" I felt a painful shot go though my heart at her words.**

**She thought I didn't want her?**

"**Alice…that's not the reason why I stopped you"**

"**What? Your scare your going to catch something….hell! You might; I fucked so many people I can't tell you if I used protection or not. That was Nicole way of getting money, selling drugs and selling me" **

**Fuck!**

"**How did- know what I don't even want to know, just get your shit and let's go…NOW!" I quickly wheeled away from the bedroom door and felt the rage inside me pulse, god! I want to bring her back to life to bash her face in with a bat that time. **

**Poor Alice….bet you, she didn't know what was going on until it was too late.**

**Nicole broke her.**

**My Alice was gone.**

**A/N: Alice will start her recovery next chapter…..and it won't be pretty.**

**Until next time.**

**Review. **


	50. Chapter 50

**Bella/Leah/Alice**

**Rated M**

**Enjoy!**

**Four Days.**

**Alice has being living in my house.**

**And one thing I've learn… **

**Two grown ass women could not live together.**

**Non-stop arguing and fighting, I couldn't do anything….. I'm fucking wheelchair bound. I kept in my room or with the kids at time when Leah wanted to chew Alice ass out. It was murder, Emmett and Jasper couldn't stop laughing at my situation. **

**I always wanted them both and now I do…..and shit was not turning out like I thought it would. That's fantasy was long down the fucking toilet, Leah never liked when Alice would wear around the house either. It was cute watching them fight and get jealous of one another. I remember one time, Alice and I was in the living room watching TV and Leah got jealous for no apparent reason and sat down right in my lap. I could see the steam coming out of Alice ears when Leah started to rock her hip back and forth when a song came on the TV, and the morning after we all were in the kitchen and Alice came out wearing just a small beater and some boy short that rode up her thighs. **

**And that's when the clothes started to get smaller and my erections got bigger.**

**It was torture and pleasure all at the same time.**

**Then all hell broke loose, it was a Saturday and Leah had went somewhere with her Mother. I was alone at the house with Alice and she started too cooked for me. We were just talking and having fun when suddenly the fucking hot ass pot of spaghetti fell all over me and the chair, she helped me upstairs and before I knew it my clothes were being ripped off and she quickly drew a bath for me. I knew if Leah came in here, she was going to flip her shit….and that's exactly was she did.**

**Leah went fucking ballistic.**

**She came into the bathroom and saw me naked and grabbed Alice by her hair and dragged her out of the bathroom, I was yelling for her to stop but, she wasn't hearing it and dragged Alice down the stairs to the front door about to throw her out. Alice punched her in the stomach and the brawl started, I was so happy that the kids were with Esme, I saw Alice slam Leah into the living room table as punches were thrown and hair was pulled. **

**It was the funniest shit I ever seen.**

**And the sad shit about all this…was that I was ass naked in my chair, as Leah was the first to witness my naked erection and Alice stop pulling Leah hair and looked as well. They both bust out laughing at me, I just sat there and we all watched my dick go soft at their laughter.**

**And with that, things started to get better and they started to get alone.**

"**Bella!" I wheeled into the kitchen and saw Leah and Alice cooking breakfast, I smiled at the scene.**

**Only if they were cooking naked and rubbing syrup on each other.**

"**What" quickly rid myself from the idea before I was sporting a rather large tent in my jogging pants.**

"**I need you to get Isabel ready for me, I'm going take her t" she was cut off by a plate crashing to the floor, I quickly looked over at Alice and saw that her hands were shaking.**

"**I...I'm sorry I'll clean it up" she quickly bent down to pick the shattered glass up with shaky hands as Leah and I quickly stopped her.**

"**NO! Your going to cut your self, go lay down in the living room…I got it" Leah said, I watched Alice whole body start to shake and quiver. It was some scary shit seeing her lose her control like this, Alice ran to the living room and laid down.**

"**Babe are you alright" her eyes told me everything, she was so scared…scared that she didn't have control of her own body. She started to cry.**

"**B…Bella"**

"**Don't worry Angel, everything will be alright…it's getting out of your system" she smiled, I wanted to know why she was smiling until she spoke.**

"**Y….You said Angel"**

"**What?" **

"**You said Angel, last time you called me that was when I called from the alley" I smiled at her.**

**Uh! Didn't know that.**

"**Noted" she closed her eyes, sweat was starting to form on her forehead and chest. **

"**Bella"**

"**Yeah"**

"**I'm scared"**

"**There's nothing to be scared of"**

"**I'm so hot" it didn't take long for her clothes to be soak in sweat, I quickly wheeled myself up the ramp into the bathroom upstairs and drew a bath. Making my way back to the living room and saw that the couch was empty, I wheeled into the kitchen….still no Alice and saw Leah sitting down with her head in her hands.**

"**W….Where's Alice?" she looked up at me.**

"**She left"**

"**What?" **

"**I tried to stop her but, she pushed me and ran out…..I told you Bella; she doesn't want help. She says but does different, she wants help but, she doesn't want to give up the drugs….she can't come back; I'm sorry" she got up and left me alone in the kitchen.**

**Alice what the fuck are you doing?**

**Wheeling to the phone, I called Emmett and told him to get his ass here…I was going hunt her ass down and dragged her ass back here.**

**/**

**Driving around Forks, we finally found her with some ugly ass ponytail looking dude, my ears was on fire as the rage inside me rose. I fucking wheeled myself as Emmett walked behind me, Alice was on his lap, and she looked high as a fucking kite.**

"**Alice" she turned around and smiled, I glared at her and the guy who hands were a little to close to her breast for my liking.**

"**Bella! What are you doing here?"**

"**I was just about to ask you the same thing, can I talk to you for a minute" she nodded and moved off the guy lap but he grabbed her hip.**

"**Where your going? I thought we were going to-**

"**Dude! Why don't you go and piss off somewhere…..she's mine" I said to him as he looked at Emmett and chose his words carefully.**

"**She's wasn't just a few minute ago" he said laughing as Alice looked down in shame as I swallowed the lump in my throat…..shit!**

**That just felt like a big ass kick in the stomach.**

"**Alice" she quickly moved from the dude and walked over to me, Emmett left us along as the dude threw something at Alice who quickly got on her knees and picked it up. I saw what it was and snatched it out of her hand.**

"**Really" I held the little bag up as she reached for it but I quickly pulled it back and glared at her, she was really pissing me off.**

"**We were…you were doing so good"**

"**I can't do it…."**

"**Your not fucking trying!" I yelled as she flinched, breathing through my nose…trying to calm down.**

"**Get in the fucking car now" I wheeled over to Emmett.**

"**I don't want to, I don't belong anymore….no one cares" Emmett spoke.**

"**If I didn't care…..I wouldn't fucking be here right now Alice" **

"**We both wouldn't be here" I piped in as she looked at the bag in my hands.**

"**You wanted it" she nodded**

"**If I put this down and if you grab it…..Alice that would be it, I will leave you alone for good" I felt my tears well in my eyes as Emmett grabbed the handle on my wheel chair.**

"**Bella" her voice sounded broken, I threw the bag at her feet and watched with a heavy heart….**

**A/N: Damn Sorry! But I had to…..what do you think Alice will do? Will she take the drugs or would she take Bella's hand.**

**Until next time.**


	51. Chapter 51

**Bella/Leah/Alice**

**Rated M**

**Enjoy!**

**I watched as Alice bent down and grabbed the tiny bag from the ground, my heart broke as tears welled in my eyes….she made her choice, I quickly grabbed my wheel and was about to turn away when I felt the little bag being thrown into my lap. **

"**I…." my stomach was doing back flips as she walked over to me and grabbed my hand.**

"**I'm sorry"**

"**Let's go home" she nodded as we all made our way to the car, when we finally made it back to the house, Leah and the kids was there.**

"**Mommy!" I saw Alice stiffed up when the two came running to us, Alex stopped and looked at Alice.**

"**Do you want to see what I drew for class today Mom" Alex said averting his eyes to me as he smiled, Lehn was in my lap.**

"**Of course, say hi to Alice you two"**

"**Do I have too?" Lehn whined I heard Leah laughing in the kitchen.**

"**Yes" they signed and looked Alice.**

"**Hi, Alice" they said unison as Alice blushed and waved back, it wasn't no secrete who Alice was to Alex. The boy found that out the first time he saw her, I always told him who she was and where she was…..and that she was going to back one day. He cried and yelled but, eventually he accepted it but, not once have I heard him call her Mommy.**

**And the look on Alice face when he calls Leah Mommy was heart cringing.**

"**I'm going to lay down for awhile" **

"**Okay" she turned around going up the steps, when I wheeled behind her and hugged her waist from behind…..burying my face in her back.**

"**What was that for?" she asked smiling as she turned around and bent down to my level, I grabbed her face and kiss her forehead.**

"**For being strong….when at your weakness time" she bowed her head in shame.**

"**But, I wasn't strong Bella…I took the drugs"**

"**Yeah, but you didn't take the last one, and I'm very proud of you for that" she nodded.**

"**I want to do it, but the aftermath is vicious…I been through a recovery and It wasn't pretty, I don't want to hurt anybody"**

"**I don't think you will" **

"**I hope so" squeezing my hand, she made her way up stairs as I made my way to the kitchen where Leah was.**

"**You found her uh" **

"**Too late though but we figured it out"**

"**And then what! We all sit here and wait for her to have another itch"**

"**Le-**

"**Look, I want her to get better but, by looking at her she is not ready…" I closed my eyes.**

"**She needs me" I saw Leah slam her hand hard on the counter and glared at me.**

"**And I don't!" she walked over to me and put her legs on either side of the wheel chair; she grabbed my face and damn near swallowed my bottom lips into her mouth. Quickly sucking on her lip, she started to rock her hips hard as her breast was just inches from my lips. My mind was being flogged up by lust as I grabbed her ass and thrust with everything I had…..I knew nothing was going happen but, I tried anyway.**

**And that's when I heard her gasp.**

"**Holy fuck! You just moved!" Leah yelled as I opened my eyes, why the fuck did she stop? I grabbed her breast in my hands and squeezed as she smacked them away.**

"**What!" I said reaching for them again as she spoke.**

"**Bella…did you just hear a word I said, you just moved" **

"**Um…I know, the chair shif-**

"**NO! Dumbass you moved your hips…you thrust into me; I felt it" my eye widen as I grabbed her hip and tried it again.**

**But nothing happen.**

"**I swear Bella! I felt it….it was little push but; I felt it" **

"**You sure?" **

"**Positive, we should call Carlisle and tell him so he can get you into a physical therapy" **

"**Oh my god!" I said happily and crashed my lips to hers as she smiled, my hands made there way under her shirt and her bra. She started her hip movement as this time I felt the movement of my hip…..trusting into her as she moaned.**

"**Fuck! I feel it" **

"**I told you…..now I think I deserve a thank you" I smirked and quickly undid her strings on her jogging pants and let my hand descended into them, she was wet and so fucking ready but, I knew we couldn't lose control like we wanted to with the kids and with…**

**Fuck!**

**Alice.**

"**L…Leah" the mood was so fucking dead after that, I was suppose to be trying to help Alice and try to figure out if I wanted to pursue her and start to heal but here I was…..with my fingers deep inside of Leah.**

"**Ohhh that's feel so good" she moaned as I extracted my fingers and quickly fixed her pants, she looked at me murderous.**

"**What the fuck!"**

"**I….I can't" she narrowed her eyes.**

"**What!" she got up and put her hands on her hips.**

"**I can't do it….I" she pushed me out of her way and stormed up the stairs into the room as the door slam loudly. **

**/**

**A week went by and Alice started to go through her detox and it was brutal, but she got through it and was still holding on. And Leah had my ass in the dog house; I've been sleeping in the guest room since the incident in the kitchen. She wasn't in the mood to hear shit that came out of my mouth and I just left her alone.**

**And by doing that…she moved her anger towards Alice.**

**Today, we had dinner with the Cullen's but, Leah cancelled on us saying some bullshit about her being sick. Day after day, I saw less and less of Leah and the kids as Alice and I been the only one's in the house. **

**It very quiet…I fucking love it.**

**Alice would cook dinner and we both would wash the dishes…well she wash and I dried, she would help me to bed and go by her way, she never hovered or tries anything.**

**Everything was….I hate to say it but; platonic.**

**I didn't like platonic.**

**Lying here in bed, I was missing Leah. It's been a week now and the bed was getting too cold for me, she was being a bitch. **

**There's knock on the door.**

"**Come in" I said as Alice poked her head in.**

"**Hey…" I pulled myself up into a sitting position and patted the bed next to me, she looked bad.**

"**Damn! Alice is you alright?" I asked as she laid her head on my numb legs, she wasn't kidding about detox…it was brutal! **

"**I'm hot" **

"**Take your clothes off" I quickly closed my eyes.**

"**Fuck! Not like that…if your hot take that damn sweater off, put some shorts on" I said as she shook her head.**

"**Then I would be cold…I rather be hot than cold" what the fuck!**

"**Alice…..are you sure you're alright" she nodded and shifted her head in my lap, I rubbed her damp hair.**

"**It will be okay….I'm here"**

"**I want to tell you about Nicole now" she whispered as I gritted my teeth at her name, that girl was blessed that she was already dead.**

"**Yeah"**

"**Please don't interrupt….I don't think I can said it again" I nodded and continued to run my fingers through her hair. She took a deep breath and spoke.**

"**It was the beginning of my second year of College, when I met Lena. She was so bubbly and hyper; like me and I fell quickly. We became friends fast and then I was introduce to Gloria and we all became BFF you know, Lena and I rented out an apartment and Gloria wanted in as well; a year went by and we were on campus and I bumped into Nicole. She was tall and her brown….almost black eyes were a mystery; sort of like yours" she looked up at me; I caressed her cheek as she continued.**

"**She reminded me of you, her long hair and angry attitude…the eyes what nailed the coffin close for me and I pursue with everything in my heart, she was the closes I was gonna to get to you. The cuts on her wrist and arms should've raise red flags everywhere but, I still chose to ignore them, she was so fucking sweet….she too had the way with words and I was a puddle in her hands. The drugs didn't come until later but, I always saw her doing them, she never pressured me into it at first but; eventually she did. The first time I took a hit was when we I finally gave it up, it's been three months since I met her and eight months since we been together and she never push and bitch about sex and when we finally did it she asked if she could do a line from between my breast. Me being stupid and nodded, she did it and laid down….wanting me to repeat what she did. It burned so bad, I felt like my nose was going to burn off my face. She started to touch me and I quickly forgotten about my nose and…yeah" she stopped there; I felt my shorts soaked with her tears. **

"**The beating and selling me was not far behind, after she got me hooked on it….she use it to her advantage. If I didn't sell my self to others; she wouldn't supply me…I was a newbie and I was so fucked up and I finally became an addict after I sold myself for the first time to a older woman and her partner. Everyday, she would have me dope up….she would make me do the drugs in everyway you could, I stop seeing Lena and Gloria a while back and I still remember my first overdose. It was a late Friday and Nicole was high and angry, she started to hit me and kicked me, I didn't know what was going on until I felt her pinning to the floor. I felt a rope being wrapped around my upper arm and a needle being inserted into my veins, she pushed to much and I overdose. When I got out of the hospital, she didn't even take care of me, it was nothing to her…all she was worried about was her money…it was always about her money"**

"**Alice"**

"**I wanted to call you so much, but I felt so dirty and ugly. I knew you wouldn't want somebody like that, I was used goods and was only good for doing lines off of" **

"**Fuck! Alice…I don't want to hear anymore" I yelled and felt my own tears, this girl been through fucking hell…..all because of that stupid bitch Nicole.**

"**I never knew Lena was in it as well as Gloria, it hurts so bad to know that they were apart of it" she pushed her head deeper into my lap and I sucked in a huge ass breath, holy shit! **

**The girl just laid some heavy shit down on you…and you'll about to get a boner because her head was in your lap?**

**Hell yeah!**

"**Alice…you got to move" she lifted her head and looked hurt.**

"**What….I thought you wanted me here" her eyes quickly welled with tears.**

"**N…No not that, I needed you to move your head from my lap" she looked down at my lap and back at me.**

"**Why?"**

"**B…Because"**

"**Because what Bella?" she was fucking with me.**

"**It's very insensitive to get an erection as you talked" she blushed and bit her lips.**

"**Bella…you don't know good that makes me feel"**

"**Uh!" I said stupidly as she smiled.**

"**To know that I still can get that type reaction out of you….my self-esteem is non-existing right about now" she said as I laid back down and opened my arms to her, she quickly and happily snuggled into me. **

"**I love you Bella…..I never stopped" she push into me and wrapped my arms tighter around her and closed her eyes.**

"**I love you too" I said so low I didn't think she even heard until I saw her shake her head and we both let sleep tale over.**

**A/N: This story is coming to an end…that sucks ass.**

**Until next time.**

**Review.**


	52. Chapter 52

**Bella/Leah/Alice**

**Rated M**

**Enjoy!**

"**Shit!" I yelled as I felt the cane start to stumble out of my left hand, I was falling to the floor hard and fast as I yelled Alice name.**

"**ALICE!" grabbing the bed sheets to soften the fall as she came running into the room, she only had on a tiny ass shirt and panties. She saw me barely hanging on the bed and came running over to me, I could easily see her-**

"**Bella! Can you stop looking at me and help me get you back on the bed, your not light you know" she struggled as I blushed and pulled my self up with my hands as she pulled me from under my arm pits and we both fell backwards in the bed. She gave a puff of breath and looked down at me; I smiled and wrapped my arms around her.**

"**Well, good morning to you too" she rolled her eyes but didn't move; her breast was crush against mines…..and she didn't have on a bra either.**

**Cue the erection.**

**I know she can feel it and still, she hasn't said anything when she looked into my eyes; I knew she was thinking the same thing I was.**

"**Your nipples are hard" I told her, as she looked down at them and shrugged.**

"**And your dick is hard" I shrugged and shifted my hips as she gasped but it was short lived when our bedroom door came crashing open.**

"**I knew you were going to be hitting that sooner or later" Amanda said as her and Kate came walking into the room.**

"**What the fuck are you guys doing here?" **

"**And so damn early?" Alice said trying to pull her shirt down but, it wasn't working at all. Kate winked at Alice as she jumped on the bed and put her chin in her hands.**

"**Don't stop on our account….babe, do you have a camera?" I glared at her as Alice moved resulting in brushing her hands against my already hard erections, she moved and I was fully exposed in my pajama's pants.**

"**Wow! Bella didn't know you were so excited to see us" Amanda said looking down at my tent as Alice looked as well and blushed like ten shades of red and quickly threw a pillow at me. **

"**Cover that thing up before you scare someone" I smirked and thought about Carlisle and Esme getting it on and it down quicker than I thought, we all went to the kitchen and Alice started breakfast as I glared at Amanda and Kate the entirely time.**

"**What's with the death glares Bells?" Amanda smirked as Kate spoke smiling.**

"**We just cock-blocked her" Alice shook her head and laughed.**

"**Sorry dude"**

"**Why are you here…you still haven't said told us" I said **

"**Leah has been spending some time with this red head chick, I don't who this girl is but, there getting pretty snuggly with each other" they all including Alice was waiting for me to explode when I just laughed.**

"**So" they all looked wide eyed.**

"**Bella, didn't you just hear what I said…..Leah is most likely fucking this chick" **

"**And? She can do what ever she wants, I'm not her girlfriend…we both agreed to that if either of us find someone else then we would fall back and I'm falling back. I'm glad she finally found someone" Alice came over with our plates and sat down.**

"**You sure you're okay" She asked as I smiled.**

"**Yes, I didn't go to Chicago for nothing Alice….I wanted to give it some time before-**

"**Before what?" I didn't know that she moved closer to me.**

"**Before I tried to peruse again, when I saw you on that bed…..all my feelings came rushing back and I knew everything was going to be messed up when we came back to Washington. I tried really hard to ignore it and wait for you to get better and now" I grabbed her hands and pulled her to my lap.**

"**I wanted to started over, let's just forget that Chicago even happened and started fresh" I saw tear welling inside her eyes as I gently wiped them away.**

"**I love you"**

"**Ditto" I smirked as she threw her leg over my hips and straddled me; she crashed her lips to mines and started to grind on me widely.**

"**I've been waiting for that for three months now" she mumbled against my lips as I hissed when her sex grinded hard into mines.**

"**Um….Guys?" Alice ignored Amanda and started to pull her shirt over her head as Kate screamed.**

"**Amanda she's not about to stop! Let's go!" **

"**Hell naw! I want to see this" Amanda said as Alice breast was leveled to my lips as I opened it and took a nipple in my mouth.**

"**Get your ass up NOW!" I heard Amanda grumbled as they quickly left slamming the door behind them. I was rock hard and I feel how wet she was, I started too tugged at her shorts as she quickly grabbed my hands and got up.**

**What?**

"**What wrong….I thought you wanted it" she shook her head as tears started to fall out of her eyes; I quickly grabbed my cane and wobbled over to her.**

"**Alice talk to me" I caress her face as she looked up.**

"**This is too dangerous….I got so detracted" I looked confused…..what was dangerous?**

"**Alice what's dangerous?" she snapped and push away from me, she was losing it.**

"**I'm dangerous, Bella what I told you in that Hotel was true...I…..I don't want to put your life danger" I fell back against the counter and looked down at the floor, I never really considered that. What if she did have a disease? **

**So fucking what! We love her….unconditionally! **

**My inner thought said as I looked at her and grabbed her arms pulling her to me, she was shaking so much.**

"**Nicole never let me protect myself, from needles and-**

"**I don't care" **

"**But Be-**

"**I love you Alice and that's including everything, we can go and get you checked out" **

"**I'm too embarrassed to"**

"**Embarrassed or not, I need to know and you should be dying too as well" she nodded and moved from my lap as I groaned and closed my eyes.**

"**I know we can't really do the actually things but I can-**

**She reached her hand inside my pajama's pants and grips me in her hands, my whole jerked at the touch.**

"**Alice" **

"**I want to make feel, God! It feels so bigger than I remembered" she whispered in my ear as I let my head fall against the counter, her speed started to get faster as she quickly pulled my pants all the way down and got on her knees in front of me.**

"**I miss seeing you lose control like this" she said as added her other hand and started to stroke hard and faster, then everything fucking stopped.**

**Now what?**

"**Don't worry I'll be right back" she ran around the counter and grabbed something I couldn't see until she came slamming back to her knees in front of me.**

"**If I remembered, you like syrup" I swear my dick got even harder, she started to pour the syrup on her chest and I couldn't stop myself from attacking it. **

**So sweet.**

"**You taste like syrup and strawberries" she smiled and moans when I bit her nipple, I told her to lay down as I poured more syrup on her chest and her stomach, I let my tongue run from the side of her neck to the valley of her breast to her belly button and back up. I quickly snatched her short off and poured the syrup on her thighs and slowly cleaned her up.**

**One thing I was obsessed with on a women…..was her thighs.**

**She took the syrup from me and made me lie down, she took my shirt off and pants off, and we both were naked and sticky.**

"**We seriously going to need a hot shower after this" she laughed and poured the syrup on my chest and down my stomach to my pulsing erection.**

"**It look like a candy stick now" she laughed as I looked down and laughed with her…it did. She started at my collar bone and made its way down to my thighs and back up.**

"**God! That feels so good" I groaned at her as she moved her way on top of me, our bodies started to move against one another. She started moan louder as her pussy rubbed against my thigh as her hand was stroking me with speed of a cheetah.**

"**Shit!" I grabbed her ass in my hands, using my right hand to grab the syrup; I saw that it was almost gone and pouted.**

"**Don't worry Bella, I think I accumulated more than enough sticky for the both of us" I actually blushed at that.**

"**Is that right?" I asked rubbing my hands inside her thighs as she nodded and smiled.**

"**Why don't you find out" I let my finger gently touch her lips as I clenched my eyes closed at how wet she was, the syrup had nothing on her. She started too grinded on top of me; it didn't take long for her to start to hump the shit out of my thigh as I squeezed her ass in my hands. She took the last of syrup and moved my head to the side and poured it on my neck and I quickly stiffed up.**

**Holy shit! **

"**Yeah you thought I forgot" I was shaking before her lips even touch that area, it was no secrete about my hot spot behind my neck. Leah didn't even know about this little secrete, she slowly rubbing it as her other hand was still stroking me.**

"**A…A…Ali" I could my orgasm creeping she was shaking on my thigh, she was close as well.**

"**Touch me Bella" I let my fingers rubbed against her clit as she quickly sucked my hot spot in her mouth and I fucking screamed.**

**Yes! I fucking screamed.**

**I grabbed her ass hard in my hand and thrust widely against her as she came and kept sucking harder and harder, she quickly let go of my sensitive dick and rubbed her body down mines and back up until she was sitting on me trying to catch her breath.**

"**Well, that's was fucking unbelievable" she said, I still had a good grip on her ass.**

"**Yes….Yes it was" letting my head fall back to the floor and pulled her to me, I moved her sweaty hair from her forehead and kissed it, she lifted her head and capture my lips to hers. **

"**I love you"**

"**I love you too Angel" and I felt her lips gently kiss where my heart was and laid her head down as I laced her hands together and let my eyes close…**

**A/N: I love syrup so I had to get a scene some where in there with it ;) **

**There like four more chapters and an epilogue and that's it for choosey lovers, I really do thank you guys for reading Rage and Fire. **

**And if you want to give any suggesting for a chapter let me know….I'm all ears **

**Until next time.**

**Review :) **


	53. Chapter 53

**Bella/Alice Leah/Paula **

**Rated M**

**Enjoy!**

**A week went pass and me and Alice was on cloud nine, she was gaining so much weight back in all the right places, I couldn't keep my hands off her. **

**She was my hyper pixie again.**

"**Bella I want to see Alex, I feel like that I haven't really put any efforts to get to know him since I been here" **

"**No you haven't" I told her as se nodded ashamed.**

"**But, you were trying to get better and now that your half way there…you should start to mend relationships now"**

"**I'm scared that he will hate me" **

"**I can't promise you anything but, I did tell him about you" I said as we got into the car to go to my physical therapy, I fucking hated physical therapy but, I couldn't be more happier for walking again….even with a cane.**

"**So you're ready for this" I pouted **

"**No" **

"**Well I can't be there today, I have a date with the doctors" I looked up at her.**

"**What! Hell no! I'm not going to physical therapy…..you need support" she smiled and grabbed my hand **

"**That's sweet honey but, I need to do this alone"**

"**Are you sure?" She nodded I lean over and kiss her cheek.**

"**You're nervous?"**

"**Hell yeah" I felt like crying for her, she was about to find out if she had caught something throughout the last five years. She had dropped me off and I couldn't concentrate on shit other than her and her test results.**

**If she did catch something will you still want her?**

**Yes.**

"**Bella are you alright?" my physical therapist said pulling my legs higher in the air, I feel the muscle stretch.**

" **Yeah it's nothing" She smirked from behind my legs.**

"**Doesn't look like anything, I've called your name like six times" I signed as she fell between my legs when I let them fall to the floor.**

"**It's Alice" **

"**And?" **

"**I'm scared that I'm going to lose her again" **

"**Why, you two are like attached to the hips"**

"**It's private but it can change our relationship big time" she moved from my in between my legs and put weights on my ankles **

"**What ever it is Bella don't let it make Alice slip through fingers…she's good for you" I shook my head and smiled.**

"**You're the third person to say that"**

"**Well it's true"**

"**I know" …**

**Alice POV~**

**Breathe Alice!**

**It's now or never.**

**Pulling up to the hospital, I got out and slowly walked to the entrance. When I got inside I saw Rosalie sitting there, what the hell was she doing here?**

"**Um Hi!" **

"**What are you doing here?" she closed her magazine and stood up.**

"**Bella said that you needed me here for something but, she wouldn't say what" I signed**

"**Damn it Bella!"**

"**The girl is just worried…so why are we here?" I bit my lip, how do I tell my sister in law that I might have fucking AIDS or HIV?**

"**Bella and I got a little hot and heavy last week a-**

"**Aww shookie shookie!" she said as I blushed**

"**Anyway….then suddenly I stopped"**

"**Why?"**

"**Because, I didn't want her catch anything"**

"**How was…ooh" she said **

"**So that's why you're here"**

"**Yeah" she grabbed my hand.**

"**Well let's get you check out and back on Bella dic-**

"**Rosalie!"**

"**What…..just saying" I shook my head as we both sat and waited for my name to be called, I never felt so scared for my life than now.**

**God if you can hear me…I need your help.**

**/**

**BellaPov~**

**When Emmett dropped me back off at the house, I turned the key in the lock and open the door; the first then I smelled when I walked in was Strawberries and perfume. Walking to the living room, I saw that the stairs were scattered with red rose petals.**

"**Alice" I called out, walking the kitchen, I saw a big tub of syrup on the counter with a note and laughed. Picking up the note, I popped the top of the syrup and let my finger dipped into the syrup. Opening the note I read it.**

_Upstairs_

_Bring the syrup_

_Love Alice._

**I quickly grabbed the syrup and my cane and made my way up to the room, when I opened the door I was met with dim lights and soft music. **

"**Alice baby" **

"**Turn around" I quickly turned around and damn near had a heart attack, she had on a little nightgown that reached mid thigh and had a rose in her hand.**

"**Hey" I felt my dick swell painfully as she walked around me like I saw some type of meat that she was about to devour.**

"**I need you out of your clothes now" I didn't need to tell me twice, I dropped the cane and syrup as my body started to wobble as she held me up as I took my shirt off, we made it to the bed as she climbed on top of me.**

"**Well I have my results and" she licked from my ear to my chest and back.**

"**I'm clean as a whistle"**

"**That's good" I groaned as she grind into me, I grabbed her waist in my hands and thrust into her.**

"**Yes…..it's fantastic, now I can have you inside me and not in my hand" **

**Holy Shit!**

**She must have seen my reaction to her words as she smirked at me.**

"**We're not kids anymore Bella" I bit my lips as she moved down my body and purposely let her breast rub against my aching erection.**

"**I'm not that shy Alice anymore, I will tell verbally and psychically what I want….in fact I want you to watch" she pulled my jogging pants off and my boxers. Her face look like she just saw god himself as my dick sprang up, I was so turn on that I knew that I wasn't going to last that long.**

"**Hi! I don't know if you remember but, I'm Alice and you use to be all in mini Alice long time ago" I saw it jerk at her words as she smiled **

"**You do remember" she was really talking to my dick and it was talking back…..yup! I completely lost my mind. I felt her tongue swipe against the tip and I hissed, it didn't take long for her to deep throat me and have me yelling like a bitch.**

"**A…AAAlice" I hiked my hips up off the bed as she grabbed my ass in her hands and took me deeper into her mouth, I was going to bust so badly. Alice never like looking at me when she did this but that was shy teenage Alice….this was Alice the sexy grown ass woman who was looking me right in my eyes as I blew my shit in her mouth. After I felt the last jerk, I quickly pulled her up to me and kissed her, I didn't care if I tasted myself on her lips I wanted to feel her lips against mines. **

"**That was fucking insane" I whispered to her lips as she nodded and grind against me, she pulled back and started to slowly take her nightgown off.**

"**Fuck we forgot the syrup" I said as she shook her head and licked my hot spot on my neck.**

"**Forget about it" She said as I shook my head.**

"**No I want a syrup sundae between your legs" that got her off me and running toward to door where the syrup laid on the floor with my cane, she came back and I quickly got up and order her to lay down.**

" **Now, you had your turn with the syrup…..making my dick a candy stick; now it's my turn to make a syrup filled Alice cake" she let out a long moan as I pulled her legs apart and saw that she was soaking wet, well she was about to get even more wet and sticky. Pouring the syrup on her mound, I looked up at her and lowered my face to my sweet place.**

"**Ohh Bella!" she grabbed the back of head and let her other hand grabbed the bar of the headboard, I was relentless…sucking and pulling.**

"**You taste just like I remembered" I told her as she let her head fall to side and scrunched her eyes closed, I pulled her legs higher until her knees were touching her shoulders and just let my tongue go to work. **

**Fuck I could do this for hours.**

"**Oh Shit!" she yelled as I felt her tighten around my tongue, I grabbed a hold of her clit and bit down.**

"**BELLLLLLLLA" she started to gush in my mouth, she was riding the fuck out of my face and I welcomed it. I lay a gently kiss on her lips and made my way back up her body, she attacked my lips as her wet center rubbed against mine.**

"**I need you now" she said painful as I reach for my dresser and pulled out a condom and quickly put it on, I knew I couldn't be on my knees for long.**

"**Alice my knees" I told her as she flipped us over and grabbed me in her hands, I popped myself on some pillows and got ready.**

**I was stopping until the sun rose.**

"**I hope you're ready" I told her as she laughed.**

"**Always ready" I slowly ease at first, when I was all the in she signaled me to stop all movements.**

"**You alright?"**

"**Yeah….just give her a second, she needs to remember" I smiled at her and laid there motionless as she started to move in an almost snail pace.**

"**Give it time baby, let her find it" I told her as she licked her lips and rotated and bingo!**

"**Right there" I started to move and she moaned, I let my hands rubbed up her back as I lifted my self up and took a nipple into my mouth.**

"**God I miss you being deep inside of me" Dirty talking Alice was out!**

"**Is that right" I picked up my speed as she used my shoulders as her grip and started to bounce.**

"**Fuck yes!" I grabbed her hips hard in my hand and moved her against me, I could feel her clit sliding up and down my stomach as I she bent back and put her hand on my knees.**

"**Your killing me" I groaned out as she started to yell out nothing but curse words, I was trying my hardest not to blow my shit right there when she swiftly got up and turned her back to me and slammed back down on me….she turned her head back to look at me and winked.**

"**You have to warn a girl before you do shit like that" I gritted as she used my thighs as her grip post and went fucking crazy on me, her thighs were squeezing the shit of me. Her back was arch so far as I lean up and let my tongue slid up her spine as she shivered, I couldn't just let her do all the work so I pulled myself up and we both crashed against the bed with me on top.**

"**Your knees Bella….there not strong enough yet" I let all my weight fall on as she figured out what I planning and smiled at me**

"**Smart thinking baby" I spread her legs with my knees and pulled out, she whimpered and grabbed a hold of the sheet as I thrust back in with force. My chest was crushed against her back as my lips were at her ear.**

"**Feels good" **

"**Feels fucking delicious" She moaned as I grabbed her hand from the sheet and laced my hand on top of hers as we both moved in sync as the bed rocked back and forth, I grabbed her right leg and hitched up more and started to drill into her as she buried her face in the covers.**

**No….No Angel!**

**I grabbed her by her neck and make her lift her head from the covers.**

"**I want to hear what I'm doing to your body" I quicken my pace once again and felt my muscle tighten.**

**Fuck physical therapy! All I needed was Alice and a bed….my legs were fucking burning as I worked the muscles.**

**Speaking of muscles.**

"**I feel you tighten around me Angel" I whispered in her ear as she whimpered, I started to kiss the back of her neck and her shoulders.**

"**Bella! I about to-**

"**I know your shaking" she started off with a little yell and it grown to a full out screaming when I started to pound into her, I could feel my orgasm creep as she grabbed my ass and pushed me even farther inside her.**

"**Cum with me" She whispered in my ear as I latched my lips to her neck and we both came together, I held her to my chest….to my heart as she fell apart in my arms. Some minutes went by as we both tried to catch our breath, she let her head fall to the bed in a heap as I let mine fall to her back. **

"**I love you"**

"**I love you too" I gave little kisses on her back as she arch it and push her ass against me as I harden back up inside her.**

"**Ready for round two" she laughed**

"**I told you…..I'm always ready" …..**

**/**

**We were outside of the Cullen's house and Alice was fucking freaking out.**

"**I'm sweating fucking bullets here Bella" Alice said as we walked up to the steps of her parents house where Alex was inside, Leah had dropped him off and took Lehn and Isabel to Sue's.**

"**Relax will you" we opened the door and Alex was playing with Emmett and Amanda, I smiled at them and spoke.**

"**Hey squirt" he looked up and saw me, he yelled mommy and ran to me. **

"**Mommy! I missed you like this much" he extended his little arms as far the could go, I smiled and kissed him in the forehead.**

"**I miss you too little man" he looked Alice and then turned around to run back to Emmett when I stopped him.**

"**Alex"**

"**Yes Mom" **

"**I want you, Alice and me to go and get some ice cream" he looked at Alice and back at me.**

"**Why can't it be just us" I felt Alice hand leave mine and she ran up stairs to her room, I signed and looked at Alex.**

"**Son, she really wants to get to know you" **

"**Leah is my mommy" **

"**Yes but, Alice is-**

"**Bella" Esme called me, I looked up and saw her face.**

"**You know what go and play with Emmett, I'll take you for ice cream later" he looked confused and looked at the stairs.**

"**Is she crying" I smirked the inside.**

"**Probably" he his little face looked pained.**

"**I don't like when Mommy cry or Lehn" **

"**Me either" he bit his lips and looked up at me.**

"**I don't' want her crying because of me" **

"**Wow, he sounds just like you Bella" Amanda said laughing as I smiled proudly at her.**

"**Then go and do something about it" he started to walk up the stairs but turned back around.**

"**What if-**

"**Go….she will want to there" god! He looked just I had when I walked up there to talk to her about her moving to Chicago. His little feet climbing the stairs, he was so fucking sweet that it gave me tooth ach.**

"**Good job" Rosalie said as I sat down on the couch and dust my shoulders off.**

**AlicePOV~**

**I heard the door open, I knew it Bella.**

"**Bella he hates me" she didn't say anything and felt fresh tears well in my eyes, my flesh and blood didn't love me.**

"**Hi" That was not Bella's voice.**

**I turned around and saw Alex standing there scare as hell, I felt my heart pound in my chest.**

"**Um Hi" What the fuck! Alice you're a grown woman…..speak up.**

"**W…What are you doing up here" he kicked his feet in front of him and put his hand in his pockets.**

**ADORABLE!**

"**Momma said that you were crying and I don't like when Mommy or Lehn cry so I came up here to say sorry" I felt tears fall harder as he gasped.**

"**Look! I'm sorry…..please stop crying" he ran to me and wrapped his little arms around me, I squeezed him to me and buried my face in his curls.**

"**Do you know who I am" he nodded **

"**You're my tummy Mommy" you're what!**

"**What?" he pulled his face from my neck and spoke.**

"**Mommy says that Lehn was in her tummy and I was in yours, but you had to leave but was coming back and that you love me" Leah said that!**

**Remember to talk to her.**

"**That's right, I'm your tummy Mommy and I do love you so much" **

"**Your name is Alice"**

"**Yes and your name is Alex"**

"**They both start with an A" he said as I smiled through my tears.**

"**Yes they do because, I wanted your name to resemble mines" **

"**That's cool" **

"**Totally cool" I tickled him as he laughed, I saw the door open and reveal Bella as Alex didn't jumped from my lap to her and I was happy that he didn't.**

"**She better not be crying in there boy" she voice said as Alex quickly spoke.**

"**No! she's laughfin" Bella quietly chuckled and I smiled as she walked in and sat down next to us.**

"**Mom?"**

"**Yeah"**

"**Will Mommy still be my Mommy even if my tummy Mommy is here" **

"**If you want her to be"**

"**So that will make me have…." He started to count them his fingers and smiled at us, holding up three fingers.**

"**Three Mommies" **

"**Yup!" **

"**That's so cool…Lehn will be so mad" we both laughed as Bella kissed my forehead, this were I was suppose to be in the first place.**

**With Bella arms around me and Alex in my lap smiling.**

"**I love you" **

"**I love you too" **

"**Me too" **

**A/N: Now this had to be one of my fav chapter so far from choosey lovers, next chapter will contain a fluff…..and maybe a proposal wink wink :) **

**Until next time **

**Review.**


	54. Chapter 54

**Bella/Alice Leah/Paula**

**Rated M**

**Enjoy!**

**Jumping up in the bed in shocked, I quickly grabbed my cane and slipped out of the bed, making sure I didn't wake Alice as I made my way to the kitchen. Holy shit! My heart was beating out of my chest as I felt my hand shake.**

**Why now?**

**That I didn't know…..it just sprang on me as I started to pace the floor, I needed some advice….who was awake at three in the fucking morning?**

**Ah! Edward and Jasper, picking up the phone and dialing there number….it only took three rings for Jasper ruff voice came through.**

"**I hope you have a really good reason for calling this late at night" I took a deep breath.**

"**Is ring shopping a good reason?" I heard Edward squeal like the biggest bitch I have ever heard and snatched the phone from Jasper.**

"**You're serious?" he asked as I smiled.**

"**Serious as a fucking heart attack" **

"**What the hell brought this up" I paced the floor as I felt sweat dripping from my forehead.**

"**I don't know…I was just sleeping and I suddenly felt the urge to go and buy an engagement ring, I'm fucking sweating bullets here" I heard Jasper chuckle as Edward signed.**

"**This is so fucking romantic! Okay so how are going to go about it" I bit my lip.**

"**You are so fucking gay"**

"**Bella! Stop changing the subject"**

"**I don't know, I was banking on you and Rosalie too handle that part and just get me when I have to go and pick out the ring"**

"**This is so great! Okay I will call Rosalie and Kate today and we will everything rolling by this afternoon" I smiled feeling a little more better that I had help.**

"**Cool…..call me with updates" we hung up; I went and took a bathroom break and went back to the bedroom.**

**I was really about to do this.**

"**Well Chris did tell you too" I whispered to my self as Alice reached out for my body in her sleep, cuddling up into her I let my whole body curl up against hers.**

"**Can't wait to make you my wife" I whispered in her hair as I let sleep take over.**

**/**

**When we made our way to the Cullen's, Amanda quickly dragged Alice out so me and the guy could start planning how I was going to do this whole proposal thing. Esme hasn't stopped crying since she found out and Carlisle kept sending me smiles every time I walked pass him. **

"**So have you thought about how you're going to propose?" Jasper asked as Edward was looking through a jewelry magazine. **

"**I was thinking of having her find clues and end up here as everyone dressed and having dinner"**

"**That's cool" Edward jumped up smiling.**

"**That's fucking fantastic!" I laughed at his giddiness, but I had to do something first.**

"**I have to talk to Leah first"**

"**Why" they both asked as I signed.**

"**Because, I own her that much….Leah was always have a part of my heart and I can't take a huge step like this without her knowing that I id care and I did love her" **

"**I swear if I wasn't gay and you didn't a dick…..I would so be all over you" Edward said as I rolled my eyes at him.**

"**In your dreams" I made my way to Leah's house, Seth was coming out and I was going in.**

"**Hey Bella! Bye Bella!" jumping from the porch he got into a black car as it drove off down the street, I heard music playing so I grabbed my cane and made my way inside the house. **

**She must be really happy…..she doesn't blast her music like this unless she was happy.**

**Does this Paula chick had anything to do with it?**

**Maybe.**

"**Leah" I called out but all I got was music blaring through the house.**

I am no angel

I like it when you do that stuff to me

I am no angel

I like it when you, dirty when you talk

**I couldn't help the smile that broke across my face when Dirty Talk by: Wynter Gordon came to my ears. Making my way up the stairs, I felt myself rocking to the beat as I mouthed the lyrics.**

Kitten heels

Lingerie

Pantyhose, Foreplay

Legs up, on the bar

In the back of your car

**When I got to the door, it was cracked a little; I pushed the door slightly open and bit my lip from laughing.**

**Leah was in nothing but, some panties and a small t shirt that stopped at the bottom of her breast, she was dancing around the room like a rabbit on crack and singing the song at the top of her lungs.**

Latex

Champagne, bubble bath

Whipped cream

Cherry pop tag team, can you make me scream

I want to do some dirty thing to you tonight.

**Leaning against the door frame and enjoying the show, I felt my cane slip and I crashed into the door loudly.**

"**Bella!" she turned around as her ponytail smacked her in the face, I couldn't keep myself up any longer because, I was dying of laughter.**

Blindfold, feather bed

Tickle me, slippery

G-spot, nasty pose

In a video

Love machine, by myself

Climax, hot wax

S&M on the floor, I like it hardcore

**I swear I thought I wasn't going to stop laughing; my stomach felt like someone was twisting it as I laughed my ass off, and she stood there glaring with her arms folded at her chest.**

"**It's not funny"**

"**O….Oh….My….My….G….God!" I couldn't speak worth shit as my head started to hurt as Wynter belted out the verse.**

I am no angel

I like it when you do that stuff to me

I am no angel

I like it when you talk, talk

Dirty when you talk, talk

**I finally got up and reached for Leah awaiting hand, she pulled me up as I finally stopped laughing and smiled at her.**

"**Wynter Gordon uh?" she rolled her eyes and moved away from me to turn the music down as I smirked.**

"**Wait! She was getting to the good part" Leah smiled and song the verse with her as I smiled.**

Can you go down?

Are you up fro it, baby

Can you turn me out,

Are you up for it, baby

Talk to me, talk dirty to me

Talk me, talk dirty to me

Talk dirty to me

"**I can talk dirty to you" I said smug as she twirled around wailing the chorus, Leah had one of the most beautiful voices I have ever heard, she was fooling around now but, if she had the change to sing for real; the girl had vocals. After the song finished, she cut the stereo off and grabbed some jogging pants.**

"**What I can't see your thighs anymore or are they reserved for that red head?" I said as Leah blushed.**

"**So you know?" I shrugged my shoulders.**

"**Amanda has a big mouth and Kate pussy can't fill it" we both laughed as she fell next to me on the bed.**

"**I want to tell you but, I didn't want to start anything" I smiled and patted her thigh.**

"**I'm fucking over the moon!" she looked at me confused.**

"**Really?"**

"**Hell yeah! You finally found someone who loves you and devoted to you, I know I haven't met this Paula but, judging by you dancing and singing….she girl must be doing something right" Leah face just glowed as she opened her mouth to talk.**

"**She's fucking perfect, she's has like the best laugh I have ever heard and she cooks too, loves to play with the kids and she likes to play card…..you know how like my cards" I felt a sting inside my chest, not of jealous but of neglect. I never played cards with her, looking at her…..I could see her eyes shining with happiness that I didn't give her or couldn't, Chris was right, I was just going to ruin her life even more than I did already if I went through it and married her. She was happy.**

**And I couldn't be any happier.**

"**Bella"**

"**Uh?"**

"**I said what up, an unannounced visit…..that's so like you" I signed…we're we go!**

"**I'm asking Alice to marry me" **

**And cue the dead silence.**

**I knew she was going to freak!**

"**Leah loo-**

"**About damn time" Leah say what?**

"**What?" I asked shocked, I thought she was going to go all Leah ape shit on me….but here she was all clam and shit.**

**It was scary.**

"**I said about time" **

"**Your not angry" she shook her head**

"**Why should I be angry"**

"**Well…because, it's been five years since we were damn near about to take that jump and now that Alice is back I'm jumping it with her" **

"**Bella, for a long time I knew we were not meant for another but, I really tried to force it and look where that got us. Alice is yours….and I was never yours" **

"**Leah" She looked at me.**

"**I do love you, on some level my love had turn from romantic to platonic and back, it was going back and forth all the fucking time whenever Alice was away" I told her and nodded.**

"**And then she came back for good and I lost you"**

"**On some level you never had me" not to be arrogant but it was true.**

"**Yeah, but now I have someone and I can feel myself falling very hard for this girl" **

"**And that's makes me feel so good inside that you have, so this engagement" I said as she smiled.**

"**I might not like the midget but, I know she's going to shit a brick and I want to be there to see it"**

"**That's what I was waiting for, so you will help me"**

"**Do I have a choice"**

"**No" I laughed as she jumped from the bed.**

"**On one condition…you have to meet Paula" **

"**Deal" **

"**Deal" after leaving Leah's, I made my way back to the Cullen's and Edward, Kate and Rosalie was just finishing up. **

"**Right on time…..let's go ring shopping" Edward said excitedly, he was so happy that his sister was finally getting her happy ending. When we arrived at the jeweler, Edward was like a kid in a candy store as well as Rosalie….the only person sane with me was Kate.**

"**You're nervous?" Kate asked as I nodded and scan the rings that was on display, I didn't see anything that reminded me of Alice or even her taste.**

"**I know she's going to yes but-**

"**Cocky are we" she smirked as I smiled.**

"**Look at me….who wouldn't marry me" she laughed**

"**Dude, no offense but, you have three kids and two of them is by a woman you are not with and a kids with an ex- junkie" I glared at her.**

"**Shut up" I pouted as Rosalie came over and grabbed my hand dragging me to the window we suddenly stopped and she picked up a ring that had me breathless.**

"**Holy shit!" Edward said looking at the ring in Rosalie hand, I slowly took it out of her hands and looked at it.**

**It was delicate and elegant but held strength as the two gold bands held the crystal diamond like a feather, more little diamond were around it and crisscross….it was absolutely beautiful.**

**Just like my Alice.**

"**Ah! I see you have eyed the White Angel" the clerk said as I looked up at him, as Edward smiled gotten bigger at the ring's name.**

"**Angel uh?" Rosalie said smiling at me, that was it…..we had a winner.**

"**You think she will like this one?" I asked a little worried as Edward scoffed.**

"**Who wouldn't like it…..fuck! Bella look at the diamond; it's fucking huge"**

" **Her finger is going to fall off" I looked at it one more time as Kate laughed.**

"**Bella please! Get the ring before Edward has a baby on the floor" I looked at the clerk.**

"**Can you engrave it"**

"**Of course that wi-**

"**Cost is not a problem Sir" I heard Rosalie mumbled something about rooting for the wrong team a Kate laughed. **

"**Miss, what do you want engraved?" **

"**My Angel for eternity" he nodded and took the ring back, he asked for measurements and five hour later…. finally we were done. The little thing was burning a whole in my pocket as we made it back to the Cullen's and when I hit the door, Esme was on my ass.**

"**Let me see! Let me see" I couldn't even get to the couch.**

"**Can I sit down first….geesh!" she rolled her eye as we all sat down and I pulled the ring out of my pocket and showed it to her.**

"**Dear God" **

"**Yeah that's what I said, Alice must have some goo pu-**

"**KATE!" Rosalie and I said at the same time as she blushed.**

"**Amanda is rubbing off on me" I shook my head as Esme started to cry.**

"**Aww! Come on Esme, not the tears" **

"**I can't help it…you two manage to find your way back to each other, after everything you two went through" I smiled and hugged her, I heard the door open and Alex voice screaming with laugher and Alice voice as well.**

"**Well the hell! I thought Amanda and Emmett was keeping her occupied" **

"**Amanda can't do shit right" Kate said as I quickly grabbed the ring from Esme and shut it back in it's box and stuffed it in my jeans pocket. Alice and Alex came cutting the corner and smiled when they saw me. **

"**How was the museum" Alex eye went wide.**

"**It was crazy! I saw lions and turtles and bears and lions" Alice came over and sat in my lap.**

"**Hi" I smiled.**

"**Hi" she leaned down and kiss me, I was so nervous.**

"**So what you been up too" **

"**Oh nothing just sitting around waiting for my two favorite people to come back from the museum" I said as she shifted in my lap and hugged me.**

"**I missed you to….I had so much fun, he even let me hold his hands" she was so giddy about that, when I told her that Alex wanted to the museum she quickly afford to take him. **

"**So what's on the agenda for tonight?" she asked everybody, they all looked liked that committed murder.**

"**Guys!" I warned as they all started to talk at once as I shook my head.**

"**We were thinking about going out or something" she nodded as Rosalie and Kate took her upstairs.**

"**Alright let's get to moving" everybody jumped up and scattered as I and Alex quickly took off.**

**Here we go…..**

**AlicePOV~**

**I was being rushed up stairs by Rosalie and Kate, I stumbled the last two stairs and glared at them.**

"**What the hell!" **

"**What"**

"**What's the big rush, we're only going out" I said as Rosalie scoffed as Kate smiled.**

"**And we have to get you looking smoking hot for Bella" I quickly smiled at the thought and made my way to my room, when I open the door I heard three gasp.**

**The room was littered with flowers.**

"**Wh-**

"**Look! A note" Kate said as I picked it up and open it.**

The first time I met you.

I notice the red sweater that clung to your body like second skin.

Love Bella

"**I don't' get it"**

"**What she say?" **

"**Something about a red sweater" Rosalie quickly spoke.**

"**This red sweater that lying on your bed with the most beautiful black dress I have ever seen" I ran over to where she was and gasp, I never knew where that damn sweater went when I was packing for Chicago.**

**She had it all this time.**

"**Look another note" I quickly ripped it open.**

Put the dress on and get beautiful for me

Don't forget the sweater….and meet me at the place that holds memories of our love the most.

Love Bella

"**She wants me to get dressed and meet her to the place that holds memories of our love the most, I do-**

"**The school" **

"**What?" I asked looking up at Kate.**

"**The school, that' s where you guys were all the time" Three hours later, I was dressed and nervous…..what the hell was she up too?**

**I saw the Rosalie and Kate wasn't going.**

"**You guys aren't coming….."**

"**Just lay it out Alice, trust me your love it" Rosalie told me as I walked out and damn near pass out as a black limo was parked outside the house as Jasper and Edward stood their with matching black suites.**

"**Miss. Cullen" Jasper said as Edward opened the door for me, I got in and saw that Leah was in their.**

**Holy Shit!**

"**Um…**

"**Alice" I sat down and looked at her, she was beautiful with her purple dress and curly hair.**

"**How are you holding up" She asked.**

"**I'm freaking out….what is she doing?" she laughed**

"**I can't tell you that, she will rip my nipples off" I started to pout**

"**Don't worry you'll catch on" she cleared her throat.**

"**I don't blame you"**

"**Al-**

"**No, let me finish….I would have flipped as well if some woman came into my house and flipped it up side down after I have put time and work to make it better" **

"**I was so angry with you" I saw tears in her eyes.**

"**I never meant to mess things up, I just couldn't let her go" I whispered **

"**I can't either….even now that I have found someone, I can't help but look back on these years I spent with Bella and the kids….we were so happy and now…."**

"**We all can still be happy" she smiled at me as we pulled up to the school.**

"**I know…and your happiness is right through that door" I looked at the school doors and back at Leah.**

"**You look beautiful" I told her and she smiled**

"**You look less of a midget" I laughed **

"**No….you looked beautiful as well and Bella is a lucky woman" I blushed and got out as Jasper grabbed my hand helping me out.**

"**You guys are going to tell me what she's doing" **

"**She's right through those door…..ask her you're self" I let go of his hand and walked through, the school was dark but the lit candle gave it a glow as I stroll down the hall way and saw a rose and a note at my locker.**

Come to the place were we felt the most relaxed

Love Bella

**Bella and I would skip gym and hid out in the music room, making my way there I heard music playing, quietly opening the door I was meet with Lehn and Alex who both had a rose and a note.**

"**Alice!" Lehn and Alex both said as I bent down and took the note and rose.**

"**Hey guys! What is your Mother planning?" I asked….yeah I know it's dirty to sneak info from the kids but I was desperate.**

"**Well she planning to pr-**

**Lehn slapped him in his head as I shook my head.**

**So close!**

"**She said to come down and found out" Lehn said, god that girl looked just Bella but her attitude was all Leah.**

**Grabbing both of their hands, we made our way to the bottom and saw Emmett and Amanda.**

**What the fuck!**

"**Hey bit" Emmett said as I felt my heart hurt as Bella didn't come out anywhere.**

"**Where is she?" **

"**I have good news and bad news" Emmett said as I rolled my eyes**

"**Give me the bad news first"**

"**Well she's not here"**

"**And the good news"**

"**She left a note" I glared at Emmett and snatched it out of his hands and read it**

I'm sorry for the back and forth but, I needed to you to walk down memory lane a bit, this will be the last one.

I want you to go to the place we first made love

Love Bella

"**What she said"**

"**Go to the place where we first made love" Amanda spoke.**

"**And that's was where?" **

"**The house" We all had got back into the car and drove off as Lehn cuddle close to her mother, the ride was quick as we all piled out and Edward held my hand. Our Father opened the door in a similar suit as Edward, Jasper and Emmett.**

"**Daddy?" **

"**Hey Alice, come in guys" the house was decorated and just beautiful, I felt tears well in my eyes.**

**What was she doing?**

"**Please tell me she's here" I asked as they all smiled and I heard her voice as my whole body just tingled as I swirled around and there she was standing there.**

**Without her cane.**

"**Bella" my voice was so soft, she walked over to me…she limped a little but I couldn't' be fucking happier that she was walking again.**

"**I didn't want anything to mess this night up" her voice sounded like pure silk and love, she held her hand out.**

"**Take my hand" I quickly did as she guided us to the dinning room where Mom, Rosalie, Charlie, Renee, and Sue was dressed up, everybody was dressed up and I couldn't' stop the tears.**

"**Why the tears love"**

"**What are you up too?" **

"**I'm just loving you that's all" She smiled as I heard Esme sign romantically, we all sat down and quickly people in white aprons came in with plates of food and drinks…..she fucking brought a restaurant to the house.**

**I thought we were going out to dinner but she brought the dinner to me.**

"**I love you"**

"**I love you as well, with everything In my being Angel" there it was again, every time she called me that, my body would just turn into goo.**

**We sat down and ate, laughs were exchanged and I couldn't stop looking at Bella. She was looking like sex as she unbutton one of her button on her suit jacket as I got a peek of her black button up.**

**I was second from throwing on the table and taking all my frustration out on her.**

**In a good way.**

**I looked around the table and everybody was acting crazy, I wanted some answers as Leah came in holding Isabel in her hands and gave the baby to Bella. She sat down by a red head I just notice that was even sitting at the table, their hands were laced and smiled on their faces.**

**Leah finally found love.**

"**Alice can you hold Isabel for me, I need to get something right quick" I quickly nodded and grabbed the baby in my arms. It brought so many memories back when I held Alex like this.**

**Close to my heart.**

"**That's a pretty shirt Isabel got on Leah, where did you buy that" Rosalie asked smiling with tears in her eyes, I looked down and saw in bold letters**

_**WILL YOU MARRY MY MOM?**_

**I quickly looked up and saw Bella smiling at me, I looked down at the shirt again as the letter were burned into my mind as I started to shake as Leah smiled and quickly took Isabel out of my arms.**

"**Alice, there no word to describe my love for you, when I first met you…you were so free and didn't care at all what people thought about you. You were strong when I was weak, I needed to you like lungs needed air. I prayed everyday, that you would come back to me, I prayed for him to bring you back to me and he did, I would have trade every dime I had for just one more glance of you when you moved to Chicago"**

"**Bella" I coked up as she bent down.**

"**Alice….my love…my soul…my heart" she grabbed my face in her hands.**

"**My Angel, we let too much time pass us by….and I can't wait anymore, Alice will you marry me and make our family whole?" ….**

**BellaPOV~**

**Here we go Bella.**

**She started to shake with tears as Leah quickly grabbed Isabel and walked over to her.**

"**Alice, there no word to describe my love for you, when I first met you…you were so free and didn't care at all what people thought about you. You were strong when I weak, I needed to you like lungs needs air. I prayed everyday, that you would come back to me, I prayed for him to bring you back to me and he did, I would have trade every dime I have for just one more glance of you when you moved to Chicago"**

"**Bella" I coked up as she bent down.**

"**Alice….my love…my soul…my heart" she grabbed my face in her hands.**

"**My Angel, we let too much time pass us….and I can't wait anymore, Alice will you marry me and make our family whole?" ….**

**Not even two seconds could pass as I felt her crush herself to me and sobbed, I felt my won tears as I spoke.**

"**Is that a Yes Angel" **

"**Yes…..Hell yes!" I laughed and pulled the tiny black box from my pocket and she gasped.**

**She haven't seen anything yet.**

**I slowly opened the box and she sobbed as she saw the ring.**

"**It's beautiful Bella" she said looking up at me with teary eyes as I wiped them away and did mine as well.**

"**Just like you" I took it out and let her see the inside.**

"**What's it say" I pulled her to me and whispered in her ear.**

"**My Angel for eternity…..your my surviving Angel" she shivered in my arms and I finally put the ring where it belongs.**

"**Bella I don-**

"**You don't have to say anything just love me and let me love you back" she nodded and kissed me with everything her being, I could feel her soul through the kiss but, like always it was cut short but one other than Emmett.**

"**Alright! Enough with the mushy….where desert?" Alex and Lehn yelled out for desert as I smiled against Alice hair.**

"**I love you"**

"**I love you to my soon to be wife" **

**A/N: Well that's Bella for you…..Go Big or Go Home, there's engage, finally! Next chapter would be the wedding and then after that will be the Epilogue.**

**It's winding down people!**

**Until next time**

**Review.**


	55. Chapter 55

**Bella/Alice**

**Rated M**

**Enjoy….**

**AlicePOV~**

**I woken up by movements on the bed, letting eyes open as the bright lights from the sun came through the window. Rosalie, Amanda, Kate and Leah was all in my room; as Amanda was jumping up and down on the bed….resulting in waking me up from my sex dream I was having with Bella and handcuffs.**

"**Dame you Amanda!" I glared at her as they all laughed; I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and sat up.**

"**I couldn't take anymore of you moaning Bella's name in your sleep" Shit! I was loud? Like Rosalie read my mind and spoke.**

"**You were very vocal" She laughed as Kate shook her head.**

"**If that's how you sound when you're dreaming about…..just imaging how loud she is when-**

"**Shut up!" I blushed, as I looked at Leah who winked at me, she was the only one that could understand why. Trey songz can go suck ass somewhere because, Bella had invented sex…..that girl did things to my body that I didn't know exist.**

"**Alright joke over, it's time to get you up and dressed…..YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED!" Kate screamed as Rosalie and the rest started to scream.**

**Yup! **

**Today was my wedding day, I couldn't help but let the happy tears fall down my face, I was going to be Mary Alice Cullen Swan.**

"**It's so surreal" I whispered as Rosalie wiped my tears away and smiled at me.**

"**Believe it, the girl wants you forever" **

"**Oh God….I'm getting married!" I sobbed, as they all came around me and hugged me. After our crying fest upstairs we all made our way to the kitchen, Rosalie made some breakfast and I grabbed the phone to call Bella, when Amanda slapped my hand away.**

"**Hell no! Your not about to call her" I glared at her; I was seconds from snatching her hair out.**

"**Why not!" **

"**Because, we need you focus and alert...And you know when Bella start to talking to you, you'll going to turn into goo on us" I pouted my lips and folded my arms to my chest this wasn't fair…..I wanted to talk to Bella!**

**Three**

**Two **

**One…**

"**Awe come on! Don't you dare start crying on me!" Amanda said as I sniffed, I smirked at her and spoke.**

"**If you don't give me the phone, I will tell Bella that you made me cry" Amanda threw the phone at me like it was on fire, yeah that's what I thought!**

"**Bitch"**

"**Scary Bitch" I mumbled back and dialed Bella number, it only took one ring and her sweet voice rang through my ears.**

**Fuck Amanda was right!**

"**Good morning Angel" holy shit! She just woke up, her voice was low and husky and full of sleep.**

"**Bella" I signed and closed my eyes, I heard her sign as well.**

"**What has my Angel upset on her wedding day" **

"**I miss you, its' been two days since I've seen you" **

"**I know but, we had to do it..,…but that will be the last day I spend not cuddled up with you after making sweet love to you until you scream for me to stop" I looked up and saw that they all was listening in on the conversation, and seeing my face heat up….they knew Bella must of have said something. Fuck! I wanted to say something but, I didn't want to say with these bitches all in my mouth.**

"**I couldn't sleep, I was thinking about you and your-**

"**Holy shit! Bella, I am not alone…..they can hear you" I said as she laughed.**

"**So"**

"**I can't wait to have a Swan attached to my last name" **

"**Alice Cullen Swan….has a ring to it" **

"**I love you"**

"**I love you to Angel and I can't' wait to be standing there with you and confessing my love to you and everybody else…..my wife to be" **

"**Me either, I 'm shaking" I told her as she laughed and let her voice get all seductive and husky.**

"**Trust me, after the reception….your be shaking even harder when I'm-**

**I was grabbing on to the counter for dear life as I bit my lips, Rosalie and Amanda was laughing at my state, as Kate just watched with amusement. I was seriously about to cum right here in this kitchen with my cousin and sister in law.**

"**Alice are you still there baby?" I couldn't even speak, I was aching and I couldn't do anything about it sitting here…and the fucking stool wasn't making it better either.**

"**I know Alice, I'm raging at attention right now...but I want to wait and make our wedding night special. I haven't touched you in four days Alice, four days of not being inside you" **

"**I….**

"**I see that I have turned you into goo, so I will leave you girls to it and I will see you at your Parents house"**

"**Y…Y..Yes" **

"**Good girl, I love you" she hung up as I damn near dropped the phone and when racing up the stairs but was grabbed my Rosalie.**

"**Don't do it Alice….think about your wedding night, you don't want to ruin it by rubbing one out do you?" I whimpered in her arms trying to break through….she didn't know how much it hurt.**

"**Rosalie…I ….I need-**

"**Just think about Bella and how she will be on her knees-**

"**Rosalie! That's not helping" Kate yelled as Amanda laughed as well as Leah.**

"**Look! If you do this, you will mess everything up. You wanted to wait until the wedding night, so what is a couple of hours? Believe me Alice when you do make love, it will be so intense and raw that you both will drown in ecstasy" I felt myself coming back, as I fell limp on top of Rosalie.**

**Fuck she was right.**

"**Your okay?" She asked as I lift my head and saw that I was completely on top of her, I looked down and saw that our legs were tangled.**

**I didn't!**

"**Please tell me I-**

"**What, that you just humped the shit out of your sister in law" Amanda said falling out of her chair laughing her ass off, the blushed that was rising was so hard, I can't believe I just did that.**

"**It's cool Alice, at least you calmed down…now get the fuck off me" she pushed me off her as I stood up still blushing as Amanda was still laughing.**

"**God! You should've seen the speed you were going, you were like a rabbit on crack" I covered my face.**

"**Come on, let's get you ready and to go"**

"**I'm so fucking sorry Rosalie" I said as she shrugged her shoulders.**

"**No harm no foul" **

"**But Still" **

"**Alice, its cool" I nodded and we all grabbed our shit and left, I was still trying to get the blush from my face. When we met up with the Mother's, we all got to the house and started to get dress, I was so nervous. **

**And excited.**

"**Alice" I looked over and saw Renee, I never really spoken to her directly…ever, so why was she speaking to me now?**

**Oh because, your marrying her daughter you idiot.**

"**Mrs. Swan" **

"**Call me Renee"**

"**Um….Renee, is there something you want?" I asked as she just looked at me and back at Leah who was talking to Kate and Amanda.**

"**You know I thought that I will be at a Bella and Leah's wedding" she said, I tried no to let it hurt but, damn!**

"**But by observing you and Bella these past month and before you crush my daughter heart by going to Chicago…I saw that you were the one. She looked at you like, you were the only person in the world. I never saw her look at Leah like that, you were so sudden. I though that she was in love with Leah and boom! Now all she was talking about was Alice this and Alice that, I was angry that she was doing that to Leah but, I listen to her voice and heard the love with every word she spoke. She loves you and only you, and I'm now seeing why, you are a strong woman. You been through a lot and still you stand here…looking as beautiful as you can be and I'm proud to call you my daughter in law, please love her and cherish her" she was crying as I felt my own fall.**

"**Till my hear stops beating" she smiled and hugged me.**

"**That's what I wanted to hear, your family now…you've always been" I hugged her back as I saw they all the girl was watching with tears.**

"**Mommy!" I pulled back from Renee and saw Anthony running into the dressing room, he had a note in his hand and big smile on his face. I turned around to gather myself up, thinking that he was calling to Leah….. when I felt a tug on my dress.**

"**Mommy" I looked at Leah, who looked shocked as Esme covered her mouth with her hand, was he talking to me? I bent down and looked at him.**

"**Your look…..what is that word?" he said as they all laughed.**

"**Pretty?" I said as he shook his head.**

"**No…the other one, Mom always says it"**

"**Beautiful" Renee said to her grandson who smiled and looked at me.**

"**Yes! That it, Mommy you look beautiful" I was so glad that I had on waterproof makeup on cause I felt the sob escape my mouth, I hugged him to me and let my tears fall.**

**He said Mommy.**

"**Mom gave this to me to give to you" he gave me the note as I took it and smiled.**

"**Well I have to get back, Lehn is so pretty Mommy" he looked at Leah who also had tear in her eyes.**

"**And your handsome in your suit honey" she told him.**

"**She's right, I have to keep those four years old off you today" I said as he blushed.**

**Bell all the way through.**

**He around telling everybody how beautiful they looked and finally left, as Kate spoke.**

"**That's one amazing kid you got there Alice" I opened the note and looked at Kate.**

"**I can't take any credit, that's all Leah" I said as she smiled at me.**

"**What do the note say" Rosalie asked as I read it out loud.**

_Dear Angel,_

_I can feel you near as I write this, I'm so happy that we finally made it, finally made it to our happily ever after. I am fortunate that you want to live forever with me, we been through a lot and I just want to tell you that I love you and I will waiting with the white suite._

_Love for forever,_

_Bella_

"**Damn that girl and her words" Amanda said crying, as my Mother shook her head and looked at Renee.**

"**What! The girl get it from her Grandfather….boy that man was a smooth talker" we all laughed.**

"**Just wait until Alex and Lehn get older, you'll going to have your hands full" she said to me and Leah, Emmett had popped in and to us it was time.**

**Breathe Alice!**

"**Shit! Alice you'll alright" Rosalie asked as I shook my head, this was it…..we walked out side and saw that everything was decorated beautifully. I could see Bella outside talking to Emmett who was her best man, that wasn't no brainer that Emmett was going to be her best man…..they were like peanut butter and jelly.**

**As Rosalie was mines, it was hard to choose between Rosalie and Kate but, I knew Kate understood that Rosalie was my best friend since grade school. **

"**Alright babe her we go, see you out there and don't trip" Amada said as I glared at her as her and Kate walked out. Leah had walked out, and Alex and Lehn came next. Both in black suits, everybody cooed as they walked out, I laughed when Lehn started too waved and ran her fingers in her hair.**

"**My turn, I love you so much Alice and I'm so fucking proud of you"**

"**I love you too Rosalie" she smiled at me and walked out, my Father came up behind me as Charlie did as well.**

"**You're ready to escort this beautiful lady to the arms of my daughter forever?" Charlie asked Carlisle.**

"**Yes…I have been for a while" I was coking up as the music reached my ear, signaling us that it was our cue. The door open and we walked out, al I saw was Bella**

**God damn! I felt the intense of her stare as I felt my heart ram into my chest…..**

**BellaPOV~**

**When the doors open, I felt myself start to shake.**

"**Relax" Emmett whispered at me, as I felt his hand on my shoulders…..keeping it there so I won't jump down there grabbed her to me.**

**I wanted to**

**She never took her eyes off of me, Charlie and Carlisle both was wearing matching smiles as they finally brought my Angel to me.**

**Thank god!**

"**Who gives this woman away" I grabbed her hand as Carlisle spoke.**

"**Her Mother and I do" he let go and I grabbed her other hand, we were bond now as her hands surrounded by my own the preacher spoke**

"**They have written their own vowels Alice you can go first" I saw her take a deep breath and looked me in my eyes.**

"**We may have fought, we may have argue, we may have said goodbye, but never have we gave up. Bella, you are my savoir, my lover, my heart holder. I gave it to you so long ago and still who held it through all the mess I put you through. And I can't thank you enough for not giving up and dropping it, every day I thought about you….us, I thought about if we would ever get to this place. But here we are, getting bind together for forever, you are the air that keeps my lungs from perishing, you are the beat that keeps my heart from perishing and I'm standing here today in front of everybody here that I will love you and only you for forever. I will be your Angel forever" there was not a dry eyes in the house, I felt my own falling as the preacher cleared his throat.**

"**Bella" I squeezed Alice hand and looked at her.**

"**I am yours to have and to keep, I am your protector, your lover. And if there is anything you need, I will give it you….if it's the breath I breathe I will give it to you. I'm so honored that you chose me to live your life with, to raise our kids with, and to love with. You been through hell and back and still you stand, we might have lose our way but, the love we have never withered away. I was so sad when you left, I thought that I would never see you again…..I thought I lost my heart for good. At night I swear I heard your cries, asking me to come and save you…I couldn't ignore them. Any burden you have I will bare and take for you, like a bullet to the back" she was crying as hard as I blink back tears and finished it.**

"**God sent you back to me for a reason, he wanted me to save his fallen Angel and I did, you are an Angel and I will love and care for you until my heart give its last beat and then I will still love you through the sky" I finally finished as Alice couldn't even hold her self up as I held her to me, as the preacher told us to exchange rings, Alice put my ring on with shaky hands and I put her on and kiss it.**

"**I now pronounce you two wife and wife, you make kiss your bride" he said smiling as I softly grabbed her face in my hands and gently kiss her lips, she whimpered a she kiss quicken deepens. I was getting lost in her touch and taste as Emmett lean over and whispered at us.**

"**Um…Bella, I suggest you stop before you give everybody a show" I slowly pulled away and the preacher spoke.**

"**I now present you, Ms. and Ms. Bella Swan" I fucking smiled so big as he spoke, Alice still haven't broke eye contact with me, I could see that lust and love swirling inside her eyes.**

**Not long now.**

**We made it to the receptions and Alice and I was barely holding on, I was so fucking ready to blow this shit and take my wife to the hotel I booked.**

**My wife.**

**I have a fucking wife!**

"**Bella, I don't' think I can take it anymore, I've already dry humped the shit out of Rosalie this morning" I stiffed up and pictured it, Fuck Fuck Fuck!**

"**Alice why the hell was you humping Rosalie?" I asked as she blushed.**

"**After I got off the phone with you, I was about to upstairs and rub one out but, she stop me, saying something about our wedding night being intense and drowning in ecstasy" I bit my lip, I was so happy that Rosalie stop her…..Emmett and Jasper had to tied my hands together so I wouldn't touch myself.**

**But I wasn't going to tell her that.**

"**Fuck, I'm about to explode" I whispered in her ear as she squeezed my thigh as I let my finger glaze her nipple, I looked around and saw that no one was watching and let my hand fall to lap.**

**Fuck! I'm so fucking happy that she changed into a smaller dress but still beautiful .**

"**Bella" she was trying to warned me that somebody can come over and catch them but, I wasn't in the right state of mind at the moment, all I wanted was Alice.**

**To be inside of Alice.**

"**Angel, your wet" I rubbed her as I she bit her lips, I moved her panties and let a finger enter her as she grabbed the table and moaned a little too loudly.**

"**That's it…..we're leaving, I need you naked and convulsing under me" I told her as she couldn't even stand up, I grabbed her arm and help her up and we walked over to the family and I spoke.**

"**We're leaving" I said as they all laughed.**

"**Give me my money!" Renee yelled as everybody grumbled and gave her twenties.**

"**What the hell?" I asked.**

"**We had a bet to see how long you guys could hold out for, and Renee said an hour after" I shook my head and laughed as Alice grabbed my tie.**

"**Bella please, we need to leave like now! I'm fucking pulsing" I couldn't help but feel my dick wake up and quickly grabbed her hand and ran.**

"**BE CAREFUL!" I heard Renee yelled as we were just inching from the door as Alex ran in front of us and Alice whimpered and closed her eyes.**

"**Hey buddy" I said**

"**Were are you two going" **

"**Mommy and I have to go, I told you we were leaving after the reception" **

"**But it's not over and I want to dance with Mommy" he said as I seriously was about to start crying.**

"**Squirt please, you can dance with her tomorrow" **

"**No I wa-**

"**Alex come dance with me" Rosalie looked up me and I mouth a thank you, as Alex ran to her as I partially carried Alice to the car and drove off. She was fucking out of it, I could her hand rubbing at her thighs as they inched closer to my favorite place.**

"**Don't you dare" I said as she jumped and open her eyes.**

"**Drive faster" **

"**I'm trying, I just want tell you that the first time won't be special…I'm so close to exploding and I c-**

"**I know but we have all night and tomorrow" **

**Hell yeah!**

"**Fuck you need to get out of this suit" she said against my lips as I pulled my suit jacket off, I picked her up and put her on the counter that was in front of us and started to unzip her dress. **

"**Bella I have a surprise" oooh! I like surprises.**

"**And what's that?" I asked kissing hers shoulders as the dress fell revealing her breast to me, my eyes caught the black ink on her left breast.**

"**Is that a-**

"**Yeah, I always wanted one, I wanted to be one so bad and now that I am…..I had to get it, plus I was drunk when I got it" I laughed and let my fingers trace the wings of the bird, it was absolutely beautiful.**

"**It's beautiful" **

"**I thought so" I let my tongue swirl around as she gasped and held my head to her chest, my hands came up to cuff them in my hands.**

**I think I have found my other favorite place.**

"**God I don't think I could not look at your chest without wanting to lick and suck on your tattoo for hours"**

"**I'm stopping you" She moaned as I snatched her panties and rubbed her a little and saw that she was ready and soaking.**

"**You're raining wet"**

"**All for you" I picked her up from the counter and made it to the bed, we both fell backward with me on top and quickly shredded my clothes.**

"**God I've been waiting for this since four days ago"**

"**Felt like four years"**

"**I want you soaking and wet all over the bed" I told her as she shivered**

"**All over" I positioned my self**

"**All over me" I pushed a little **

"**Fuck yes!" She gasped and I thrust all the way, and quickly knew that I wasn't going to last for shit.**

"**Alice" I groaned as she moved her hips in an frantic and I slammed into her, I felt her starting to tighten and I let my weight fall on her as she moaned louder at the action, she started to convulse and I felt her latch on to my hot spot on my neck and we both went flying over**

"**ALICE!"**

"**BELLA!" **

**I let our orgasms ride out and looked at her, she had the most gorgeous smile on her face as her skin was this glowing reddish color.**

"**That what I needed" she signed **

"**I know what you mean" I could feel myself getting harder inside her as she looked at me as I blushed.**

"**He missed you" I told her as she flipped us over.**

"**Then let me show him how much I missed him" she wind her hips and started to rock…..**

**This was going to be long night.**

**But I couldn't be happier, I was finally married to my Angel **

**And I wasn't letting go ever.**

"**I love you Isabella Marie Swan" I felt tears in my eyes that was the first time she said my full name in years.**

"**As I love you Mary Alice Swan" **

**We sat up and hugged her to me as we moved against each other as she held my face in her hands and looked at me.**

"**My Savoir" **

**I kissed under her jaw as she closed her eyes and moaned.**

"**My Angel"**

**A/N: So sweet! **

**One chapter to go….tear tear.**

**Until next time.**

**Review.**


	56. Epilogue

**A/N: Last Chapter…**

**Bella/Alice**

**Rated M**

**Enjoy!**

_13 years later…._

"**Stupid Bitch!" **

"**Slut!" **

**I quickly got up from my desk chair and ran out to see Lehn and Alex fighting, Alice and Leah both came running from the kitchen as the rest came from outside. **

"**What the hell is going on out here?" I yelled getting in between the angry teens who were seconds from throwing punches.**

"**Ask her! She's the fucking slut" Alex yelled as I heard Esme and Renee gasps at him, Lehn was fuming and pushed through me. I watched as she lunged at Alex as they both fell into the glass table.**

"**Fuck! Emmett help me!" I said as he grabbed Alex as I grabbed Lehn, Alex face looked dangerous as Lehn was still trying to get out of my arms.**

"**STOP!" Alice yelled as both teens stopped and looked at her, I saw her eye narrow at them both as I sign in relief that I wasn't on the receiving end of that glare.**

"**You two better start talking"**

"**Go ahead Lehn tell them!" Alex said as I saw tears in Lehn eyes, I looked at Alex who saw them too but, he didn't flinch like he use too when ever he saw her cry.**

"**Lehn" I whispered as she broke down in my arms, I turned her around in my arms and hugged her to me and looked at Alex.**

"**Boy, you better start talking" I said.**

"**I fucking caught her kissing my fucking girl friend!" everybody gasped, as I looked down at Lehn.**

"**Lehn, is that true?" **

"**No"**

"**Stop lying I know what I saw!" she glared at her brother**

"**No! You didn't, she kissed me….I didn't kiss her; it's a fucking difference jackass" **

"**You're lying!" **

"**Am I? She been on my shit before you brought her home but, time after time I tried to tell you but, you were so fucking pussy whipped that you didn't even notice" she spat at him**

"**You fuc-**

"**Time out!" I yelled as I let Lehn go and walked between them again.**

"**Lehn, when did this start?" I asked as she signed.**

"**The girl fucking used him to get to me; I didn't want to tell you because, I knew you would be heartbroken. The girl is a bitch and I'm be damn if I let some pussy get in between us" **

"**Damn that girl got a mouth on her" Rosalie said as Amanda laughed, I rolled my eyes at them.**

"**Lehn watch your mouth and Alex she's right" I looked at him.**

"**You're on her side! I knew you would side with her, you always do!" **

"**Alex it's not like that, Lehn just told you the girl is using you"**

"**She's lying! She's just a fucking dyke with a –**

"**Boy…..if you finish that sentence" I said threaten as I pointed my finger at him as Lehn spoke looking at him in the eyes. **

"**Alex you are my brother and love you but that was a low blow" Alex looked ashamed but Lehn didn't care and kept speaking.**

"**And I want to tell you right now, that Dina is playing you. Not only is she trying to get with your sister, she's letting her shit go to anyone who bat an eyelash at her. I know you love her or you think you do but, let me tell you it's not worth it…she's not worth it. And it's hurts that you would not believe your own sister over a bitch who you only known for a couple of months, that's low bro" she didn't even give him a chance to reply as she walked away but turned around and glared at him.**

"**I may have a dick, but trust me mines much bigger than yours…..you fucking bitch" she flew up the stairs leaving a red face Alex behind as I rubbed the back of my neck, fuck! I was in a tight situation.**

**Who to comfort?**

"**Don't worry about it, I got Lehn you better talk to that boy before my hand does" Leah said glaring at him as he gulped when I turned to him.**

"**Outside now" Alice grabbed my hand.**

"**Be easy on him" I looked at her like she was crazy.**

"**What! Did you not hear what he said to his sister?" **

"**I know but, he was angry…I remember knowing someone who use words to hurt people when she was angry" I signed.**

"**Fine" She smiled.**

"**I'm gonna go up to help Leah" I kissed her and the guys walked out to the porch with me as Alex was pacing looking utterly scared. **

"**I'm like seconds off your ass boy" I said and pushed him, as he stumbled.**

"**What the hell is your problem? I yelled pushing me again as he stumbled again, but this time he fell.**

"**You're lucky you're my son because I would've punched your ass soon those words came out of your mouth" he started to cry as I scoffed.**

"**Oh! Now you want to cry, your big and bad….GET UP!" he scrambled up and looked at.**

"**You always loved Lehn more than me" he said as I signed.**

"**Now I really want to smack the shit out of you, I don't show Lehn anything different from what I show you. You both our my heart as well as your sister Isabel and your brother Charlie, you guys are my flesh and blood"**

"**But you always on Lehn side"**

"**The girl is going through fucking hell in school and I can relate, I'm trying to help her through but I don't see you doing shit about it, she tells me about how you let your friends talk about her and among shit"**

"**I…**

"**You what! You're embarrassed by her"**

"**NO!" he said scared.**

"**Then what" Jasper asked.**

"**I…..can't stop all of them, and if I did they will pick on me instead" **

"**I remember when you were in grammar school and the boys picked on you and she stood by your side, she risk her self to protect you but, you can't do the same…..boy who are you? You use to protect her with everything in your being and now..." he broke.**

"**She's always taking the girl from me!" He yelled **

"**What?"**

"**Seven grade Ashley, freshmen year Brittney, sophomore years Cathie, and now Diana, she's doesn't do it on purpose but, she does and I'm always left alone" **

"**You can't fault your sister for that, she doesn't have power over what those girl was feeling" Edward said as I nodded.**

"**But, I never get the girl, everybody at school loves her and the girls go fucking crazy over her and the guys hates it" **

"**She's is her Mother's Daughter" Emmett said as I punched him in the arm.**

"**Dude not the time" I told him, I grabbed Alex and pulled him to me. He was on the little side when it came to height as Lehn was a good five eleven as he hit five nine.**

**He was jealous of his sister.**

"**You have to apologize"**

"**I know it killed me when I saw her cry…..I didn't mean it I swear" he looked at me.**

"**I'm not the one you should be telling this too" he nodded and hugged me.**

"**I love you Mom and I'm sorry for disrespecting you like that" **

"**I love you too and I'm sorry for pushing you" **

"**Boy you are lucky that Charlie wasn't here" Jasper said, he looked scared as I laughed.**

"**One Swan I could handle but not two" He said as we laughed and walked back into the house as I saw Lehn sitting on the couch on the phone.**

**That girl stay on the phone.**

"**Don't you have a cell phone?" I asked as she rolled her eyes and stood up, she had changed into some shorts and a beater as Alex put his hands in his pockets.**

**A nervous habit.**

"**Lehn" he called as she signed on the phone.**

"**Vanessa, I'm going to have to call you back"**

"**Yeah"**

"**Ditto" She threw the phone on the couch and folded her arms to her chest, the grown ups all walked to the kitchen to give them some time as Rosalie came out holding her infant close as Emmett quickly ran over to her and smiled. **

"**Dude! Lehn is a badass" Emmet said smiling as I shook my head.**

"**That's all the Clearwater genes" I said as she glared at me.**

"**That's girl is pure Swan, she sound and look just like you" I couldn't rebuttal that one because the girl did look just like me, walk like me, talk like me….it was like looking at myself at seventeen again.**

"**Well at least she doesn't have two girls pregnant like Bella did" **

"**Shut the fuck up!" I laughed as Alex and Lehn came falling into the kitchen laughing together.**

"**So everything cool" I asked as they looked at each other and smiled.**

"**Everything more than cool, he's going to dump that trash bag" **

"**Thank god" Alice said as everyone looked at her as she blushed.**

"**What? I never like her in the first place…..she looked at Bella too much for my liking" I smiled and kissed her on the cheek.**

"**Awe. Everybody! Alice is jealous of a teenager" I said as they all laughed.**

"**You're sleeping on the couch tonight" I laughed **

"**Please! You can't hold anything from me, one whisper in the ear and you'll be-**

"**MOM!" both Lehn and Alex said at same time as I blushed and step away from Alice, I get forgetting about where I am when I'm sucked into Alice eyes.**

"**Hey Mom, can I have company" I looked at Lehn **

"**It's eight thirty"**

"**So" **

"**So…..No" she smack her lips.**

"**Why not" **

"**Because, I said so" **

"**I'm for real; I really want you to meet this one" **

"**I thought you were with-" I looked at her**

"**Vanessa" she finished for me as I nodded.**

"**I am but-**

"**HELL NO!" everybody said at the same time as Alice, Leah and I blushed.**

"**What's her name" Esme asked **

"**Sabrina, she is amazing" I couldn't help but smile as Alice spoke.**

"**You said that about Vanessa too" **

"**Well….Vanessa is too complicated" I frowned **

"**Why is she complicated, because she won't give it up" I said as Lehn ran her hand in her hair.**

**Nervous habit.**

"**Please! Mom I've already gotten it, she's too fucking clingy but, I can't keep away from her though…..like I said it's complicated" Leah spoke without looking up.**

"**Lehn, I don't want you stringing this girl along if your not going to be truthful to her, you might not know how it feels but, that shit hurts a lot, being lied to everyday by the person you thought loved you just like she loved her. Vanessa is a sweet girl and I like her, she is smart and beautiful and loves you…..not once have I heard you tell her it back and how long have you guys been together?**

"**A year and half" Lehn said low.**

"**If you don't want the girl, let her go…..your wasting her time in finding her true love" I wanted to kick the shit out of myself as I looked at Leah who smiled at me.**

"**I do love her but, I'm so confused" **

"**Someone once told me to listen to my heart" I told her as she looked up at me**

"**You-**

"**I've been in your shoes, all of us have and I don't want your life to end up like this, not that I'm not happy I just want to give your heart to the right one and not break another by doing so" **

"**Those girls' hearts are fragile and you will wind up dropping one of them without knowing and you will want to kill yourself for hurting her like that. So please think about and think about good" Lehn nodded and flew out of the kitchen as Alex sunk in his seat.**

"**I'm here with a cheating girlfriend as Lehn has not one but two of em" he said frowning as I smirked **

"**Don't worry your dream girl will come and she won't fall your sister" he laughed as we all finally finished diner. Charlie and Carlisle came right as we were about to eat dinner, looking around the table, I couldn't help by smile. Throughout the years our family has grown, Emmett and Rosalie just had Freddie and Edward and Jasper had adopted a little girl…..adorable. Alice and I couldn't wait and we had Charlie almost right after the wedding.**

**Honeymoon was a non-stop fuck fest and I really doubt that we use protection and nine months later Charlie was welcome with open arms. Having Teens and almost preteens was a fucking hassle for real but Alice, Leah and I get through it, Leah being the oldest by two minutes, Alex, Isabel who was just about to hit her teens and little Charlie who just turned eleven. Alice had gotten her tubes tide….because; I'll be damn if I was going to get my shit cut off. After dinner, everybody had left and Alice was upstairs relaxing because I told her that I was going to clean the kitchen for her. Leah came walking in as I finished the last load in the dish washer.**

"**Mom can I asked you something"**

"**Sure"**

"**How did you choose between Mom and Alice?" Shit! I knew that coming but still the damn question smack me right in the face.**

"**It choose me really, I was with your Mother and everything was great…I loved her and she loved me. And then out of no where I fell hard for Alice by one glance across the lunch room, and after that day I let the devil ride shotgun and he fucked everything up. I hurt your Mother so much and till this day I'm still apologizing, Alice was the one and no one not even me could prevent it….believe I tired but it only mess thing up more and hurt Alice and Leah both. But now, Leah is married to Paula and she couldn't be happier. I want you to know that I loved your Mother with my heart to the fullest but, Alice was my earth and I couldn't stay away from her. **

"**Damn" **

"**Yeah Damn" **

"**I think Vanessa is like Mom in this situation and Sabrina is Alice" **

"**Then you know what to do then"**

"**But I don't won't to hurt her, she loves so hard" I could see the despair in her eyes; she didn't want to hurt the girl at all.**

"**I didn't either but, I had too or everything would've gotten even more messy and confusing for all three of you"**

"**I know…..I love her but Sabrina is everything to me" **

"**Vanessa deserved the truth, and don't put the on the back burner either…get it over with" **

"**Thanks Mom" I smiled.**

"**That's what I do…..get advice, after finally using it for myself" I laughed as she ran off, I'm so happy we caught that before it gotten out of hand. Cutting the lights off, I quickly went to Isabel room and kissed her goodnight as well as Charlie and was now in front of Alex room.**

"**Mom?" **

"**Can I come in" he moved and I walked in, he was more of a book ready and doing homework type but he went out. He wasn't as wild as Lehn was, I was thankful for that…he was like Carlisle actually, always had his nose in a book and finding out things.**

**He was my future Doctor.**

"**What's up Mom?" **

"**I just came in here to see how you were doing" I said sitting down as he signed.**

"**Not good, I really was in love with her and now I don't know what to feel" **

"**Did you break up with her?" **

"**Yeah, not long ago"**

"**I know the girl was foul but, even that's cold…breakup by phone, I couldn't do it" I told him as he glared.**

"**Well she should've though about that before she had everybody and Momma in her" I bit the inside of my cheek from laughing.**

"**She wasn't worthy of you anyway, she looked dirty but I knew you like her so I didn't say anything but your sister tried to tell you"**

"**I know and I said some mess up things to her that will regret forever" he beat himself up for it.**

"**I know but, she forgave you and that what matters…Alex never let a girl get between you and your sister ever; do you understand me?" he nodded **

"**Yes Mom"**

"**And don't get all sulky, your girl will come sooner than you think" I told him as he smiled and I saw his eyes light up as I heard his phone ring.**

"**Holy Shit! It's Naomi, she's like that sexiest girl at school…..how did she get my number?" he said to myself as I heard Lehn yelled as it boomed through the walls**

"**YOUR WELCOME!" **

**Alex blushed and looked at the phone as it rung.**

"**Answer it boy" I laughed as he pick it up and put it to his ear, the boy was nervous as hell as quickly as it came it was gone and relaxed.**

"**Goodnight Alex" I said as he shush me away with his hands as I laughed, closing the door. I finally got to our master bedroom that all the way across the hallway away from the kids.**

**For a good reason.**

**When I opened the door, I saw that Alice wasn't in the bed, I walked to the bathroom smelled her before I seen her.**

**Um….Strawberries **

"**Angel?" I called out as I cut the corner and saw her in the tub, bubbles were covering her beautiful body from me and I couldn't have that.**

"**I've been waiting for hours in here for you" I bent down and let my fingers touch her wet shoulder and leaned in to kiss it. **

"**Your clothes needs to be on the floor" I smiled, after fifteen years we were still going strong. I never could get enough of Alice, quickly getting strip and lowering my self in the water she moaned as she watched my body disappear.**

"**God I will never get use to seeing that thing and not moan" she moved onto my lap, as I groaned as I felt her hot sex hit my aching erection.**

"**We have to be quite" She said as I looked at her.**

"**You mean you have to you be quiet, I can you can't" I laughed at her as she bit my hot spot and I yelled.**

"**Yeah…That's what I thought" she said smugly as I glared at her, I grabbed her thighs and sucked her lips into my mouth as she grind against me.**

"**So good" I groaned, I stood her up as all the water and bubbles was glisten on her body and she looked mouth watering.**

"**You look eatable" I said as she parted her legs and looked at me.**

"**Well…." I didn't need to be told, as I pull her to sit on the tub as I diving in and didn't stop until she was quivering in my arms and begging me to stop. **

"**Fuck! Bella" I let my head rub around the inside of her lips as I let my eyes close at the sensations.**

"**Bella stop teasing and fuck me already!" I grabbed her by her shoulder from under her as she wrapped her arms around my neck digging her nails into my back as I thrust in one quick motion.**

"**Ahhh Fuck Bella right there" **

"**Umm" was all I could think of as I pull out and back in, the water was spilling everywhere as she was half way in the tub as I rammed into her. She was screaming her ass off as I saw her panties on the floor by her clothes and quickly reached over a grabbed them. **

"**This might keep you quite" I stuffed them inside her mouth as she let her eyes roll as she arched damn near out the tub.**

"**Mmmmmm" **

"**Take it Baby" I growled at her as my speed went up as I pound inside her, she would so fall out of this tub if I wasn't holding on to her, her head was hitting the floor as she moved back and forth on me. I covered her mouth so she wouldn't spit the panties out; I wanted her cum with them still in there.**

"**Aw baby I can feel you tighten around me" she grabbed a hold of the sink and pulled up and started to ride the fuck out me as I lean back and put my hands on the back of the tub, my knees were burning but I didn't give a damn right now.**

"**Fuck!" I yelled as she quickly pulled the panties from mouth and put them in my mouth as I looked at her.**

"**Fuck me Bella" she said so damn sexy that all I could do was wish her, her command. I started to pound harder with my arms wrapped around her torso as I went ape shit, her mouth found my hot spot as I reach down and rubbed her clit furiously and dug deeper inside her. **

"**Oh Shit Bella! I'm-**

"**MMMMMMMMM!" I mumbled.**

_**Translations- Cum all over me, I want to be coated in your juice as you milk me for everything I got.**_

"**Cum with me Bella….Please!" I pulled the panties from my mouth and kissed her as we both fell over the edge together. It took a minute for us to jump back as she finally got her breath as I was still trying to catch mines.**

"**Getting old Bella?" She said as I flipped her ass over the tub and slammed into her from behind as she screamed.**

"**What you say now?" I asked as she was all stutters, holding her by her hips I moved deep and let my right hand massage up her spine…..leaning down and planting sexy kisses up and down her back as I grabbed her breast and moved more faster.**

"**I'm old?" I asked pounding as she just yelling curse words left to right.**

"**No….**

"**No what?" I pulled her up as her, she reach back and grabbed my neck as I touched her clit and pinched it.**

"**No Bella! FUCKKKK!" I felt her tighten again, but this time I knew this was going to be one hell of an orgasm.**

"**Good Girl….now cum" She didn't need to be asked twice as I felt my own being triggered by her gripping the shit out me. We both fell back into the tub, there was no water…all of it was on the floor, Alice turned around and kissed me.**

"**I love you Bella"**

"**I love you too Angel" **

"**After all these years you still make me weak to knees" she said as I smiled and kissed her neck down to her breast.**

"**And you still make my heart skip a beat whenever I look into your eyes Angel" **

"**Carry me to the bed and make love to me until I can't feel my legs anymore" I felt myself harden up once again as I quickly pick her up and winched.**

"**Was that a crack I heard" She smirked as I shook my head.**

"**No, your just heavy" I joked as she smacked my arms.**

"**No! Your getting old" **

"**As long as my dick can still stand and salute, I don't care" I told her we ran out the bathroom to the bedroom and like she asked, we made love until she had enough. **

**I fucking love being married.**

**I fucking love my Angel.**

**A/N: Cue the tears….alright enough.**

**I'm so fucking sad but, it had to be done…I want to give a big ass thanks you to the people who been their since October when this story started out, and I want to give big thanks to everyone that stuck it out with me when this story went a little haywire. **

**I hope you guys learn some shit while reading this…I know I have.**

**You guys review my other Alice/Bella story Rage and Fire.**

**I will be working on another soon then that will be the last of my Alice/Bella might go into some Rosalie/Bella or someone that Bella never will be seen with like Tanya or Jane…. I might I'm still debating. **

**It was a good ride AND OF course, I had to go out with a lemon!**

**See you!**


End file.
